


What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy

by gatergirl79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Alpha Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Daddy Derek, Derek's an idiot, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Major Angst., No Beta, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Painful angst, Senior year, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 144,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is gone and Stiles is left holding the baby...well, a cheery three year old named Leah actually. While Derek searches for her mom, Stiles plays daddy. When the sour-alpha wolf returns with his ex in toe, things get strained between Stiles and Derek. Especially now that's they've realized just what they mean to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay firstly: THIS IS NOT BETA'ED SO IF THAT'S GOING TO BOTHER YOU, DON'T READ IT.
> 
> Secondly: This is inspired by a gif set I saw ages ago on Tumblr.
> 
> Thirdly: If your interested you can find story based art via my DeviantART page: http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/
> 
> And Finally: As this story is not yet finished, the rating may change down the line, from Mature to Explicit, depending on Derek and Stiles relationship. So your pre-warned this might get a lot hotter later on. Well as hot as I'm able to write. 
> 
> Now on with the show.  
> [Story Art: Fic Cover - What's Best For Everyone](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/art/Story-Art-Fic-Cover-What-s-Best-For-Everyone-370301954) by ~[Gatergirl79](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

                                                      

**Chapter 1**

 "I can't believe your making me do this." Scott complained for like the hundredth time. "There are so many more exciting things I could be doing."

"Dude, we agreed, no sexy times with Allison talk. My life is already pathetically sexless without you rubbing it in." Stiles replied with a groan, wiping at the paint on his cheek with his sleeve.

"Well, you could actually get some you know, if you weren't playing surrogate dad twenty four seven."

Stiles huffed, wishing he wasn't being pulled yet again into this conversation. It had been a month since Derek had split, and his 'friends' had done nothing but give him hell for taking care of Leah. His dad hadn't been too thrilled either at first, constantly threatening to call social services, but Stiles had made him promise that as long as Stiles kept up his grades and didn't begin to flunk his senior year Leah could stay. And so far all was going wonderfully.

That was why they were in the small spare room painting the walls a combinations of soft pink and baby blue. His dad hadn't exactly given permission, but he'd said that they should try to make the little girl at home and Stiles took that to mean, give her, her own room. He'd tried to rope in Isaac to help but apparently he had a date, which left him with a complaining Scott. Leah having been sent off with Allison and Lydia for a girls morning, which Stiles knew without a doubt Derek wouldn't approve of. But hey, if the guy wanted more control of what his kid was doing he'd just have to get his fuzzy werewolf ass back to Beacon Hills. Seriously, how long did it take to track down a woman. Especially when you're a damn werewolf and so is she.

"So, still no word from Derek?" Scott asked causally.

"Nope. Not since Tucson."

Scott grumbled something under his breath, but without were-powers Stiles missed it. Though he'd hazard a guess that it had something to do with Derek being a selfish dick. Scott had said that a lot over the past month. Stiles of course agreed, only never out loud. He didn't want any one thinking he hated being given Leah to care for, least of all her.

Sure it was hard, he was seventeen going on eighteen, working through his senior year at High School while balancing being a part-time dad and having his dad badgering him about college. If he didn't seem a hundred percent in control they'd rip him apart. - of course not literary. His wolves wouldn't never so something so painful to their head cheerleader/go-to guy. They needed him too much.

"So what are you and Allison planning next weekend?" Stiles asked in a not so subtle change of subject. He'd rather listen to Scott wax poetic about Allison that have to listen to him complaining and bitching about Derek for the next hour.

"We were thinking of heading out camping."

Stiles nodded. Every since the end of sophomore year Scott and Allison had settled into the joys of domestic romance. There had been a stressful few months, what with the Alphas coming to town and Chris Argent keeping a wary eye on the pack for fear of…..something. But when the shit had hit the fan and it came down to us or them, Chris had chosen to brush his anti-werewolf prejudices aside for the greater good. Since then him and Scott had a typical father/boyfriend relationship. Scott would be shot on sight if he either slept with or bite Allison and Chris would be utterly disowned if he didn't give Scott and the pack a break. Leaving the Hale pack as possibly the only Hunter sponsored werewolf pack in existence.

"Well that should be nice. Will you be sharing with Mr. Argent again?" Stiles chuckled.

Scott growled. "No. He's actually letting us go alone this time."

Stiles head shot around with wide eyes and his roller almost slipped from his grip at the surprise. "Huh?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know if Allison blackmail/threatened him, but he said he wasn't coming this time. - He still made he swear not to deflower his daughter though."

Stiles laughed. "Bit late for that ain't it."

"Dude. He does not know and will never find out."

Stiles held up his hand. "Would I ever do such a thing as to break my best bro's confidence and get him shot?"

"Just…." Scott didn't finish what he was say, instead turning his nose towards the door. "Girls are home."

Stiles moans at he stared at the half finished wall. "Then we better hurry up. I want to start moving the furniture back in before Dad gets home. - Plus I promised Leah a Disney marathon."

Scott shook his head. "It's totally freaky how Mr. Mom you are about this whole thing."

Stiles shrugged. "What do you want me to say? Derek trusted me with her care."

"Yeah." Scott sighed. "Considering he supposedly doesn't trust you."

"That was years ago. We're over that. I've earned my stripes since then."

Scott finished his half of the wall before Stiles had even started. "By saving his ass. I still say he gets it handed too him too often for an Alpha. Sometimes I swear he does it on purpose."

"Why would he do that? He doesn't look like the death wish type."

"Maybe to see if you'll keep saving it." Scott murmured before dropping his roller and marching out of the room before Stiles can voice a comeback.

Stiles was frozen staring at the empty doorway when he heard the front door below him open and close and the distinctive chatter of Lydia and Allison. Leah yelled out his name.

"I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled back, swiftly turning his attention back to the wall and fully blocking out everything Scott had said before he left. His friend was just being a dick because he'd emotionally blackmailed him into helping when he could be spending time with Allison tongue down his throat.

It was another twenty minutes before Stiles finally reappeared on the ground floor, his hands wrapped around a cloth cleaning the stray paint from his fingers.

"iles!" Leah squealed as she rushed to him, arms outstretched to be lifted up. Stiles didn't even thing twice.

With Leah settled on his hip he walked into the lounge with a smile to greet his friends. "Hey….geez, what did you do, buy the mall?" he chuckled at the pile of bags.

"You are still not funny Stiles." Lydia complained with a shake of her head. "Tell Daddy Stiles he isn't funny Leah."

"Yo no funny."

"I am totally hilarious." Stiles defended, before turning to Leah. "And I'm not your dad, cutie-pie, you know that. Lydia was just being silly."

Leah sent Lydia a confused look which the strawberry blonde met with a shake of her head and insisted that as long as Stiles was feeding, clothing and all round caring for the little girl, he was all the daddy she had.

Stiles shook his head but didn't argue. He'd have to sit down with Leah later when they were all gone and try to explain it.

"Now do you want to see what we brought?"

"Oh do I. Joy of joys." Stiles cheer sarcastically.

Allison chucked and began pulling bags towards her. "Oh, you have to see this dress, it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen." she cooed as she pulled the fabric out of the bag.

Stiles sitting crossed legged on the floor near Scott with Leah in his lap. "Isn't that a little….small." he said with a frown.

"Its not for me, silly." Allison laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no. Guy I can't let you….Derek won't like it."

"He won't like what exactly? His daughter wearing clothes?" Lydia scoffed. "Would he rather her run around naked in the woods like he does?"

"Derek doesn't run around naked!" Stiles snapped, ignoring the heat in his cheeks.

"Cause Stiles would totally know if he did. Their best buddies." Scott grumbled and Stiles shot him a confused uneasy look.

"Look. You're the one that keeps going on about us all being a pack…." Lydia continued, ignoring Scott snaky comment. "…..the only pack Derek has. That means we're family and as a pseudo-aunt, I demand to right to spoil Leah whenever I see fit. - Beside I'd only spend my father's money on shoes otherwise, and I have more than enough of those."

"I thought there was like a rule or something say a girl could never have enough shoes?"

"They can when they have five sets of the same pair just because she likes spending her father's hard earned money."

The three teenager were all fully aware of how Lydia felt about her father, and his new family. Since he'd remarried, she'd gone out of her way to make him pay. - literally.

Stiles heaved a sigh of surrender. "Fine, show me what you brought her. - And please say there no flowery girlie pink things. Please tell me you got her jeans."

"Of course we got her jeans. - See." Allison grinned pulling out the indigo jeans with a glittery pink embodied flower on each leg.

Stiles looked down at Leah who was grinning in a very Derek way and shook his head with a chuckled. "You're dad is most definitely going to kill me."

 

 

**~What's Best For Everyone Isn't What's Easy~**

"Okay. Spill." Stiles said from the refrigerator.

Scott glanced up from where he was pouring chips into a bowl. Allison and Lydia deciding to hang out for the rest of the afternoon and participate in Stiles and Leah's planned Disney marathon. "Huh?"

Stiles pulled out the sodas and the juice box for Leah and placed them on the counter before grabbing for the sandwich he'd made earlier for the little girl. "You've been snaky all morning and what was with the backhanded comments about Derek?"

Scott shifted on the balls of his feet, refusing to meet Stiles eyes. He shrugged his shoulder and said. "Nothing. Just…..not the day I was planning."

"I get that, but seriously I know there's something bugging you. I'm your best buddy remember. I knew you were in love with Allison before you did. So….Spill."

"It just…." he trailed off for a moment, gathering his senses or maybe his courage. "It's just….well, if I ignore your calls and texts for even a day you practically disown me, yet you haven't spoken to Derek in three weeks and your still…." Scott ran out of hot air and just huffed and shrugged.

"Still want? - Look I know that I give you a hard time, but you're my best friend, I kinda expect you to answer me if I call or text. I don't expect Derek to. Never have."

Scott looked at him. "But you're looking after his daughter while he's off doing god knows what. Aren't you pissed that he doesn't even call to talk to her? To ask how she is?"

Stiles stared down at the sandwich. Now that Scott mentioned it, yeah, he was pretty pissed at him. After all, he was risking his final year of high school to help him out and Derek hadn't called him in weeks just to check in. He clenched his jaw tight.

"It just makes me angry to see Derek using you and you letting him."

"Letting him? Since when have I let Derek use me."

"Since the day you met him." Scott replied matter-of-factly.

"That's totally not true."

Scott hung his head. "Yeah, your right. - It was at least a week."

Stiles stared at his friend with a hanging mouth.

"Look. I'm just looking out for you okay." Scott insisted. "As you're best friend. You've worked so hard to get to graduation without screwing up, despite having me, Derek and the others dragging you into our shit. I just don't want to see you losing all that hard work because of Derek."

Stiles sighed. "Look I'm fine, okay. My grades are as good as they've ever been. Leah isn't causing me any trouble, and frankly I'm not in a rush to see Derek again anytime soon."

Scott looked at him disbelievingly, before shrugging and grabbing the bowl. "Well if you're sure." he murmured as he turned and exited the kitchen, leaving behind a confused and frustrated and maybe a little angry, Stiles.

 

 

**~What's Best For Everyone Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles sat with his head bowed over his school books, Leah snoring softly on the couch behind him. The guys had left a couple of hours ago, after sitting through Tangled, Brave and Mulan. Because Stiles was determined not to peddle the princess in the tower image to Leah. Girls could kick ass just as well, if not better than boys.

Scott hadn't mentioned his issues with Derek after their conversation in the kitchen, and Stiles was glad. He wasn't however able to shake what Scott had said. Had he really been letting Derek use him for years? The question had haunted him to the point of distraction. He hadn't so much as cracked a smile during Tangled. He knew he'd kinda been Derek beck and call boy during those first few months after Scott got bit, but that hadn't continued past the Alpha situation. So it really was unfair for Scott to say such utterly false shit.

Except Stiles couldn't shake the feeling deep down that it was kinda true. He groaned and tried to focus on his history paper when the door went and he looked up to see his dad walking in. The man looked tired and wary from working so hard. Life in Beacon Hills hadn't been 'quiet' in years. There was always something going on. It really had been only a matter of time before his dad found out the truth, he just wished it hadn't been quite so…..disastrous and painful.

"Hey." Stiles whispered with a grin and a nod. "Dinner's in the oven."

His dad nodded a thanks and stumbled off to fetch it. Alone once more Stiles went back to work, glancing over his shoulder to check that Leah was fine. Which of course she was.

"Did you two have a good day?" his dad asked, returning with his plate and a beer. He settled into his chair and smiled warmly at the sleeping little girl.

"Yeah. Lydia and Allison took her to the mall while Scott helped me paint the spare room."

His dad's brows instantly farrowed. "You painted the spare room?"

Stiles fixed his gaze on the book in front of him. "Yeah."

There was an awkward silence, Stiles just waiting for his dad to blow a gasket. But all that happen was a wary sigh and a huff and then the sound of a fork hitting china.

"How was work?" Stiles asked in a smooth change of subject.

"Surprisingly quiet. Must be because you know who's skipped town." The sheriff replied with more than a little anger in his tone. He hadn't been overjoyed when he'd walked into the house a month ago to find Stiles sat on the floor with the alpha's three year old daughter and the news she'd be staying for a while.

They talked aimlessly about work and school and Leah, before Stiles packed his books up, shoving them in his bag, heaving the thing over his shoulder and bowing down to scoop up Leah. "She's sleeping in with me tonight because of the paint fumes." he informed his dad, knowing he tended to drop in to say goodnight to her on his way to bed. Despite being unhappy about Derek dropping her in their laps with on explanation or consideration, he'd actually fallen a little in love with the little girl.

"Okay. Night."

"Night dad." Stiles smiled softly before turning and heading for the stairs with his package.

In his room, he dumped his bag on the floor, lowered Leah onto the bed and went about changing her into her pyjamas. He tucked the blankets tight around her. Then he changed into his own night things before pulling up his desk chair and logging into his computer. He tried to waste sometime playing on line but found he couldn't concentrate, so he closed down and padded to bed, slipping in carefully so as not to wake Leah.

He lay there in the soft light of his bedside lamp just staring at the wall, his fingers of his left hand running absently though Leah's soft red curls. He wasn't even aware he was reaching for his phone until it was settled in his palm and he was staring down at the blank message, unsure what he wanted to say.

**Message:**

**Just so you know, Leah's fine.**

**Stiles.**

He hoped it would indicated to Derek just how pissed he was at him right now. He put the phone down on the nightstand and glanced over at the little girl, her pick lips pouting as she slept. A strange growling noise sneaking out of the back of her throat every so often. Stiles was at least a little glad she wasn't a wolf. He really didn't want to have to deal with were-babies while studying for his senior year.

He hated the idea that she was going to grow up around werewolves knowing she was different, feeling like she didn't belong because the were-gene had skipped over her. But he knew from experience that you didn't need to be a werewolf to be pack, and Derek's number one priority was family. - Or at least that's what he'd always been led to believe. Dumping his three year old daughter with strangers kinda went against that. But then Stiles wasn't a stranger. He was pack, right, so not the same thing.

He groaned loudly when his phone wolf-whistled, having completely forgotten to put it on silent. He reached for it instantly, his eyes fixed on Leah as she squirmed next to him. "Shhh." he whispered, his fingers gently coming through her hair to calm her. Once she'd settled he turned his attention to the message.

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Good.** _

Stiles glared at the one word reply, his fingers tightening around the plastic and his jaw clenching. Huffing angrily, he shifted up the bed, pulling his hand away from Leah to text.

**Message:**

**That's it? That's all you've got to say?**

**No, how is she? Or how am I for that matter?**

He sent the message and then quickly fiddled with the settings before dropping the thing on his lap. It was only a few moments before it began to buzz and Stiles took a deep calming breath.

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**You'd already told me how she was.** _

_**You said she was fine.** _

Anger flooded Stiles and he was very tempted to throw his phone across the room, except that it would mean he'd have to buy another one. So he just tightened his hold once more as he typed.

**Message:**

**Right. Yeah. Sorry for disturbing you.**

He dropped the phone furiously on the night stand and shifted to lay down, rolling onto his side to watch the sleeping three year old, his fingers sweeping a stray curl from her forehead. He heard the phone buzz again, but decided he was too tired to deal with Derek right now. He should never have text him in the first place. His eyes were drifting closed when the phone buzzed again, but Stiles continued to ignore it. He'll deal with the absentee alpha in the morning, when he was calmer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover credits  
> Special thanks to riogirl9909stock@deviantart.com for her generous help with the stock images.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek scanned the musky motel room, the take-out containers on the table. He was already tired of this search. More than tired actually. He wanted to go home, sleep in a clean bed. Feel at ease again. Spend time with his pack, and stroll around a town where he wasn't stared at. He wanted to say get back to his daughter, but the truth was he hadn't had times to so much as have breakfast with her. Almost the moment she'd turned up on his doorstep, a note in her hands telling him he was the proud father of little Leah, he'd taken off. Dumping her unceremoniously on Stiles. He knew it was wrong, he did. Not just because Stiles was about to start his senior year and needed to concentrate on school, but because he was her father, it was his job to care for her.

Except that's what he was going. She needed her mom, more than she needed him and he was determined to find her and take her back to her daughter, even if he had to drag her there. It was part of the werewolf code, you don't leave your pups. - Even if they're human.

He reached for the note he'd been carrying with him. Staring down at the message.

_This is Leah. She's yours. I can't care for her. She's human._

_Alex._

That was it. That's all she wrote. He'd like to say that he felt bad, that leaving Alex in New York was like ripping his heart out. Truth was, they hadn't even been that close. They'd had a couple of mutual friends, who were more Laura's friends than his. They'd only really know each other for a couple of weeks before he left to return to Beacon Hills. And he'd only slept with her one, at a full moon party. Because no one made smart decisions at a full moon party. He shook his head. If he had know then where it was going to lead, what was waiting around the corner for him - who was. - he would never have went in the first place. But he was a little off the rails back then. Living for the now, cause tomorrow he could be dead.

And then Laura went missing and he'd panicked. She was all he'd had left. It had been like a knife cutting him in too when he found her dead. It had rocked him to the core and as he always did, he blamed himself. Because if he'd been with her, if he hadn't been off having fun, he could have protected her from Peter. Not that he would in a million year expected his uncle to turn rapid and slaughter his sister.

But as much as he missed Laura, he couldn't deny that her death had given him something. Like that old saying about the window. Her death had brought him his own pack. A family. - Stiles.

He groaned and dropped his head back against the couch. He really wanted to go home. He wouldn't say he wanted to go back to Stiles, cause it wasn't like that. Not really. They had a fragile friendship at most. Neither one completely trusting the other. Except he obviously trusted Stiles more than he realized, because when it came to it the teenager was the first person he turned too. - He usually was. But it wasn't anything more than alpha and pack-human. He couldn't deny though that he actually enjoyed the teenagers company. Not that he'd admit it to anyone but himself.

Derek rubbed at his eyes and made the decision that he was going to be, he needed to hit the road in the morning, head to New York. He knew he should have gone there first, but he'd thought that Alex might have returned to her pack for support. That had turned out to be a bust. Though he had a feeling their alpha knew more than he was telling. And he knew from the stares he was getting that they all knew who he was. He wasn't famous really, but it hadn't taken much for the news to spread about his part in his families deaths, not to mention the disaster that came with the Alpha pack. It really was no wonder no other packs wanted anything to do with him. So now his only choice was to find some of his old aquantances and hope they knew where Alex was.

He moved to get to his feet when his phone went. He groaned. It was probably Isaac again, or Peter, asking him some stupid pointless questions, or badgering him to come home. When he saw Stiles's name his heart skipped and his breath caught, making him feel ridiculous. He opened the message and frowned. It wasn't much, just telling him that Leah was alright. But it was out of the blue and there was something in the tone that ate at him. He hadn't spoke, or text to Stiles since Tucson a week after he'd left.

Suddenly he felt a little guilty. He knew he should have made contact, the kid was looking after his daughter, it was only proper right. But what was he meant to say, give the kid a running commentary on his trip. Even now he didn't know what exactly his reply should be. Stiles and him weren't exactly the text conversation type. In fact they barely spoke unless it had something to do with pack business. Another wave of guilt swept though him. He really should take some time to talk to Stiles properly, considering how many times he'd save his ass over the last few years. More often that Derek would have liked actually. Stiles just always seemed to show up at the right time.

Taking a breath he typed back a simple reply and got up. Strolling over to the bed he dropped onto the edge of the mattress and pulled off his boots, before standing to shimmy out of his jeans. The moment he sat back down his phone when again. He scowled at the screen and the angry message Stiles had sent back. His heckles raising as the tone came over harsher than before. He typed back a calm message and waited.

__

_**Inbox: Stiles** _

_**Right. Yeah. Sorry for disturbing you.** _

__

Derek clenched his jaw. He didn't know what had crawled up the kids ass but he wasn't in the mood for his bitchiness. He typed back another reply and waited for another bitchy comment. But nothing came. He sent another two message before deciding to just call him.

"Hey, can't come to the phone right now. Dread to think why, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Assuming I'm not dead."

Derek frowned and ended the call without leaving a message. He texted again instead before tossing the phone violently across the room. Thankful that the thing landed on the couch and not against the wall. He yanked back the covers and climbed in.

It took Derek almost two hours to finally get some sleep. He was awoken from his phone, but he didn't get it for at least a good twenty minutes. When he did he felt like a bit of an idiot.

**~What's Best For Everyone Isn't What's Easy~**

The first thing Stiles did when he was awoken by a persistent shaking was to growl loudly and throw himself at the offender. Leah giggled at she was gentle crushed beneath Stiles much larger body, then laughed loudly as he began to tickle all over.

"'op 'iles…op!" she cried between bouts of laughter.

"You know the iles monster does not like to be awoken!" he growled, unconsciously mimicking Derek's voice.

"'orry. 'op!"

Stiles pulled back breathless. "Will you risk the wrath of the iles monster again?" he asked her with a deep frown.

Leah paused a moment, looking at him as she thought. Then her face split into a wide grin and she nodded. Stiles couldn't help himself, he burst into laughter and lunged at her once more till they both had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"When you two are quite finished."

Stiles head snapped around to grin at his dad. Leah taking the distraction as an opportunity to claim off the bed and rush over to the Sheriff.

"'ave me, Shewiff. 'iles mownster tiggil me."

The Sheriff looked from his son to the little girl. "Don't worry Leah, he can't hurt you know. If he does, he won't get any co-co puffs for breakfast."

Leah looked over at Stiles with a wide triumphant grin that made the teenagers heart melt.

"Look, I need to get to work." The sheriff said, lowing Leah to her feet with a kiss to her cheek.

"Okay. Are you working late tonight?"

The Sheriff shook his head, watching Leah scrambled over to Stiles who lifted her up on the bed. "No. Should be home by seven."

Stiles nodded at his father.

"What do you two have planned for the day?"

Stiles looked down at the little girl. "We're going to finish Leah's bedroom."

"Ahhhh!" Leah squealed.

"Right. Well, I'll see you both later."

"See yeah Dad."

"'ee ya, dad."

The Sheriff looked back at the little girl with a roll of his eyes before vanishing down the hall.

"He's my dad, Leah. Not yours. You're Daddy's away."

"Where?"

Stiles swallowed. "I'm not too sure, honey. - What do you say to co-co puffs?"

Leah cheered and scrambled off the bed once more, rushing out of the room.

"Hold up there!" Stiles yelled after her, snatching his phone off the nightstand before rushing out of the room. "Bathroom first!"

**~What's Best For Everyone Isn't What's Easy~**

 

Leah was sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast when Stiles finally checked his phone to find four messages and one missed call. All from the same person. He groaned as he remembered the messages he'd sent last night and how annoyed he was. It had clearly been tiredness, as he felt just fine now. He took a breath and a swig of his coffee before opening the first message.

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Don't get pissy with me Stiles.** _

 

Stiles grunted at the message.

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Your not disturbing me.** _

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**How is she really Stiles?** _

_**How are you?** _

 

Stiles raised a brow at the questions, smirking a little at the message. Like Derek actually cared how he was. Huh. That would be the day.

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Oh, so the silent treatment now?** _

_**Very mature Stiles.** _

_**Now you know why I left Leah with you.** _

_**You share a mental age.** _

 

Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or bitch back. He checked the time and realised he'd sent the final message after the missed phone call. Exiting the inbox he pulled up the blank message screen and was about to type when he glance up and saw Leah drinking the milk from her bowl of cereal. Quickly he switched to the camera and snapped a photo, deciding to sending it to Derek with his message.

**Message:**

**I was sleeping douch-bag,**

**not giving you the silent treatment.**

**Leah's happy and health as you can see. I can't**

**think were she gets her table manners from.**

 

He didn't add how he was, cause seriously Derek was probably only asking because he felt he had to. He hit send and set the phone down, before hopping off the counter.

"So, kiddo. Finished?"

Leah nodded enthusiastically. "'ee." she grinned tipping the bowl upside down to show it was empty and consequently getting drops of milk all over the table and floor.

"Good to see." he took the bowl and spoon and dropped them in the sink. "I suppose you want to watch Cartoons?"

Leah nodded again.

"Alright." he nodded for her to go. "I'll be in, in a minute."

She scurried off to the living room and soon Stiles could hear the sound of the Power Puff Girls. He turned back to wash up the diskes when his phone buzzed on the counter.

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Right. Sorry. Didn't think of that.** _

_**I'll have you know my table manners are** _

_**impeccable. If she's picked up bad habits,** _

_**there from you.** _

_**And I asked how you were?** _

 

Stiles paused, smirking a little as he typed back.

**Message:**

**How dare you, there is nothing wrong**

**with my table manners.**

**And it's fine. I shouldn't have sent you those texts.**

**I was just in a fowl mood. I'm sorry. I'm fine now.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**I've seen you eat. Trust me, there is.** _

_**The text's were dissevered. I should have** _

_**contacted you sooner. I've just been preoccupied.** _

_**Why what's wrong? Let me guess, Scott?** _

 

Stiles frowned down at the reply. Was it weird that Derek had figured that Scott was the source of his made mood? Stiles shook his head. No not really. Over the last few years it was usually Scott that made him mad. - Well, Scott and Derek, but mostly Scott.

**Message:**

**Let's just forget about it.**

**How's the hunt going?**

**You found her yet?**

**Where are you?**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Not as well as I'd hoped obviously.** _

_**I was sure she'd go back to her pack,** _

_**but they haven't seen her in months,** _

_**so they say. I'm heading for New York.** _

_**Check out some of our old haunts.** _

_**See if some of my old friends have seen her.** _

 

Stiles stared at the message, ignoring the tightening in his gut at the reminder that Derek had a life before Beacon Hills. One he never talked about. At least until a small bundle of joy was left on his doorstep.

**Message:**

**You think they're lying?**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**I wouldn't put it past them.** _

_**I'm not exactly the catch of the century.** _

_**They might be behind her giving up Leah.** _

_**If they knew she was mine.** _

 

Stiles bit his lip, anger boiling in his stomach.

 

**Message:**

**Don't talk shit, you're a hell of a catch.**

**Who wouldn't want you as a son in law.**

**Well beside my Dad. LOL**

 

The moment he sent it he knew he'd screwed up. He could only hope that Derek took his words how they were meant, a joke. He didn't even know why he'd wrote it. Sure he wasn't an blind, he knew Derek was hot.  _What's that got to do with him being a good son-in-law?_  Stiles shook his head. It didn't have anything to do with being a son-in-law, he was just making an observation. That's all it was. He didn't actually think of Derek like that. He still wasn't over his last disastrous relationship. Not that he wanted a relationship. Derek was his alpha, that was all he was. He was hot but even Lydia and Allison said that, and no one accused them of wanting a relationship with him.  _No one's accusing you, but you._  His mind commented and if it had a mouth it would be grinning right now.

Shaking his head, he finished washing up Leah's breakfast things quickly then picking up his phone, reorganising the settings, he rushed into the living to watch morning cartoons with his little girl.  _Your little girl?_  Derek's little girl. He meant Derek's little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek stared at the message, his heart beating a little too fast for no apparent reason at all. So Stiles thought he'd make a good son-in-law. That was like say he'd make a good mechanic right? It didn't mean anything. And the remark about his father, that was clearly a joke, aimed at his and the Sheriff tempestuous and often strained relationship. He sat on the edge of the bed, cradling the device in his palm. How was he meant to reply to that?

He was sending a reply without really paying attention to what he was writing.

**Message:**

**You're dad would just be**

**happy I took you off his hands.**

**He'd love me forever.**

 

When he realized he'd sent it, he quickly checked to see what he'd written. Paling instantly. He dropped the phone on the bed, before lowering his head into his hands. What the hell had he been thinking. Groaning and complaining loudly to himself Derek pushed himself off the bed and rushed for the bathroom. He'd shower and hit the road. Driving would distract him from….everything.

He didn't check his phone again for three hours, when he pulled in for some gas at a roadside diner.

__

_**Inbox: Stiles** _

_**LOL.** _

_**You think so?** _

_**Want to lay money on that?** _

__

Derek sucked in a sharp breath and clenched his jaw. He knew Stiles was just winding him up, teasing and badgering him like he always did, but for some reason he couldn't explain, it felt different. He stared down at his coffee, not bothering to text the teenager back. He wouldn't even know what to say. This whole thing was getting out of control and he wasn't even sure why? Or when this bizarreness had started? All he could say for sure was that he wanted to go home. He wanted to give up the search and get head back to Beacon Hills. Get back to his life. But he had to put Leah's needs first, and she needed her mother. - Needed them both.

He finished his coffee, crabbed a burger to take with him then hit the road. A heavy weight on his shoulders all way to New York City.

**~What's Best For Everyone Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles hadn't been able to shake the stress all day. His last message to Derek had gone unanswered and he feared the man had misinterpreted it. He'd just been meaning to make light of his previous un-thought though text. He hadn't meant to make matters worse. That was the last thing he wanted. So for the rest of the morning while he and Leah moved furniture and made the room her own, Stiles kept stressing over Derek. Checking his phone every few minutes just in case the werewolf had gotten back to him.

"'iles?" Leah murmured, tugging on his leg. "'iles!"

Stiles head snapped around from where he was hanging a poster of Disney Princess, lost in his thoughts, to looked down into far too familiar green eyes. "Huh?"

"You or'wight 'iles?"

Stiles brows creased. "Sure, fishcake. Why?"

Leah pointed up at the poster with a giggle. When Stiles turned back he realised he'd been hanging it upside down. Rolling his eyes he thanked god Scott and the others weren't there to see it.

"Ohmygod. I'm so silly." he whined dramatically. "Thank heaven's you're here to keep me in line." he laughed, flipping the poster while grinning down at the laughing three year old.

"'iles?"

"What? Did I get it wrong again?" he frowned, knowing he hadn't.

"Noooo" she chuckled. "Can we go to the park?"

Stiles glanced at the window and the bright sunlight. "Alright, as soon as I've finished this."

Leah cheered and rushed over to the closet to collect her shoes. She plopped down on the flood and tried to got her feet into them before realizing she couldn't fasten them. "'iles. Help."

Stiles fixed the last corner of the poster to the wall before dropping down in front of Leah and doing up her shoes. "There we go. Ready?"

Leah nodded enthusiastically before leaping to her feet and rushing for the door.

"Wait for me." Stiles called, knowing the little girl would wait at the top of the stairs for him. He grabbed his phone of the top of Leah's dresser then paused in his room to grab his jacket. He met her at the top of the steps, bend down to lift her onto his hip and then hushed down the steps, Leah giggling as they went.

They were just pulling up to the park when his phone whistled and his heart leapt with hope. He didn't know what he wanted Derek to say, and he didn't really care. He just had to know that the werewolf wasn't made at him. His hopes crashed as he saw the man on the screen.

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**Hey, Dude. Where are you?** _

 

Sighing Stiles lifted Leah out of the car and let her rush off to the jungle gym while he trailed slowly behind her, typing a reply.

**Message:**

**At the park with Leah.**

 

A reply came quickly.

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**Ok. Be there soon.** _

 

Stiles didn't bother replying, he just slipped the phone back in his pocket and took a seat on the bench. Usually he'd be chasing Leah around like a crazed chicken, but he just wasn't in the mood, so he just watched her with the other kids, till he'd finally had enough of the stress. He pulled his phone out of his jacket and typed a short to the point text.

**Message:**

**Are we okay?**

 

He was putting the phone back when it whistled. He looked down at the screen and once again his heart skipped.

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Of course.** _

 

The weight lifted instantly and a smile spread across his face. He put the phone away, got to his feet with easy and rushed to scoop Leah off the ground, causing her to scream and laugh. He swung her around until they were both dizzy. When he put her down they both stumbled till they fell onto their backs on the grass.

"Sometimes I wonder what Derek was thinking leaving her with you." Lydia's voice carried on the window, making Stiles sit up with a groan as his head continued to spin for a moment or two.

"What can I say, the man just appreciates how awesome I am, and wants me rubbing off on his daughter. - Aw, that came out so wrong didn't it? I didn't mean in a purvey kinda way. I mean if Derek wanted that he'd have left her with Peter."

"Hey!" Lydia snapped before she could stop herself.

Stiles looked at her intensely for a moment, neither really acknowledging anything. They never had.

Ever since Peter had come back from the dead, him and Lydia had this weird thing, a connection that creeped almost everyone out. It had been part of the reason Lydia and Jackson had broken up, leading to the werewolf/Kanama from leaving town. It had also been why her and Stiles hadn't worked either. They'd only dated a month and a half, before they both realised that they just weren't meant to be more than friends. Now Lydia was single and insisted she was staying that way, announcing that she wanted to focus on school. Though Stiles was pretty sure it had more to do with Peter than academia.

"So where are the others?" Lydia said, changing the subject. "I got a text from Allison saying we were having a pack picnic."

Stiles frowned as he got to his feet and watched Leah rush into Lydia's arms. "Scott text me a few minutes ago, but he didn't say anything about a picnic. Which means it Allison's idea, which mean's they've probably stopped off in town for supplies."

Lydia didn't seem to be listening to him as Leah dragged her off to the swings. Stiles huffed, rolled his eyes and scrabbled back to the bench.

Scott, Allison and Isaac turned up a ten minutes later with a bag full of food. Isaac and Scott carrying their lacrosse equipment. Like they didn't get enough lacrosse at school. Stiles had come to the conclusion a while ago that it had to do with being a werewolf, too much energy to just sit around like a normal person.

"Hey!" Stiles waved as they got closer and then there was a streak of blue and yellow as Leah rushed straight at Isaac.

"Wow there Lee." Isaac said scooping her off her feet.

Stiles had to admit he was great with Leah, much better than Scott was. Scott always seemed uncomfortable and awkward around the little girl, like he had no idea what to do with her. - Like she was some kind of alien or something. Allison was a little better, but not by much. It was more than a surprise that Isaac and Lydia were the best with her, well except for Stiles of course. He would have thought that considering both of their up brings they would be the uncomfortable ones. Just went to show.

Allison dropped a blanket from the back of Scott's mom's car on the floor and lowered herself to her knees, placing the bag of goodies in the centre.

"Isaac, come play." Leah chanted. "Chase. Chase."

Isaac huffed. "But your always too fast for me."

"Chase!" she demanded, sticking out her tongue playfully before speeding off.

"Why you little….give me that thing. I'll chop it off." with that he was gone, running after the screaming three year old.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she pulled a soda from Allison's bag. "Which one is the three year old again?"

Allison chuckled. "How's the prep for Prom coming?"

"Good, colour scheme is picked. - Black and white."

"Prom?" Stiles looked between them. "That's like a year away."

"It's never too early to start planning. - Especially if we want it to be the celebration of the century."

"Your just trying to out do the class of 2013. I heard they almost burnt down the gym."

"So have we a couple of times." Scott added with a wicked grin.

"There will be no burning down anything. The night it going to be prefect." Lydia said firmly with a pointed finger. They all knew what she wanted to say.  _No werewolf nonsense is going to ruin my big night._  Stiles sincerely hoped they'd be able to give her that. Though frankly he doubted it.

"Talking of, have you heard from Derek?" Allison asked absently.

"How exactly do you get from Prom to Derek?"

Allison met his gaze and shrugged. "I just well with Scott saying about us almost burning down the gym…" she shrugged again. "…naturally jumped to Derek."

"Of course he hasn't. Derek's far too busy being a selfish dick to call home and check on his daughter."

Stiles glared at his friend. "For your information I text him last night."

Scott met his friends irritated brown eyes. "You text him? Not  _he_ text  _you_?"

Stiles huffed. "That's not….that's not the point. We've been in contact."

"Yeah, because you made it. Still makes a selfish dic….duck."

"iles! Isaac bit me."

Stiles frowned at the girl. "He bit you?" he raised his gaze accusingly at Isaac who laughed and shook his head. "Where?"

She held out her arm, but there wasn't so much as a scratch. "He gunna turn me into a wolf."

Stiles brows flew to his hairline. "He's what?" he gaped.

"A wolf….hoooooowww."

Stiles burst into laughter. "Well you know what that means don't you. You've got to run and hide, so the beautiful hunter doesn't find you." he nodded to Allison who frowned. "Quick."

Leah took off into the jungle gym to hide.

"Give her to the count of ten then go get her."

Allison nodded and began counting in her head.

"At least she won't have to worry about being hunted." Isaac said, dropping down next to Scott.

"Why, cause she's human?" Stiles frowned. "Hasn't stopped them coming after me, Lydia and Danny. Or did you forget last year."

Isaac's face fell as he remembered the previous year and how they'd lost Boyd to a rouge family of hunters. "Right."

There was a awkward sad silence as they all remembered the friends they'd lost, before Allison got to her feet yelling "Ten!" and then rushing off to locate Leah.

"So what did Derek say when you spoke to him?" Lydia pressed.

"I didn't speak to him. We texted."

"Whatever. What did he say?"

"Is he coming back?" Isaac asked desperately.

"No, he still hasn't found her. Her family was a dead end. He's heading to New York, check out their old haunts."

"I don't know why he's even bothering." Lydia sighed. "She's perfectly happy without the woman, and she obviously doesn't want her or she wouldn't have left."

Stiles looked at Lydia sympathetically, recognising her own pain in her words. "She needs her mom."

"Why exactly?" Lydia asked with a raised prefect brow. "There are kids all around the world growing up without moms. And two dad's are just as good."

"Huh, what now?" Stiles frowned.

"She's got you and Derek, she doesn't need a mom."

"Woo there, I'm not her dad. And….where the hell is that coming from? What is with you guys, there's nothing going on between me and Derek. That's just…so never happening. He's totally straight and well….he can barely stand me."

Scott scoffed. "Right, sure." he grumbled.

"Dude, stop putting that shit in their heads."

"I didn't say a word."

"He didn't need to." Lydia defended. "You two have been dancing around each other for years."

Stiles stared at her with wide shocked eyes.

"What? Why else do you think it didn't work out between us? Or between you and Danny?"

"Hey, us had nothing to do with Derek." he said in a firm warning voice. He didn't want to bring up Peter, and he hoped he wouldn't have to.

"And you and Danny?" Isaac pressed.

"Don't you start in on me too."

"Just asking. I never understood why you two broke up. - Until now. Thinking about it, that make a lot of sense."

"Hey. Can we stop trying to pair me off with Derek!" Stiles snapped. "You're all imagining things."

"Are we?" Lydia asked sounding smug.

"Yes! Derek's my alpha, not the love of my life." he groaned inwardly as all three of them stared at him with far too much glee.

A squeal from across the playground pulled Stiles away from the disturbing conversation as he turned to see Allison throw a howling Leah over her shoulder and marching back to them like the little girl was a prize. He turned back to the pack with a pleading look. "Can we not say stupid shit about me and Derek around Leah, you know what she's like, picks up on everything and repeats it to all and sundry. - And stop calling me her dad." he said pointing at Lydia.

The three nodded, though Stiles doubted they keep the promise for long, but he was determined to stave of another attack by keeping Leah with him for the next hour, till they all said their goodbye and went home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles hated his friends. He really did. They had a way of putting stuff in his head that had no rights being there. He's tried to ignore what his friends had said to him earlier and it had worked for a while, but now alone in bed, he found he couldn't shake Isaac's question, why had he and Danny broken up? To be honestly he didn't quite know. It had kind of been a mutual decision. Danny hadn't long been out of that disastrous relationship with the visiting Alpha, and Stiles was too caught up in the werewolf thing. He sighed. Maybe it wasn't the werewolf thing he'd been caught up in?

Staring up at the ceiling Stiles allowed his mind to take him back to the night they'd finally called it quits. As usual it had been havoc in Beacon Hills. Another threat stalking the town. They'd split up to track the thing across town. Derek and Stiles had once again found themselves together, creeping in an alley behind the gay night club, watching the entrance.

_"Why do we always end up here?" Derek grumbled as he stood pressed against the damn wall. It had been raining for an hour._

" _Why you asking me, you're the werewolf." Stiles replied, burying himself deeper into his hoodies. "Maybe the supernatural have a thing for margaritas, feather boa's and disco music. Why are you so bothered?"_

" _I'm not. It was just an observation." Derek huffed, his eyes fixed determinedly on the club door._

" _Do we even know what this thing looks like?" Stiles murmured, shivering._

" _No. It's a Incubus . It looks human."_

" _Then how are we meant to find it?"_

_Derek shrugged. "I'll smell it."_

_Stiles head snapped around to stare up at the werewolf, the rain plastering both their faces. "And what exactly does a Incubus smell like?"_

_Derek's back straightened just a little. "It doesn't matter what it smells like, just that I can find it when it arrives?"_

_Stiles narrowed his eyes and laughed. "Sex. It's sex isn't it?"_

" _No."_

" _Liar. Well that might cause a bit of a probably…" Stiles wrinkled his nose. "I mean I hate to play to a stereotype but I'm guessing this alley's seen more than it's fair_ share  _of action over the years."_

" _Are you talking from experience?" Derek grumbled._

" _Huh?" Stiles choked. "What now?"_

_Derek stiffened a little more. "I just…nothing." he turned his body further away from Stiles._

" _I…I mean me and Danny, we're not…" he shook his head. "…and we wouldn't in an alley even if we were. Give me a little credit." he snapped a little angry at Derek opinion of him._

_Derek head spun around to stare at the teenager. "I didn't mean to….Can we just concentrate on the situation at hand."_

" _Fine." Stiles murmured slumping back again the way, his arms folded over his chest. "Your just pissed cause your still single and ain't getting none."_

" _I'm pissed because I'm standing in the rain with you, outside a gay club, listening to you bring up your damn sex life!"_

" _Hey, I didn't bring it up, you did!" Stiles yelled a little louder than he was meant to. Probably drawing attention to them from the club only a few feet away._

_Derek whirled around onto Stiles, his fingers wrapping tight into his jacket, his head bowed to mumble into Stiles ear, which the teenager knew would look like something completely different from a distance._

" _Keep your damn voice down. You're like the worse person in the world to be her with." Derek said angrily, his voice heavy._

_Stiles swallowed as the man's breath swept over the shell of his ear. He closed his eyes to stop from reacting to it. He really shouldn't be this frustrated when he had a boyfriend._

" _Stiles?"_

" _Y-yes." he did not squeak._

_Derek pulled back and looked down at the teenager, meeting his eyes. They just stared at each other in the rain, Derek's hands curled into his jacket, barely a few inches between them. Stiles could feel his heart pounding and knew that Derek could hear it. He wondered what else Derek knew._

" _Hey!"_

_The pair's heads snapped around to see Scott and Danny at the alley's entrance, rushing their way. Derek stepped back quickly, putting as much space between them as he could while fixing his trademark scowl on his face. Stiles looked over at Danny with a smile, and saw the questioning doubt in the other teens eyes._

The whole thing had been forgotten not long after that as Derek finally caught onto the scent of the Incubus and they were off. None of them spoke about that night, him and Derek had just pushed the whole thing out of there minds. They had to, they wouldn't be able to look at each other, or work together if they faced it. And Danny never said anything, he'd just sat Stiles down at the end of the night and told him that he could compete with….the werewolf thing. At the time Stiles had thought he meant the adventure, his interested in all things werewolf. It hadn't occurred to him until now that maybe Danny had meant Derek.

Reaching for his phone, he pulled up a message. They hadn't spoken about their break-up. Stiles had taken Danny's 'it's over' with a smile and a nod, and then just let it go. They'd been a little awkward around each other for about six months but soon it was like it had never happened. Now though he just needed to know. He had to know if Scott was right and they'd broken up because of Derek.

**Message:**

**Need to ask you something.**

 

Stiles held his breath as he waited for a reply.

__

_**Inbox: Danny** _

_**Shoot.** _

**Message:**

**When you said werewolf thing,**

**did you mean Derek?**

 

There was a few minutes before a reply came, and they were the longest of Stiles life. When his phone finally whistled, he closed his eyes as he opened the message too scared to actually face Danny's answer. Taking a deep breath he peeked and his stomach dropped.

__

_**Inbox: Danny** _

_**Yes.** _

_Shit_. So not only were Lydia, Isaac and Scott - probably Allison too. - convinced that he was in love with Derek, but Danny broke up with him for precisely that reason. When the hell did all this happen.

 _No one said you were in love with him Stiles._ His mind taunted, because it was a son of a bitch right now. "Shut the hell up. I don't want your opinion." he mumbled to himself.

Unsure what he was meant to do with this new information he found himself texting Scott. Because he was the person Stiles needed right now, the guy that had started this whole meltdown with a backhanded comment twenty-four hours ago.

**Message:**

**Danny just confirmed.**

**We broke up because of Derek.**

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**And?** _

**Message:**

**And? And what am I**

**meant to say to that?**

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**Sorry I messed up with you because** _

_**I was crushing on a selfish son of a** _

_**bitch alpha who never gives me the** _

_**time of day unless he wants something.** _

 

Stiles stared down at the message with wide eyes.  _Don't hold back what you really think there Scott._ Although Scott and Derek had buried the hatchet years ago there were times when Scott just couldn't stand to be in the same room as Derek, and tended to bitch about him as often as possible. Stiles had come to the conclusion a while ago now that they were like brothers who couldn't stand each other ninety-nine percent of the time, but were the best of buds when push came to shove.

**Message:**

**That's unfair Scott.**

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**Is it? Have you two been hanging** _

_**out and you haven't told me?** _

_**He calls and texts you just to talk shit?** _

_**You two play Tomb Raider on his couch?** _

 

Scott was right, he knew Scott was right, he just didn't want to admit it. Because looking back it hurt to know that Derek used him like that. - And the worst, most humiliating part, was he let him. Deciding to skip the rant about Derek being a son of a bitch, Stiles replied to Danny.

**Message:**

**Sorry.**

__

_**Inbox: Danny** _

_**Don't be. We probably shouldn't** _

_**have started anything in the first place.** _

_**Lets be honest I wasn't ready to move on.** _

_**And I think I always knew you and Derek** _

_**had something.** _

**Message:**

**We don't have anything.**

**I admit that I might be a little**

**attracted to him but that's all it is.**

**He doesn't see me like that. I'm his**

**pet bookworm. Just ask Scott.**

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**Do you want to play Halo?** _

__

_**Inbox: Danny** _

_**A little attracted? Seriously?** _

_**And I'd say he sees you as more** _

_**than a bookworm Stiles. Trust me,** _

_**I was there that night we broke up,** _

_**remember. I saw how he was looking at you.** _

_**And don't listen to Scott, he's just jealous.** _

 

Stiles brows shot to his hair line as he read Danny's message.

**Message:**

**Jealous? Of me and Derek?**

**Dude, me and Scott just friends.**

__

_**Inbox: Danny** _

_**Moron. I mean he's jealous of** _

_**how much time you spend with Derek.** _

_**You're his best friend, he doesn't like** _

_**seeing you with anyone else. Kinda like** _

_**how you were with Allison, and I** _

_**was with Lydia.** _

**Message:**

**Oh, right. Yeah.**

**That's makes more sense**

**and totally doesn't freak me out.**

**Cause really I have enough to**

**deal with right now without**

**finding out that my best friends**

**crushing on me.**

__

_**Inbox: Danny** _

_**LOL.** _

_**So what are you going to do about Derek?** _

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**Stiles, did you get my previous message?** _

_**Are we on for Halo?** _

**Message:**

**Not tonight man, I don't think**

**I could concentrate.**

**Message:**

**There isn't anything to do.**

**Derek's not interested.**

**I don't care what you say.**

**If he had been, he would have**

**done something before now.**

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**Alright. I guess I'll see you** _

_**at school tomorrow.** _

**Message:**

**Yeah. Night buddy.**

__

_**Inbox: Danny** _

_**Yeah, cause he's so good at dealing** _

_**with his personal issues.** _

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**Night.** _

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**How is Leah?** _

 

Stiles heart leapt into his throat at the final message. He hadn't really been paying attention when he opened it. It happened sometimes when he was having a three way, he tended to just open the incoming message without looking at the sender. Now he wished he had. Not that he would have ignored it. Stiles just stared at the message with shaking hands. It took him a few minutes to pull himself together and shoot one back.

**Message:**

**Leah great.**

**We finished her room**

**and went park today.**

 

Then he shot off another text to Danny.

**Message:**

**I'll see you at school.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Her room?** _

__

_**Inbox: Danny** _

_**Yeah. Night Stiles.** _

 

Stiles sent a quick goodnight to Danny before focusing solely on Derek.

**Message:**

**Yeah.**

**We painted the spare room.**

**She loves it.**

 

Stiles shifted up on his pillows as he waited for Derek's reply, biting nervously at his lips.

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Why?** _

 

Stiles frowned.

**Message:**

**Why what?**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Why paint it?** _

 

Stiles shrugged like Derek could see him.

**Message:**

**I don't know.**

**I wanted her to feel**

**comfortable. At home.**

**Make it feel like her room.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**It's not her room.** _

_**It's not her home.** _

 

Stiles stopped biting his lips and started clenching his jaw, his thumb moving angrily over the keys.

**Message:**

**I know that Derek!**

**But until you get your furry**

**werewolf ass back here to**

**take care of your daughter,**

**this is the only home she has**

**and I want her to feel comfortable.**

**Like she belongs, considering she was**

**abandoned by two parents**

**in twenty-four hours!**

 

Stiles was panting by the time he'd finished typing. His thumb hitting send before he questioned what he'd said.

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**I didn't abandoned her** _

_**I left to find her mom.** _

_**She needs her mom** _

**Message:**

**Like Lydia said earlier.**

**There are a thousand kids**

**around the world who do**

**perfectly fine without one. I did.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**That's not the same Stiles.** _

_**Yours died. Alex is out there.** _

**Message:**

**Your right my mom died.**

**She didn't dump me on my**

**dad's doorstep when I was three**

**years old because she didn't like**

**having a human kid.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**You don't know what the** _

_**hell your talking about.** _

**Message:**

**Don't I? Oh, right I'm sorry.**

**I forgot, I'm just a walking monster**

**library. You only give a crap what I**

**have to say when there's some creature**

**feature stalking your damn dumb ass.**

**Other wise I should just keep my mouth**

**shut and do what I'm told.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**What the hell are you** _

_**talking about?** _

**Message:**

**Forget it Derek. Just go back to**

**hunting down your ex and leave me**

**to raised your daughter until you**

**decided to bring your ass home.**

**Message:**

**Unless of course you want me to**

**hand her over to someone more in**

**keeping with your cold I don't**

**care attitude. Maybe Peter?**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**For god sake Stiles!** _

_**What the hell is with you?** _

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**I never said I didn't want** _

_**you looking after Leah.** _

 

Stiles was too angry to reply, so instead he switched his phone off and flipped onto his side, burying his face in his pillow wishing Derek Hale to the devil. Refusing to acknowledge the pain in his chest or the burning in his eyes. He was just angry and tired.

**~What's Best For Everyone Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek clenched his jaw at the message. Where did Stiles get off? He was doing what was best for his daughter.  _His_ daughter. Stiles was just looking after her until he found Alex, he was a babysitter. What was with him tonight? All he'd done was to text and ask how Leah was and he'd received a furious tirade for no good reason. With the anger bubbling up inside him, he flung the phone across the room, his eyes flashing red in his fury. This time the phone didn't fall onto the couch of a ratty motel, it smashed into a wall of a ratty motel and shattered. Which of course only added to Derek anger. "Dammit Stiles!" he snapped glaring at the mobile.

He fought to calm himself, the last thing he needed was to lose his tempter and smash stuff he'd have to pay for. But he couldn't shake what Stiles had said.  _You only give a crap what I have to say when there's some creature feature stalking your damn dumb ass. Other wise I should just keep my mouth shut and do what I'm told._ That wasn't true. Derek didn't just use Stiles. He did listen to what the kid had to say. Except that as Derek tried to convince himself it wasn't true, he slowly realised it was. Every since the beginning he'd seen Stiles as someone he had to put up with, someone who could help him get what he wanted.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed staring angrily at the wall. The fury he'd felt towards Stiles turning inward. Over the last few years he'd kinda taken it for granted that Stiles would do what he wanted. But then, Stiles had never refused. Not and actually mean it. Stiles had always been the first to jump to help him, so why was he getting up on his high horse now? Acting like Derek had somehow forced him into it.

Groaning Derek pushed himself off the bed and strolled over to the mobile laying in pieces on the carpet. Lifting it up, he watched as a few shards of plastic scattered at his feet, before he turned his attention to the device. He'd have to get a new one on his way to New York. More money he couldn't afford. It wasn't like he had any coming in, not now that the garage was closed while he was away. He'd had no choose but to close it. It wasn't like Peter was going to get his hands dirty and he couldn't have left Isaac in charge.

He walked slowly back to the bed and retook his seat, staring down at the broken screen with a sigh, his mind fluttering away from him. Back to Beacon Hills.

_"You brought the garage?" Stiles laughed, watching Derek closely as he lent back against the Jeep._

" _Why is that so funny?" Derek asked, his brow raised._

" _Well you know, I kinda just saw you as being too mopey and Hunchback of Notre Dame to actually get a normal job."_

_Derek scowled at him._

" _I mean, you know hanging around in the shadows of your ruined house, watching over the town, being all grim and depressing. - Though I can kinda see you hanging from the roof calling for The Bells." he cracked up laughing._

" _I know you think your hilarious Stiles but your really not. So unless you came here for a reason. Leave."_

" _Wow, now is that anyway to speak to a customer. Ever heard of service with a smile? - Come on, I know you can. I've seen you. Come on, give me a smile. I'll tip you really well if you do."_

_Derek continued to scowl, never taking his eyes off the teenager._

" _Fine, be like that. I'll just take my business somewhere else."_

" _There isn't anywhere else." Derek stated matter-of-factly._

" _Why you killed all the competition? - Oh my god, you didn't did you?" Stiles gasped with wide eyes._

" _Shut up Stiles."_

" _Make me Wolfie."_

_Derek narrowed his gaze and took a few steps into Stiles personal space, snatching the keys out of his hand. "I could shut you up permanently." he said harshly. "Trust me, I could make it so not even you're dad would know I'd screwed with your breaks."_

_Stiles stared up at him nervously. "You wouldn't do that. You'd miss me too much."_

_Derek scoffed. "About as much as I miss Kate Argent." he growled._

_Stiles jaw tightened, his gaze burning into Derek. "Now that's really not nice." the teenager huffed and pushed past Derek. Grabbing his bag from the front seat and walking away without a word._

_Derek watched him leave with a tight knot in his stomach. He hadn't meant to compare Stiles with Kate. They weren't even in the same solar system. Kate was a maniac. Stiles was just…..irritating and childish. Which made sense considering he was only just seventeen. He wanted to call out that he was sorry, that he hadn't meant the insult, but he didn't. Because he didn't apologise to anyone. He was the Alpha._

Derek rubbed at the bridge of his nose forcing the memories back, ignoring the knot that returned to his gut just thinking about that day. They'd made up. Well, they hadn't made up exactly, they just hadn't spoken about it again, and they'd gone back to squabbling two days later when they had to find a rouge werewolf in the woods.

Over the past few years they'd been more than a few rouge werewolves or homeless packs trying to encroach on their territory, not to mention all the other supernatural creatures and bloodthirsty hunters. And Derek had to admit that he probably wouldn't have made it without Stiles. The kid had always been there when needed, and had saved his ass more times than he could count. Not that Stiles hadn't gotten himself into a few tight corners himself over the years. Though they tended to be on a more human level than a supernatural one.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to paste link. But if you wish to see Leah's drawing, or a picture of the little girl I used as inspiration for her, you can find them in my Tumblr archive http://gatergirl.tumblr.com/

Monday morning started out like every other Monday. Get up. Shower. Dress. Get Leah up. Washed. Dressed. Then they sat together at the kitchen table eating cereal. On most morning Stiles dad joined them, but not this morning as he'd worked the night shift and was currently sleeping. After breakfast Leah watched cartoons while Stiles finished getting their stuff ready for school and made Leah and his dad lunch, then he almost had to drag the three year old away from the TV to wrestle her into the car before heading off towards her day care. Listening to the little girl chatter happily.

Usually this gave him a strange sense of well-being, but usually he hadn't been awake most of the night worrying over his argument with her father. Usually he wasn't heading off the face the interrogation he knew he was going to get from Danny and Scott on the subject of his previously unrealised crush on said father.

And he certainly never usually woke up painfully hard because his mind had decided it would be a good idea to turn practically all of their previously innocent encounters into porn. He couldn't remember ever dreaming like that about Derek before, and kinda hoped he hadn't, but a small part of him thought that maybe he had and he'd just deleted it. Because there would have been no way he could have faced the guy on a daily basis if he had. He also thanked heaven, not for the first time, that Leah was human. He really didn't want to think of her being about so smell things her young innocent brain wouldn't have understood. It was going to be hard enough facing Scott and Isaac knowing that they'd be able to smell it. Of course they'd probably become used to it by now, but ignorance had been bliss in Stiles case, what he hadn't realised, he couldn't be embarrassed about.

He pulled up outside Leah's day care, climbed out and lifted the little girl from her seat. With her school bag in one hand, and Leah's little soft palm pressed into the other, he walked her up to the building. Her teacher, Helena Gregory met them there, just like every morning. - as Leah was usually the first one there as Stiles had to race half way across town to get to school before the first bell. - He dropped down in front of Leah, told her to have a good day, gave her a big hug then handed her over to Helen, before racing back to the jeep and  _not_ -speeding away.

His worst nightmares were confirmed with one look from Scott as he approached the doors.

"I don't want to talk about it." Stiles said before Scott opened his mouth. "I don't want to hear about it. Derek's a dick…" he hated that his heart did a stupid, ridiculous flop. "I know, and I totally agree, at present. But I don't want to discuss it in any way. I just want to go to class, have lunch, talk about nothing and then head home."

"To look after his daughter." Scott grumbled, his eyes narrow and burning into his best friend.

Stiles huffed frustratingly, and heaved his bag higher on his shoulder as he hung his head.

"Fine. I won't say a word about any of it."

"Thank you."

They walked up the few steps that lead into the building. Stiles glanced over just as Scott's nose wrinkled. "It wasn't  _him_ okay. It was…it  _wasn't_ him." he flushed and babbled, knowing he'd just confirmed that he'd jerked off to thought's of Derek even as he denied it.

Scott made a painfully disgusted look but didn't say anything. Probably because he didn't want to deal with the image that had already been put in his head against his will.

Stiles groaned as he reached his locker to find Danny standing waiting. He closed his eyes has he wrenched the thing open. "I'm not talking about it." Danny didn't say anything, but Stiles knew he was sharing looks with Scott behind him. Stiles slammed the metal door closed and turned to stare at his two friends. "I get it, okay. I know that I….I know. But it doesn't matter because nothingd ever going to happen so please just let it go."

"Stiles…." Danny started but Stiles held up his hand to silence him.

"No. It's a non subject. Never to be mentioned again. Just forget it."

Neither of the two boys looked practically convinced or happy with Stiles announcement, but being the good friends they were they both nodded and changed the subject to something none werewolf or alpha related.

**~What's Best For Everyone Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles was able to lose himself in school until lunch, but it was pretty hard to forget all things Derek when surrounded by his pack. He stared down the table deep in thought, his eyes flickering to the places that had once been occupied by those no longer with them, either by force or choice. No one seemed to notice his silence, or if they did they weren't trying to get him to talk. He had no idea how or why he'd ended up sat at the head of the table. It had just kinda happened. He'd taken the seat once and no-one had told him to move. Not even Jackson. He sighed. He could swear the pack got smaller per year. Of course they'd always been pretty small. Just a handful of teenagers being watched over by a grumpy twenty-something and his crazy uncle. But they'd lost three over the past two years. First Erica, then Jackson, and finally Boyd. And while they'd gained Danny, it wasn't quite a far trade off. After all three werewolves, for one human didn't exactly strength the pack.

But Derek had never let anyone see how losing three betas had affected him. Stiles knew, Stiles saw. Stiles had listened behind a closed door while Derek mourned Boyd's loss. He was never sure if Derek had known he was listening, and Stiles wasn't going to bring it up. He'd just sat against the wall and waited. When he'd heard movement inside the room, he'd scrambled to his feet and dashed for the nearest bathroom. Stiles shook his head now, of course Derek had known he was there. He had all that super werewolf hearing. There was no way he hadn't known. The teenager's heart skipped and he caught the look Isaac and Scott sent his way. Derek had know he was there and hadn't said anything, hadn't threatened him. Hadn't gotten angry. He'd just pretended, much like Stiles had, that it hadn't happened. Stiles wondered just how many time over the past two years they'd done that. Ignored something because facing it was just too awkward or embarrassing?

_He can smell it. He knows he can. Scott had filled him in on all the cool things his nose could do now, and Derek was older, he'd been a werewolf longer, which meant his sense were stronger. - Which also mean he could totally smell the arousal seeping out of Stiles pours. But what did the guys expect, throwing him into doors and then standing so damn close, his breath fanning Stiles lips. He was only sixteen after all, he was only human. And he'd always been curious, it was only natural right? Everyone wondered. Sure his wondering had increased since meeting Derek. It was probably why he'd been badgering Danny for an answer. But that didn't mean he was actually attracted to the big grumpy sour wolf. He was just hormonal and far too single and frankly, feeling a little left out in the cold now that Scott had Allison. He wasn't even sure he was attracted to guys. Okay so he was clearly attracted to Derek, and Derek was a guy, a werewolf granted, but a guy none the less. But this was nothing._

_It was just a good looking. - He wasn't blind man, just observant. Ask anyone. It was just being observant. - Brooding and silent guy pressing him into his bedroom door after sneaking into his room. Shit, don't think about the sneaking into you're room. Don't think about sneaking around behind your dad's back. This is totally not that kind of sneaking around._

_Stiles stared at the werewolf, his heart pounding beneath Derek's curled fingers. He could only hope the man thought it was fear, or nervousness, which frankly was exactly what it was. There was just a whole heap of confusion on top of it. Stiles swallowed hard as Derek dropped his gaze just for a second. Was he watching him mouth? Stiles frowned, no way was Derek checking out his mouth. And there was no way his eyes just dilated at they lifted to meet Stiles. No, he had to be imagining it. This was totally his hormonal teenage brain running away with him._

_Stiles was finally able to breath when Derek backed off, taking a step away. Stiles wasn't going to acknowledge the sudden feeling of loss, or the cold that seeped into his body._

"Stiles? You okay?"

Stiles head shot up from where he was staring at his tray to find the whole pack staring at him. "Huh, yeah, fine. Just…thinking about….the pop quiz we had in English Lit."

Scott frowned. "That was three weeks ago."

"Right, yeah, well…..I can't believe I only got eighty-five percent." They all stared at him. They knew he was lying, they could probably hear it in his heartbeat. - or at least Scott and Isaac did. Lydia and Danny were just too observant for their own good and Allison knew because Scott had probably dished everything. Stiles dropped his gaze back to the table and his food, counting the minutes before the bell rang.

Stiles joined in the conversation about the possibility that Mr Harris was dating a college student, and whether with couch was seeing Ms Lucas the girls gym teacher. Both subject making them all want to throw up. Finally the bell went and Stiles was able to seek sanctuary in classes again.

**~What's Best For Everyone Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles pulled up outside the day care centre feeling tired. He needed to shake the whole Derek thing off, but he just couldn't seem to. He's sent Derek a text apologizing for his mood the previous night. Laying the blame on his school work, and stress over the future, but Derek hadn't gotten back to him. Not that Stiles could blame him.

Taking a deep breath he climbed out of the jeep and took a slow walked towards the building. Yanking open the door and marching inside he headed straight for Leah's class. He smiled at Helena brightly as he entered. Leah squealed and rushed over to him. Stiles did exactly what he always did, scooped the little girl up, pressed a kiss to her red curls and turned to leave.

"Oh, uh, Stiles….could I have a quick word before you leave."

Stiles turned back to meet the friendly face of Leah's teacher. "Huh, sure. - What did she do?" he suddenly frowned, knowing just what a quick word usually meant.

Helena laughed. "Nothing to worry about. Just a few words about….well…." she waved her hand to the small seat in front of her large desk.

Stiles dropped Leah back on her feet. "Why don't you go play for a few minutes, I need to talk to your teacher." Leah rushed off with a wide grin while Stiles straightened. He shook his head at the weird sense of déjà vu. Only he'd been the one on the receiving end of those words. More than once. He walked nervously to the chair and crumpled into it. "So, what's the little monster done. Really?"

"Really, Stiles, she hasn't done anything. I just wanted to talk to you about….well, she seems to have picked up this….habit?"

_Shit. Please don't be a swear word. Derek is going to kill him if she starts talking like Isaac._ "Oh?"

"Its nothing particularly unusual. Children tend to act out as they get older."

"Act out? Oh my god, who did she hit."

Helena laughed. "No one. Leah's a very gentle happy little girl. Very helpful."

_Just another piece of evidence that she'd not a werewolf._

"She just seems….well, she started howling."

Stiles choked on thin air, his eyes blowing wide. "What now?"

"Yes." Helena nodded comfortingly. "She seems to think she's a wolf. She's howling and yapping at people. - And talking about how a hunters going to get her."

Stiles decided he wanted to die. Not out of embracement, just because he'd rather go out by his own hands than having Derek rip him into dog food.

"Like I said it's not unusual. I've had children claiming their Penguins, A train, vampires and more than a few superheroes. I just wanted to let you know."

Stiles relaxed slightly, thanking heaven that Helena thought Leah was just playing make believe. Which in a way she was. She was never going to be like her dad. "So….am I mean to….you know, discourage it or whatever."

Helena's brows flew to her hairline. "Oh no. - Well, not unless you want to. It's always good for children to play like this, stimulating their imagination."

Stiles chuckled. "That's not what my kindergarten teacher said when I marched into class announcing I was batman."

"Well, a lot has changed since then." Helena replied softly.

"Yeah. - So, I can…you know, keep letting her believe that. - It's just a thing we do with my friends, we play wolves with her."

Helena nodded as if that explained everything. "I see, well that explains a lot."

Stiles grinned. "It does?"

Helena reached behind her to a pile of paper on a cabinet. "We were drawing today." she said, turning back and holding out the picture. "Leah insisted on drawing her family. - Well, her pack as she called it."

Stiles took the picture and smile at all the little figures.

"She's very talented."

Stiles nodded, his fingers clinging tightly to the paper. His gaze locked on the childish representation of them all. Lydia was easy to spot, bright orange hair. As was Derek, dressed in black with big red eyes. Leah hadn't been with Derek long, not even twenty four hours, but it was clearly enough to make an impression, and going by the downward turn of the images lips, a accurate one. Obviously the other female was Allison, and was that a crossbow in her hand? Her other hand was linked with the figure beside her, all dressed in red, so that had to be Scott. On Allison's other side - also dressed on red. In fact all the male figures were in red. Obviously their lacrosse uniforms. - were two other males, the blond could only be Isaac, he wasn't sure who he was holding hands with, but by process of elimination, he concluded it had to be Danny. The figure he could only assume was him, was….holding hand with Derek. Leah on his other side, dressed in pink and with a big smile. Stiles heart skipped at the placement of his figure, his stomach tightening in knots. Right on the end of the line, next to Lydia, holding her hand had to be Peter, there was no one else it could be. They were all stood in front of a house, coloured grey with a green door, it had to be the Hale house. And above them all in a dark night sky a big white moon.

"Which brings me to the second thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Stiles forced his attention away from the drawing. His gaze trained on the teacher. "Oh?"

"I asked who everyone in that picture was, of course. I was intrigued."

Stiles nodded, holding his breath.

"And after pointing out…let me see if I have this right, Danny, Uncle Isaac, Aunt Allison, Uncle Scott, Aunt Lydia and crazy Uncle Peter…."

"He's not really crazy." Stiles laughed.

Helena smile. "See pointed out her father….in black."

"He does like black." Stiles shrugged. "You'd think he was an Emo or something." he added with a nervous laugh. "So she filled you in on everyone. There not really related. Peter is, he's Derek's uncle, but the others are just our friends."

Helena nodded. "Yes. Well….uh….Well, what I really want to say is that we're very open minded here. About alternative families. So you don't have to keep it a secret, in fact it might have been easier if you'd told us to begin with. Just so we know to watch out for…..any trouble with other children. You know how they can be sometimes, especially with….anyone who's different. - I blame the parents, personally. They have to pick up those opinion at home."

Stiles stared wide eyes, his heart pounding. "Huh…I'm sorry….what?"

Helena smiled encouragingly, like she's uncovered a secret. "Leah said you were her daddy Stiles."

Stiles face blaze. He was sure it was going to go up in flames at that very second. It was all Lydia's fault. Her and her damn Daddy Stiles. "No…No! That's not….I'm not with Derek. We're friends. Almost family really, but we're totally not….No!" though he wished they were. "Lydia, the one with the bright red hair, she…..she keeps calling me Daddy Stiles, and as you said kids pick up on this stuff. I'm just looking after her till Derek get back from his business trip."

Helena was torn between embarrassment and disbelief, he could see it on her face. "Oh….I…I'm sorry." she released a breathy laugh and shrugged. "I got the wrong end of the stick. I hope you can forgive me. - It's just that we do really prefer to know these things, you see."

Stiles nodded, his hands shaking as he handing the drawing back.

"No. That's Leah's."

Stiles inclined his head and rolled the drawing before getting to his feet and holding out his hand. Hoping it wasn't trembling as badly as he thought it was. "Well, as long as we've got everything sorted. Thank you Ms Gregory. Night. - Leah, come on!" he called from the door. Leah rushed over to him, took her picture in one hand, and clung onto Stiles with the other. Calling back over her shoulder.

"'ight Mrs Gwegorwee."

"Night Leah. Night Stiles."

Stiles was still in shock and mortification as he fastened Leah into her seat. He really needed to have a talk with Lydia. He also needed to clarify things for Leah before she told the whole town that him and Derek were together. Which they weren't. And never would be. "What do you say to burger and ice cream?"

Leah grinned from ear to ear, her hands tight around her drawing as she nodded rigorously.

"Alright. Good. Cause I need to talk to you."

They took their seats at a corner table once they'd gotten their order, Leah sitting on a booster seat so she can see over the table. Stiles waited a few minutes before bring up the subject of her drawing.

"Leah…"

A pair of green eyes met his, her mouth full of fries.

"Mrs Gregory showed me your picture."

She gave him a look that said, and your point is?

"It was very good."

Leah beamed.

"She also said you pointed out who everyone was."

She nodded, stuffing another fry in her mouth.

"Remember to chew okay, your dad's not going to be happy if you choke. - speaking of….Leah, you know you told your teacher that I'm your daddy."

She nodded.

"Well you know I'm not your daddy. I've told you before, you only have one daddy, no matter what Lydia tells you. So you have to stop telling people I'm your daddy."

Leah dropped the fry in her hand, looking up at him with a heartbroken look that made Stiles feel like he was the biggest asshole in the universe. She slouched in her seat a little and nodded. "Sowee 'iles."

"It's alright, I'm not mad, Lee. I promise. I just….I'm not your dad, no matter how much I wish I was. You already have a dad."

"Kenny as two daddy's."

Stiles shifted and swallowed.

"Can't I 'ave two daddy's?"

Stiles really, really wanted to say yes. Yes, of course you can have two. Just as soon as your dad realizes he's totally hot for me and begs me to marry him. But he wasn't going to give the girl false hope. It was hard enough living with his own. "That's different Lee. - Kenny's dads….are….well, they're not like me and your daddy."

Leah slumped further. "Okay 'iles."

Stiles nibbled at his own fries, watching Leah through his lashes.

"'iles?"

"Yes."

"When is my daddy coming home?"

Stiles felt his stomach collapse in on itself. He sighed dropping his fry. "I….I don't know, Lee." Her bottom lip started to tremble and Stiles wanted to lie to her just to keep it from breaking his heart. "How about we phone him and find out?" he asked and watched with relief as she sat up and nodded. He pulled out his phone and hoped that Derek would at least answer it this time. He shot off a text before hand to say that Leah was going to call him, before hitting call. He held the phone to his ear and waited as it rang.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Derek day had been one disaster after another, the worst of the lot being his Camaro breaking down in the middle of nowhere and he had no phone, thanks to his argument with Stiles the previous night, to call for a tow-truck, so he'd been stuck on the side of the road for hours. Someone had finally driven past and called someone out to get him, because there was no way he was leaving his car. - It had taken another hour before the tow had arrived and taken him to the nearest town.

Then he'd had to hang around a nowhere-one-horse town for another few hours. He'd gone in search of somewhere to by a new phone, but it seemed that no one in Heaven's Gate used mobiles. The guy at the local store had offered to order him one in, but it would take a couple of days and there was no way Derek was hanging around for it. He'd just wait for his car and then drive back to civilisation.

Sadly by the time he hit the road, it was almost three. Thankfully, civilisation wasn't that far away and he pulled up outside an phone shop, locked up the car and rushed inside. He didn't browser for some smarty-ass phone, simply replacing the one he'd had. Climbing back into his chair, he put in the sim-card and switched it on. Instantly messages came up, only a couple, most from Peter or Isaac. He scanned over them, shooting off replied when needed. Explaining that his phone had gotten broken. As the last reply went out, a message came in, from Stiles. Derek's stomach clenched tight and he held his breath.

__

_**Inbox: Stiles** _

_**Leah wants to talk to you.** _

_**I'm going to call in five seconds** _

_**so pick the hell up.** _

_**For your daughter.** _

__

Derek had already seen the missed calls from Stiles, which meant the kid probably thought he was ignoring them. He'd barely finished reading the text when it began to ring.

"Hello, Stiles?"

The was no reply only the sound of people chatting in the background.

"Stiles?"

"Daddy." announced a small voice down the line and Derek felt his heart skip. They'd only spent a couple of hours together before he'd left to hunt down Alex, but they'd been enough. One look at Leah and he'd instantly felt the connection with her. She was his, wolf or not.

"Hey sweetheart." he replied out of nowhere. He hadn't expected the endearment to come so easily to him and his chest tightened. "What are you doing?"

"We're at Donolds."

Derek frowned for a second.  _Donald? Who was…oh…_ "McDonalds." he said out loud. "That's nice. - Are you being good for Stiles?"

" _Yes. - I did drawin' 'or em of the pack at school but the didn't like it."_

" _That's not true."_ Stiles insisted in the background.

" _He told me off."_

Derek clenched his jaw.

" _I didn't tell you off Leah. Give me that phone before you get me killed."_

" _No…"_ the little girl whined.  _"I'm talking to daddy. And your mean."_

Derek tried not to laugh, but the corners of him lips were curling up.  _"Leah…."_ he said in as stern a voice as he can.  _"…give Stiles the phone."_

" _But I'm talkin'"_

" _Leah."_

There was a huff and then silent, then his ear was filled with Stiles and Derek was all too aware of the way his chest tightened at the sound.

" _I didn't tell her off."_ Stiles said in a panic down the line _. "I just told her she couldn't call me daddy because I'm not her daddy and she already has a daddy."_

" _So does Kenny!"_ he heard Leah say in the background.  _"Kenny has two daddy's so I can have two daddy's!"_

Derek felt his gut tightened. Suddenly his mind was awash with unwelcome images of two daddy's. Of him, Stiles and Leah. He curled the fingers of his free hand tight around the steering wheel and tried to force them away.

" _It's all Lydia's fault. She's been teasing me about looking after Leah and I guess Squirt picked up on it. I'm sorry. I did try to explain everything but she's no getting it. I suppose it's the joys of childhood huh? Everything's so simple. All black and white. - Oh my god, everyone's staring at me. - Derek? Are you still there?"_

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat that was his pounding heart and nodded before realising that Stiles couldn't actually see him. "Yeah. It's fine. We'll sort it out when I get back. Once she sees her mom I'm sure she'll forget all about you." he cringed at his own words. "I…I didn't mean…I meant…." he ground his teeth at his heartless words.

" _It's cool. I know what you meant."_ Stiles replied, and Derek didn't need to be a werewolf to hear he'd hurt the boys feelings.  _"Any luck yet?"_

"No. I should reach New York tomorrow, all going well. Then it's just a matter of hitting all my old haunts."

" _Well, good luck with that. - Oh and….I'm sorry about last night. I…I'd had a bad day."_

"It's fine. I get it." Derek said tightly. "Hopefully I won't be away much longer."

" _Oh that's good 'cause we miss you man."_

Derek's heart seemed to stop beating.

" _I mean…the pack. I meant Leah and the pack. - not me. I totally don't miss you at all. I'm not at all missing being threatened on a semi-daily basis. - Okay, I'm shutting up and handing you back to your daughter now."_

Leah was giggling down the phone to him _. "Daddy 'iles is all pink…like my bedroom. - Oh, did 'iles tell you 'bout my bedroom. It's weally pretty daddy. It's pink and blue and it has princess's on the wall. And Lydia brought me a princess dress."_

Derek didn't really register much of what was being said if he was honest, he was still a little thrown by his reaction to Stiles missing him. Part of him realised that he kinda missed Stiles too. His life had been so peaceful on the road the last few weeks, and he'd become so used to having the kid around, jabbering on about nothing. Getting in his way and under his skin. He wouldn't say the kid had grown on him over the years, but….well…maybe he had. - Maybe more than Derek had even realised.

" _Daddy?"_

Derek shook his head to clear it. "Oh, sorry Leah."

" _I gotta go now. 'iles is taking me home. Night daddy."_

"Night sweetheart. - I'll be back soon."

" _OK."_

Derek listened as Leah handed the phone back to Stiles before it went dead. He lowered his new mobile and stared down at the now blank screen. Utterly off center. He had no idea how he was feeling, or why. He did know he felt a sudden need to go home.  _Because I want to see Leah._ He insisted to himself _. And I'm missing the pack._  It had nothing what so ever to do with Stiles. Stiles was just a high school kid who'd come in useful every once and awhile. It had nothing to do with….. He shook his head and dumped the phone on the passenger seat before starting his car, pulling away from the curb.

He drove through the small town, passing shops and a garage till he saw the sign for a motel. - And then drove right passed it. The  _sooner I find Alex, the sooner I can go home. - To Leah._

**~What's Best For Everyone Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek had tried to keep his mind on the mission, finding Alex was his number one priority. But his phone call home had left him unable to focus. All he seemed to be able to think about was Stiles, and didn't that just make him feel guilty. But then he'd always felt guilty one way or another, and usually with no real reason too. His mind flittered through a dozen times he's said or done something to put that pain sound in Stiles voice, even when he had a smile on his face.

_"Derek! Derek!" Stiles skidded to a halt as he burst out of the woods, his eyes going wide and his face filling with embarrassment._

" _What the hell are you doing here?" Derek yelled, pulling away from Kali and the kiss they'd been sharing._

" _Huh…" Stiles stammered looking from Derek to the Alpha. "I….it's nothing….I'll be going now." he spun on his heels and shot back into the forest._

_Derek groaned and stepped away from the brunette. "I better go see what he wanted." he growled before taking off at a sprint before Kali could protest. It didn't take him long to catch up with Stiles. Wrapping his finger into the boy's sleeve he dragged him to a halt, spinning him around to face him. "Don't sneak up on me! Ever!"_

_Stiles shoved at his chest. "I didn't think I was!" he yelled back. "You're a damn werewolf remember, you usually hear me coming a mile away! - Maybe if you hadn't had you tongue stuck down the enemies throat you would have been paying attention!"_

" _What I do is none of your business Stiles!"_

" _No, but it is Scott, Boyd and Isaac's business, as those crazies are trying to kill us all, and have already taken Erica. Yeah, I think Boyd will find it very much his business that his alpha's playing tonsil hockey with one of them!" he scoffed._

_Derek tightened his fingers, slamming the boy against the nearest tree, making him wince in pain._

" _Throw me around all you like Derek, it doesn't change anything. You're a jerk, you know that. You expect us all to follow your orders and do what you say, and then you go and stab us all in the back! - Though I shouldn't be surprised, you've always had shitty taste in women!"_

_Derek's fury had his face morphing, his grip on Stiles shirt tightening, his red eyes burning into the boy's warm brown ones._

" _Go on, kill me if that's what your going to do!" Stiles yelled louder this time. "I'm tired of the threats, just fucking do it."_

" _Get off him!"_

_Derek hit the ground hard as Scott crashed into him._

Derek shook his head. He probably should have listened to Stiles then, considering how it had all turned out. And he did have a point about his history with women. Kali had been the last woman he'd gone near in years. Stiles however had been playing the field quite a bit since he'd first met him. It had taken a while but he'd finally gotten the girl of his dreams, once Jackson had left town.

_"You can't be dating Lydia?" Derek glared at him furiously._

" _And why the hell not?" Stiles snapped, crossing his arms over his chest._

" _Because she's Jackson's!"_

" _Well I don't know if you've realised but he ain't here any more, and I love Lydia. Have done half my life. So if she's finally seeing me for the awesome guy I am, and actually wants to date me, I'm not going to not take my chance because of her damb-ass werewolf ex who's never coming back! - What's it got to do with you anyway?"_

Derek hadn't answered that question, he'd just huffed, growled and left, because he couldn't answer it. He hadn't known why the idea of Stiles dating Lydia bothered him. - And it hadn't been the last. When he'd dated Danny, he'd felt the same irritation, and again with the Will kid. Each one had gnawed at Derek's insides. Even now he really didn't want to face why he was thinking about it.

In an attempt to distracted himself, he leaned forward and hit the radio. He didn't care what station it was, he just needed there not to be silence. He listened to the melody and a deep country voice.

"… _Love ain't supposed to make sense._

_This ain't no thinking thing,_

_Right brain, left brain,_

_It goes a little deeper than that._

_It's a chemical. Physical._

_Emotional devotion._

_Passion that you can't hold back._

_There's nothing that we need to analyse,_

_There ain't no rhyme or reason why._

' _cause this ain't. 'cause this ain't._

_No thinking thing."_

Derek glared at the radio like it was his worst enemy, his eyes flashing red for a split second. His hand snapped out to change the station, he didn't need his car screwing with him right now.

"… _.I took your every word to heart,_

' _cause I can't stand us being apart,_

_and just to show how much I really miss ya._

_Every light in the house is on,_

_The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn,_

_The front walk looks like runway lights,_

_Its kinda like noon in the dead of night._

_Every light in the house is on,_

_Just in case you ever get tired of being gone._

_Every light in the house is on."_

Derek growled, his fingers clenched tight around the wheel. He could feel it denting beneath his palms. He hated whichever ass-wipe of a god was screwing with him. Leaning out he hit the button again, praying there wouldn't be another song to remind him of….anything. He sighed at the faster pace and relaxed into his seat.

"… _we'll I just put a quarter in the jukebox,_

_And it ain't even through my favourite Haggard song._

_But if I don't leave right now…."_

Derek took a breath as he listened, thankful the punishment had stopped. He even found himself tapping away with the beat. And he didn't even like country.

"… _.The whole place might burn down._

' _cause I left something turned on at home._

_It ain't the shove, it ain't the heater,_

_She's a hollering a whole lot sweeter._

_And all day long, she's been there alone._

_Right now her arms are open,_

_The house is probably smoking,_

' _cause I left something turned on at home."_

He was tense again, his mind instantly flying back to Beacon Hills. To brown eyes and pale skin. He groaned loudly as his mind filled with images of Stiles. What the hell was wrong with him all of a sudden? Why couldn't he shake these damn thoughts?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Trace Adkins and couldn't help myself, these song just seem spoke to me for this story. Song featured are   
> This Ain't Not Thinkin' Thing  
> Every Light In The House Is On  
> I Left Something Turned On At Home.


	7. Chapter 7

The Wolf Pit was known by most of New York as a dive. An underground club with loud music and cheap drinks. Most of the average New Yorkers that partied there had no idea that a good sixty percent of the clientele were werewolves. The place was run by the Monroe pack and as long as there was no trouble any wolf could drink there. Derek had worked their through college right up until his return to Beacon Hills, and honestly he'd loved it.

"Derek? - Derek Hale, my bloody god!" yelled a scruffy looking man from behind the bar.

"Hey Henry." Derek smiled. "How you been?"

"Me, so-so. You know. - What about you? Haven't seen you in like forever. Heard you're returned to the homestead. How's that work out for you?"

Derek flashed his red eyes at his old friend.

"Oh." Henry's face fell. "Sorry man." he sighed.

Derek nodded his thanks and leant on the bar.

"So what can I do for Alpha Hale?" Henry smiled, quickly recovering from the sorrow.

"I'm looking for Alex Yalin."

Henry frowned. "Alex? Wow that's so weird, she was in here just last week, hadn't seen her in years either."

"You know where she is?" Derek asked, straightening.

"No man, sorry. You know Alex, only hangs around to get drunk and hook-up then you don't see her for days, depending on who she leaves with."

Derek frowned, he remembered that all to well. His hook-up with Alex had been a mistake from the first instant to the last. - In all honestly he had no idea why he'd gone there. Though it might have had something to do with being the anniversary of the fire and him being more than a little drunk. The only good thing to come out of that whole mess was Leah.

"Well well well, if it isn't Derek Hale." announced a deep seductive English accent behind him.

Derek turned with a warm smile as a woman with long black hair descended the stairs. He pushed himself away from the bar and strolled over to her. "Hey, Aeryn."

She smiled up at him, pressing her palm to his face, before bring it back to slap him hard.

Derek's eyes flared and he dropped his gaze instantly cowering before the older more powerful alpha.

"That's for leaving me without my most popular bartender without so much as a word of goodbye."

He looked guiltily up through his lashes. "I…I'm sorry."

The smile was back on her face but it was a sad one now. "So am I Sweetheart. About Laura." she took his hand and lead him to one of the flash leather couches in the corner. "Henry, my usual and a beer for Derek." she called, before taking her seat.

Aeryn Monroe came from one of the largest and most powerful pack-line's in the world and that power flowed off her in waves. She'd always been kind of a surrogate mother to Derek over the years, despite only being ten years his senior. She just had a way on knowing what the hell was going through his head, even when he didn't want her to.

"Thanks Henry." Aeryn smiled up as the drinks were placed in front of them. "You can go now." she added when the werewolf made no move to leave.

Derek couldn't help but laugh, and it felt strange. He rarely laughed anymore, not really. Except for when Stiles said something that struck his funny bone and he wasn't able to stop it from slipping free.

"So?" Aeryn pressed taking a sip of her drink. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Alex Yalin."

"Why? I didn't realise you two were…."

"Once. - Then she left a kid on my doorstep a month ago and vanished."

"Yours?"

Derek nodded.

"You sure? - Don't look at me like that, she wouldn't be the first bitch to pass off someone else's pup as an Alphas. It happens more than you realise."

"She's mine. I'm sure."

"DNA sure?"

Derek shook his head.

Aeryn huffed. "You know a bond isn't always reliable Derek."

He didn't reply. Maybe he just wanted Leah to be his.

"Fine. - So why are you looking for Alex, if she clearly doesn't want the pup?"

"Her name's Leah." Derek insisted. "And she's human, not werewolf."

"Oh." Aeryn said with surprise. "That's…..answer my question."

"She needs her mom."

Aeryn frowned for a long moment, reading Derek like a book. "Jesus Derek, you can't just bind yourself to a one night stand just because you have a kid."

"She needs her mom, and you know an Alpha is stronger with a mate."

"A mom isn't always the woman that gave birth Derek. If Alex's left her, Leah, with you she clearly doesn't want her, and considering her pack-line I'm not surprised."

"Meaning?"

Aeryn shook her head. "You said she's human right?"

Derek nodded.

"The Yalin pack don't except humans, not by birth or otherwise."

Derek frowned. "But she's her daughter."

"Doesn't matter."

"She's three Aeryn, If Alex didn't want her why hand her over now?"

Aeryn shrugged. "Maybe she was waiting to see if she developed. It's not unheard of for a wolf to be born seemingly human only to develop their abilities later on."

"So when Leah showed no sign of being a wolf she just abandoned her?"

Aeryn shrugged sadly. "Believe me, if you'd ever met the Yalin alpha, you…."

"I have. I hadn't even notice the lack of humans." he sighed. "But that doesn't chance anything. If Alex agrees to become my mate, then she'll be my pack not Yalin and we have humans."

Aeryn stared at him, looking deep into his eyes. "And what's the girlfriend say about your plans to marry another woman?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Aeryn's brows drew tight together. "Really?" her nose wrinkled a little and her ear seemed to twitch. "No one?"

Derek wasn't lying. "I don't have a girlfriend."

A single perfect brow rose. "Huh, well that makes sense."

Derek's eyes met hers. "What does."

"You never really did seem to be very interested in the girls that hit on you here. I admit I put it down to your history…."

Derek had told Aeryn about Kate and the fire years ago, mainly because he'd needed to tell someone before he lost his mind. She'd been surprisingly understanding and forgiving, telling him that he should speak to Laura about what had happened but he hadn't been able to bring himself to follow that advice and now it was too late.

"….now I see it was more complex."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek said harshly and Aeryn smirked.

"Really, cause your heart's saying you do. - You know it's not forbidden, we're all still human, Derek. Partly. Okay so maybe there are a few packs out there that look down on it but in general no one cares."

Derek glared, his eyes unconsciously flashing red and he tightened his jaw. "There is nothing…..I'm not…." he shook his head.

"So what's his name?"

Derek instantly felt the fight leave him and the answer forming on his lips before he was able to stop it. If it wasn't for the fact that he was an alpha, he would have sworn she'd compelled him to tell her. "Stiles. - Stiles Stilinski."

Aeryn laughed. "Stiles? What the hell kind of name is that?"

Derek shrugged miserably. "But we're not….I'm not…" he dropped his head into his hands with a groan. "I don't know what I am, or what's going on. Everything was fine three days ago, now suddenly he's all I seem to think about."

Aeryn watched him intensely, her back curved into the couch.

"He's just a kid Aeryn." Derek said firmly, raising his gaze to meet hers. "He's not even eighteen yet. He's a senior in high school. I can't even think of….." he shook his head. "He'll be heading off to college next year."

"And?"

"And, he deserve to be away from this…" he waved his hand. "…my world. He's already put his life on the line enough for me and my pack. I won't let him waste his future."

A slow smile spread over Aeryn's face. "You sure this isn't a guilt thing?"

" _No_. This is a he's too good to be dragged down by me thing."

"Don't you think he deserves a say in that?"

Derek frowned for a long moment before shaking his head.

"So your just going to marry Alex, assuming she agrees and what, forget about him?"

"I…I've gone almost three years without a thought about him, I can do the rest of my life."

"That's crap  _and_ you know it. - You've clearly thought about him more than enough over the years Derek. You don't just turn around after three days and announce your in love with someone…"

"I never said I was in love!"

"Yeah you did, in everything you've just said to me. And clearly you've felt this way for a while if I picked up on it the moment I set eyes on you. So you were either too stubborn or blind or just plain noble to admit it to yourself."

"This is a moot point anyway." Derek huffed. "Cause Stiles doesn't feel that way about me."

Aeryn glared with narrow eyes. "You know you can't lie for shit with me Derek."

"I'm not lying. It's just a fascination. He's weird like that."

Aeryn groaned warily, finishing her drink while still glaring at him. "So just out of interest." she said, slowly lowering her glass. "Who's looking after your daughter while your here chasing after Alex."

Derek dropped his gaze to his hands.

"Huh. Fascination. I see." Aeryn nodded.

"It's a favour."

"And how long as he been doing this favour?"

Derek swallowed. "A….almost a month."

"Derek, get the hell out of my bar and don't come back unless it's with some fucking balls." Aeryn snapped, gracefully getting to her feet.

"What?"

"I don't have time for your foolish ballshit. This  _kid_ obviously cares a lot about you, I don't know any other seventeen year old that would take care of a what….three year old? while her dad's out of town for a month. So if your so damn determined to throw all that down the shit-shot and marry that racist bitch then you can get the hell out of my sight!"

"Aeryn?"

"No. - As for said bitch, she's staying in Brooklyn, above O'Reilly's bar." with that she spun of her expensive heels and marched away.

Derek sat for a few minutes staring after her before pushing himself out of his seat. He didn't care what Aeryn said, he was doing the right thing. Leah needed her mother, and Stiles needed a chance to get away from the madness and danger. What Derek might want wasn't important. He rushed out of the club, slamming the door of the Camaro as he settled in the drivers seat.  _"A mom isn't always the woman that gave birth"_ Aeryn's voice taunted as he started the engine.  _"Kenny has two daddy's. I want two daddy's."_ He clenched his jaw at the sound of Leah's whining voice and pulled away from the curb. He was doing the right thing. For everyone. He owed Stiles that much.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

O'Reilly's Bar was your typical Irish ran New York pub. Derek parked his car on the curb and climbed out, eyeing the place before heading around the back. He climbed the back stairs and let his sense lead the way to a third floor apartment. He stared at the door for a few long moment, his head spinning.  _"…we miss you man."_ his stomach tightened and he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  _This is for the best. Stiles wasn't really interested in him. It was just an infatuation._ Derek wasn't an idiot, he'd smelt the arousal seeping from Stiles through the years, but he was a teenager, it didn't mean anything. He'd be attracted to a garbage truck in the right circumstances. It wasn't anything serious. It wasn't enough to throw his future away for. - It wasn't enough to risk Leah's future for.

Derek raised his hand and knocked. The door opened instantly to reveal a half dressed beta with ruffled hair and at least three days worth of growth on his face.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever gonna fucking knock." the guy scoffed. "What you want?"

Derek flashed red eyes at him. It really wasn't necessary in all honesty, the guy would be able to tell he was an alpha without his show of strength but he was not in the mood to ignore his lack of respect. "Where's Alex Yalin?" he asked, even though he knew she was in the apartment. He could smell her.

There was a huffed sigh from behind the guy, and then there she was, standing in only a pair of panties staring at him challengingly. Her long dark blonde hair hanging down her back. Derek stared her down, not even reacting to her nakedness.

"Derek." Alex nodded.

"Get lost." Derek growled at the guy stood in front of him. " _Now_."

The guy glanced back at Alex.

"Go get a drink. I'm fine."

The guy looked reluctant, but another red-eyed glare from Derek had him grabbing his shirt and rushing out of the flat. Derek stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. When he turned back Alex was pulling on a grey t-shirt that fell to mid thigh.

"So what do you want?"

"You need to come care for your daughter."

Alex scoffed. "And why would I do that. - She'd your kid Derek, you take care of her."

"You can't just abandon her." he snapped angrily.

"People abandon children all the time. It's not like I drowned her. I left her in the care of her father." Alex stated matter-of-factly, turning and strolling to a dresser to pour herself a drink.

"Because she's human?"

Alex shrugged. "What would I want with a human kid?"

Derek growled low in his throat at her coldness. "You don't care at all?"

"Not really no."

Derek glared, his fingers curling into fists inside his jacket pockets. "Because your pack doesn't except humans?"

Alex turned and met his gaze. "Human's are more trouble than their worth. All they do is put the pack in danger. - But I wouldn't expect you to understand, your very pro-human aren't you? How many do you have?"

"Six."

Alex huffed, shrugging her shoulder. "See. And how many times have they almost gotten you or a pack member killed."

Derek clenched his jaw. "They've save us more often than not."

Alex dropped down on the end of the bed with a laugh. "Sure." she slowly sipped at her drink, her eyes on Derek.

"So does your pack just accept pure blood?"

Alex frowned. "No. Bitten is just as good as born. They've at least got the ability to protect themselves and the pack."

Derek nodded understandingly. "Then why not just bite Leah?"

Alex froze, her gaze locked with Derek hard green eyes, a satisfied look in their depths, like he'd somehow figured something out. "There are laws Derek."

"You could have waited till she was old enough?"

Alex shot to her feet, marching furiously over to the window. "That would mean caring for her until then. - What do you want Derek?"

He stared at her, determined not to let it drop. "Come back with me Alex."

The woman turned slowly to look at him. "What?"

Derek swallowed. This was for Leah, and maybe himself. "Become my mate." he said coolly, his back painfully straight and his gut twisted in tight knots.

The room was filled with Alex's laughter, leaving Derek stood silent and bemused. His nails biting into his palms.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am."

Alex turned to fully face him, her eyes wide with surprise. "God you are." she gasped. "Why the hell would I do that?"

Derek narrowed his gaze at Alex. "So you can care for your daughter."

Alex rolled her eyes and headed back to the dresser and another drink. "Why don't you go find yourself a nice  _human_ mate to take care of her?"

"Because you're her mother."

Alex scoffed. "And I gave her up."

"Because you had to." Derek said confidently. "Because of your pack. You become my mate, you'll be part of  _my_ pack."

Alex laughed again. "And why the hell would I want to do that?"

"So…..You really don't want to see her again? You don't want to be her mother?" he asked calmly, his eyes trained on hers. "You don't want to be matriarch to your own pack?"

Alex shook her head. "No. I really don't."

Derek finally dropped her gaze with a wary sigh. "So what are you gonna to do? Slut around New York until you get pregnant again and hope that the next kid isn't a failer?" he tone was completely matter-of-fact calm, but even a stranger could have heard the pure loathing beneath the words.

Alex raised her hand to strike at him, only to find her wrist caught in a hard grip and crimson eyes glaring at her.

"I'll give you some time to think about my offer. I'm staying here." he pulled out a piece of paper with the address of his cheap hotel on it. "I'll be in town for the next few days, when you change your mind. - It really would be best for everyone Alex." without giving her a final look Derek yanked opened the apartment door and stormed out of the room before he gave into the small voice in his head and rescinded the offer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's interested I actually have Leah's drawing of the pack.  
> [Leah's pack drawing](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/art/Leah-s-pack-drawing-373234379) by ~[Gatergirl79](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was so very tired. He hadn't slept the night before. Not after his humiliating conversation with Derek about Leah wanting to call him daddy. As well as having that same talk with her teacher. - And on top of everything Stiles had gone and told Derek he missed him. What the hell had he been thinking? Though he guessed it wasn't so bad, he hadn't actually said the words  _"I miss you"_ ,he'd said  _"We"_. We, meant the pack, not just him. But he hadn't been able to shake the feeling that Derek would know. Know the truth. And that's what kept him up at night. Stiles hated how bad his crush had gotten in just a few days. And Derek wasn't even in town. He'd gone to bed the past few nights cursing Scott. It was all his fault. He'd been blissfully ignorant of what he knew had always been there before Scott brought it to the forefront of his mind.

Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck and stared down at the pile of homework he really didn't want to do. He just couldn't focus. But he'd made an agreement with his dad, Leah for school work. So he sat in the silence of his room, head bowed over his Chem book trying so hard to get all the words to stop blurring. He'd put Leah to bed over an hour ago, and his dad was on the late shift. Scott had a study session with Allison, which was code for making out in her bedroom and praying her dad didn't come in. So he was left with nothing to distracted him. He kinda wished there was a monster attack. Then he could call the gang together, forget about homework in favour of protecting Beacon Hills. - And maybe call Derek home sooner.

He had to admit he'd been a little on edge the past few days, longer if you asked Scott and Lydia, who insisted he'd been snappish ever since Derek had left town. He wouldn't tell them why, though he guessed considering everything they probably already knew. It was the idea that Derek might just find Leah's mom and what he'd do when he did. Derek hadn't told him his plans, but the tight painful knot in his gut told him whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it. He'd become attached to Leah. Unhealthily so some might say. He kinda did want her to call him daddy if he was honest. He hadn't realised how much until he'd heard it.

Groaning he dropped his pen and ran both hands through his hair. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to look after Leah in the first place. - Or better yet, maybe he should have stayed away from Derek right at the start. Back when he still scared him. - Though they both knew he'd never really feared the werewolf. Not deep down. Not after he realized that Derek wasn't a psychopath. All Stiles had ever really felt for Derek after that was curiosity, excitement and obviously attraction.

Stiles was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped out of his skin when his phone suddenly starting blaring distorted music into his silent room. His head shot up so fast he swore loudly, cringing at the sharp pain that went through his neck. He instinctively reached for the phone and froze as he saw Derek's sour-wolf face flashing up at him as it continued to ring. His breath caught in his lungs as he weighed up ignoring the call. But he couldn't really do that. He'd never ignored Derek's calls. He'd told himself for years that it was because he hated having his own calls ignored and refused to do that with the others. Of course now he worried if that was really true. Taking a deep breath and forcing his hands to stop trembling he hit the button and raised it to his ear. "Hey wolfman, what's up?"

" _What's wrong?"_

Stiles frowned. "Nothing. Why?"

" _What took you so long to answer? And why is your heartbeat going a hundred miles an hour?"_

"Dude, it's totally not going that fast. I'd be dead, man."

" _What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. I swear. I was just….studying." There was a eerie silence. "Derek?" Stiles swallowed.

" _How's Leah?"_ Derek said after another moment.

"She's fine. She's fast asleep."

" _Oh_." Derek sighed.

"Sorry dude. You should have called earlier." Stiles slouched down in his chair. "So how's the search going?"

Derek was silent again and Stiles somehow knew what was going to be said next.  _"I found her."_

Stiles suddenly felt sick, like physically sick. His head suddenly felt light as his heart began to pounding once more. His fingers tightened around his phone. "Oh." he whispered breathlessly. "And?"

" _I…spoke to her. Asked her to come back with me."_ Derek fell silent for a moment.

"Oh." Stiles heart leapt into his throat. "And is she?"

" _I'm not sure yet. I left her to think it over."_ Derek sighed.

Silence settled between them. Stiles stared over at the picture of the pack Leah had drawn for him, where he'd tacked it to the bedroom wall and his stomach dropped. "Well. That's good. - Leah needs her mom." he didn't sound convinced, even to his own ear.

" _Yeah."_ Derek murmured.

"So she'll be joining the pack?" Stiles chewed at the inside of his lip, his fingers tapping nervously at the desktop.

" _Yeah."_

"Good."

The tension was almost suffocating between them, making Stiles dread Derek return. If he could barely speak normally to the guy on the phone, what was he going to be like face to face? He forced back the feeling of discomfort and tried to act normal. "So…will you be back for Halloween? Because Leah wants to go Trick or Treating. Me and the guys were going to take her, but if you and….Alex, want to…"

" _That's this Friday right?"_

"Yep."

" _I'm not sure if I….we will be back in time. Are you okay to take her?"_

"Of course."

" _Thanks."_

Once again they fell silent. Stiles shifting awkwardly in his chair. He didn't know what he was meant to say. Things had never been strained between the pair before, and Stiles didn't like the way it felt. Reminding him of just how weird things would be when he got back.

"Well." Stiles sighed. "I guess I should get back to my homework."

" _Yeah."_

"I'll see you….soon then."

" _Yeah."_

"Night Derek."

" _Night."_

Stiles hung up instantly and slammed the phone down on his desk. He was trembling beneath his skin and he could feel his heart thundering beneath his ribs. He was being ridiculous, he was. It wasn't like Derek even felt anything for him but irritation, and maybe the smallest amount of friendship. So he'd been crushing on the guy for years. What did he honestly expect to come out of it? Did he think the man was going to sweep him off his feet and ask him to be with him forever? That they would raise Leah together? Stiles shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed, willing himself to calm down. He was letting himself get carried away. He needed to get a grip before this whole crush ruined everything for everyone. - At least he wouldn't be in Beacon Hills for much longer. Just until Graduation, then he could put some distance between him and Derek. Until then, he was just going to have to put his crush back into the little dark room at the back of his mind and lock it away.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he dropped the phone on the bed beside him. That voice was still at the back of his head, whispering away that he was making a huge mistake. That he was punishing himself again.  _You don't have to keep punishing yourself. They wouldn't want that._ Derek shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, trying to dislodge the voice that strangely sounded like a certain teenager. They'd had that discussion once. When he'd found Stiles drunk in the woods, not long after the alpha pack had left town after months of trouble. Derek had just been strolling though the wood on his way back to the house, feeling the weight of his mistakes on his shoulders. He'd picked up Stiles scent almost the moment he'd stepped foot into the woods and had aimlessly followed it. He'd found the teenager sat on a fallen tree, staring out over the town. Derek hadn't asked what he was doing there, or why he was drinking. He'd just sat down next to him and kept quiet. For a long while they just sat in silence. Stiles occasionally passing him his bottle of Jack Daniels, that Derek turned away. Stiles had broken the silence as he always did with the most ill-timed thing he could have possibly said.

_"Why do you keep picking girl you know are going to screw you over?"_

_Derek had turned bright red eyes on him, growling low in his throat._

" _I mean, is it some kind of self punishment thing? Do you think you don't deserve to have a decent girlfriend because of what happened with Kate?"_

_Clearly the boys brain to mouth filter wasn't connected. Probably because of the alcohol. Although if that was the case Stiles must be drunk all the time. Derek got to his feet, rather than say anything, only to have Stiles grabbing hold of his arm, stopping him. Only this time, he didn't rip his hand away the moment Derek glared at him, he kept it there, clinging to the leather. Staring up at him._

" _You're family wouldn't want you doing that, you know. Not if they loved you. And I can't imagine them not loving you. - That's what family is for right? To love you even when you screw up. So why keep doing it? Why not…" he shrugged. "…find yourself a nice she-wolf or whatever. Be happy. - They'd want you to be happy."_

_Derek stared down at him speechless, before pulling his arm from the boy hold. "You don't know what your talking about." he growled._

_Stiles huffed. "You weren't much older than me. It wasn't your fault."_

" _I was almost eighteen. I knew what I was doing. I knew what she was."_

_Stiles got to his feet unsteadily. "Right, but you couldn't have known she was a crazy ass psycho."_

" _She was a hunter, that was all I needed to know." Derek grumbled._

" _Right. Like Allison."_

_Derek narrowed his gaze. "And look how she turned out." he said harshly, as if it won his case._

" _Allison was manipulated by her grandpa."_

" _So most likely was Kate."_

_Stiles huffed again, stepping forward. "But Allison actually loves Scott. - Do you think Kate ever actually cared about you? Really?"_

_Derek glared at the teenager who was standing too close, refusing to answer._

" _But you cared for her, and she used that. You can't help who you fall in love with man. Your family would understand that."_

" _I got them killed." Derek murmured, swallowing his racing heart as he met the teenagers eyes._

" _Right. Cause you lit the match, right? You hired the goons? - Dude, she already knew who you were, that's what hunters do. If it hadn't been you, it might have been someone else. - Maybe Peter?"_

_Derek shook his head. "And if it had been, I would have hated him forever."_

_Stiles shrugged. "Fine. Stubbornly hold on to your self-loathing. Keep making yourself miserable. - Only next time you decided to hook up with a girl that's bad for you, at least consider what it means for the rest of us. - 'cause seriously Derek, man. Kate wasn't your fault. - But Kali was." With that final gut-shot Stiles snatched up his bottle and stumbled off into the woods._

Derek had stood there for almost thirty minutes staring out over the town feeling like he'd just gone fifty rounds with the US Marine Corp. He groaned again at the memory of that conversation. Of the guilt he'd carried for weeks afterwards and how he'd tried everything he could to make it up to the pack, even though he knew he couldn't possibly. What had made the whole thing so much worse was knowing that Stiles blamed him for Erica. He couldn't care less whether Scott, Isaac and Boyd hated him. He'd never really considered their good-opinion that important to him, he was their alpha, whether they liked him or not. But Stiles. He hadn't realised just how much Stiles good-opinion had meant until he'd lost it. Stiles had always mistrusted him, even disliked him, but Derek had never really believed he truly hated him until that night.

Was he doing that again? Was he possibly risking the safety of his pack? Derek frowned at his own question before deciding he wasn't. That he was just trying to talk himself out of what he'd already set his mind to. Alex wasn't a threat to his pack. She held no grudge. In fact she was going to strengthen it. Having a mate made the alpha stronger, better. And Leah would have her mom again. Yawning, Derek settled back against the pillow and tried to put the whole thing from his mind.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

_"Daddy! Daddy!"_

_Derek moaned as the chipper voice and the morning sunlight invaded his dream. He cracked an eye open just enough to see Leah stood in the doorway bouncing on her tiptoes before she launched herself at the bed with a battle cry that would make Xena a quake in her leather boots. He grunted when her weight landed on his stomach and stole his breath._

" _Daddy. It's morning. You promised pancakes."_

_"Your right, we did. But we also said no screaming. Granpa is asleep." Turning his head slightly he stared at the body warm beside him in bed._

" _Sowee." Leah pouted._

" _Go back to your room and play quietly until we're ready."_

_Leah pouted some more, looking between the pair before slipping off the bed and dragging her feet back to her room._

" _That's wasn't really necessary you know. Dad's used to the yelling in the morning. He's got earplugs." Stiles chuckled._

" _I know." Derek smiled wickedly. "But I was kind of hoping for some private time this morning." he whispered, rolling closer to Stiles, his arm snaking around his waist._

" _With a three year old in the house, your deluding yourself my friend." Stiles chucked, throwing a leg over the man's hip._

" _I know. But I haven't seen much of you."_

" _Haven't you?" Stiles grinned wriggling closer._

" _You know what I mean Stiles. If you're not busy with school, you're busy with Leah or I'm trapped at the garage or with the pack. - I wanted some time to…."_

" _Yeeesss?"_

_Derek swooped in and pressed his mouth to Stiles. Parting his lips with his tongue and deepening the kiss, his fingers clawing bluntly at the boy's flesh. Stiles fingers carding though the mass of dark hair, tugging fiercely as he began to grind hard into the man. Derek's hand swept down the smooth warm curve of Stiles back, beneath the covers to grab at his ass, his fingers slipping between the cheeks to taunt and torment the tight ring of muscle. - And Stiles with it. Stiles hips thrusting harder and harder against his lovers._

" _Der-ek." he part sighed, part groaned into the man's throat. "Holy heaven, I….fuc…."_

Derek shot up in bed when the banging on his door finally broke into his sleep, his body sleek with sweat and his erection painfully hard and unsatisfied. He ignore the banging to catch his breath, and the last remnants of the dream he'd been having. A dream of a life he couldn't have.

"Derek, are you in there?" a woman called though the thick wood of the door and Derek groaned at the sound.

Pushing himself off the bed he marched over, furiously yanking it open and glaring at Alex. "What do you want?"

"You told me to come if I changed my mind?" she said, her eyes raking him from head to toe, her nose twitching at the scent of sweat and arousal rolling off him in waves. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, trying to peer around him even though she knew he was alone.

"No!" he snapped, taking a step back to let her in. "So you've…reconsidered my…."

"Proposal. Yes." she nodded stepping over the threshold.

"Why?" Derek frowned, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Alex shrugged. "Does it matter? You want me, I don't particularly want to be….how did you put it, slutting around New York, any longer. And well, I can think of worst things than being a alpha's mate."

"Like?"

Alex shrugged strolling aimlessly around the room, before coming to a stop in front of Derek, her legs brushing his knees. "My family for one."

He stared up at her. "Oh?"

"Lets just say I'm not exactly welcome at present. Not after Leah. They think I'm cursed, because I had a human kid."

"Any wolf can have a human child."

"True. But when both parents come from two pretty impressive bloodlines." she shrugged again.

Derek swallowed. "My family had their share of human births."

"What can I say, my pack...don't exactly like the grey. You were a Hale, I'm a Yalin, together we should have had a strong werewolf male. Destine to be an alpha."

Derek sighed, shaking his head. "So rather than go back to your pack, you'll willingly join mine? - Why didn't you just come to me to start with?"

"Because I didn't want you, or your pack." she replied honestly.

"But now you do?"

"No not really, but I'm out of options. I can't be an outcast Derek. I can't be an Omega."

Derek met her eyes. "They cast you out?"

Alex inclined her head. "By judgement of our alpha, my grandfather."

Derek's jaw tightened furiously. "I'm sorry."

Alex released a slow breath.

She looked down at him, her eyes once again racking over his half naked form, settling on the bulge in his pants. Stepping forward, forcing his legs to part, she smiled down at him. "So, your mate huh?"

Derek swallowed, meeting her gaze. "That's….." his brain screamed for him to rescind the offer. To say that she could still be apart of his pack without being his mate, but somehow he couldn't find the words. She would be his shield, stopping him from make a decision that would only lead to pain and hurt later on. He couldn't have Stiles resent him if he stopped him from having a normal life. This wasn't just for Leah, it was for him and Stiles too. "…what I said."

Alex lips curved up at the corners as she pressed further forward, lowering herself down onto his lap and running her hands down his carved, toned chest, her lips brushing at his throat. "Lets make it official." she whispered into his skin, rolling her hips again his erection till he groaned.

Closing his eyes Derek tried not to think. Tried to just allow lust to take over and his body to have its way, but even his wolf was cowering away from the intimacy, flinching at her touch.

"Derek?" Alex pulled back to stare at him with confusion.

"I'm….you're my mate. - But I'm not…." he shook his head.

"You don't want me?" she glared.

"I…." he looked at her, at the blue flashing in her gaze. He knew if he didn't give her what she wanted she'd leave, and Leah would lose her mother. - And part of Derek didn't care. Would happily watch her walk out of the room and their lives. But that part wasn't stronger than his stubbornness. Reaching out, Derek wrapped his fingers in her dark blonde hair and dragged her mouth back to his. Kissing her with anger and hunger but without passion or love, and he slammed the door of his mind hard when a pair of warm brown eyes threatened to fill it. Alex was his mate. Stiles was just…..Scott's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now I know what you're going to say. That Derek's being a bastard for sleeping with Alex, but well...he's Derek, doing stupid shit without thinking is his forte, remember.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wasn't planning on posting again so soon, really but the reviews for the previous chapter made my day and I wanted to thank you all with an early post of chapter 9. Plus, this is kinda of my favourite part so far. the beginning scene at least. I loved writing it. hope you enjoy it.

Stiles was pretty sure that he wanted to kill the pair of them. The smirk on Scott and Isaac's wolfed out faces made his palms itch. They'd all agreed to keep their promise to Leah that they'd all be wolves, or at least the boys would as they really didn't need to wear any make-up or prosthetics. Stiles hadn't been sure it would be a good idea to walk around town changed but they'd insisted that Halloween was probably the only time of the year they could get away with it. Allison had arrived wearing a long flowing black cloak, a pair of skin-tight brown jeans and a baggy shirt, on her shoulder was braced a plastic axe and Stiles suddenly realised this had all been a plan concocted by his devilish three year old. -  _No. Derek's devilish three year old_. He was going to skin the little beast.

"Hey it could have been worse, she could have insisted that you wear a dress. - At least your wearing normal clothes." Allison said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. -  _You're_ normal cloths. Seriously, I didn't even realise what that…." Scott pointed meaningfully at Stiles outfit. "….says about you." he chuckles. "I mean, you've worn that thing for how many year and man….Jeez…." he glances at Isaac. "Did you notice?"

Isaac couldn't hold back his laugh any longer and was giggling, shaking his head.

"It doesn't say  _anything_ about me. it's a hoodies."

"It's a red hoodies." Scott laughed. "And you do like to hang out in the woods a lot. - Man, Leah's a little genius."

" _I. hate. you. all_."

Scott and Isaac were still laughing when Leah came running in from the kitchen with his dad behind her. The Sheriff flinched for a second at the sight of the boys, then relax.

"Boys." he nodded. "Allison."

"Sheriff." they all replied in unison, before glancing down at Leah, grinning up at them in the grey and white wolf outfit Stiles had brought for her a week before.

Scott knelt down and wiggled his fingers. When Leah got close he grinned. "Nice job." he nodded up to Stiles who was still glaring at him. "High-five on the awesome consume choice." Leah slapped her palm to Scott's and beamed up at Isaac until he followed suit and high-five the girl.

Scott straightened still grinning manically. "I guess we all know what her favourite fairy-tale is."

The sheriff looked at them all and hated that it took him more than five seconds to see what Scott was getting at before he joined in the laughter.

"Don't you start dad. This is so unfair. I'm so  _not_ Little Red Riding Hood. - I in no way am going to get eaten by a big bad wol….." he trailed off as everyone looked at him with too much meaning in their gazes. - Even his dad. _God, seriously, Dad too?_  "Can we just go now." reaching down for Leah's hand.

Scott, Isaac and Allison stepped back and waited for Stiles and Leah. "I'll see you later dad." Stiles called back as they headed down the drive. Leah waving back at him. At the end of the drive Stiles paused and looked back. "And don't eat all that candy, it's for the treaters, not you." he added with a warning tone, before starting to walk away with his friends.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

"Tick or teat?" Leah called as the door of their seventh house was opened to reveal a nice older woman Stiles recognized as Mrs Hammond, his third grade teacher.

"Oh my." she gasped with her hand to her chest before releasing a breathy laugh. They'd gotten that a few time and they all knew it was Scott and Isaac's fault. "Now aren't you the most adorable little wolf." she said leaning down to Leah. "And this must be your Little Red." she said with a wide grin, looking up at Stiles who was stood directly behind Leah, his hood pulled up over his head and his basket held out for their treats. "Red always was your colour Stiles." Mrs Hammond chuckled, dropping the candy into the basket.

"Thank you Miss." he replied shyly. He'd always loved Mrs Hammond.

She spared a glance over at Scott and Isaac and a shadow passed over her face. Like sympathy or pity. Then she smiled warmly. "Boys."

"Mrs Hammond." they both nodded respectfully.

"Have a good night. - And be careful." she added with a strange tone to her voice that made them all think she wasn't talking about stranger danger, before she gently closed her door.

They were halfway down the road on their way to the final house when Stiles voiced what they were all thinking.

"She can't possibly know. Right?"

Scott and Isaac looked at him. "She didn't…seem scared."

"So. That doesn't mean she knows. She could be just like everyone else and think it's make-up." Stiles murmured pointing to their face.

"I don't know. The look she gave you was kinda weird." Allison said. "Unless she always looked at you like that?"

All three boys shook their heads.

"It was kinda like she was sad that we were…." Isaac pointed to his face. "….like this."

They all fell silent as they turned into their final house and repeated the routine, paying extra close attention to the homeowners reaction to Scott and Isaac.

"Oh my god Mrs Hammond totally knows about werewolves." Stiles announced as they headed away from the final house. Leah began to dragger her feet, so Stiles handed the basket to Isaac and scooped her up.

"You think? - I mean it would make sense right. I mean she's been a teacher here for like forever. Maybe she used to teach Derek and his sister. - Hell, she might have even taught Peter."

"Wow. I'm so going to have to go back and ask her what Derek was like as a kid. I can just imagine him all dressed in black sat at the back of the class glowering at everyone." Stiles chuckled.

They headed back to Stiles place, where they planned on eating their candy and vegging out watching classic horror flicks. When they got there the house was dark, which meant Stiles dad had already headed off to the station. He dropped a sleeping Leah on the couch and carried her basket of goodies into the kitchen while the others made themselves comfortable. As he headed for the cupboard to get their stash for the evening his eyes caught on the window in the back door and he stared at himself in his red hoodie, almost mesmerized by the sight. Was he really Little Red? His gut tightened as he realised he just might be.

Laughter and hushed arguments from the living room pulled him out of his thoughts and he finished collecting the snacks before heading back. Isaac had connected Stiles laptop up to the TV so they could watch movies from the internet.

"So we picked a film?" Stiles said, dumping his goodies on the table and rushing back for the drinks.

"Yeah." Scott laughed. "Something perfect."

Stiles paused in the doorway and glared. "I'm not watching Werewolf in London again. I don't care if it is Isaac's favourite movie. Or Wolfman. Or Wolf. - Or frankly any werewolf related films."

Scott pouted. "But its…not really a werewolf film. Right?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, before turning to Allison. "What did they pick?"

She looked between the boys before sighing. "I'm not getting involved." she huffed, folding her arms and leaning back on the couch beside Leah.

"Scott?"

"Fine. We won't watching. Spoil sport." he huffed.

"What was it?"

"Company of Wolves." Scott smirked.

Stiles frowned, unsure he'd ever heard of that one. "Huh? Have we seen that before?"

"No, but the premise sounds…kinda cool."

Stiles weighed up his decision before shrugging. "Fine. - We'll give it ago." he huffed, handing out the drinks, ignoring Scott's beaming grin.

It didn't take Stiles five seconds into the opening scene to realize just why Scott had chosen the little red riding hood werewolf movie and he sent his friend a glare before turning back to the screen. It turned out to be alright in a surreal kinda way. It got really weird in places but frankly the way the big bad wolf guy turned into a wolf was really cool and kinda gross so they let it off.

"So glad that's not how we change." Scott mumbled.

"Yeah, cause I'm pretty sure there'd be no making out with wolf mouth. You're breath already smells bad without a wet dog climbing out of it." Stiles remarked coolly.

"Bite me." Scott snapped, as Allison chuckled behind him.

"Cause that worked out so well for you last time." Stiles retorted with a smirk.

They were into their third movie, a much more suitable Halloween flick which in no way involved werewolves, only a crazy pickaxe wilding madman in a gas mask. And a hot one at that. Allison and Stiles agreed. Shame he had to be a crazy psychopath.

"It's so unfair when the hot guys are evil."

"Talking of evil hot guys, Derek's home." Scott said.

Stiles head snapped to the front door while Allison stared at Scott.

"Hot?" she said with a raised brow.

"I just meant. I mean….Dude, answer the door before he starts growling."

Stiles scrabbled to his feet and practically ran to the door, skidding to a halt on the polished floorboards and almost slamming face first into the door. Scott groaning while Isaac and Allison just chuckled.

Stiles yanked the door open breathlessly, his eyes going wide as they fell on Derek and he swallowed.  _Wow, what a sight for sore eyes?_ Stiles thought, staring at the brooding werewolf, eye to eye. There was a tense silence as they just watched each other before Derek finally tore his gaze away.

"Stiles."

"Derek. You're back. Of course your back, you're here. You look…." and that's when he noticed the woman behind Derek and his stomach crumpled inwards. "….with someone. - Hi. I'm Stiles." he said, his voice suddenly tight and a little rough.

"Alex." she huffed, looking him up and down.

"Where's Leah." Derek asked, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Ah, right, Leah, your daughter." his eyes flickering between the pair. "Well…she's kinda sleeping. It is like eleven o'clock and we've had a pretty exciting bout of Trick or Treating, so….yeah, she's in bed. - Do you want me to wake her?" Stiles frowned.

"No." Derek said instantly.

"Well….you could….come in. Right yeah, come in. Scott, Isaac and Allison are here which of course you know cause your like the alpha and well you just know when the packs around." he stepped away from the door and waved a arm.

Derek looked reluctant to step over the threshold at first but finally did and headed for the lounge, Alex behind him.

Stiles shut the door with shaky hand and took a deep breath. So he'd done it. He'd brought her back with him. Stiles closed his eyes for a second and swallowed before turning and heading for the living room where Scott, Isaac and Allison were on their feet staring at Alex.

"So….huh….want anything? Drink? Candy? We got a ton of candy." Stiles asked, looking awkwardly around the pack.

"No." Derek shook his head. "I….I just wanted to….." he looked at his Betas and humans, and sucked in a sharp breath before speaking again. "So….this is Leah's mom, Alex Yalin."

Alex looked at them all with no real emotion in her features.

"Alex, my pack. - Well, some of them. Allison." he nodded.

Allison shifted under the weight of the woman's gaze. She clearly knew who Allison was, or at least what she was.

"Scott and Isaac." he waved a hand and the pair nodded, their eyes flickering from Derek to Alex to Stiles.

"And Stiles." he said, not even looking at the teenager, just gesturing with his arm.

Alex turned her cold green eyes on Stiles and he felt like he was being silently interrogated. "Stiles." she nodded, acknowledging him with words.

"Yeah." he swallowed.

He waited for her to say something. Maybe thanks for looking after my daughter. But there was nothing more said.

"So….well, Alex is joining the pack."

Scott and Isaac exchanged looks.

"Huh?" Scott frowned.

"She's Leah's mom." Derek stated firmly.

"Right, yeah. Course." Scott nodded. "Sorry."

"And my mate." Derek added in a voice that was maybe a little too riddled with guilt and regret and reluctance.

"What?" Scott and Isaac gapped, staring wide eyed at Derek.

"Since when?" Scott said a little too angrily.

Derek glared at the teenager. "Since we had a child together."

"But what….?" Scott trailed off, his eyes not so subtly flickering to Stiles who was just standing there in silence.

"What?" Derek growled.

Scott met his gaze challengingly before something caught his hearing and he shook his head. "Nothing."

The tension in the room would have to be cut with a chainsaw it was so thick. Stiles just stood there staring at his feet, his stomach aching from the candy he'd eaten. It was only the candy. Nothing else. He could feel Allison, Scott and Isaac's gaze flickering to him every few minutes, and he swore Alex hadn't taken her eye of him from the moment Derek had introduced her as his mate. - As for the brooding werewolf, he hadn't looked at him once or said another thing. The atmosphere was becoming so uncomfortable that Stiles had to say something or choke. Beside the sooner he opened his mouth and scared the pair off the sooner he could kick out his friends and sleek away to his room.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Stiles said overly cheerful. "Are we going to be having a wedding or is this a living in sin thing?" he said, not bothering to stop and think about what he was saying, because then he'd have to think. "Cause I know a good wedding band, one of my dad's deputies, you know Garth right?" Everyone was staring at him, except Derek, who was glaring at the wall behind Scott's head. "Yeah, Leah will be thrilled I'm sure to be bridesmaid. Have you set a date yet or…."

"Would you mind if I just pop up to see Leah." Derek said cutting the teenager off.

"Right, sure. Of course. It's up the stairs….."

"Why don't you just show him." Scott said quickly, his eyes on Stiles.

"I'm sure he can…." Stiles began.

"It would be quicker." Derek said. "Unless you want me stumbling into every room in the house."

"Dude, you're a were….."

" _Show_ me." he said firmly.

Stiles looked at Derek and found the alpha glaring at him. Sucking in a shaky breath he nodded and headed for the stairs silently, Derek at his heels.

They turned the corner at the top of the stairs and silently headed down the hallway to the room right next to Stiles. As he passed Derek's gaze flickered into Stiles room and he paused, inhaling deeply, his heart clenching tight in his chest. He'd thought once he was back, one he actually saw Stiles and was reminded of what an utter pain in the rear he was, that the weird infatuation that had been haunting him the past week or so would vanish. As it turned out it only made him feel worse. He'd heard the weird skip of the boy's heart when he'd announced his intentions to make Alex his mate, and no doubt so had she. He knew there was going to be questions later, ones he wasn't sure he wanted to face, let alone actually answer.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered, his voice husky and rough.

Derek's head snapped around and a growl of intense interest echoed through his head as his wolf began scratching at the inside of his skull. The boy was stood in the doorway of the other room and Derek had to force himself to move and not to rush at the teenager and drag him close.

He paused on the threshold of the room and stare inside. Leah had describe the room but Derek hadn't really been listening and seeing it now sent a shot of something though his chest. "You did this?" he asked quietly.

Stiles huffed and shrugged. "Didn't know when you'd be back. - You can go in you know."

Derek nodded and stepped inside, heading for the small bed where Leah was curled up beneath her princess bedcovers. Derek didn't touch her or wake her. He just stared at her, his heart racing.

"It's what's best for Leah." Derek said in a quiet voice after a long eerily comfortable silence.

"Huh?" Stiles frowned, his eyes still burning into the werewolf.

"Alex and Me. It's what's best for….Leah." he clarified.

"Oh. Yeah, right." Stiles nodded. "Totally." he dropped his gaze to his shoes and thrust his hands into his jeans. "She has to come first."

"Yes. She does." he nodded.

They fell silent again. Neither moving.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Derek said after another few minutes.

"It was my pleasure." he nodded. "Really. she'd perfect. I absolutely love her."

"I appreciate it." Derek said, finally turning to meet Stiles gaze.

"It's fine."

"Really. - I don't know what I'd do without….." he trails off before he said something they'll both regret. "I'll be by to get her tomorrow." he said, strolling out of the room and past Stiles.

"Yeah. Cool."

"I'll see myself out. Night Stiles." Derek said, rushing away.

"Night Derek." Stiles whispered, slouching against the wall with a wary sigh until he heard the door closing, then he allowed himself to slide to the floor, his head dropping against his knees.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice was quiet and gentle.

Stiles didn't look up straight away. He pressed his eyes into his knees and tried to force away the pain in his chest. When it wouldn't go he lifted his face and met his friends concerned gaze.

"Stiles?"

"It's all your fault." Stiles croaked out. "Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?"

Scott looked shocked and hurt and confused all at once.

"Why couldn't you let me keep ignoring it?"

"Stiles I didn't…..I'm sorry."

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah."

"Stiles?" Scott took a step forward.

"Just go Scott. You and the others. I just want to go to bed. I'm tired."

"Stiles."

"Go!" Stiles snapped. "You've screwed with my head enough."

Scott stepped back as if he'd been hit, his face falling. "I….I…" he shook his head.

Stiles looked at him. He knew he was being hard on his best friend. That it was unfair, but he was hurt and angry and Scott was all he had to take it out on.

"I'm sorry Stiles." Scott said again quietly and walked away.

Stiles slammed his head against the wall as he heard the front door go again, squeezing his eyes closed painfully tight in a desperate bid to stop the stinging. When he opened them they were red. He turned to glance into the pink and blue bedroom and the sleeping three year old form. His chest crumbled in on itself. - Because he hadn't just lost Derek, he'd lost her too.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay special gift: An extra long chapter. I didn't realize it was this long until I posted and it said it was 8.546 words. So I hope you enjoy.

"So, Stiles seems…nice." Alex said as they headed back to the Hale house.

Derek's hands twitched on the wheel. "He's an acquired taste. He can be incredible infuriating, immature and off the wall. He talks too much."

"Yeah I noticed that."

"He's worse."

Alex shot him a raised brow glance. "And you left your daughter with him?"

" _Our_ daughter." Derek quickly corrected, glaring at her. "And yes, because I wouldn't have trusted anyone else."

Alex huffed an "I see." before turning to look out the window at the passing town. "You sure you want to do this Derek? - Me being your mate I mean."

"I've made my decision." he didn't know who he was trying convince; Alex or himself?

"Alright, if your sure."

Derek didn't say anything else, he just concentrated on driving. They soon hit the turn off to the house.

Derek sighed as he pulled up outside the house, soft lights emitting from the downstairs window. "Peter must still be up." he sighed, opening the door. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to deal with his uncle until morning. He turned to look at Alex. "Whatever he says, or does just….don't humour him."

Alex frowned, following Derek up the steps.

The house was warm, homely and Alex took a moment to look around. It was nothing like she'd grown up with. There was no dark ancient wood with even darker walls. The hall was bright and welcoming. The walls a soft green and the floors a warm polish amber. She was lead into the large lounge to find a fire burning across the room. She would have said it was for show if not for the human knelt in front of it. The girl looked up startled as she and Derek entered. the flames bouncing off her hair, making it a vibrant orange.

"Lydia?" Derek said with a frown in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

The girl, Lydia, got calmly and gracefully to her feet. "You're finally back I see. Good." her eyes flickered to Alex and stared intrigued. "And this is?"

Derek paused for a moment before answering. " _This_... is Alex Yalin. Leah's mother and my mate."

Lydia looked shocked. Or maybe angry. - Actually it was a bit of both. She stared from Derek to her, and Alex saw the muscle working in her jaw. "Your mate?"

"Yes."

"I see." her voice hard. "Peter." she said softly and a few minutes later an older man stepped through a door at the back of the room.

"Derek. Alex." he nodded as if no introductions were needed. Which of course they really weren't, he'd heard the whole conversation from the other room.

"Did you know about this?" Lydia asked, glaring at the newcomer.

"No."

"You don't seem particularly surprised." Lydia said, as if she and Derek weren't in the room.

Peter shrugged. "I knew he'd do something stupid. He always does. Acted without thinking about the consequences to those around him." he said coolly, though his words were filled with meaning, Alex could tell.

Derek stiffened and glared at the pair. "Shouldn't you begetting home Lydia."

"No." she answered defiantly.

"What are you doing here, alone? - Why aren't you at Stiles house with Allison and the others?"

"That's really none of your business is it Derek." Peter said matter-of-factly. As if he wasn't talking to his alpha.

"It is. And you know it. Lydia. Leave."

"Excuse me?" she glared. "I'm not one of your lap dogs Derek, you don't own me."

Derek took a step forward. "I said leave." his voice was low and dangerous.

Lydia stood there challenging him for a few seconds then the door behind them flew open and the young man from Stiles house rushed in. He sent them all a look, before finally glaring at Derek.

"Isaac?" Lydia said in a soft voice filled with something that sounded like concern to Alex's enhanced hearing.

Isaac meet the red-head's gaze. A secret message passing between them, which even Derek didn't seem to understand, before the teenager turned sharply and took the steps two at a time. Once he was gone Alex turned her attention back to Lydia and Derek. The redhead sent Derek a disgusted look and bent to retrieve her books and jacket. Thrusting them angrily into a bag before marching like a one woman army towards the door. Sparing only a moment to glare at the pair of them.

Alex had the briefest thought that she liked the girl, but judging by the hard murderous glare she sent her way, she doubted Lydia felt the same. And Alex had a feeling where the hostility was coming from.

"I'll drive you." Derek said firmly, taking a step to follow.

"No." Lydia snapped, spinning to fix him with another hard glare. "You've got….more important commitments." she huffed, all but snarling at Alex. "I'll walk."

Derek clenched his jaw. "Peter. Drive her home." he said reluctantly through clenched teeth.

Peter walked casually past Derek, snatching the keys he held out for his uncle.

Alex watched as the pair left. "Well that was….welcoming." she said lightly, dropping down on the large green couch.

"It's just….the shock. They'll get used to it."

"And the boy?" she nodded upstairs.

"Isaac lives with us."

"That's not what I mean."

"He's just….not comfortable around strangers. He'll be fine."

Alex didn't believe a word of it. "If you're sure."

"I am." Derek nodded sharply. "It'll just take some time."

Alex watched him pace the room. She could see him having an internal battle bur none of this was her business. Derek had made her an offer, and she'd accepted. If he was so determined to go through with this, who was she to argue. Besides, what did she care for what Derek's humans and betas thought or wanted? The decision was Derek's and his alone. So she kicked off her shoes and made herself at home.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles was buried in his blankets, his face turned into his pillow. He'd barely slept again, and when he had he'd been tortured with dreams of Derek and that woman raising Leah. Him stood on the sidelines. Of course wasn't that Stiles place, on the bench? He didn't know when his life had turned into one endless lacrosse game.

He knew he was feeling sorry for himself, but he couldn't help it. He'd just come to the earth shattering realisation that he was never going to get the people he wanted. That he had a disastrous way of picking people out of his league. It was like a death wish in dating. Was it really too much to ask for? Someone to actually like him back.  _You had Lydia. For a while._ His mind pointed out. And yeah, except they'd never really gotten to that place where they were more than friends. Stiles had quickly put it down to a case of reality being no where near as perfect as the fantasy.  _And Danny? He liked you._ Except that he'd been on the rebound, and Stiles had just gotten tired of being single. So yeah, maybe he'd been using Danny just a little, and didn't that make him a complete asshole. So maybe this thing with Derek was his punishment. The universe dangling the alpha in front of him, making him realise that he'd kinda always had a thing for him, and then turning around and saying no, you can't have him because you're a dick. Thank you universe. - And what made it worse was it wasn't just Derek it was tearing away, it was Leah too.

He'd known from the beginning it was dangerous to grow attached to the girl, she was always going to go back to Derek and live in the big house. He'd kinda fighured before that he wouldn't really lose her. He'd still see her all the time; Derek would probably have him baby-sit when alpha business took all his attention. Now he wasn't so sure about that. She'd have her mom now. Stiles wouldn't be needed. And the hole in his gut said he wouldn't be welcome.

He was rocked from his self-pity by a familiar weight landing on him, a squeal of excitement on her lip.

"'iles. 'iles, wake up!" Leah squealed. "'iles!"

Stiles tried to ignore it, not wanting to turn and see the joyful green eyes that would soon be leaving him, but as usual Leah would not be ignored. Smiling softly at the little girl, his heart skipped at the look in her eyes as she stared back at him, looking deep into his, as if reading his mind.

"'iles, why are you sad?" she asked in a small voice, her brows furrowed with concern.

Stiles had to swallow hard, his heart pounding in his chest. What a complex question. How was he meant to explain everything he was feeling to a little girl of three. Taking a deep breath he shifted up the bed to rest against his pillow, patting his lap for Leah to crawl into, gratefully he hadn't woken with his usual morning wood. He figured he was too depressed to have fream about anything exciting.

Stiles took a few more moments, busying himself with making them comfortable before he had to actually answer her question. Finally he took a long slow breath and met those green eyes. "Alright squirt." he smiled reassuringly. "I am a little sad…."

"Why?" Leah frowned.

"Well…" he chewed on his lower lip for a moment before replying. "Last night your daddy came home."

Leah's eyes widened and her head turned to scan the room for him, like she expected him to be there. And didn't that just hit Stiles in the gut.

"He'll be back later to collect you." Stiles clarified gently. "To take you home. - To your mommy."

Leah's wide eyes narrow as she glares at him. "This is home." she insisted petulantly and Stiles really wished she'd stop punching him in the stomach with her words.

"Hey Kiddo, this ain't your home. Your home's with your mommy and daddy."

Leah's lower lips stuck out as her eyes began to fill with tears that ripped Stiles heart apart. "I don't wanna go. I don't wanna mommy." she huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Lee, your very lucky to have a mommy." he tried so hard not to let his voice break. "Not everyone gets a mommy. - Sometimes they lose there mommies." and there it was, the break he'd tried to avoid, the tears burning at his eyes.

"I don't care!" she snapped petulantly. "I don't want her. I want you! Why can't daddy come here?"

Stiles gut collapsed in on itself. "Lee, we've been through this…."

"I don't care. I won't go!" she scream, scrambling off the bed and running from the room in tears.

Stiles sighed, closing his eyes and rolling his head back against the pillows. He tried to push back the tears, but found he couldn't. He should never have agreed to take care of Leah, he should have known it was going to end in tears. But he hadn't expected Derek to be gone so long. - And maybe he had hoped, deep down in the back of his mind where all his feeling for Derek had been hiding for years, that she would bring them together.

He was still sat there with his eyes closed, tears rolling down his cheeks when his dad's voice rung in his ears.

"Stiles? Stiles what's wrong?"

Stiles had been in bed when his dad had gotten home, so he hadn't told him. "Derek's back. He's coming to collect Leah later." he replied without opening his eyes.

There was a long silence before his father finally said. "Oh."

He cracked open an eyes to see his dad staring at the floor looking almost as heartbroken as Stiles was. He'd grown attached to the little girl too. Stiles watched his dad glance sadly in the direction of Leah's room. "And you've told her." he stated more than asked.

Stiles sighed and threw back his bedclothes, swing his legs out and planting his hands flat against the bed. "Obviously." he winced as the should of cry still carried down the hall. "And before you say I told you so…."

"I wasn't gonna say anything."

Stiles met his father's sympathetic gaze and swallowed. "I guess I should go calm her down."

"You want me to talk to her?"

Stiles shook his head as he pushed himself off the bed. "No. It's down to me." He padded slowly out of his room, giving his father one last glance then headed straight for Leah's room.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek sat at the kitchen table his head in his hands. He hadn't been able to get Stiles reaction to his news out of his head all night. He'd tried to tell himself that he'd imagined the hurt in his eyes and the way his heart had skipped when he'd introduced Alex and told them she was going to be his mate hadn't meant anything. But there were some things you just couldn't ignore no matter how much he wanted to.

He also couldn't ignore the hostility that had already been aim Alex's way. That part did confuse him slightly. He understood, as much as he didn't want to, Stiles reaction. Maybe even Scott's. But Lydia, Peter and Isaac's. Those threw him somewhat. - Though he probably should be more concerned about Lydia and Peter's relationship. He wasn't a fool, he knew there was something between them. Had been since Lydia had brought Peter back from the dead, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had more important things to deal with. Like getting the pack to accept Alex as their Alpha Mate. And worst, collecting Leah from Stiles.

He didn't want to see the boy again so soon, but he didn't have a choice. Even if Leah wasn't staying at his place, he couldn't avoid the teenager. He was part of the pack, he would just have to get used to it. It wasn't like he hadn't already spent almost three years seeing him day in, day out without incident. This whole… _thing_ was just a passing fad. He lied to himself. He'd get over it. Stiles would head off to college and that would probably be the last he saw of him, except for maybe bumping into him at the grocery store when he was home on vacation. And it wasn't like they had been on the brink of having a relationship before all this. Stiles had just been Stiles. Someone Derek had to put up with for the sake of the pack. That's all there'd been until now.

So why was he feeling so sick and anxious about seeing the boy? Why didn't his stomach folding in on itself every time he closed his eyes and saw those usually bright excited brown eyes staring dimly at his feet? Why did he want to march back up stairs and demand Alex leave forever?  _Because Stiles is who you want._ His mind taunted making him groan.

"The coffee fresh?"

Derek jumped at the sudden sound of Alex's voice behind him. He hadn't even heard her coming, so taken by his thoughts. He straightened his spine, and looked over at her. "I made it an hour ago."

"That'll do." she huffed, lifting the pot and a mug. "Where is everyone?"

"Peter's probably gone for a run. Isaac's headed over to Scott's."

"Scott? The other one from last night." Alex frowned.

"Yes."

Alex turned and leant her back against the counter, a mug cradled between her hands. Derek found himself staring at it, his insides clenched tight. "That's Stiles mug." he said before he could think.

Alex gave him a wide eyed stare as she lifted it to her lips and he knew she was making some kind of point. Which considering that Stiles wasn't there, was likely aimed at him. So she knew. It probably hadn't been that hard to figure out really. Thinking about it, that was probably Isaac's problem too. He'd been there. He'd heard and seen Stiles reaction. Lydia was Stiles friend, and ex, maybe he'd told her something. The whole thing was making Derek even more agitated than before. When had all this happened? Why was he the last to know?

"So when we going to pick up the kid." Alex asked, lowering her mug.

"I…I think it best that I…" he looked away, getting to his feet. "In a couple of hours." he sighed, marching out of the kitchen, a lead weight on his shoulders.

"This place is all nice and homely." Alex said following after him, as if determined to stay by his side.

Derek stiffened as they entered the lounge, his eyes scanning the room.

" _Dude, you can't just leave it like this. You spent months rebuilding it. The least you can do is get new furniture. Because there's no way in hell I'm sitting on this thing any longer. I always end up smelling like I've been rescued from…."_

Derek shrugged. "It's a pack house. It's meant to feel like that." he dropped down on the pale green couch Stiles had picked out. They'd been stalking through town following a stranger they thought might be the rough hunter they'd been warned about, when they'd pass the store. Stiles had drawn to a halt.  _"Dude, that. You have to get that."_

 _Derek turned, glaring at him. "Stiles, we're not here to look for a sofa. Move it."_ But he'd gone back the next day and brought it. He'd told himself at the time it was just to shut the boy up. Now he knew better. He'd wanted to impress him, give him what he wanted. Except he couldn't give him the one thing he knew he'd want now. He dropped his head back against the large cushions and closed his eyes, flinching inwardly as the cushion next to him dipped.

"You still worried about the pack's reaction to me?" Alex asked surprisingly softly. "Or is this about...Stiles?"

Derek stiffened.

"I'm not an idiot Derek, and I have hearing. I knew there was something going on the moment the boy opened the door and both your heart rates went through the roof."

"It's nothing."

Alex huffed. "I'm not making you do this Derek. If you want him then…."

"I've made my decision." Derek snapped, shooting up straight on the couch.

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

Alex placed Stiles mug on the coffee table and leaned forward. "If I'm going to have to face the hostility I got last night, yeah, it does."

"They were just…"

"Defending against an interloper." Alex huffed. "As they should. But I got the feeling that it was more because I was coming between you and Stiles than because I was here at all."

"There's nothing to come between." Derek said firmly.

"Just tell me why Derek." Alex said firmly.

"Because Leah needs her mom."

"That's it. I told you Derek, I can't be a mother to her, so if that's the only thing keeping me here, I may as well go."

"What do you want me to say?" Derek scowled glaring at her. "That I love you?"

Alex laughed harshly. "Hardly. You don't love me any more than I love you. - But I want the truth to why your forcing yourself, me and your pack into this when it seems none of us want it."

Derek sighed, dropping his head back into his hands, tugging frustratingly at his hair. "Because I can't have him." he growled out. "I can't let myself have him."

"Why?"

"Because he deserves better." Derek replied with a tight voice, looking up at her. "He deserves to get out of here and have a normal life. He's seventeen, he's leaving for college soon. I'm not going to hold him back just because I have a passing….infatuation."

"Passing? You think it's going to go away if you mate with me?"

Derek clenched his jaw, his lips becoming a thin line.

"And what about him?" Alex asked.

"He'll get over it. He's seventeen. It's a teenage crush."

Alex stared at him for a long moment. "Fine. It's your pack and I don't have anywhere else to go." she shrugged, dropping back into the cushions. "But I'm telling you Derek, this isn't going to work out the way you're expecting it too."

"It'll be fine. - It's what's best for everyone."

"You keep telling yourself that." Alex huffed. "If it makes it easier."

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek could hear the screaming and crying from the driveway, in his car. He closed his eyes and listened to Leah's protests that she wasn't leaving. That the Stilinski house was her home, and that she didn't want a mommy. He was kinda of glade he'd been able to talk Alex out of coming with him. - Though he suspected that she'd never really intended to accompany him anyway. - If she'd heard what Leah said she'd probably use it as an excuse to leave, and Derek couldn't have that. It had been hard enough convincing her to return with him in the first place.

 _"Leah. Please, your dad will be her soon. We need to pack your stuff."_ Stiles pleaded desperately.

Derek cringed at the break in the boy's voice. In hindsight maybe it hadn't been the best idea to leave her with Stiles. Of course she was going to get attached. Stiles just had that way about him. Of course she was going to love him. He clenched his jaw and tightened his fingers on the steering wheel.

" _Leah. Come on. Please."_

" _No! Not going!"_ the little girl yelled, standing her ground, and stamping her foot.

Derek took a deep breath, holding it. His chest hurting at the words ringing from within the house. Reluctantly he pushed opened the car door and stepped out, marching up the front steps. It was only a few seconds before the door opened to reveal the Sheriff, who glared at him murderously as another brutal scream filled the house.

"Sheriff."

"Derek." the man nodded. "Just follow the screaming." he added harshly, stepping away from the door, turning his back on the alpha.

"Thank you." Derek said stepping over the threshold and making his way straight up the stairs and down the corridor to the room at the end. Pausing in the doorway his heart leapt into his throat as he watched Leah clinging to her bed clothes in the corner, tears rolling down her face, shaking her head and stamping her foot. She glanced up to meet his gaze and scream, literally, and backed further into the corner.

"Go 'way!" she yelled. "Go 'way!"

Stiles didn't look at him, but his back stiffened indicating he knew he was there. "Leah…." he said, voice a wreck. "…you've got to go home."

"Am home! Go  _'way_!" she yelled directly at Derek.

The alpha stepped into the room. "Leah. Stop this." he said in his harsh alpha voice.

Finally Stiles turned to meet his gaze, his eyes red rimmed and miserable. "That's not going to work on her. She'd not one of your wolves." he said roughly before turning back to the little girl. "Leah. You can't stay here."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because….I'm not your daddy. He is. You have to go home with him."

"I don't wanna. I 'ate him!" she yelled. "I 'ate you!"

"Leah! Stop!" Stiles said with a surprisingly authoritative voice, which could have given Derek's alpha voice. "Enough of this. You're going."

"No!"

"Yes." Stiles replied getting to his feet and staring down at her, arms folded. Every bit the parent he'd been playing the last month.

"No!" she screeched in return and threw the nearest item, which happened to be a shoe, at him. "I 'ate you!"

Derek's stomach drop at the sound of Stiles heartbeat faltering, and he suddenly wanted to be sick. He watched the boy with wide eyes, unsure what he was going to do when his entire posture went ridged. An eerie silence fell over the room, only broken by Leah's erratic sobs. Whether it was the words or the shoe, something broke him and whatever control he'd been clinging onto, Derek watched as the teenager turned on his heels, not so much as sparing a look at Derek as he marched out of the room. His parting words like a shattered mirror, sharp and jaded.

"Your daughter, you deal with her."

Derek watched him leave, heard his feet falling on the soft carpet, and then heard the slam of his bedroom door. - Which actually was probably heard by the whole house, if not the whole street. - he heard the slid of a body against the wood and his stomach knotted painfully and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to breath again from the pain. This had not been what he'd wanted. He just wanted to give everyone what they needed. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a whimper behind him. Turning he fixed a hard gaze on the little girl who was staring at him defiantly.

"You're coming home.  _Now_." he said firmly.

Leah opened her mouth to protest but squealed instead when Derek scooped her up and practically threw her over his shoulder, not so much as flinching from her attacking arms and legs as she tried to free herself. "Stop." he ordered, marching out of the room.

As they headed past Stiles bedroom Leah let out a scream of help. "'tiles!" but the door was not opened, though Derek knew he'd heard her.

Derek carried her down the stairs, passing a concerned looking Sheriff.

"Shewiff!" Leah yelled. "'elp, Shewiff!"

"I'll collect her things another time. Thank you both for looking after her." Derek said pausing on the threshold of the house. "And I'm sorry."

The Sheriff's jaw was clenched tight, clearly trying to stop himself from doing something.

With a final glance to the stairs, where he knew Stiles was still crouched in front of his door, sobbing, he turned and walked to the car, ignoring the protests of his daughter. Forcing her into the back seat, he fastened the belt over her struggling body before slamming the door and climbing behind the wheel. He pulled out of the driveway with a lead weight in his stomach, and the sound of two sets of tears ringing in his ears.

By the time they reached the boarder of the preserve Leah had stopped crying. By the time they reached the house, she was asleep. Derek sat staring up at the house, listening to the heartbeats inside. Isaac in his room, probably still avoiding him. Peter in the living room, with a book. - he could hear the pages turning. Alex in the kitchen, cooking from the sound of it. He glanced into the rear view mirror to check on Leah. Her little head rolled uncomfortably to the side. Taking a deep breath he climbed out the car and reached into the back for her, trying not to wake her.

He was greeted at the front door by Alex, wiping her hands on a dish towel. Derek didn't look at her, or speak to her; he simply headed straight for the stairs. It wasn't till he reached the top that he realised that he didn't have a room ready for his daughter. He hadn't even thought about it. Unlike Stiles. At his house she had a room. One she loved and hadn't wanted to leave. That lead weight grew heavy, forcing him to slouch forward just a little. Turning at the top of the stairs he carried Leah to his room, his and Alex's room. Leah would have to sleep with them until he was able to prepare a room for her.

Pushing open the door he marched in, straight to the bed where he laid her down gently. She whined slightly causing Derek to fear she might wake up and begin crying and screaming again. He brushed his hand through her hair and laid down next to her, pulling her close to him, her head on his pillow. "Shhh. It's alright. It's all going to be alright." he whispered, though whether those words were aimed at Leah or himself he couldn't say.

He wasn't even aware he was drifting off to sleep beside his daughter. The darkness simply blanketed slowly, pulling him under.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles wasn't sure how long he'd been sat there, his head pressed to his knees, his face raw from crying. He'd heard his dad calling his name through the wood but hadn't found the energy or the will to answer him with anything more than an "I'm okay." which had come out as a broken whimper. He hadn't felt this utterly empty and grief stricken since his mom's death. He'd tried so hard to not get attached to Leah, but that was like trying to avoid the supernatural, it was always going to invade his life in one form or another. And like when the supernatural clawed it's way into his life, he knew letting Leah into his heart was going to hurt. Of course losing the little girl wasn't the only reason his chest was on fire. He'd lost Derek too. Not that he'd ever actually had him.

Dragging himself to his feet, Stiles forced himself to move. It was only a short distance from his door to his bed, but it felt like an eternity before he could collapse face down on his bed, curling himself up in the blankets. It didn't take long for a deep dreamless sleep to dull the pain.

"Stiles? Stiles you have a visitor. Lydia's…"

"Go away." Stiles groaned, his voice heavy with sleep and raw with pain. When the bed dipped beside him he knew that hurricane Lydia had landed.

"Get up."

"Go away Lydia."

The blanket was yanked from his body. "I said up." she commanded firmly. "You're not going to mope and brood. We get enough of that with….jerk off."

Stiles turned his head to glare at her, wishing not for the first time that he had those flashing eyes. Not that Lydia would pay any attention to him even if he did. She wasn't called Hurricane Lydia for nothing. Groaning Stiles forced himself off the bed and up against the headboard. "What do you want."

"What happened?"

Stiles frowned.

"With Derek. Who's this woman he'd brought back."

Stiles slumped. "Leah mom."

"I know that. Did you know he was bring her here?" she asked, her arms folded over her chest.

Stiles shrugged. "He might have…mentioned something like that. - I didn't know he was going….I didn't know about the mate thing." he swallowed.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?"

Lydia huffed and paced his room. "You can't let him marry this woman."

"It's his choice."

"But your…."

"What?" Stiles snapped. "I'm what?"

Lydia looked at him sadly. "Stiles." she sighed sadly.

"Look, it's not like we're some Hollywood romance or whatever. Okay so I've kinda maybe had a crush on him for years. But until a week ago I didn't even know about it. And he's still Derek. - And I'm going to college."

Lydia frowned. "I thought you weren't going to go? I thought you were going to stay here…"

"And you were the one that said I'd be a fool to give up everything for the pack. That I had to get out while I still could. - Well, I'm getting out. It's just a crush Lydia. - I got over you, I'll get over him." Stiles slumped further against his pillows.

There was a tense silence before Lydia took a seat on the bed. "What about Leah?"

"She's got her mom…and no I don't want to hear about how she's a terrible woman for leaving her. She's back, they'll bond, and soon I'll just be Stiles again."

"I don't like her." Lydia said defiantly.

"You don't have to. Neither of us do." he sighed. "And in eight months we'll never have to see her again."

Lydia looked at him with sadness. Like she knew he was lying to himself. But there was understand too, because she knew he had to if he was going to get over it. "Alright. - But I think you owe Scott an apology."

Stiles sighed. "I know. I'll call him later. - You meeting Peter?"

Lydia stared at him. It was the first time they'd verbally acknowledged whatever it was going on between her and the werewolf. "Yeah."

Stiles nodded. "Have a good time. One of us should. Even if your werewolve's a billion times more crazy than mi….I'm going back to sleep. You can leave now." he forced a smile.

"Fine. But don't forget to ring Scott. According to Allison he's moping too."

Stiles nodded as he settled back against his pillow and closed his eyes, listening as Lydia huffed and marched out of the room. He didn't fall back to sleep though, he lay there, eyes open the moment Lydia left, staring at the wall. His mind a buzz and his chest heavy from the endless ache of his heart.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

"Hey." Scott smiled awkwardly, his shoulder pressed against the wooden frame of Stiles room.

"Hey." the teenager looked up from his computer where he was desperately trying to distract himself from thinking about Derek and Leah by focusing on homework. Of course it wasn't working.

"So…" Scott sighed staring at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"No dude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It wasn't your fault man. I was just…" Stiles shook his head, turning in his chair to stare at a nervous motionless Scott.

"If I'd known Derek was….I'd never have brought it up."

Stiles stared at his friend, waiting for Scott to meet his gaze before asking. "Why did you?"

Scott sighed dramatically, pushing himself off the doorframe and walking into the room fully. He dropped down on the end of the bed like he always did, wrapping his hands together in his lap, he shrugged. "I don't know." he sighed, his eyes locked on his hands for a long silent moment before meeting Stiles gaze once again. "I guess….it's senior year."

Stiles frowned.  _What did that have to do with anything?_

"You'll be heading off to college soon. And there's prom coming up and…" Scott shrugged again. "I guess I thought maybe it would…." he ran his hand through his hair. "…that maybe it was time for you…and him…and all of us to stop ignoring it. - I swear Stiles…." Scott said earnestly, his eyes pleading. "…if I'd know Derek was gonna actually bring the woman back and make her his mate I would have kept quiet. I didn't think he'd do something so…. _stupid_."

Stiles was staring wide eyed at his best friend. "So….you told me I fancied your damn alpha so I'd have a date for prom?" he asked part angry, part bemused. That was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard in his life.

Scott shrugged guiltily. "I…okay I might have hoped that if you guys sorted…" he shook his head, scratching at the back of his neck. "I'm not leaving, I'm going to the community college in the next town, I'll still be living here with Isaac, and Allison's heading out to New York and…."

Stiles swallowed, his jaw tightening. "You might have thought that if I was with Derek I wouldn't leave. I'd stay here."

Scott's head hung impossibly low with shame. "Kinda, yeah."

Stiles wasn't sure how he was meant to feel about that. Part of him was proud that Scott had actually come up with a plan that might in other circumstance have worked. But he was furious that his best friend, his brother almost, would risk Stiles future because he didn't want to be lift behind. Great friend he was. - But then Scott had always been a little selfish.

"That wasn't the only reason." Scott said after a few moments. "I…I also want you to be happy for a change."

"Happy?" Stiles laughed bitterly. "How exactly was that meant to work. You sit there bitching about how Derek uses me, I realize I've got a crush the size of Canada on him and then what? We get together and you still bitch about how he uses me?"

Scott frowned at him. "I…that's not what…he doesn't exactly use you. I mean…."

"No more than the rest of you do?"

There was that guilt again, and Stiles couldn't help but actually like seeing it. His issues over Scott's ability to utterly ignore him for days on end had been brushed under the carpet years ago. They fell silent for a few minutes, Stiles fiddling with his pen, Scott fiddling with the lacrosse stick on the bed.

" _Ignorance is Bliss'_ Scott?" Stiles sighed finally.

"Huh?"

"Not knowing. Being able to just do shit with him without this weight over my head, it was wonderful. Now things are going to get awkward and…." Stiles sucked in a breath. "We're doomed man. After everything that's happened over the past three year you should have known that. Even if Derek hadn't brought…. _her_ back, and we'd somehow actually done….whatever. It was always going to end bad, cause I'm heading off to college and Derek has to stay here, and Leah is gonna get hurt." he shook his head to clear the tears pooling in his eyes.

"You'd still go to college?" Scott looked up surprised.

Stiles glared. "Yeah. This is my future man. And while I love you guys, love being the centre of the pack world, I need something… _more_." though he wasn't quiet sure he believed that, and going by the look Scott was sending him neither did he.

Thankfully though, Scott didn't call him out on it. "You guys could have…."

"What? Had a few months together. Started something we both know isn't going to last." Stiles laughed sharply. "Dude, how many times have we laughed at stupid teen-flicks where the guy and girl get together on prom night? We all know they'll break up again before college. Because no relationship lasts past high school."

Scott looked sharply at him, anger and hurt in his features and whined quietly. Yeah, actually whined. And Stiles was now the one to feel guilty. He knew Scott was having a hard time dealing with Allison departure for college.

"Dude, stop with the dog-thing." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Use your words."

"I…don't want…" Scott shook his head. "I don't want you to….be mad at me any more."

Stiles huffed. "I'm not mad at you. - No, wait yeah I am. - But well…its senior year and we'll be heading in different directions soon, so….I'm not going to be mad at you any more. - Or Derek. He's making a life choice." Stiles sighed sadly. "And it's not like there was ever an actual change that he'd like me back…"

"Stiles, I know he…."

Stiles glared at his best friend in that 'shut-up-I-need-to-lie-to-myself-right-now' way and Scott did it. Falling silent and dropping his gaze.

"This is best for everyone." Stiles nodded, lacking the confidence he was aiming for.

There was a long silence as the pair just sat there, neither looking at the other until Scott opened his mouth. "What about the pack?"

Stiles flinched at the question. "What about it?"

"Are you going to be able to…you know, with her."

Stiles took a sharp breath, holding it in for a few long and painful seconds. "Of course. You know me man, king of unrequited love." he chuckled. "I survived how many years pinning for Lydia, watching her and Jackson…even after his whole psycho lizard thing. I can do this. And it's not like we're around each other twenty-four-seven. It'll only be when bad shit hits…."

"Which is pretty much all the time, Stiles."

"Yeah well I prayed to the gods that they'd make this a monster free year, so…." he pressed his hands together and looked to the ceiling. "…here's hoping."

"What about Leah."

Stiles dropped his hands and his smile. "I'm going to just back off, you know. Give her time to resettle, get used to being with Derek and her…..Alex…" he forced the name out, because he'd have to get used to saying it. She was part of their lives now. Part of his life. At least until he headed off to college. "…maybe in a few weeks, I'll call Derek and ask if it's alright to see her."

Scott huffed. "This…is exactly why I complain about him you know. He does this shit and he never thinks about what it's going to mean for everyone else. He just…."

"Breathe buddy. Go to your happy place. In. Out."

"Shut up Stiles."

Stiles laughed, even though it hurt to do so, and his smile didn't reach his eyes. But he kept telling himself Leah was alive, so it wasn't really like he'd lost her and once everything had settled down, once the pack dynamics were sorted out everything would just work out and he'd be able to see her. His eyes drifted to the wall behind his desk and the drawing. Maybe he should take that down? He shook his head. As much as it hurt to look at, it was a reminder of his little girl, and he couldn't get rid of that. It's all he had left.

"What to play Halo?"

Stiles tore his gaze from the picture, smiled brokenly and nodded.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

It was barely light out when Derek felt someone poking his nose. It crinkles and wiggled a little and he lets out a strangled whine before he finally cracking his eye open when the sound of a soft giggle seeps into his mind. His eyes flash red for a split seconds as he takes in his surroundings and the sense of home. Then he's looking into a pair of tired green eyes. Leah didn't say anything, she simply met his gaze, her hand pressed beneath his cheek. In the room it was so quiet. So much so their heartbeats were like base drums in Derek's ear, but he didn't care. He just lay there watching his daughter watch him. His hand lifting to gently brush through her mass of unruly red curls, tucking them gently behind her ear.

"I know you don't want to be here." he whispered softly, his breath ghosting over the little girls face. "And that you miss…." he swallowed hard, taking a breath. "…Stiles. - But this is your home sweetheart."

Leah's face feel and she dropped her eyes, her lip peeking out in a pout that pulled at Derek's heartstrings. "Leah?" he slipped his finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look up and meet his gaze. "You'll still see him. We're a pack. A family. You'll see Stiles all the time. - But I wanted you here with me. And so does your mommy." She up looked doubtfully at the mention of Alex. "I know she left you here. And I'm sure your upset with her for that…." Leah surprised him by shaking her head. "…but she loves you." The little girl huffed, but snuggled closer.

Derek tightened his arm around his daughter and buried his nose into the girl's hair, inhaling deeply, which still carried Stiles scent mixed with her own and after a few hours sleeping together, his too. The combined scents shook Derek to the core, and he clenched his jaw to stop from moaning. They were snuggled up on the bed with the door opened. Derek turned to see Alex staring at him, her gaze flickering between him and Leah. Derek glanced down to see Leah looking at Alex for a few moments, before she turned her head defiantly into Derek's shirt. His eyes snapped to Alex but she seemed unaffected by her daughter's obvious rejection. A weight settled in his gut.

"Peter sent me to tell you dinner's ready." Alex said matter-of-factly before turning around and leaving.

Groaning Derek pushed himself up on the bed and stretched before swing his legs over the side and getting to his feet. He stretched out his back once again then turned to look down at Leah. "Come on. Dinner time." he held out his arms to her and she slowly, and a little reluctantly, got to her feet on the bed. Derek stepped forward to lift her up then paused, smiling at her he turned his back, crouching just a little. A soft giggle reverberated from Leah's throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms moving back behind himself to settle under her butt. Her leg hanging through the loops in his arms. "Ready?"

Leah nodded against his shoulder.

They entered the dining room to find Isaac already in his seat. Peter and Alex were still in the kitchen, he could hear them moving around. Peter giving order about the plates. Behind him Leah struggled to be let down. Derek swung her around easily, setting her on her feet. The moment she touched the ground she was off, running around the table to Isaac, yanking at his shirt and climbing into his lap. The teenager turning to grab her waist and lifting her up so that she was stood on his thighs, looking up at her with a wide smile.

"Hey Gidget."

Leah grinned, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Derek watched them as Leah pulled back and the pair started rambling about nothing in particular. He took his seat at the head of the long table as Peter and Alex strolled in.

"Leah, sit down." he patted the chair between him and Isaac. If the whole pack was there, the seat to his left would be taken by Scott, but for now it was Leah's place. She settled on the chair but was just about able to see over the table top. Derek frowned, getting ready to move when the sound of Isaac pushing his chair back and vanished.

A few seconds later the teenager strolled back into the dining room with two thick books in his hand. He stood behind Leah's chair, wrapping his free arm around her chest and lifting her up like she was a feather. Leah squealed and giggled as he placed the large books on the chair before settling her back down. With a slight nudge he pushed her chair up close to the table and took his own seat. All of this without saying a word or looking at Derek.

Derek looked at his young beta, then at Leah's smiling face and felt his own lips stretch and his heart lightened. Peter and Alex took their seats, Peter the center left, Alex at the other end facing Derek. He looked down the table at her for a moment as he pulled the bowl of stew to him. To his right Isaac reached for the bowl of greens and turned to place some on Leah's plate. The little girl giving him an unimpressed glare and crinkling her nose.

"You know the rule Gidget. No greens…."

"No bedtime story." she pouted, slumping in her seat as she watched Isaac set the vegetables in front of her.

The teenager glanced up as he felt Derek's eyes on him and froze for a second, before releasing a breath when Derek nodded for him to continue.

"So how's the garage?" Derek asked as he served Leah some of the stew, his eyes lifting to Isaac.

The teenager reached for the bread. "Fine. Mr Thomas brought it car in yesterday for the a service. - And Mrs Jones wanted you to call her when you got back so she could arrange for her fuel line to be checked."

"And we all know what she really wants." Peter chuckled, digging into his food.

Derek sent him a hard glare, accompanied with a warning growl.

"I'll call her first thing Monday. - How's school?"

"Good. Grades are good. Mr Harris is still being a dick…."

"Language." Derek snapped.

"Sorry." Isaac dropped his head shamefully. "Anyway, it was hilarious on Tuesday, he freaked the fu….hell out when Stiles blow up the classroom. - I mean he didn't like really blow it up, it was only a little explosion - but man you should have seen Harris's face. It was priceless. - I think Scott has a picture of it." Isaac rambled while shovelling food into his mouth. He seemed to realize what he'd said as his folk reached his mouth because it froze and his head snapped around to Alex. She looked at him intensely for half a second before turning back to her own food. Then tension was quickly broken by Leah's laugh.

"It was like this." Leah chuckled, dropping her mouth open as wide as she could and her eyes opening to the point that Derek thought her eyeball might actually fall out of their sockets. She turned to show Isaac, who nodded in agreement and burst into laughter.

Derek smiled. His face stretching to house a wide grin and for a few moment - despite Stiles's name being mentioned. - all his stress vanished and he was at ease. He turned intending to talk to Peter to find him staring at Leah across the table. His face stern and his eyes fixed. But the look beneath the stare was painfully familiar. He glanced to his right to see Leah staring back at him. Her eyes unblinking. Derek watched them, his heart skippin. He'd been on the receiving end of the stare when he was Leah's age, as had Laura, Cora and the others. He waited, lifting a fork slowly to his lips, his eyes flickering for a second down the table were Alex sat her attention focused on her food. She didn't seem to care about the silent battle going on between their daughter and his uncle. Derek sighed sadly to himself. A harsh huff of irritation and a loud squeal pulled him back from his thoughts, and he turned to see Leah smiling brightly.

"You looked 'way. I win!" she cheered.

Peter growled, slumping in his seat, pouting playfully.

The rest of dinner was passed in casual conversation about nothing particularly important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know most of you are probably hating Derek in this fic, and I have to admit that pains me a little. I didn't mean for him to come over so badly. I hope that his interaction with his daughter will at least win him a few points. Derek really isn't a villain, he's just a guy trying to do the right thing and failing miserably.
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad you're all enjoying my little angst fuelled drama and I'd like to thank you all so much for the reviews. I loved reading what you have to say and they help me greatly. So I'll hope you keep them coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek groaned as the sunlight began to break though his sleep. There was a heavy weight on his chest and for the briefest moment he smiled as the remnants of his dream came back to him. A dream with warm chocolate eyes and a smirk that could soften a soft, or harden flesh. But the scent quickly chased away all thoughts causing his eyes to snap open. Squinting briefly before taking in the fold that lay stretched out across his chest. The smile remained as he watched Leah sleep awkwardly across him, a soft snore rumbling from her chest. Lifting his hand he ran his fingers thought the mass of red hair, her warmth mingling with that beneath his ribs.

Derek had never honestly allowed himself to believe that he could have this. A proper family of his own. Not after what he'd done. But despite his happiness at having what he'd never allowed himself to want, there was still an ache he knew would never be relieved. It was a price he was willing to pay however. Stiles for Leah.

Movement on his chest pulled him from his thoughts, as he dropped his eyes to see Leah beginning to wake. He smiled as she turned, cracking her eye open and looking at him with a sleepy smile. Derek concluded that he'd miss waking to that smile when he finally finished her room. "Morning sweetheart." he whispered.

"Morwin Daddy."

Derek turned his head to glance over at the other side of his bed, and Alex who was turned, her back on display to his gaze. She was still asleep. He could hear the slow steady beat of her heart. "Shell we go get breakfast?"

"Can we see 'iles today?"

Derek swallowed hard. "Not today sweetheart." when her face faltered and he had a vision of another screaming match he promised they'd see him soon.

She was still pouting miserably as he lifted her off him and set her feet on the floor beside the bed, before throwing back the covers and swinging his legs out of the bed.

"Come on. Let's get breakfast before Isaac eats everything in the house." he smiled, lifting her up to balance on his hip and grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

Derek carried her down the kitchen, already knowing that no one else was up. Setting her on the chair at the kitchen table, he switched on the coffee machine and turned to pull a bowl from the cupboard, followed swiftly by the box of Lucky Charms, Isaac usually ate. He made a mental note that he'd have to by more than one on their next shopping trip. Filling the bowl he walked to the refrigerator and poured the milk in while still holding the door open with his hip. Stepping back it swung shut and he turned to stroll over to the table, placing the bowl in front of Leah before fetching her a spoon and a glass of juice.

With her settled he paced back to make his coffee. Turning he found himself leaning back to watch her eat. When she'd finished with the cereal he watched her place her spoon to the side and lift the bowl, drinking the remaining milk. His heart clenched tight and without thinking he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo. He was half way though sending it to Stiles when he realised what he was doing and froze. His heart beginning to race violently beneath his rips. Turning sharply he lowered his cup and phone to the counter and braced it with both hands, closing his eyes and fighting to take calming breathes. When he opened them his gaze instantly fell on the still open photo message he'd been writing.

 

**Message:**

**Nothing will keep our….**

 

His head went light for a second as the sentence was finished in his mind. …little girl from enjoying her breakfast. What the hell had be been thinking? Leah wasn't their girl. She was his and Alex's little girl.

"Derek? - You alright?" Isaac said with concern behind him.

Grabbing his phone he spun to meet the beta's blue eyes, swallowing his pounding heart. "I need…." he needs so many things. "…to get ready. Stay with Leah while I shower and change. - We'll go to the hardware store when your ready." with that he marched past the teenager, his fingers tight around the mobile.

He practically ran into the bathroom, switching on the shower not even caring that it ice cold. That was what he needed after all. He stripped quickly. Stepping in he tilted his face up into the frigid spray.

He didn't know how long he stood beneath the water; his skin was probably cold to the touch and red from the incident pounding of the downpour. He finally stepped out at the sound of movement from the bedroom, telling him Alex was awake. Closing his eyes he scrubbed at his face before turning off the water. He didn't want to face questions as to why he was having a cold shower. Though he knew he'd probably see it in the she-wolf's eyes.

He walked down in a haze, a towel hanging low on his hips. Alex was already gone, he could hear her down stairs with Isaac and Leah, and he thanked the heavens for it. He dressed quickly and moved to pick up his phone, his hand freezing over it, fearful of touching the device, like by merely laying a finger on it would bring back the feelings he's spent a shower trying to rid himself of.

But finally he picked it up, sending the photo message to his draft folder without even looking at it, as he left the bedroom and returned to the kitchen. "Go get ready." he ordered Isaac. "You'll be looking after Leah while I'm at the store." he said not bothering to look at Alex, though he felt her eyes on him. "It'll be a good time for you to reconnect."

"Derek I don't."

Derek turned to fix the woman with a hard stare. "This is why you're here. Why you're my mate." Isaac raced back into the kitchen as Derek finished his coffee. Setting the mug down he strolled over to Leah's chair, bending to place a kiss on her head, just like his father had always done to him and his siblings. "Be good. I'll be back soon." then he was walking determinedly out of the house. Ignoring the whining protest of his daughter.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek returned just over an hour later with supplies. Walking into the house he knew something was wrong. Alex was sat alone on the sofa, her face buried once again in a book. He could hear Leah's heartbeat above him, in his room.

"What happened?"

Alex didn't even look up from what she was reading. "She ran upstairs the moment you left." she states matter-of-factly.

"And you didn't go after her?"

Alex sent him a sideways glance. "Why would I?"

Derek stared at her speechless.

"I know where she is. I know she's alright. What more do I need to do?"

The door opened behind him as Isaac carried in the other half of the supplies.

"Take them up to the room. I'll be there in a minutes." he waited for the teenager to leave before continuing his conversation with Alex. "You're not even trying. I know you don't have experience dealing with humans, but she's your daughter." his tone was dripping with anger. "You can't keep pretending she doesn't exist. - For God's sake Alex, you raised her for three year, you can't tell me you feel nothing?" he snapped loudly.

Alex calmly lowered her book and turned to her. "You know what I felt? Shame. That's what I felt." she was so cool about it. "I kept waiting for her to change. For the wolf to show itself. But it never did. - And I never felt a bond. I couldn't feel that connection. The one you share with your pack. There was nothing." she got to her feet, facing him directly, her arms folded over her chest. "I told you that Derek, before you brought me here. That's why I left her with you. - You wanted this. You wanted me here! I told you how it would be, that I didn't want to be a mother to that…."

Derek growled.

"…to Leah….but you wouldn't listen."

Derek huffed angrily, his jaw painfully tight.

"I know why you want this, and I don't care. But this is how its going to be Derek. I'm your mate, but don't expect me to play mommy to her, because I can't do it."

"And if we have other children?" Derek asked, his fingers tightening dangerously around the handles of the paint cans.

"If we have other children and their human…it'll be just the shame."

Derek shook his head.

"You still want me here Derek?" she asked with a raised brow.

Derek stood silently for a long moment, staring at her before grunting. He turned sharply and headed for the stairs, unsure who he was more angry at, himself or Alex. She was right, she'd warned him before they'd come back that she wasn't going to be a good mother, but he'd thought - he'd hoped. - that she would at least try to bond with Leah. She was her daughter. He couldn't understand how you couldn't feel anything? He'd spent less than a day with the girl and had felt the connection. He felt it now. A warmth in his heart for her.

"Nephew."

Derek looked up to see Peter stood on the top step. He sighed warily. "Peter."

"Trouble in paradise?"

Derek didn't reply; he just brushed past him.

"I know what your doing Derek." Peter smirked, causing his nephew to freeze, turning slowly to meet the man's gaze.

The pair stared at each other, neither voicing the truth.

"It won't work." Peter finally said in a low neutral tone.

Derek sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "It has to." when he opens them Peter was staring at him, sympathy and understand in his gaze.

"She won't bond with her. - She was raised among only wolves, she doesn't understand the subtle difference between wolf bonds and human, not like we do. - Perhaps it would be best if…."

Derek shook his head. "She's my mate." he looked down the stairs towards the lounge where he knew Alex could hear them. "She'll learn."

Peter sighed, shaking his head. "You think your doing what's best don't you?"

Derek remained silent, staring once again at his uncle.

"Your not. - A pack is only as strong as its Alpha Derek, you know that. And an Alpha is only as strong as its pack. Denying what you…."

"Don't you have something else to be doing?" Derek snapped cutting the man off and heading for the empty bedroom next to his.

"You know where to find me." Peter whispered, continuing down the stair.

Derek turned to watch him, leaning over the banister. "We're going to have to talk about this Peter. She's too young."

The other werewolf pausing looking up at his nephew with a wicked pleased smirk. "That's your problem Derek; you still see them as children. - They haven't been that for a long time." then he was gone, leaving Derek to be haunted by the words for the rest of the day.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek woke early Monday morning to the screaming of his alarm clock and that heavy weight on his chest once again, only this time there was long limbs around his neck too. Smiling he disentangled himself from his daughter, reached out to shut of the alarm and roll out of bed. He had to head into work, sort out the paper work, and get started on Mr Thomas's car. And Leah needed to be dropped off at day care. He hadn't hoped that now Alex was there she could be kept home, but after the previous day Derek knew that was an impossibility. So he dragged himself out of bed and jumped into the shower, leaving Alex to sleep. Leah was curled around his pillow, her face buried into it. It was moments like that that made it heard to believe she wasn't a werewolf.

Derek smiled softly as he ran his fingers though the little girl's hair and gently shook her awake. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up. You've got school." he could hear Isaac dragging himself out of the bed down the hall. Leah cracked open an eye and smiled sleepily.

"Morwin Daddy."

"Morning sweetheart, come on. Lets get you ready."

Leah gave a large stretch and yawn before rolling off the mattress and following Derek out of the room and into what would soon be her room, as soon as the paint was dry and the smell had dissipated. Derek had hung up what few items of clothing he'd brought during his shopping trip the previous day in the closest.

When he'd returned with the pink and blue paint, meaning to recreate Leah's room at the Stilinski house, she's refused it. Saying she didn't want a pink bedroom anymore. That she hated pink. Derek had known it was a lie instantly, that she was acting out and part of him had wanted to tell her that she was getting a pink and blue bedroom whether she liked it or not. But then he'd look at her, her pouting lip and her stubborn demeanour and he'd crumbled to her will. He'd told Isaac to store the paint in the basement. He decided then to take Leah to the store and let her pick whatever paint she wanted. Which was when he'd realised she had no clothes. He'd thought about driving to the Stilinski house to collect her stuff but he'd decided against it. It was too soon. So instead he'd simply asked Leah what colour she wanted instead, to which he'd gotten a shrug, another miserable look and then a mumbled purple. Then he'd driven back into town, dropping by the hardware store first then to a children's clothes store. Where he'd had no idea what he was doing and had wound up texting Peter for help. - Or more precisely the person he was undoubtedly with.

Lydia had given him a size and a rough idea what she'd need until he was able to collect her stuff, and then he'd headed back to the house with more bags to finish preparing Leah's room. He still needed to get a suitable bed for her, but that was one of his tasks of the day. Right now though, he had to get her ready.

"So what do you want to wear?" he asked, looking blankly at the small row of clothes.

Leah looked up at him and shrugged, her lips pressed tight together.

"A dress? How about this one?" he asked pulling out a purple and blue flowering thing.

Leah's nose instantly crumpled and she shook her head vigorously.

"Okay, not this then. Seriously I wish your aunt Laura was here, she'd know what to do." as he said it a sharp pain shot through him, making him freeze. "He hadn't thought about Laura in a long time. - Or at least he hadn't _thought_ about her. She was always on his mind, but at the back, like a constant ache that you just got used to. "She would have loved you." Derek sighed sadly.

He frowned at the feel of small arms wrapping around his leg. Looking down he saw Leah pressed against him, looking up at him with something close to sympathy in her young eyes. Derek smiled and brushed his fingers through her hair. "How about jeans and a sweatshirt?"

Leah nodded.

With Leah dressed in black jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt, Derek carried her down to the kitchen for breakfast. Isaac was at the table eating. When he looked up to see them he smirked, almost laughing and pulled out his phone with supernatural speed, snapping a picture.

"Did you just take our photo?" Derek glared as he settled Leah in her seat.

"Couldn't resisted. You two look so…" he laughed around his cereal. "….adorable."

Derek growled a little before moving to get his daughter her breakfast and himself a coffee. "Do you have Lacrosse today?"

"Yeah." Isaac said, poking his tongue out to Leah, who swiftly returned the gesture. "Why?"

"Just checking." he settled a bowl in front of Leah and turned his back while she ate.

Twenty minutes later the three of them were in the car heading to Leah's day care. They pulled into the parking lot and Derek and Isaac both climbed out. Isaac pulling his seat forward to get Leah from the backseat.

"Dammit!" Derek snapped making the pair look at him as Isaac straightened with the little girl in his arms.

"What?"

Derek nodded to the other children. "I forget to make her a lunch."

Isaac looked at Leah and rolled his eyes. "Silly Daddy." he sighed, causing Leah to burst into giggles, before turning and shaking her head at Derek.

The werewolf glared at the pair of them. "I'll drop something back for you. - Come on, lets get you inside."

Isaac lowered her to the ground. "See ya later Gidget."

Leah grinned, nodded and gave him a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the teenager's cheek before reaching for Derek's hand and dragging him towards the building and her teacher.

"Mrs Gwegorwee!" she squealed. "My Daddy's home!"

Derek looked at the young woman and smiled.

"That's wonderful news Leah." Helena nodded, lifting her gaze to Derek. "Welcome back Mr Hale. - I'm Helena Gregory, Leah's teacher. It's good to finally meet you."

Derek shook her hand and nodded. "You too."

"Daddy forgot my lunch Mrs Gwegorwee." Leah giggled.

"Oh…."

"I'll drop something back." Derek insisted. "I…it's been a hectic couple of days and I was in a bit of a rush."

"It's fine. We always keep a spare couple of lunches for those children that can't bring their own or like you have forgotten."

Derek sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Don't worry. - So will you or Stiles be picking her up later?"

Leah released a miserable sigh that hit Derek right in the stomach. Clearing his throat he met the teachers gaze. "Me. I'll be collecting her from now on."

The woman looked at him intensely, then Leah and seemed to understand. "I see. So…" she looked at Leah again. "Leah why don't you say goodbye to your dad and go inside."

She nodded, tugged on Derek's arm until he bent down to her level, where she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tight and kissed his cheek. "Bye Daddy." then she was racing into the building.

Mrs Gregory cleared her throat. "So…just so we're clear, Stiles will not be collecting Leah again?"

Derek tightened his jaw, ignoring the pain that shot through his chest at the mere mention of the teenager. "Not for a while."

"So if he turns up I'm not to allow her to go with him?"

Derek's eyes went wide. "What? No. - I mean yes…." he hadn't really thought about it. It wasn't like Stiles was going to try and kidnap her. The boy wouldn't do that to him. And if he tried he knew he wouldn't get very far. "….its just that he's a little occupied with school work at the moment, and I'm back now so I'll be collecting her. - But if he come, well….yeah."

Mrs Gregory visibly relax. "Oh well that's good. I'd hate to think that Leah was going to be caught in the middle of some kind of agreement. Break-up's are always hard on the children and we try to be there for them."

Derek frowned. "It's not a break-up."

"Oh, no…I know I'm just….well she is obviously very attracted to Stiles and well if he's suddenly no longer allowed in her life it might difficult on her."

Derek's jaw tightened and his hands curled into fists in his pocket. "Stiles is allowed to see her. - He just needs to concentrate of his school work. - I should never have gotten him to look after her in the first place. But he was the only person I could trust with her."

Mrs Gregory's heart was racing in a panic, and it could clearly be heard from the car because Isaac was yelling out of the window for Derek to hurry up, he needed to get to school.

"I need to go." Derek said, forcing himself to be calm. "It was nice to meet you Mrs Gregory. I'll be by to pick Leah up at….what time?"

"Four O'clock."

"Four." Derek nodded; turning and marching back to the Camaro, yanking the door open violently.

"You heard all that?" Derek snapped as he started the engine.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded cautiously.

"If Stiles decided to collect Leah, make sure he or you let me know."

"You want me to tell him not to?" Isaac asked nervously.

"No. Just that I want to know. - I don't what this to….just let me know."

Ten minutes later they were pulling up outside Beacon Hills High. Derek's knuckles white on the steering wheel as he sees Scott and Stiles walking towards the building. The teenager meets his gaze for a second before dropping his head and speeding towards the doors. This was not what he wanted. He had to find a way to bring them all back together as a pack.

 


	12. Chapter 12

It turned out Stiles didn't try to collect Leah from school. It was just down to Derek and soon he found himself in a routine. Get up. Shower. Dress. Wake Leah. Dress Leah. Feed Leah. Make her lunch. Take her to school. Drop off Isaac. Go to work. Collect Leah. Home. Dinner. Bed. That was his life. There weren't any threats so there was no real need for a pack meeting. Which meant he didn't see Scott or Stiles. Peter was still sending him looks that said he was making a mistake. Alex was still not even trying to bond with Leah. Isaac was actually kinda back to normal which at least took a little of the weight of Derek's shoulders. And he and Leah were getting closer by the day. Though there were still moments, evenings when she seemed to be pining. Like on Saturday afternoon.

Derek was sat at the kitchen table going over the account for the garage. The house was silent but for the steady constant heartbeat from Leah as she sat alone drawing in the living room. Derek listening to the scrap of crayon's against paper. Alex had gone out, saying she needed to just get away from all the tension and might have well check out the town. Isaac was working at the garage, while Peter was probably with Lydia again. Leaving him at home with his daughter, which he wasn't complaining about. Except that she'd been quiet all morning, not so much as a murmur passing her lips.

Derek decided to let her be, so was sat on the wooden chair in a separate room, his eyes fixed on the laptop in front of him, going over and over the numbers. But they weren't making sense. At least not to his head. It wasn't just that he couldn't concentrate; it was that usually he had Stiles to go though them. Almost from the moment he'd gotten the garage and tried to make it work, Stiles had forced his way in.

_"Seriously Derek man, didn't you do math and economic in High School? These are all over the place." Stiles said over Derek shoulder. "Man you've got to carry the one." he pointed to the screen. "You're going to end up bankrupt and probably in federal prison if you keep that up. Move." he shoved Derek's shoulder until the wolf was forced off the kitchen chair._

After that it had kinda become Stiles job. Along with the research and the bitching and the saving their lives. To the point that Derek was ashamed to admit that he didn't know how to do his own books. He'd probably have to see if Alex knew, or maybe ask Lydia. Not that the girl would help him. She'd made her position very clear. She was only in this because of Stiles…otherwise she didn't care about pack business.

Groaning he ran his hand through his hair and slammed down the lid of his laptop, pushing himself up off the chair. Marching over to the refrigerator he yanked the door open and looked inside. Sighing at the collection of items. None of them at all appealing. "Leah! Do you want a drink?" The little girl didn't reply and Derek felt his stomach drop. Closing the door he walking into the living room. "Leah?"

She was concentrating on whatever she was working on. Quietly he took a step closer to glance over her shoulder at the picture, frowning slightly at the images. It was easy to pick her out of the image of a playground. Red hair and pink dress. The figure next to her took him a few more minutes to figure out, until he noticed the blue circle on its chest and his stomach dropped further. He'd seen Stiles in that shirt more than a few times. He swallowed a couple of time and must have made a noise because suddenly Leah was looking up him with pained angry eyes, like he'd betrayed her confidence or read her diary. Then she turned back to stare at the picture for a long moment before taking the black crayon she'd been just picked out and began to furiously scribble it over the bright happy picture.

Derek dropped down, grabbing her arm. "Leah. Don't. You'll ruin it." he said in a harsh broken voice.

She didn't stop until Derek grabbed her arm, then she sent him such a look of fury that he instantly dropped his hand. She leapt to her feet, dropping the crayon. "'ate him. I 'ate 'iles." she sniffled. "'ate you!"

Derek growled despite himself, his eyes flashing red. Leah growled back, all human and un-intimidating, but yet utterly so, before turning on her heels and running out of the room. Derek listened to her feet on the stairs then the slam of her bedroom door. He looked down at the half destroyed drawing and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. Beneath the black he could just make out the figures and his chest tightened. Getting to his feet he picked up the ruined drawing and headed for his fathers study. He hadn't been in there for a long while, not since he'd finished it. - No, that wasn't true. Not since Stiles had been here.

He walked slowly over to the remnants of his father's old desk and pulled open the top drawer gently. Dropping the picture inside for safe keeping, before dropping down into the desk chair with a wary pained sigh. He could hear Leah's crying in the room above. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply and found his stomach tightening and his heart racing at the scent of a certain hyper-active teenager and with it the memory of the last time he was in the room.

_Derek could smell him from the edge of the woods. He wasn't sure if he wished Scott and Isaac were there or not, because he wasn't sure he was in the mood to deal with Stiles right now. They'd just finished burying Boyd and he was aching from the loss. Taking a breath he stepped out of the trees and marched towards the house. The moment he did he knew where the boy was and anger flooded him. Why couldn't' that boy keep his damn nose out of Derek's life._

_Derek was in the house before he'd taken a second breath. Hovering in the doorway of his father's study. He hadn't long finished refurbishing it and it still lacked so many things. He watched the boy pace aimlessly around the room._

" _What are you doing here?" Derek snapped, feeling a spark of satisfaction at the way Stiles heart leapt and his body stiffened. A small wave of fear rolling off him._

_Stiles spun around to stare at Derek. "Jeez man, warning next time."_

_Derek narrowed his gaze. "You're trespassing. I don't need to give you a warning."_

" _Trespassing?"_

_The werewolf raised a dark brow. "Yes."_

_The pair stared at each other intensely._

" _Fine." Stiles snapped, marching past him. "I'll keep that in mind the next time you break into my house to threaten me." he stated angrily from Derek side. "And I'll call my dad to come and shoot you on sight." he added, shouldering past Derek._

_Stiles hadn't even laid his foot on the other side of the threshold when he was being pulled back and thrown up against the empty oak bookcases, his eyes narrowing, locked on Derek._

" _Now is not the time Stiles. We just buried Boyd."_

" _I know Were-Douche. I was there when he died. Or did you fucking forget that!" he snapped, his voice breaking painfully._

_Derek dropped his gaze but didn't let the boy go. "I remember." he sighed._

_They fell into a tense silence. Neither moving. That night had been the roughest they'd experienced since finally chasing the Alpha's out of town. - and by chasing, Stiles meant dragging their lifeless werewolf asses out into the woods and burning the bastards. - What had made it worse was that there had been a choice. Stiles was only able to save one, and for some unfathomable reason he'd chosen Derek, and he hated himself for it. - Because yeah, Boyd had been a friend, while_

_Derek…well, Derek was Derek. The asshole who was currently throwing him into a bookcase and saying he was trespassing, despite the fact that Stiles had saved his damn life._

_"You should have saved Boyd." Derek sighed, his head still bowed almost touching Stiles chest._

" _Yeah. I should." Stiles agreed._

" _Why didn't you?"_

_Stiles thought about it, but couldn't answer. "I…have no idea." he sighed guiltily. "I guess it was just that you were….closer."_

_Neither one of them acknowledge the lie._

_Taking a breath Derek pushed himself away from Stiles, finally releasing him. He took a few steps back and turned to stare out of the large window across the room. Slowly pacing towards it, his arms hanging limply at his side. The sun was going down. The sky outside turning a warm golden orange. Lighting the room with its dying rays._

_"This was my dad's study." he said quietly, not really knowing why._

_Stiles stiffened, the scent of pity and loss rolling off him. "I…." he looked around._

" _Sorry." he finally whispered. "I'll….go."_

_Derek wanted to stop him. In that moment he didn't want to be alone any more, in an empty cold house that still carried the scares of his mistakes. Ghosts around every corner. He opened his mouth to ask Stiles to stay, to talk to him, to listen, but nothing came out. And then he was alone. The only heartbeat in the house, his own. He closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest, his fingers curling into tight fists at his side. Why did he keep pushing people away? Was it any wonder he was losing his pack?_

Derek opened his eyes and sighed warily. The more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to realise that Aeryn was right. He'd been in love with Stiles a lot longer than a few weeks. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself out of the chair and strolled calmly to the door. Pausing only a moment longer to fill his nose with the scent of Stiles and dust before pulling the door closed and locking it. Then he headed for the stairs determined to comfort his daughter as best he could. At some point the was going to have to get Stiles back in the house. - He just wasn't sure he was ready to have the teenager around.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

He wasn't avoiding, it was just that he had school work and there wasn't any big bad monster out for all their heads so he didn't really have a reason to head out to see Derek. And it wasn't like the guy had text him to come over. And Derek had a girlfriend or whatever now. Sure Derek had said - via Isaac. - that he could still collect Leah from school if he wanted, as long as he let him know, but Stiles wanted to give Derek and Leah time together. To reconnect. He didn't want to interrupt the father-daughter bonding, or the mother-daughter bonding. So he studied, and played his WoW, which between Leah and well his less than normal life had taken a back seat the last couple of years. He'd hit the lacrosse field hard, practice made perfect and all that. So yeah…he was totally  _not_ avoiding Derek Hale.

The problem is when you're not avoiding someone they seem to be everywhere. He knows its ridiculous, because of course Derek's at the school at four o'clock, because he hasn't finished Isaac car so the teenager needs a ride home sometimes. And yeah he's at the grocery store, because everyone has to eat, even werewolves. - Especially werewolves. - And it's only logical he's on the street when Stiles drives by because he fucking lives in Beacon Hills. But when his jeep breaks down Stiles knows it's the fucking universe taunting him. He's torn. He knows he should call the garage, get a toe or between yet Isaac to come out and fix the damn machine, but what if it's Derek. Which of course it will be. His hand hovers over the number 4 on his speed dial as he tells himself he has to face Derek sometime. He can't keep not-avoiding him. And you want to see Leah. The voice in the back of his head reminds him. Which was true. The past week had been painfully quiet without the little monster. He actually missed being woken up by having the full weight of a three year old land on him in the morning. Hit thumb in the hit the button before his heart could stop him. Taking a deep breath he raised it to his ear and listened to the ringing. Praying once again that Isaac would answer.

"Hales?"

Stiles swallowed before speaking. "Hey, Derek. I…broke down."

"Where are you?"

Stiles looked around and sighed. "About a mile from the school. Washington Street."

"I'll be there in ten.?"

"Thanks du…." the line went dead before he could finish thanking the werewolf.

Stiles spent the time waiting for Derek trying to compose himself. Telling himself that this wasn't going to be an issue. That he just had to lock his crush away in the dark room at the back of his mind. But when he saw the tow truck pull up behind him, Derek's sour face in the mirror as he climbed out, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He took a breath and held it for a couple of seconds, then released it slowly as he opened the jeep door.

"Why the hell don't you just get rid of this thing? You spend more on keeping her running that you would on a new car." Derek grumbled, walking around to the hood and yanking it open.

"Hey there buddy, we had a deal remember? No bitching about my baby."

Derek grunted as he bent double to fiddle with the engine. Stiles settled his hip against the side of the vehicle and watched. It suddenly felt strange; he suddenly seemed to notice things he hadn't before. Or at least he hadn't acknowledge noticing. Like the way Derek's muscles worked at he stretched. The whole dirty way the oil coated his fingers and forearms sending shivered through Stiles. - Not to mention the way Derek's brows furrowed as he concentrated and his jaw was clenched tight. Stiles found himself unable to look at anything else but Derek's jaw. The dark layer of stubble that blanketed it for fully.

Derek's breath hitched, his hand slipping over something causing him to swear and yank his hand back, shaking off the blood from a cut that was already healing. "Turn the engine over." he ordered in a harsh tight tone.

"Right. Yeah." Stiles nodded, rushing back around the climb into the driver's seat. He sat against the battered leather and took a couple of breathes as he turned the key and listened as the engine choked. Dropping his head to the steering wheel, his eye clenched tight.

"You'll need to bring it in for a service, again." Derek announced pulling Stiles from his thoughts, his head snapping up so fast he felt the muscle in his neck catch. "Huh?"

Derek stared at him, his hands in the pockets of his overalls. "You've got to bring it in. But it'll get you around for a few days."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. - I'll drop it off."

There was an uncomfortable silence spreading between them. Which was worse than anything, because they'd never been uncomfortable with each other.

"How's Leah?"

"Will your dad be attending Thanksgiving?"

The pair looked up at each other with matching frowns.

"You first." Derek insisted.

"I was just wondering if Leah's alright?" Stiles shrugged.

"She's…settling in. She wants to see you though."

"I want to see her too."

"Nothing's stopping you." Derek snapped, angrier than he probably should be.

Stiles turned to stare at the werewolf. "I know that. I was just trying to give you guy time to be a family." he replied harshly. Matching Derek's angry tone.

The pair glared at each other and Derek felt his heart skip at the stubbornness in the teenager's eyes. "Well…" he cleared his throat. "…you can see her at Thanksgiving dinner."

Stiles brows drew tight together. "Huh?"

"Thanksgiving. On Saturday?"

"You're inviting me to Thanksgiving? At your place?"

Derek looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head. "Is there a problem?"

"I just…." Stiles shrugged. "Why?"

"You attended last year." Derek frowned.

"Yeah but that was at Scott's house."

"I see." Derek grumbled, turning to leave.

Stiles threw his door open jumping out. "Hey wait up!"

Derek didn't stop until he reached his truck, yanking open the door. He only paused from climbing in when Stiles hand grabbed his shoulder. Derek turned to stare at the hand. It had always been there thing, Stiles grabbing him, Derek pretending to me angry at it. Only this time he really didn't want Stiles touching him.

"I just meant that well….Thanksgiving a family thing and I guess well we all got together last year 'cause you guy didn't really have anywhere else to go but now you've got….Alex and Leah I figured you'd all want to be together."

"Pack is family Stiles." Derek all but growled.

Stiles looked from Derek's face to where his hand was on Derek shoulder. Swallowing hard, he slowly drew his hand away. "Right."

"The invitations open to you and your dad. Come or don't. I couldn't care less." Derek snapped, climbing into the truck and slamming the door.

"I'll talk to dad." Stiles said quickly.

Derek acknowledge him with a nod before starting the engine. He waved his hand at Stiles to move. The teenager jumping out the way as the truck pulled away from the side of the road and sped off. Stiles stood staring after it in the middle of the street, his heart pounding and a sickening knot in his stomach. Thanksgiving with the pack? Could he really do that now that everything had changed between them? Pulling out his phone he headed back to his jeep.

**Message:**

**Did Derek invite you to**

**Thanksgiving dinner?**

 

He was pulling away when the reply came.

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**No. Why?** _

**Message:**

**Because he just invited**

**Me and Dad.**

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**I just got a text from him** _

_**Telling me to come on** _

_**Friday with mum.** _

_**You're not going are you?** _

**Message:**

**I don't know.**

**I want to see Leah.**

__

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**I don't know Stiles.** _

_**She's going to be there.** _

 

Stiles sighed, dropping his phone on the passenger seat and focusing all his attention on the road in front of him. He didn't want to think about that. As much as he told everyone that it wasn't a problem, which he'd get used to it. The idea of spending hours in the same house as her made his stomach churn. He had visions of watching them be all lovey-dovey like Allison and Scott. Could he really sit by and watch that?  _You survived watching Lydia and Jackson for years._ That was true and he'd loved Lydia. - Back then at least. He didn't love Derek. It was just a stupid teenage crush. Sure it would be uncomfortable but he could deal with that because he'd get to see Leah.

But what if Leah had become a mommy's girl? What if they'd bonded over the past week? Sure he'd wanted that to happen but now thinking about it made his heart ache. Stop being selfish Stiles Stilinski.  _She's Leah's mom. Derek's girlfriend. Suck it up and deal with it. You're heading off to college in a few months anyway._

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek set off back to the garage. He didn't know why he felt so angry. Well that wasn't really true. He was angry because he'd thought they'd gotten past the them and us attitude from Stiles and Scott. He'd thought that they'd become the solid pack he'd always wanted them to be. Inviting Stiles and Scott and their parents to Thanksgiving at the house should have been natural, obvious. Stiles shouldn't have questioned it. - Granted Derek hadn't planned on the invite, he hadn't really put much thought into what they were doing for Thanksgiving, but when it offer Stiles shouldn't have been surprised by it.

He tightened his fingers around the wheel. Maybe it shouldn't be such a surprise really, with everything. He couldn't ignore that things were weird between them. Altered. He didn't know when it had changed, or how? - Or why? But he'd felt it the moment Stiles had opened his front door. He'd heart the jump in the teenager's heart. And so had Alex. Derek wondered if that's when the rest knew?

Thinking of the others suddenly brought Scott to mind. No doubt Stiles would call his friend to ask if Derek had invited him to Thanksgiving dinner. Shifting a little in his seat Derek reached into his pocket and tugged at his phone. As soon as he had it in his palm he shot off a quick text.

**Message:**

**You and your mom**

**coming for Thanksgiving?**

 

Derek dropped the phone onto the seat beside him and concentrated on driving. He didn't get a reply until he was back at the garage.

 

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**I'll talk to mom.** _

 

Derek took a breath. He knew Scott decision wouldn't depend on his mom but on Stiles.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles pulled up outside the Hale house late Thanksgiving morning. Well, it was more like afternoon. Or at least it would be in exactly three minutes. He didn't rush to leave the jeep. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted to. He was all alone, well at least until Scott and his mom got there, his dad having to work. Insisting that it was either work Thanksgiving or work Christmas, in his the Stilinski house Christmas was pretty damn important. So Stiles had shrugged, said he didn't mind and he'd just spend the day with Scott and the others. His dad had looked doubtful but hadn't commented.

So here Stiles was, without backup, in front of the Hale house feeling like he was about to face a terrible enemy….again. He rubbed his palms on his thighs and took a deep breath. He could do this. It was just dinner with the pack. It wasn't the first.

But that was before….everything changed. Before Leah and Alex. Before he realized his feelings for Derek. Groaning to himself he slumped forward, hitting his forehead on the steering wheel with a crack that made him wince. Pulling back to rub at the red impact mark, closing his eyes and scolding himself an idiot. When he opened them again, the door to the Hale house was being thrown open and out came a small familiar figure that had his heart leaping into his throat. He didn't even pause. He threw the door to the jeep open, leapt out and held out his arms to catch the little girl. Lifting her off her feet and swinging her around till she squealed.

After a few moments he stumbled and figured it was time to stop. Setting her on his hip when she refused to let go of him. He grinned at her flushed smiling face. "Hey there kiddo."

"'iles. I missed you." Leah whined, tugging at his neck tightly.

Stiles rubbed at her back. "I know. I missed you too. You been good for your mommy and daddy."

Leah grumbled something into Stiles shoulder he couldn't quite make out.

"She's been fine." a deep voice said from the porch.

Stiles lifted his head and instantly met Derek's gaze. Catching just for a second a look of regret and love that he knew was aimed at Leah. "I'm sure she has. She wouldn't dare be anything else." Stiles forced a grin as he headed towards Derek. "I'm sure the devil himself would quake at the death glare of the mighty wolf-man."

Derek did indeed glare at the pair, which led Stiles to laugh. An honestly real laugh. "See." he chuckled, his eyes turning to Leah where he winked.

Leah matched his chuckle with her own round of girlish giggles, and for a moment everything seemed perfect. It was just the three of them in a strange comfortable bubble.

Then the bubble burst as Scott and his mom pulled up, and Stiles felt that irrational anger towards his best friend's impeccable timing ignite anew. Scott clearly sensed something was off, if the apologetic and concerned look he set Stiles's way was any indication. Not to mention the warning bitch-face he shot Derek.

The Alpha meet his beta's gaze for a long few seconds until Scott was finally forced to break it, then he turned and headed back into the house. Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes at Leah, who once again giggled, and followed the man into the house. Scott and Melissa close behind him.

The house hadn't chanced since Stiles was last there two months ago. But yet it felt completely different. Like a stranger's house rather than the place he'd actually spent too many hours in. A house he'd help make a home. Though he hadn't thought that until just that second.

He knew what was off of course. There was a stranger among them. Someone that didn't fit, that knocked everything off kilter. And right now she was sat on  _his_ green couch, reading one of  _Derek's_ books, looking like a prisoner. Stiles hovered, just watching her. When she turned to meet his gaze he didn't drop it. He met it with the same in-your-face confidence as he had with every other transgressor. After a few moments, and a slight flash of amber eyes, Alex returned to her book and Stiles turned to see Derek stood awkwardly watching him.

"So…what times dinner?"

"I don't know." Derek shrugged.

Stiles glanced back to the couch for a second and realized that Alex wasn't cooking. "Oh my god, Crazy-Pants is cooking. Lord help us."

"I heard that." Peter yelled from the kitchen. "If you don't like it, I've got a tin of dog food."

"I wouldn't want to rob you of your midnight snack!" Stiles called back, adding a barking noise that had Leah giggling and Alex sending him a disgruntled and disgusted frown.

"Wanna see my woom?" Leah asked quietly. "It not as good at my old woom." she sighed before adding a shrug.

Stiles looked from Leah to Derek, flinching inwardly at the hurt look that briefly passed over his features. "I'm sure it an awesome room. Show me and I'll be the judge, because as we all know, I'm king of awesome."

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles set Leah on her feet, took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled up the large stair-case. He looked back at Scott, Derek and Melissa. "Play nice. Or I'll get the newspaper."

Leah led Stiles all the way to the top of the stairs and then to her room, bypassing Derek's. "That's where mommy and daddy sleep." she stated with a wrinkled nose before pushing her door open.

Stiles sucked in a breath and wished he wasn't in a house full of werewolves because there was no way they missed the way his heart just skipped at the little girls words. He didn't look. He forced himself to keep his head straight and his eyes fixed on Leah. But he could feel the room beside, then behind, him. Calling to him. Taunting him. Evil was what that bedroom was. Evil.

"Da da." Leah said half-heartedly as she stepped into her room.

Stiles swiftly followed after her and looked around. "Its purple." he frowned. "I thought you didn't like purple?"

Leah shrugged as she plopped down on the edge of the bed. "It 'k." she sighed the answer.

Stiles frowned at her deeply, taking a seat beside her. "I'm sure you dad would have painted it pink if you asked."

"I don't want pink." she replied harshly.

"Leah?"

"Can I come home now?" she said. Her head snapping around with big wide pleading green eyes. "I pwomise I'll be good. Wolf pwomise." she placed a hand over her heart.

Stiles wanted to die. Then and there. He wasn't the ground to open up and swallow him just to take the pain in his chest away. He could already feel his eyes beginning to sting. He reached out and pulled Leah close to him, tightening his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. "Honey, you are home." he whispered around the lump in his throat. "This is your home. With your mommy and daddy."

Leah whimpered and shook her head. "I want you. - An' Granpa Shewiff."

Stiles swallowed harder. Trying to force the lump away as his heart pounded painfully in his chest. His head was beginning to hurt under the weight of Leah and his own misery. He also knew that both Derek and Alex, not to mention the other wolves, could hear what was being said.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek watched Stiles vanish up the stair behind his daughter. The kid's warnings about playing nice echoing in his ear, pulling a small smile at the corner of his lips. When he heard Leah show Stiles his and Alex's room, the smile instantly vanished, too be instantly replace with a grimace. Turning he met Scott harsh glare and sighed inwardly. That uncomfortable fragile mistrust was back. Forcing a smile he looked past his beta to the boy's mom. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Thank you Derek. Red wine?"

"Of course." he nodded, leading them into the lounge. "Huh, Melissa McCall, this is…my…fiancée, Alex Yalin."

Melissa stared at Derek with wide eyes before turning to the woman with shock written all over her face. "Oh. I…." she glanced at her son then back to Derek and Alex. "…pleasure to meet you." she smiled unsurely, holding out her hand.

"Alex, this is Scott's mom."

"Obviously." Alex sighed, getting to her feet. She looked at the woman's hand for an uncertain second before shaking it.

"So…are you a werewolf too?" Melissa asked; taking the glass Derek handed her.

"Yes. From a long and ancient bloodline."

"Really. That sounds fascinating." Melissa nodded, honestly interested. Ever since she'd discovered Scott's secret, she'd tried to be as involved in his 'pack' life as she could. - Well, minus that small stint where she couldn't even look at her werewolf son. But that was a long time ago now.

Derek watched the women interact nervously; fearing Alex would show her dislike of humans. When she shook Melissa's hand he breathed a sigh of relief. A feeling short lived when his ears caught onto Leah's voice and Stiles heartbeat in the room above them. His eyes instantly flew to the stairs.

She didn't like purple. Derek felt his stomach lurch. Why had she told him she wanted purple if she hated it? Obviously because she didn't want to like her room. Because she hates him and the house. He swallowed hard and dropped his gaze to his shoes, sucking in a breath. He could feel Scott's eyes on him but he ignored it.

" _I'm sure you dad would have painted it pink if you asked."_

He would. If she wanted him to, he'd paint it any colour she asked for. But something told Derek nothing would be good enough.

Then the punch came. Right in his gut. So hard it not only robbed him of breath but also made him actually groan at the agony.

" _Can I come home now? - I pwomise I'll be good. Wolf pwomise."_

Derek didn't wait for Stiles answer, he turned on his heels and marched out of the house and kept walking. All the way down to the lake. Leah's plea replaying itself over and over in his head. She didn't want to be there with him. She wanted to be with Stiles. A desire he shared. But where he couldn't have what he wanted, neither could she.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left her."

Derek practically jumped out of his skin as the voice behind him. Being a werewolf made it impossible for someone or something to sneak up on him. Which made it almost physically hurt when it did happen. He spun around to glare at the figure behind him. He face pulled into a tight scowl. "What do you want Scott." he growled.

"I'm just saying. You can't get all wigged out because she wants to be with Stiles. He did look after her for weeks while you ran all over the damn country after a woman that hates humans. - Or is it just Stiles and my mom she has a problem with?"

"She Leah's mom. She needs her mom. - I've had this argument with Aer….enough. I'm not having it again."

"See that's your problem, man. Your such a damn control freak. You make the decisions and the rest of us be damned."

"I'm not a control freak. I'm your Alpha."

Scott narrowed his eyes at Derek. "Your not now or have you ever been my fucking Alpha!"

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Derek snapped furiously. "Why the hell have you come back to me time after time?"

"Because of Stiles!" Scott shouted back. "Because the idiot trust you! - Despite everything. Despite you almost  _killing_ him! He trust you and he wants me to trust you too!"

Derek flinched.

"But we both know he shouldn't. Don't we? 'cause you're a selfish son of a bitch who only cares about what he wants. About what will make him strong and feared. You don't care about what it's doing to everyone around you! - Hell you don't even care what its doing to your own goddamn daughter! No you just want to play the big bad alpha. Shouting out orders. Willing to throw anyone under the bus to get the power you think you need. - Bring in some heartless bitch to play Alpha-mate because she'd from some ancient fucking bloodline and will give to some kind of upper hand!" Derek tightened his jaw, his nails clawing painfully at his palm till blood began to soak the ground. Then he swung. Bring his bloodied fist into Scott's face. Sending the beta reeling back into a tree with a loud crunch.

"And your any better?" Derek growled. "You think your better than me why exactly? - You say I'm selfish and don't care about anyone else? I'm not the only one that has almost got him killed! I'm not the only one that uses him when they wants something! - I'm not the only one who wants power!" Derek shouted, storming furiously towards the crouching teenager. "But you know what, Scott. I've never pretended to be anything other than what I am. Stiles know exactly what to expect from me, as does everyone! I'm the one that's comes to your aid at the drop of a hat. I'm also the one that hasn't killed your fucking girlfriend. The girlfriend who betrayed you and captured Erica and Boyd. Who tortured them? You want to paint me selfish and a villain, fine. But don't pretend your any better!"

"I am better!" Scott growled.

"Really? So where were you when Stiles was being beaten the hell out of by your girlfriend's grandfather? Where were you when Erica got killed by Kali? Where were you when Stiles had to face off a crazed Omega? Where were you when he need you Scott? - Do you want me to tell you? Do you?"

"I didn't know about Gerard. I didn't know he had Stiles…and neither did Allison!" Scott roared, pouncing at Derek. Taking him to the ground hard and fast. "If I'd know I would have help him!"

Derek draw his claws across Scott's face, coating it in blood. "You've had plenty of opportunities, and you failed him every time!" Derek snarled into his face, before throwing the teenager into another tree. "Everything I do is for the pack. Everything!" he gripped Scott's shirt, yanking him to his feet and shoving him back once. Twice. Three times into the tree till blood was caking the back of his head. "And if you can't see that, you don't deserve to be in my pack."

"Derek put him down!"

Derek's head snapped around to see Stiles and Leah staring at him and his hands instantly released Scott's shirt, letting the boy crumple to the floor. He features shifted back to human as he watched his daughter cower behind Stiles leg.

"What the holy hell do you think your doing? I thought we were over this! Fu….Fungus!"

Derek frowned for a second before realizing that Stiles had covered up the curse that almost slipped from his mouth. He looked between Stiles and Leah. "I…He'll be fine." he insisted.

"That's not the point dude!" Stiles snapped. "Bad things should not be happening around little eyes, man."

"I didn't know you were there."

"Well that's alright then." Stiles scoffed. "Scott?"

Scott pulled himself up from the ground, his face human once more and thankfully already to heal. "I'm fine."

"Seriously dude, this is not how thanksgiving is meant to go." he snapped, glaring at Derek. "It's meant to be turkey, and cranberries, and pie. Not blood and violence."

Derek straightened his back. "Then maybe Scott should learn when to keep his mouth shut and not challenge me."

Stiles glared at his best friend. "Seriously? Again?" he huffed, shaking his head. "Well…I'm taking Leah back inside, and I suggest you two calm the fungus down before you follow. - And FYI, his mom's going to kick your ass for that." he pointed to Scott's bruised face and torn cloths. "And I'm not saving it this time."

Bending down he lifted Leah onto his hip and marched back to the house.

"See Leah." he whispered after a few feet. "That's why you need to stay here. Someone has to keep your dad from doing stupid stuff. You're my official deputy in the stop your daddy from doing stupid stuff department."

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles strolled back into the house with Leah feeling irritated and a little angry at the little girl's father. As well as his best friend. It was Thanksgiving for goodness sake, and a tense awkward one at that. The last thing any of them needed was another round of werewolf one-gunmanship. He didn't know why, but he'd make a bet that Scott had started it. Stiles shook his head at the pair of them. - Especially Derek. He was the adult after all. As well as the Alpha, and now a father. He shouldn't be getting into fights with Scott.

Stiles wasn't an idiot. He knew it had something to do with what was happening between him and Derek. Scott had this ridiculous overprotective streak, and if he wasn't fighting with Derek about Allison, they were fighting over Stiles. Once it had been kind of funny and endearing. Now it was just getting annoying. Because Stiles could look after himself. And sure he was having a hard time dealing with Derek having a new girlfriend, but Scott couldn't blame Derek for not wanting him. Hell, who would? Derek was an alpha; he needed a strong mate that would help keep his pack in line. Someone who knew how this stuff worked. Not a hyper-active teenager who barely understood how his own mind worked, let alone everyone else's. Derek was better off with a she-wolf. And so probably was Leah. - And he'd get over his crush eventually. Once he was in college, away from the madness, he'd meet someone… _normal_ and it'll be a case of Derek who?

"Did you find them?" Melissa asked as they entered.

"You could say that." Stiles scoffed, trying to let go of Leah's hand, but she wouldn't have it.

"Daddy was bad. He hit Scott." Leah said in a small voice, looking sadly at Melissa.

"What?" the older woman snapped, shooting off the couch where she was sat beside Alex.

"It's fine. Just werewolf stuff." Stiles insisted, quick to reassure his best friend's mom.

Melissa didn't look either convinced or impressed.

"Derek was probably just putting him in his place." Alex muttered matter-of-factly, causing both Stiles and Melissa to stare at her. "He doesn't seem to understand the proper…."

"Chain of command?" Stiles finished with a laugh.

Alex met his brown gaze. "If you like. Where I come from a beta would never show such obvious hostility towards their Alpha."

"Yeah, well Derek does things differently. - I guess he's a little more human that you're used too."

Alex narrowed her eyes at the teenager. "Clearly. - Perhaps that's his problem."

"Problem?" Stiles pressed, raising a brow.

"Yes. - Maybe that's why his pack consists of…." she looked Stiles up and down, before shooting a look at Melissa. "….why its so small."

Stiles felt his blood bubbling beneath his flesh. Anger rising in his gut. Where did she get off coming into his pack and looking down her nose at him? Sure she was going to be Derek's mate, but she wasn't pack. She hadn't been through everything they'd gone through together. Hell she couldn't even stand her own child. He opened his mouth to say as much but was cut off when the door flew open as Derek and Scott stormed in.

Derek drew to a halt. He couldn't just feel the hostility, he could smell it. A thick, choking fog filling the whole house. Scott must have sensed it too because he instantly place himself between Stiles and Alex, pulling his mom away from the she-wolf.

Derek stepped forward. "What's going on?" he demanded, looking between the pair.

Stiles fixed a smile. "Nothing. Alex was just educating us on the traditions of her pack, and how they differ from how we do things."

Derek looked at him, then Alex.

"I'm sure Peter could use some help." Alex murmured. "I think I'll go offer my services." she walked away, but not before she sent Stiles a glare that said he was going to pay later.

Derek released a long wary sigh, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. This was seriously turning into a disaster. First hearing Leah beg Stiles to take her home with him, then the fight with Scott, and now Alex and Stiles were challenging one another. "Stiles. Outside. Now!" he demanded firmly.

"What? Why?" Scott snapped; his heckles instantly rising in defence of his friend.

"Stiles." Derek repeated marching past Scott, back to the front porch.

Stiles shrugged at his friend, sighing as he handed Leah off to Melissa and followed after the werewolf.

The moment the teenager's foot hit the porch his was being dragged down the stairs and towards the forest.

"Wow, Wolfman. Cool it!"

After a few feet Derek spun around, grabbing Stiles shirt and shoving him into the nearest tree.

"Ow."

"What did you do?" he growled.

"Me? I didn't do anything? Why are you….?"

"You can't challenge her like that! She's my mate Stiles. And you're human!"

"Right." the teenager scoffed. "And we all know how she feels about humans."

Derek frowned, looking at him questioningly.

"He left her daughter because she was human, Dude. Pretty big clue on her racial stance."

Derek huffed, his head hanging. "She's just not used to being around them. - It'll just take some time."

"Whatever. I don't care whether she likes me or not, but I'm not going to stand there while she insults my pack."

Derek frowned. "What did she say?"

"In so many words? That you were a crap Alpha because you let Scott get away with standing up to you. And that the pack was useless because you have humans…aka,  _me_."

Derek slowly drew his hands away from Stiles shirt and took a step back. His gaze dropping to his feet.

"So defend her now."

Derek looked up for a second before turning his back to the teenager. "She's right."

"What!  _Like hell_!"

"Maybe if I was a better, stronger alpha I'd have a larger, stronger pack."

"Wow. Thanks dude. Way to make us feel loved." Stiles spat, pushing himself violently away from the tree to march past Derek.

"That's not what I meant!" Derek snapped, marching after him.

Stiles spun around to face him. "Really? - Cause it kinda sounded like you thought that having Me, Lydia, Allison and Danny were somehow holding you back. Making the pack weak."

"No. - But maybe if I'd been…. _firmer_ , Erica, Boyd and Jackson would still be here."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man. "Firmer?"

Derek straightened his back. "Yes. Maybe if I'd…."

"What? Forced them to stay. Beaten them down until they were submissive pathetic werewolves with no mind of their own? Kinda like Isaac's dad, maybe...?"

Derek flinched at the comparison and opened his mouth to protest the accusation, only for Stiles to continue to talk over him.

"….Beaten the living hell out of Scott? Killed Allison? Like that? - And what about me? You wishing you'd kicked by ass around town. Kept me out of pack business?"

Derek sucked in a sharp breath.

"You know where you'd be if you'd done that? Fucking  _dead_! - Either at the hands of the hunters, or the pack. - But if you think her ways the way things should be done, you go ahead and do that." Stiles turned back around, heading for his jeep instead of the house.

"Where are you going?" Derek said, rushing after him.

"I'm leaving."

"You can't."

"Watch me." Stiles spat back over his shoulder, reaching for the jeep door.

"Leah."

Stiles froze.

"She wants you here. I want…." he swallowed hard. "….her to be happy. You'll break her heart if you leave now."

Stiles clenched his jaw, hanging his head. "I hate you." he whispered, knowing the werewolf could hear him.

Derek felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest at the words. He knew Stiles meant that he hated him for using Leah to keep him there, but it didn't stop it hurting. But he couldn't let Stiles leave. Because something told him if he did, the boy wouldn't come back. That was how bad things had become between them. Before a fight was just a fight. They'd argue one day and be back to normal the next. Now Derek didn't think that would happen.  _But you want him gone. This could be your chance to cut the ties._ But he didn't want to lose him. Not yet. It was too soon.

"Fine. But I'm only staying for Leah, and if your girlfriend insults me and the others again, I'm going for the wolf's bane."

"Don't make threats Stiles."

"It wasn't a threat Derek. It was a warning." Stiles informed him, marching back to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers for season three, even though I have a different version of events for 3a, there are a few mentions about plot points from the official timeline. Forewarned is forearmed and all that.

Stiles walked back into the house to see Isaac and Scott setting the table, while Leah sat with Melissa on the couch reading. Scott and Isaac both looked up as he entered with a look that told him they'd heard their conversation outside. Stiles shrugged before heading into the lounge with Leah and Melissa.

Derek entered just as Peter was heading out of the kitchen to give them a five minute warning. Stiles took Leah's hand as she dragged him into the dinning room. Scott and Isaac had already taken their seats. Scott on Derek's right hand, Isaac next to him. Melissa took the seat opposite Isaac, which would sadly put her next to Peter but that couldn't be helped. Beside they'd dealt with the lies, and turning her son into a werewolf thing years ago. They weren't friends, but they were pack. Stiles help Leah onto the chair next to Isaac, where he'd already stacked the books. Stiles pushed the chair in so she was snug against the table before turning to take his usual seat at the end of the table. Much like at school.

Once he was seated he looked down the table to see Derek, Scott and Isaac staring at him. Peter strolled in and froze, his eyes flickering between Stiles and Derek.

"What?" Stiles frowned with a shrug.

"Huh…Um…Stiles that's…." Isaac started, looking from his friend to his alpha. "….that's…."

"My seat." Alex said, strolling in with a gravy boat in one hand and a bowl of steaming vegetables in the other.

Stiles met her gaze, ready to argue when she add.

"As his mate."

And suddenly Stiles felt weird. Head of the table. Of course. Derek sat at the head of the table because he was head of the family. Of course his mate would sit facing him. Book ending the pack. Mom and Dad. Stiles swallowed the suddenly fowl taste in his throat.

And he'd always sat in this seat. Ever since Derek had gotten the large dining table and started having pack meetings and pack dinners, he'd always taken this seat.  _Oh My God. Oh My God._ No wonder everyone thought he and Derek were…..why hadn't someone told him? Why hadn't  _Derek_ told him? - And he took the same seat at school. Head of the pack when Derek wasn't around. Was that why Jackson had never demanded he move?

Stiles head was pounding and spinning, and he was sure he was going to pass out from the sheer overload of information. He was such an idiot. He'd spent some many years researching everything he could about werewolves, how had he missed this.

Everyone's eyes were still on him. Leah and Melissa looking around the table with confusion. Peter stood in the doorway with a bowl of food and a smirk. Scott looking ready to rip someone to pieces in his defence. Isaac just looked uncomfortable as always. While Derek looked uncertain and more than a little shocked himself. As if  _he'd_ just realized too. - And Alex? Well she was just stood hovering close to him, staring at him coolly, waiting for him to argue or move.

Stiles moved. He shot out of the seat with such speed he instantly stumbled, because speed, embarrassment and Stiles Stilinski equaled disaster. He tilted forward, his hand reaching out to the table to steady himself as his body fell straight into Alex. Luckily her wolf-y abilities kept her on her feet. Her hand shot out to catch him, stop him for falling on his face. But that hand had been holding the gravy boat, and in order to save him the gravy was sacrificed. The white china dropped to the floor with a crash, but not before it threw-up some of its contents on Stiles white t-shirt, soaking it brown and burning the skin beneath.

"Ahhh!" he yelled.

Now Derek and Melissa were out of their seats, rushing to him. Melissa getting their first, tugging the shirt away from his skin. "You should get this off." she said, dragging it up to examine the skin beneath. "Okay. It doesn't look that back. It could have been worse. You need to get some cold water on it." she told him professionally.

Stiles nodded, struggling to get his top-shirt off while Melissa pulled at the tee. Shirtless, Stiles pushed past the nurse, the she-wolf and the alpha and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles stared at himself in the mirror while splashing cool water across his chest. His head was hurting, more than his burnt skin. He'd learnt that his feelings for Derek were common knowledge, thanks to Danny, Lydia and Scott, but he hadn't realized that he'd unconciously given them that impression. He'd been taking up the position as Derek's mate for years without even knowing it. And what made it all so much worse was that Derek hadn't said anything. What did that mean?

"Stiles."

Stiles jumped at the sound of the last voice he wanted to hear right now. His eyes shooting past himself in the mirror to Derek. His heart pounding beneath his ribs for so many reasons. He opened his mouth to tell the man to leave only to find Derek's eyes shifting away from his gaze and to the teenager's back. Stiles knew what Derek was looking at and his stomach dropped. His palm grew sweaty as the memory flooded back into his mind.

_Boyd's body flew across the large almost empty space that was Derek's loft to land with a stomach churning crunch at the foot of a wall. Isaac wasn't far behind, sailing through the air in the opposite direction and straight through the large arch window, sending glass inside and out, the teenager's howl echoing though the room. It was swiftly overshadowed by a loud angry roar. Derek turned to see Scott glaring at him. Blue eyes flashing furiously. Derek crouched low, his back arched as he prepared to attack. Then he was running, heading straight at Scott, like a werewolf game of chicken. Stiles stepped back as the pair collided midair before their bodies fell with a loud thump against the wooden floors. The sound of splintering wood mixing with the ring of vicious snarls. The two werewolves snapping, clawing and ripping at each other's flesh. Throwing one another across the space. Into posts, walls and furniture._

_Stiles ducked once more as the pair flew in a tangled ball of limbs directly at him. Sending a cloud of brick dust as they connected with the wall. He was in the corner watching in horror as they fought, his stomach turning pain somersaults. He'd known this was a bad idea. Why the hell had he even suggested it. Talk to Derek. Try to get through to him. Make him see they were his pack, not Kali, Deucalion and the twins. He should have known it was going to be impossible. The Alpha's had a hold over him. Two in fact. Kali held his heart, while Cora….Cora was his link to the past. To his blood pack. How where they meant to compete with his actual family? Especially with everything they'd said and done over the past couple of months. Derek had already told Stiles he didn't trust him and they all knew he didn't trust Scott. How could they expect him to listen to them over his own sister? This was never going to work and Stiles should have known it._

_Stiles was pulled out of his panicked thoughts by the sickening sound of broken bones and pained screams. Stiles shook himself out of his head to see his best friend across the room, trapped awkwardly between a wall and a post. He'd landed upside-down and his neck was bent in an unhealthy and probably deadly position. Stiles felt sick. He sped forward towards Scott, needing to insure himself that his buddy was alive._

_He didn't make it. A loud scream pierced the air and it took him a few moments to realize it was him. His knees buckled before he even knew it and his back was on fire. The pain white hot and sticky. He head collided with the wood beneath him, busting his lip and possibly breaking his nose. He got his hands beneath him, trying to push himself up, but then he was being pulled backwards, his fingers clawing at the wood as he yelled._

_He was flipped over like a rag dolled to face the vicious, murderous face of Derek Hale bearing down on him. His heart was racing. He could feel tears burning his eyes. His lungs ablaze as panic and fear engulfed him. He should have listened to Scott. He shouldn't have come. He was just a human. What the hell was he doing in the middle of this?_

_Derek's hand tightened around his throat as he leaned down. Stiles surprised himself by meeting the werewolf's red gaze. And surprised himself again when he found himself actually speaking. Because apparently he had no idea what self-preservation meant. "Derek? Derek! Stop man. You've go to stop! We're…." we're what? Friends? Family? Pack? None of those seemed fitting. They weren't anything but a group of misfits brought together my circumstances. They were a bad teen movie. "….you can't kill me, Wolfman. You don't want to kill me. Or any of us."_

_Derek snarled low into Stiles face._

" _Okay. Maybe you do what to kill me. But you shouldn't because you're going to come out of this freaky Vulcan mind meld your sister put you in and your gonna hate yourself for killing us."_

_Derek's face crumpled with disgust. "You nothing to me."_

" _Right. Nothing. Sure. - I mean it's not like I'm the dude that saved your life. -_ Twice _. It's not like I'm the one you call when the shit hit's the fan. I'm just the thorn in your shoe…."_

" _Side." Derek corrected with a growled, his nails biting slightly into Stiles delicate human flesh._

" _Ow. Ow. Owowow….Okay. Side. Side….I'm the thorn in your side. But do you really have to kill me?"_

_Derek pulled back a second, thinking. At least Stiles thought he was thinking. His face was pulling that odd expression he did when he was trying to sort something out. Almost constipated looking. "I have to kill my pack."_

" _Huh? Why?"_

" _Because…..You're not my pack."_

_Stiles frowned. "If I'm not your pack, you don't have to kill me."_

_Derek shook his head, as if trying to dislodge whatever it was making him so angry. "Cora said….I_ need  _Cora." he snarled. "I_ need  _my family back."_

" _Right. Yeah, I get that, man. I wish I had my mom back. I get how you must feel…."_

" _No!"_

" _Yeah. I get it. You thought she was dead but she's not and she's offering you everything you've ever wanted. A family._ Your  _family…." Stiles said breathless. Derek's fingers easing just a little on his throat. He had to keep talking. Hopefully Boyd or Isaac. - Or Scott, he really hoped Scott, would come round and save_ his  _ass for a change. "….but she's not your little sister anymore Derek. She's using you."_

_Derek growled at him, his teeth bared as he leant back into Stiles face._

" _Right. Sorry. I just meant…she's still your sister. She's totally still your sister. But you still don't have to kill me. I mean. You owe me. Surely that gets me a not-getting-my-throat-ripped-out-card or something right."_

_Derek lent in further, his nose almost pressed to Stiles, and that hurt. "No. I have to kill you."_

" _Why?"_

_Derek frowned._

" _Why kill_ me _. I'm not even a werewolf. You just said I'm not pack. So why kill me? - Come on Wolfman, just you know, let me go." he pleaded, suddenly out of breath and hope. The tears that had been pooling in his eyes slipping free down the sides of his face and into the shell of his ears. His heart tightening painfully. "Please, Derek." he whispered brokenly._

_Derek stared down at him, his brows drawn together, his face so close he could feel his breath and smell his tears and his stomach churned at the scent. The boy's pleas ringing in his ears. Sinking deep into his mind. His heart raced. Derek pressed his face closer, his eyes closing and he inhaled. Something tightening inside him making it hard for him to breath. His head began to hurt. The ache growing worse by the second._

" _Please." Stiles breathed._

_Then the fog lifted. His sisters voice receding, replace by a breathless plea that stabbed right to his core. Derek reared back, red eyed gaze fading to green as he looked down at the blood and tear soaked face. Deathly white with fear. "Stiles?" he reached for his face, wincing when the boy flinched from his touch. "Fuck. Stiles." he gasped breathlessly, claiming off the teenager. "Shit."_

_Stiles released a pathetically broken whimper as Derek moved. His eyes squeezing close tightly as the sob began its path to the surface. He rolled onto his side, curling in on himself. Memories of the last time he'd been at someone's mercy suddenly crowding in on him. He began to shake from the shock and relief._

_Derek's eyes flew wide open as he stared at Stiles back, the large deep blood dredged gashes. He glanced down at his own hand to see the blood that still clung to his fingers. It wasn't all Stiles, some belonged to Boyd, Scott and Isaac, but they were wolves, they'd heal from whatever damage he'd done. Stiles wouldn't and that made him sick to the pit of his stomach. Because he could have so easily killed the boy. - The boy whom he owe his life to. The boy who was….._

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek shook his head as he stepped forward. His hand reaching out of its own accord. He ran his fingers over the scars and heard the sharp intake of breath. Though whether it belong to him or Stiles he couldn't be sure. He still had nightmares about that night sometimes. Only in the nightmares he'd succeed in killed them all. In them he ripped Stiles throat out as he always threatened to do, until he was drenched in the teenager's blood. Then he'd wake up covered in sweat and tears. He'd told himself so many times that those tears were for the loss of what he'd been promised. His family. Cora. But he'd lied to himself because the truth hurt worse. Because those tear weren't for his sister, but for the fact that he could so easily have lost Stiles.

"Derek?" Stiles voice said breathlessly, breaking into Derek's thoughts.

Derek's gaze snapped up to meet the teenager's brown eyes in the mirror, his hand pulling away as if burnt. "I brought you a clean shirt." he stated with as much detachment as he could muster. He threw the black shirt onto the counter-top and turned to leave.

"It wasn't your fault." Stiles murmured quietly, his eyes locked on the basin.

"Yes it was." Derek sighed. "I could have killed you that night."

"Yeah. But you didn't." Stiles turned, fixing the werewolf with his warm brown eyes. "Why didn't you?"

Derek froze in the doorway, his back to the teenager. How was he meant to answer that question?  _Truthfully?_ He couldn't tell Stiles what he was sure the boy wanted to hear. It wouldn't solve anything. If fact it would only make things worse. For both of them, because Derek couldn't let Stiles throw away everything, and he knew he would. If they started something now, it would be good for a while. But eventually it would turn bad. It was just how his life went. And Derek wanted Stiles away from that. Away from the danger and the constant threat of death. He'd almost killed him once, almost gotten him killed countless times before and after that night. He wasn't going to do that again. Stiles wouldn't be another of layer of blood on his hands. He'd rather regret losing him to life, than to death. "Dinner's getting cold." Derek murmured, leaving the teenager alone in the bathroom.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles stared after him, his stomach tightening painfully. He didn't know what he'd expected Derek to say. What he wanted him to say. But not having him say anything was like a knife to the gut. Clenching his jaw he turned his head, glancing back into the mirror to the reflection of his back and the silver and red scars he'd carried for two years. Scars that Derek had inflicted. Stiles found it almost amusing that they hadn't bothering him, until now. Because no matter where he went, or what he did, Derek would always be there with him. This reminder. He'd spent so many years saying how he wanted rid of the grumpy, bossy, emotionless, sour-wolf, but he'd never be rid of him. Not as long as he had the scars and the memories, - and the feelings.

Sucking in a sharp breath he reached blindly for the t-shirt Derek had thrown at him, slipping it on without thinking about it only to groan at the smell of Derek filling his nose. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror and his heart leapt into his throat as he recognised the shirt. It wasn't Derek's at all. It was his. - It was the one Derek always seemed to borrow when he needed a quick change of cloths. The last time he'd taken it was three months ago, when he'd help his dad fix up the roof as a gesture of good faith. Stiles pulled at the collar, burring his nose into the fabric and inhaling deeply. His own deodorant blending with Derek's more earthy natural scent, making him moan pathetically.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't pretend everything was normal. He couldn't sit at that table with Derek and that woman and ignore everything that was suddenly so clear to him and everyone. As much as he wanted to stay and spend time with Leah. As much as he didn't want to hurt the little girl, he couldn't. He had to get out, had to put distance between them.

Grabbing his shirt Stiles left the bathroom and took the stairs at a slow steady pace. Reaching the bottom he found everyone waiting for him at the dinner table. He paused, looking at everyone. His eyes beginning to burn as he suddenly felt like an outside. Something he'd never felt among them before. Even when he, Scott and Derek were at war. "I'm sorry." he sighed, hating the way his voice sounded. "I…I can't stay. I'm sorry Lee." he whispered, meeting the little girls gaze. "Maybe another day." he lied. Then he left. He could still hear Leah yelling after him as he raced down the porch steps and across to his jeep. Tears finally rolling down his cheeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Jeff really love to mess up my story right. rofl. Of course it could have been worse. I could have picked Cora to be Derek's past love interest. That really would have mess this up, and now I have to figure out where Cora stands in this fic.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying art work for this chapter  
> [She's All I Have Left](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/art/She-s-All-I-Have-Left-380692914) by ~[Gatergirl79](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

The unending screeching of Stiles phone pulled him reluctantly out of an already restless sleep. The previous day had been a nightmare and it had carried on into his dreams. Memories mixing with fantasies, mixing with things he hoped never happened. Groaning when the sound pieced deeper into his head, he reached out, dragging the phone under the covers where he hit the answer button from memory and pressed it to his ear. Grunting something that was probably meant to be an hello.

"Wake up!"

Stiles moaned. "Lydia?"

"Wake up, get dressed and meet me at the park."

Inhaling deeply, Stiles pulled the phone from his ear to check the time. "It's 9am, Lydia. It's a Friday and its Thanksgiving break. I have absolutely no intention of leaving my bed until at least noon." he went to end the call when she yelled at him.

"Don't make me come and drag you out of that bed. - I'm sure Leah would be happy to do so."

That had Stiles awake. His eyes snapping open as he shot up in the bed, blinking at the sunlight that filled his room. "Leah? Is she…?"

"We're at the park. - Now are you coming?"

"I'll be there in less than thirty minutes." he replied in a rush; already throwing back the covers and climbing out of the bed in search of fresh clothes.

"Good. See you are."

The line went dead as Stiles tried to get into his jean single handed. Once Lydia hung up, he threw the phone on his bed and turned both hands to the task of dressing. Slipping on an already worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the laundry basket. He grabbed his green jacket, his wallet, his keys and ran out the door. He passed his dad in the hall, the man on his way to the kitchen.

"Where you running off to?"

"I'm meeting Lydia and Leah at the park. - I'll see you late." he called, yanking the door open and racing through it.

"Give her a kiss from me." The sheriff called after him as the door slammed closed.

Stiles was on the road in seconds. The park was only less than a mile from his place by car, and the moment it came into view he felt his chest tighten at the prospect of seeing his little girl. And she was his. As much as she wasn't. As much as Derek had decided that he was going to marry her mom and build their little werewolf family, she was his because she wanted to be. - And he wanted her to be. They'd bonded so quickly, he worried sometimes if that was normal. But it happened all the time right? He'd seen it on Animal Planet.

The jeep skidded to a halt. Stiles threw open the door and leapt out, shoving it closed behind him and practically running towards the jungle gym, where he could already see Leah at the top. He didn't know if she was on purposely looking out from him or if it was just a coincidence, but she screamed the second she saw him. "'iles!" she waved enthusiastically, coming down the slide, getting to her feet and running to meet him.

Stiles sucked in a breath at the sight of her. While he'd only seen her the previous day, it had all ended in a disaster and he'd feared - and dreamt. - that he'd never be allowed to see her again. That either Derek or his new bitch was going to force him away. He ducked down as she reached him, wrapping his arms tight around her. "Hey Lee." he grinned, holding her close and lifting her off her feet.

"It didn't even take you twenty?" Lydia grinned, looking up from her watch.

"Oh, please. Like I was going to miss time spent with my two favourite ladies." he smiled, shifting Leah in his arms so that she sat on his hip.

Lydia grinned. "Well if I have to share the top spot with anyone, at least it's a girl who's going to grow up to be as perfectly awesome as me."

Stiles rolled his eyes and laughed. "So, what's with…." he nudged Leah higher, the rest of the question silently passing between them.

Lydia waved a hand dismissively. "Peter told me what happened last night. - I figured you'd need some cheering up."

"Does Derek…?"

"Of course. I'm not in the habit of kidnapping children."

"No, that's Peter's job."

Lydia glared at him, before turning her back and heading towards the swings.

Stiles looked at Leah with a grin. "She's so sensitive. - So you want to me to push you on the swings?"

"No." she shook her head. "I wanna go on the slide."

Stiles nodded, setting the girl back down on her feet and letting her run off while he made his way slowly over to Lydia, taking a seat on the free swing beside her.

They were silent for a few moments before Lydia curiosity finally got the better of her. "So, wanna tell me what happened?"

"I thought Peter already told you?" Stiles murmured, his eyes fixed on Leah.

"He told me that you broke some kind of secret werewolf rule of eticate or something, scolded yourself with gravy and then had some kind of thing with Derek in the bathroom."

Stiles glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, hating the amused and at the same time concerned look all over her face. "It wasn't a thing." he whispered miserably. "He brought me a fresh t-shirt."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Peter said you left after that, so something must have happened Stilinski."

Stiles exhaled sharply. "Nothing happened, ok. And I left because I burnt myself with gravy."

Lydia was staring at him. He could feel her disbelieving eyes burning into his face the way the gravy had burnt his flesh the previous afternoon. She wasn't going to give up. Lydia never gave up. It was one of the things he loved about her. - He also hated it. "It was nothings." he murmured unconvincingly. "I….we…." he shook his head, rubbing at the back of his neck before leaning forward on his knees. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Lydia asked calmly.

"That I've spent the last two plus years sitting in….sitting at the head of the table. I shouldn't have. - Do you know what sitting there means?"

Lydia looked at him knowingly. "Of course." she stated with a small shrug.

Stiles head snapped around, his eyes wide. "Why the holy hell didn't anyone tell  _me_!" he snapped. Embarrassed and somewhat humiliated.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Why would I ask that? Oh, hey guys is sitting here in some way, shape or form crowning me as Derek's mate? How was I meant to know what that….meant?"

Lydia didn't even flinch at the rise in his voice. "You're the bookworm Stiles."

"I'm not a bookworm. I'm….Head of Research."

"Head of Research? Well, then why the hell didn't you  _do_ some  _research_?"

"Because I didn't think I needed to? Why would I?"

"I don't know? Because you're you. Because that's what you do. - Because suddenly, Jackson and Erica were showing you respect."

"Respect? When did Jackson….?"

"Stiles, he didn't kick you out of his seat, and you know how territorial Jackson was about sitting at the head of a table. - You didn't think that was odd?"

Stiles dropped his gaze to his hands and shrugged. "I guess I just figured he'd just given up trying to get me to do what he wanted."

"Right." Lydia scoffed. "Like that would ever happen. - Stiles we all knew. We knew what was going on with you and Derek years ago. We just figured you two would…." she shrugged. "….figure it out. - And that maybe Derek was waiting for you to become legal."

"Well, I did figure it out and now look." he snapped, waving his hands at nothing in particular.

Lydia cool demeanour softened to into on of sympathy. "I…I can't believe he's actually going to marry that woman."

Stiles nibbled at his lower lip. "She is Leah's mother."

"That's no excuse. Leah can't stand her, and from what Peter's told me, the feelings mutual. - I don't know what Derek's thinking."

Stiles slumped further into himself. "He's thinking of Leah, and how she needs a mother."

Lydia glared, opening her mouth to argue.

"Don't." Stiles quickly warned. "I know what you think. I don't need to hear it."

"What I think is that maybe you need to suck it up and lay down the law."

"What?" Stiles frowned at his friend.

"Stiles you've been in love with Derek for years, whether you realised it or not. You've practically been pack mom since the day you met him. You were here first. Put your damn foot down and don't let her or Derek walk all over you."

Stiles stared at his friend with wide shocked eyes. "What are you talking about? I don't have any kind of claim on Derek. Or the pack."

Lydia grumbled under her breath. "Whatever." she snapped.

"'iles! 'iles! Come play!" Leah called, bringing their heated conversation to a halt.

Stiles grinned widely, pulling himself off the swing to rush off to join Leah. He needed to not think about the teen drama that was suddenly his life. He was not living in 90210 or Capeside. This was Beacon Hills. Quiet preserved with the occasional monster attack. Teen angst was not on the menu unless accompanied by a lot of blood and death. - And Stiles had already made a decision that his senior year was going to be blood and death free. So he lost himself in fun time with Leah, until she complained of being hungry. Stiles agreed and offered to take her and Lydia for lunch but Lydia said she'd promised Derek to have her home for lunch and she didn't want to face his wrath. Apparently he'd been like a werewolf with a sore head when she'd arrived that morning to practically order him to hand Leah over so they could meet up with Stiles.

Stiles exhaled slowly, hating the ache in his chest when he bent down and wrapped Leah in a tight hug. "I'll see you soon, okay Lee."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise." he nodded, lifting his gaze to Lydia.

Leah pulled away from him reluctantly, and turned to take Lydia's hand, smiling sadly up at Stiles. He dropped a kiss to her head, before kissing Lydia's cheek and whispering into her hear. "Thanks."

Lydia pulled back to meet his eyes and nodded a 'your welcome'. "Okay, Princess, lets get you home. - I'll call you later."

Stiles nodded, waving as Lydia led Leah away from the park. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and fell back onto the picnic bench they'd relocated to while Leah had one final run around. As he sat there, staring at the now empty park. - well empty of anyone he actually cared about. - he pulled out his phone and typed a message. Not really thinking about it.

**Message:**

**Thanks for letting**

**me see Leah.**

**Stiles.**

 

He hit send as he got to his feet and began his slow trip back to the jeep, slipping the mobile back into his pocket and fishing out his keys.

The drive home was done in silent melancholy. Seeing Leah had been awesome, but watching her walk away had all but ripped his heart out. He couldn't believe he felt like this. He'd known he was going to miss the little girl when Derek eventually returned to claim her, but he'd figure it would just be subtle. That it would feel like missing a relative when you left after a vacation, something you ultimately got over. But that wasn't the feeling he was carrying around. This was more like missing a limb. As much as Lydia and the others had joked about him being Leah's father, he silently had to admit that he felt that kind of bond with her. He missed her as if he were her parent.

He shook his head. He was being ridiculous. It wasn't just his confusion over his feeling for Derek and Leah that were making his head and chest hurt. He also couldn't shake what Lydia had said about him being 'pack mom'. As he drove around town, unable to bring himself to return home. - Usually he'd head for Derek's and bug him for the day, but that was out of the question. - his mind wondered aimlessly through thoughts and feelings he really hadn't probed before now. Before Alex and Leah, and his realization, he'd just thought of himself as the pack's token human. They're go to guy when research was needed or when they had to send in the none wolf spy. - Or when they needed someone to cover up whatever mess the pack had made so the cops, namely his dad, didn't find out. He'd never thought of himself as anything close to being a 'pack mom'. He was just….him.

He felt his hand trembling as they tightened around the steering wheel. He tried to stop it. He didn't even know why he was shaking. It was ridiculous. His mind filled with memories of things that hadn't seemed particularly significant before.

_"Stiles? Hey, Stilinski!"_

_Stiles turned to see Erica and Isaac strolling towards him. God, what the hell. "What do you two want?"_

" _We need lunch money."_

_Stiles brows shot up. "Huh? And your asking me why exactly? Look if your planning on using your badass werewolf shit to bully money out of me for the rest of the school year you can go…."_

" _Derek told us to ask you." Erica huffed, glaring at him._

" _He did….what?" Stiles frowned. "Why the…?"_

" _I don't know. He just said to get it from you." Isaac murmured a little sheepishly._

_Stiles sat there gob smacked, his eyes blown wide. "Do I look like a bank to you? Jeez, what the hell!" he snapped, yanking his phone out of his pocket and hitting speed dial. The moment the line picked up he was all but yelling down it. "What the hell man? I'm not your personal ATM. They're your damn wolves; you pay for their damn lunch."_

" _Shut up Stiles. Just give them the money. I'll pay you back later."_

" _Why didn't you just give it to them before they came to school? - And hey, why didn't your dad give you money?" he snapped, glaring up at Erica._

" _You think this…." she tugged at her new leather jacket. "…comes for free."_

_Stiles shook his head, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Well go hit Scott up for a loan."_

" _Scott doesn't have any money." Derek replied firmly._

" _What makes you think I do?"_

_Derek huffed. "Just give them the money Stiles." then he hung up._

_Stiles stared down at the dead phone for a long moment before grumbling and dropping it on top of the table to fish out his wallet. "I can't believe you guys. Really. Worst thing that ever happened to me was Scott getting bit. Here." he snapped holding out a twenty to the pair. "Split it. - And don't spend it on candy."_

_Erica grinned down at him, snatching the note. "Yes mom."_

_Stiles narrowed his gaze at her. "You wish I was your mom. I'd be an awesome mom."_

_Erica leant a little further into his face, her nose practically pressed to his. "Stiles, you already are." she bumped his nose then pulled back with a laugh. "Come Isaac, mommy's got to study."_

_Isaac laughed, following after Erica has they headed out of the library._

_Stiles shook his head. "Worst thing to ever happen." but he couldn't fight the smile that was pulling at his lips._

Stiles was pulled out of his thought by his phone. The loud wolf-whistle screaming in the silence of the jeep. He shook his head and stared out of the windscreen. He already knew who the message was from by the personalized tone. He didn't check the text. He couldn't face reading whatever it was Derek was demanding of him this time. He just kept on driving.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

It was another half an hour before he decided he couldn't put off going home any longer. There was nowhere else for him to go after all. Scott was out with Allison, as always and well….Derek's place was out of bounds. So he turned his jeep in the direction of home and tried to put everything out of his mind. As he approached his drive his heart leapt into his throat at the sight of a familiar Camero. It wasn't until he'd parked up and gotten out that he discovered that Derek wasn't the one driving it. He clenched his jaw as Alex open and closed the car door and leant back against it, watching him approach. There was an awkward silence as the pair stared at each other.

"So…Derek sent me for Leah's stuff."

Stiles stomach dropped, and his chest clenched painfully.

"He thought it would be for the best. After…you know." Alex shrugged.

"Yeah. Right." Stiles swallowed. "I….guess you should come in then."

Stiles led Alex up to the house, his keys already in his hand, biting into his flesh. He pushed the house key almost violently into the lock and turned it. Stepping over the threshold and wishing, not for the first time, that werewolves were like vampires. That they needed an invite. And if he refused to let Alex in now, she'd probably just come in anyway - just like Derek did. - and rip his head off. Turning he waved an arm for her to come in and closed the door behind her.

"Dad?" he yelled out, before turning to see the note his dad had left for him on the table by the door.  **Gone grocery shopping. Be back soon.**

"So….the stuff." Alex said looking around the house.

"Right." Stiles swallowed hard, fighting the wave of depression. He wanted to yell at her, tell her she couldn't have Leah's things. That she couldn't have Leah or Derek. That they were his. Only they weren't. So instead he headed for the stairs, Alex at his heels.

He led her along the hall to Leah's old room. Turning he saw her pausing outside his room, her eyes scanning the inside. He was tempted to ask if there was anything else of his she wanted. Maybe his computer? His bed? - His dad? But he kept his mouth shut for once in his life, because he was too tired to fight, and he didn't give a shit anymore. Finally she turned to look at him knowingly. Yeah, so he figured he didn't need to voice his dislike of her because apparently she could smell it.

"Take what you think she'll need." he huffed, waving his arm at the room.

"I have no idea what she'll need." Alex stated coolly. "Maybe you should pack it up."

Stiles glared up at her. Was she punishing him or something? "Most of her clothes are alright in a bag." he said sharply. "Take her wolf and her red blanket. - Oh, and the bed spread. There the only things she'll really want." Stiles spared a quick look at the empty room before tearing his gaze away and marching past Alex. "I'll be down stairs. Don't go snooping." he warned. "Or I'll call the Sheriff."

"You mean your dad?" Alex smirked.

"Yeah. - So if I say you stole something…." he paused to look at her, leaving the  _else_ , hanging. "…he'll believe me." with that he stormed away, needing the distance before he said something he'll regret both emotionally and physically.

Stiles took a deep breath as he headed for the kitchen, yanking open the backdoor and taking some much needed fresh air. Of course Derek wouldn't come. Of course he'd send  _her_. Stiles wasn't an idiot. He knew Derek was making a point. Alex was his mate. She was Leah's mom. - Hell she was pack mom now. He rubbed at his neck and stared down at the grass that needed cutting, his eyes beginning to sting at the thought that he wasn't the one they'd run too for lunch money any more.

"I'm ready."

Stiles turned to see Alex stood in the doorway, a large duffle over her shoulder, and a box in her arms. Stiles heart shattered at the sight of a furry silver wolf face poking out from beneath a mountain of red fabric. He took a deep breath, his lungs burning as he pushed himself away from the door to show her out. On the front step Alex paused, turning back to look at the teenager, her eyes searching his face and making him uncomfortable. "Damn idiot." she said with a shake of her head before she turned to walk away, Stiles gaping after her.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek was pacing back and forth, glancing down at his watch when the door flew open and Lydia walked Leah into the house. The moment Leah saw him, she broke free of the redhead's hand and rushed over to Derek.

"Daddy. I saw 'iles. We went to the park and I played on the slide and 'iles beat me to the top of the jungle gym and we had a fight in the sand, and he pushed me on the swings. I went weally high Daddy. 'most to the sky." she rambled and grinned.

Derek felt his chest tightened. He hadn't seen her looking this bright and happy since he'd brought her home and it hurt to know that that happiness was a direct result of her seeing Stiles and not her being home.

"'ext time, you have to come Daddy." she said firmly.

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "We'll see." he turned his eyes to meet Lydia's cool blue ones as the redhead stared back at him knowingly. "Thank you."

Lydia shrugged. "You could have just took her yourself."

Derek shook his head, setting Leah back on her feet. "Sweetheart, why don't you go draw."

Leah grinned and rushed off to the coffee table where her paper and crayons were still laid out.

"It was best I…I didn't."

Lydia huffed un-amused, glancing around the foyer. "Where is she?"

" _Alex_ …went out."

"Good." Lydia nodded, marching up to Derek and lowering her voice. "So now you can tell me what the hell your playing at Derek!" she whispered harshly. Bordering on threatening.

Derek met her gaze with his own hard one, but Lydia had always been the one person beside Stiles that didn't wither beneath it. So he gave up trying. "I'm doing what I need to do!" he said harshly.

"And it doesn't matter that your making Stiles miserable. - And that Leah can't stand that so-called mother of hers."

"She'll get used to it. She's just…..it'll take time."

Lydia kind of growled at that. "And Stiles?"

Derek kept his gaze fixed. "That'll take time too. - He'll get over it too. When he goes to college he'll get over….everything."

Lydia stared at him. Her eyes burning into his soul as they always did when she wanted to discover some secret truth. Derek didn't even know why he bothered trying to hide anything from her. She was worse than a werewolf when it came to sniffing out a lie. He knew she'd figured it out the moment she drew in a breath and took a step out of his personal space and he felt his stomach drop.

"And you think this is the best way to do this?" she asked; her voice less angry and threatening.

"It's for the best. - He has to leave, Lydia." Derek whispered. "He deserved more than this. - Tell me you don't think he deserved more?"

Lydia lowered her head, exhaling sadly. "And…Alex?"

"Alex wants….needs a new life. - Leah needs a mom….I know you don't think so, but she does. I can't do this alone Lydia." he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "I need a mate."

"Doesn't he get a say?" she asked softly.

"We both know what he'd choose." Derek sighed. "He'd stay and then end up hating me. - the pack…"

"He wouldn't." Lydia's head snapped up to stare at him.

"One day he would. When this all…" he waved his hand. "…stops being exciting and fun. When it stops being an adventure and he realizes this is my life. -  _Forever_. - And I'd rather he leave now, before anything….before I let myself become too attached."

Lydia swept a long strand of hair behind her ear and watched him. "Derek, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're already attached. And so is he. - And her." she nodded to Leah.

"Maybe. - But it's my place to put the pack first and that's what I'm doing. Stiles needs to have his life back and if it means…..hurting him…..and myself to give him that, then so be it."

Lydia stared at him, mouth hanging open, before she shook her head. Her eyes soft with understanding.

"You can't tell him."

"I won't tell him." she promised. "But I can  _tell you_ something Derek. You're not being a martyr, you're being an idiot."

"Dually noted."


	16. Chapter 16

Derek was sat on the couch watching yet another Disney movie with Leah curled into his side when the front door opened. He already knew how it was but his dark brows drawing together tightly when he caught the scent of Stiles too, though there was only on heartbeat. His head snapped around to stare at Alex, seeing her with her arms full. He leapt to his feet and rushed out to meet her. His eyes flickering from her to the box.

"What did you do?" Derek demanded in a hard tone.

Alex met his gaze. "I went to get her stuff."

"I can see that. Why?"

Alex raised a brow. "Because you were never going to. - And she wants it."

Derek clenched his jaw. "I…Was he there?"

"Yes."

"And? What did you say?"

"Don't worry Derek. I was on my best behaviour. I just took the stuff and left."

Derek swallowed hard. "Leah." he sucked in a breath. "You're mom has your stuff." he called.

Leah hovered in the doorway, glancing from Derek, to her mom and the box. Her eyes wide and glistening, her lower lip beginning to tremble. Without a word she turned on her heels and raced up the stairs.

Derek cringed. "Shit. - Go after her." he ordered.

Alex shook her head almost sadly. She shoving the box and duffle into Derek's arms. "You take it."

"It's not you." He murmured wisely.

Alex scoffed, brushing past him and into the kitchen.

Derek looked between Alex and the stairs. He took his time heading to Leah's room. The door was closed and he could hear her crying from the stairs. He knocked lightly on Leah's door, before stepping into the room. "Leah?" She ignored him, pressing her face deeper into the pillow. "Leah." he dropped the box and duffle before lowering himself on the bed, his hand reaching out instinctively to rub at her back.

"'iles don't wan' me." she sniffled.

Derek closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. "That's not true."

Leah didn't listen, continuing to weep. The sound pulling at Derek's insides. This wasn't working. None of it was working the way it was meant to. Derek pulled his hand away and leant on his knees, dropping his head into his palms. How was he meant to fix this?

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Alex stood at the kitchen counter pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee. She didn't know why she even bothered. Hell, she didn't know what had possessed her to even try. She should have known it wouldn't help. Her father was right, human were difficult and tiresome. All she'd tried to do was…. _try_. She's started yesterday, after meeting Scott's mom and listening to her. She had to admit the woman was actually kinda nice. Not infuriating and arrogant the way a lot of humans were. And she seemed to be very supportive of her son's change. She's told Alex about how she'd freaked out at first; how as a mother she'd blamed herself for not protecting him the way she was supposed to. But that Derek and the pack had become the family they were both missing. Alex had fought against the feelings the woman awaked in her but they'd been too strong. Before she knew it she was in the kitchen offering to help Peter. She'd been doing so well, feeling at ease for the first time since her arrival. She'd heard Leah talking to the kid, Stiles, upstairs saying that she didn't want to be there, that she didn't feel like it was her home. That she didn't want Alex as her mommy and why couldn't she go home with Stiles. And Alex had felt something plummet in her chest.

And maybe that had something to do with the way she'd reacted when she'd walked into the dinning room to find Stiles sat in  _her_ rightful spot. It had kinda been like having some stranger in her bed or marching into her house uninvited. - Even though she knew that she was the stranger. She was the one usurping  _his_ place. - It had just made her wolf rise up and want to defend what was hers. Because Derek had brought her here as his mate. He's chosen her and the kid had to learn that.

And then the boy had gotten burnt by his own clumsiness and the whole pack had tense and she knew they blamed her. That even though it wasn't her fault they would hold her responsible. Even Derek had looked at her like she'd ripped the kid's head off with her bare hands in front of them all. - The only person who seemed to be unaffected was Peter, but then nothing seemed to affect him.

Listening to Derek and Stiles in the bathroom hadn't made her feel any better, hearing the way their hearts skipped and the way they shared a past ignited something akin to guilt in her, but it had also sent her wolf on the defensive. And her wolf had always been stronger.

Whether she'd gone to the Stilinski house to threaten or apologize she still wasn't sure. She hadn't really been planning it. She'd just taken Derek car and headed out for a drive to clear her head and found her way to the house. She just sat in the car, waiting. Unsure why really. Until Stiles pulled up and got out of that rusted heap. She hadn't planned on doing anything really, and she'd actually considered just getting back into the Camaro and leaving. Then Leah's scent caught on the wind and something primal had snapped in her and before she realized it she was demanding the girls stuff. Telling the boy that Derek had sent her. She'd felt that wave of guilt again as she caught sight and sense of the pain her words inflicted but she'd pushed it aside.  _I'm Derek's mate, not him and it's time this kid realized that._ Her wolf reminded her loudly. It wasn't until she was leaving that she buckled under the pressure of her feelings. The guilt. She'd looked at Stiles, seen the agony in his watery eyes and hated herself for putting it there. Of course her wolf had reared up quickly, calling her a damn idiot for caring. He was human. He was not worth her sympathy or time. Then she'd turned to leave.

She didn't know what she'd expected when she'd walked into the house with the stuff. Maybe for Leah to appreciate it. She hadn't thought the girl would run crying to her room. Alex knew it was her own fault, her misjudgement. Leah was human, she reacted differently. In a way Alex just couldn't understand. Alex had thought that having her things around her would have made the girl happy. It would have if she'd been a wolf.

"' _iles don't wan' me."_

Alex dropped her head as her daughter's words hit her square in the chest, that damn guilt clawing at her heart. She understood bonding. All wolves did. Its what had lead her to hand Leah off to Derek. Because they hadn't bonded, not the way they were meant to. Not the way she'd expected them too. But Leah had bonded with Stiles. She'd chosen her pack and Alex couldn't deny that. She hadn't expected that bond to be so deep, not among humans, but she could sense the pain and misery coming off the little girl, just like she could smell it coming from Derek when Stiles had walked out of the house the previous afternoon.

Taking her mug she took a seat at the table, staring down into her black coffee until she heard Derek walk in.

"What were you trying to prove?" his voice rough with emotion.

Alex didn't bother looking up. "I could ask the same of you?" Derek shuffled around the room, dragging a chair out opposite her. Until finally she met his gaze. "Why are you putting everyone through this?"

Derek tore his gaze away. "Because I have to."

"You know he loves you. And I know you feel the same way, so why?"

"Because….you said it yourself. Humans can be a distraction." he sighed, hating himself for saying those words.

"Humans or him?"

Derek rubbed at his face. " _Him_. - I hadn't realized until…." he shook his head. "...just how much time I spend fearing for his life. More than the others. - I almost killed him once." Derek whispered, dropping his hands to the table top and staring down at the knotted fingers. "Two years ago. I almost ripped him to pieces." he shook his head, still unable to believe it.

"The scars? - I saw them when he rushed out of the room yesterday."

Derek nodded. "And they're not the only ones."

"And you think this is going to make all that better?" Alex frowned, meeting his eyes dead on.

"I think it's going to keep him alive. - If he….if we're together he'll leave. He'll go to college and have a normal life. He'll be safe."

Alex exhaled slowly. "What about Leah? You know she's already bonded to him. - Just like the rest of the pack are?"

Derek turned to stare out towards the staircase. "She's human. She'll adapt."

"And the others? You? - Derek you asked be to be your mate because you wanted to make your pack strong. This isn't making you strong Derek. No matter what we do. No matter how long we're together, I'll never be your mate."

Derek swallowed hard.

"Because you already have one." she added with a shallow sigh.

Derek shot out of his chair, marching over to the counter where he leaned, his head bowed low. "Why did you give Leah away?"

Alex frowned. "What?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Why?"

"I told you, my pack…."

"But you were disowned by your pack anyway. You could have kept her."

Alex stared back at her coffee. "We didn't bond." she sighed with self-pity. "Three years Derek. I kept her for three years. I kept waiting for it to happen. I told the pack she was just dormant, that she'd turn, but that wasn't it. I was waiting to feel a connection with her. But I finally realized it just wasn't going to happen."

Derek turned, resting his backside against the counter. "So you brought her here to me?"

"You're her father."

"So." Derek shrugged. "She's human, its not like she needed a pack. You could have handed her over to the state to be adopted."

Alex shrugged. "I guess I…I wanted her to have….I don't know. - It just seemed like the logical conclusion. - And I knew you accepted humans."

Derek pushed himself off the side and retook his seat. "You gave her over to me because you wanted her to have a family. Blood family. You wanted her safe."

Alex looked up through her lashes.

"Well that's what I want for Stiles. I want him to be safe."

"Not exactly the same thing Derek."

"No?"

"No. You love Stiles, and Leah. - I…."

"Stop lying to yourself, Alex. If you didn't at least care about her, you would have left her in the woods to starve. That's how packs like yours deal with unwanted human children isn't it?" his voice rang with anger and disgust at the end.

"I'd never do that. - I may not like humans Derek." she looked at him with fury. "But I wouldn't kill a child."

Derek's features eased slightly and he reached for her hand. They fell silent. Sat at the kitchen table. Alex's hand in Derek's.

"So your really going to keep this….charade going?"

Derek nodded. "It's not a charade Alex. I never lied to you. I never said I loved you. But I need a mate, my pack needs one."

"Derek." Alex sighed. "You've…."

"I need a wolf mate." he cut her off. "I need a mate that can take care of themselves and the pack."

"Looks like Stiles has done pretty okay in that department Derek. He's still alive, and so are you."

Derek snatched his hand away as if burnt. "For how long? How long till I succeed in getting him killed? Then where will I be?" he growled, more to himself than Alex. "You know what a mates death can do to an alpha Alex."

"So this is what? A pre-emptive strike? Self-Defense?"

"If you like." Derek huffed, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms. "Whether you stay or go Alex, it won't change a thing. I won't allow anything to happen between me and Stiles. He's leaving after graduation if I have to chase him out of town."

"You're a stubborn fool, you know that?"

"I've been called worse." he sent her a tight smile. "So? You in or out?"

Alex looked back into the cold pool of dark liquid, weighing up her options before shrugging. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"So now are you going to tell me what you were trying to prove by going to Stiles?"

Alex smiled guiltily. "Honestly I have no idea. I didn't intend to go there at all. I was just driving around and followed my nose and it lead me there. - And then…." she shrugged. "I guess I wanted to help." she said like it was a dirty word.

"Help?"

"I wanted to make Leah more comfortable. I wanted to stop smelling misery everywhere in this house. - Only I guess it didn't work?" she wrinkled her nose.

Derek rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling and inhaling deeply. "No. I guess not."

"What are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "Part of me thinks it would be best to cut all ties between her and Stiles. That letting her be angry at him, hate him, would make it easier."

Alex stared at him with wide eyes, a slight wave of anger rolling over her. "But?"

"But I can't." he sighed. "As much as its going to hurt her when he leaves, I can't separate them now. She needs him right now. She's still adjusting and you two haven't…."

"Hit it off?" Alex smirked. "Understatement."

"I figure if we do it right by the time he leaves she'll be settled. - We'll all be settled."

"Just playing devils advocate her for a second, but what if we're not. What it Stiles leaving only makes matters worse for Leah and everyone."

Derek dropped his head to meet her raised brow stare. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Nice to know you're good at planning ahead." Alex smiled softly, rising her now cold coffee to her lips and staring at him over the rip of the cup.

"That's...more Stiles department." Derek murmured sheepishly.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles was pulled from his homework by his mobile's whistle and his whole body went rigid. He turned to stare at the phone for a long moment before slowly reaching for it. Unlocking it he realised he hadn't read the message that Derek had sent him hours earlier after his visit with Leah. Sucking in a breath he opened the inbox and the newest message lit-up his screen.

 

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**We need to talk.** _

_**The Loft.** _

_**Ten.** _

 

Stiles took another sharp breath. Previously a message like that would have just been a message. It would have just filled him with excitement and intrigue. Now it sent his heart race and panic flooding his system. It made him suddenly want to runaway and hide. He glanced at the time on his phone. Half an hour. His thumb hovered over the reply button. Did he really want to see Derek? Who was he kidding; he always wanted to see Derek. He could admit that now, because there was no point lying to himself anymore.

**Message:**

**OK.**

 

He hit send and stared as the screen flashed that Derek had received his reply before he opened the previous message.

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**It's fine.** _

_**Anytime.** _

 

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. A black hole beginning to open up in his gut. So the meeting was about Leah, to tell him that he didn't want him seeing her anymore. What was he meant to think? He'd sent the earlier message before Alex had come to see him. Derek had obviously changed his mind between the first text and the second. Stiles worried at his lips, fighting the anxiety that was eating away at his insides. He dropped his phone back beside his books and let his gaze wonder. He couldn't concentrate any more. Finally his gaze fell on the space behind the desk and the picture that had found a home there.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles forced back the heavy metal door and stepped inside. His nose instantly filling with dust and damp. It had been a long time since they'd been back to the loft. Not since the house was finished. In fact the last time had been a little over a year ago. Two days before Boyd's death. They'd gathered to plan. As always nothing had worked out the way it was meant to.

Stiles closed his eyes and swallowed hard at the memory and the ache it brought to his chest. He didn't think he'd ever forget the look on Boyd's face. It still haunted him some nights.

Opening his eyes Stiles stepped into the loft, pulling the door closed behind him. "Derek!" he yelled out as he took a slow pace towards the bank of windows Isaac had become personal with two years previous, but there was no answer, which meant Stiles was early for a change.

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, Stiles stared out at the night sky. The full moon was still a week away and Stiles suddenly wondered if Leah was going to be alright in a house with five wolves. Sure Derek and Isaac had an amazing amount of self-control over their change; thought Derek could be extra cranky. Peter, well he wasn't so controlled but he'd gotten better over the past year or so. - Probably had something to do with a certain strawberry blonde. But what about Alex? How was she during a full moon? Would she be a danger to Leah and the pack? To Derek? Maybe her pack didn't believe in control. Maybe she gave herself over fully to the moon's pull and ran wild in the woods killing anything that got in her way. Stiles made a mental note to ask Derek. If she was going to go rabid his dad had to know.

Stiles glanced down at his watch and huffed. "He'd be late for his own funeral."

"Let's hope."

Stiles spun to come face to face with the alpha. His heart skipping at the familiar sight of dark hair, stubble and leather. Man had he always looked that good? The more important question was why was he only just realizing it? Stiles watched him silently. Taking in the man. His hands were shoved deep into his jacket pockets, his elbows akimbo. Your typical Derek Hale stance. Stiles hated the way his body suddenly felt too warm. The way his absently ran his tongue over his lower lip, pulling it between his teeth. Something in Derek's features told Stiles the werewolf knew exactly what was going on with him, and didn't that just make matters worse. Stiles cleared his throat and forced a casually easy smile. "So Wolfman, why the summons?"

Derek was silent a few more seconds before taking a few steps forward. Stopping. Reconsidering. Then turning towards the battered couch against the wall. Stiles followed him with his eyes as the man took a seat on the edge, his hands folded on his knees.

"We need to talk." Derek said finally. His voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Huh?"

"I said we need to talk." he repeated, glancing up to meet Stiles gaze.

"Sure. What about? I haven't heard anything about any creature features stalking the town. Leah's school was going alright the last time I spoke to her teacher. The incident during practice last week didn't draw any real attention, I told the Coach it was just them being all hyped up on caffeine. I'm pretty sure he didn't believe me but hey it's not like he's going to pull me up on it, right. I mean they're like his best players. He needs them if we're going to win the championship again this year, so I think he'll turn a blind eye to pretty much anything…."

"Stiles!" Derek snapped in that irritated way he always did when Stiles was rambling.

"Oh hey, I meant to ask, was Mrs Hammond your teacher when you were at school? Does she know about the whole wolf thing? Because she gave Scott and Isaac this weird sympathetic look on Halloween night. I swear she knows. Which you know, obviously not all your teachers were stupid. And Mrs Hammond is awesome and would totally figure something like that out. - Oh and is everything going to be alright for the full moon. I mean…."

"Stiles!" Derek said in his alpha tone. Loud and forcefully.

Stiles jaw snapped shut and his eyes locked with the alpha.

"Will you just shut up for a moment?"

"Hey, you said you wanted to talk." Stiles replied with a put-upon stare.

"Yeah. As in I talk, you listen."

"That's not my definition of talking Derek."

"And don't I know it." the werewolf rolled his eyes. "Fine. I want to tell you something."

Stiles smirked despite himself and waved his arm at the alpha. "Please, oh great and powerful Alpha. Fill me up with your impressive knowledge."

Derek frowned. "What are you….never mind." he huffed, shaking his head. "I swear I don't know why I put up with you, really."

"Pretty sure its got to do with my enormous…."

Derek's eyes snapped to meet Stiles without realizing it.

"Brain. I was going to say brain. Seriously dude, mind keeping your mind out of the gutter. God, I am so killing Scott and Isaac for telling you about that condom incident."

Derek's lips quirked. "You've been saying that for two years Stiles."

"Yeah, well revenge is a dish best served cold, right. Just you wait. When their least expecting it." he slammed his right fist into his left palm.

Derek shook his head again. "Look can I finish what I wanted to say, I'd like to get home at some point tonight." he knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment it left his mouth and Stiles grin vanished. The easy banter that had always been between them evaporating like fog.

Stiles shrugged and leant back on the desk. "Sure. Sorry."

Derek remained silent for a few long minutes, his eyes wracking over Stiles before he forced himself to drop his gaze to his hands. "I didn't send Alex for Leah's stuff." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh?"

"She was….trying to help. She did it off her own back."

Stiles nodded; his jaw tight and they fall silent for a few minutes.

"She's….." Derek sighed, scratching at his jaw, trailing off unable to voice what he really wants to say. He's been fighting the urge to put Stiles straight about his relationship with Alex since the day they'd returned. He glanced up at the sound of movement to see Stiles moving away from the desk he'd been leaning again, pacing slowly over to the window where he shoved his hands into the pockets of his red hood and stared up at the moon. Derek felt his insides clench tight at the sight of Stiles bathed in moonlight. His heart racing and not for the first time since meeting Stiles Stilinski he was glad the boy wasn't the one bitten by his uncle. It was exhausting having to keep a tight rein on his feelings for fear that one of the other would smell or hear his secret.

"I heard from Cora." Derek says instead. If only to have this little time with Stiles. These few minutes where they could pretend to at least be friends. - As they always did.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder. "How is she?"

Derek shrugged, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Still moving. She sent me a picture of Patrick." he was on his feet before he realized, tugging his phone out of his pocket as he moved closer to Stiles.

Stiles looked down at the picture of a blonde haired little boy with familiar looking green eyes. Sadly they weren't enough to disguise his parentage. At only two years old, he already looked too much like his father. "He looks…..healthy." Stiles murmured, frowning at the image. "Cora looks good though."

Derek shot him a jealous possessive look, before he was able to rein it in.

"Have you told her about Leah?" Stiles asked obvious. His thumb absently flicking though the photos on Derek's phone.

"No. - I don't…." he trailed off, staring up at the moonlit sky.

Stiles stopped his snooping for a moment, turning to look at Derek. The alpha's jaw clenched painfully tight. "Know if you can trust her." he finished.

Derek pressed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and inhaled deeply. "She wants to come visit for Christmas."

"Huh." Stiles grunted, turning his gaze back to the phone, his thumb resuming it's aimless movement. "And you don't want her back here?"

"I do. I just….I want to meet my nephew, I want my family all together at least for a few days. But….she messed me up. I almost killed you…..all."

"Dude, you know I'm not exactly your sister's biggest fan, right. I mean, between her and Peter it's a wonder I'm still alive." Derek stiffened besides him for a split second. "But….she wasn't exactly in control of herself, was she? I mean she was with De…" man he hated that guy, what kind of name was….Deacon-whatever, anyway? "….crazy pants. She was carrying his child. She was his mate right? I mean, she was just a kid when he found her. He messed with her head as much as she messed with yours. She had to do what he told her."

Derek stared angrily out of the window, his breathing coming in harsh shallow bursts.

"So maybe you should you know….cut her a break. - She sided with us in the end."

"Just proving that it wasn't a true mating." Derek murmured. "If he'd really been her mate she couldn't have betra…." the words trailed off as they began to burn his tongue. He had to use all of his power not to look at Stiles. - A useless fight he discovered as his eyes found the side of the teenagers face. Maybe his sister could have betrayed Deucalion. Derek's fingers curled into his palm, his nails biting into the flesh.

Stiles eyes returned to the device in his hands. Before his eyes images of the pack floated by. He hadn't even realized Derek had photos of them all. Him and Scott laughing about lord knows what. Scott and Allison looking all gooey at each other. Isaac and Scott fighting in the dirt. His thumb froze over the picture of himself. Alone. Oblivious to the camera, staring off into the distance, a pencil hanging from his month as he sat on the front steps of the house. His heart leapt into his throat. Suddenly it felt more like they were stood in the file room at the station than in the large empty loft.

Then the thing was gone. Snatched from his palm. Stiles head snapped around to stare open mouthed up at Derek. His heart racing. Pounding out of control against his ribs. He stared at the alpha who stared back, and Stiles wondered what would happen if he just closed those few inches between them and kissed him. Would Derek forget all about Alex and his plans to be with her?

Derek cleared his throat and turned away from the window, shoving the phone violently into his pocket. Marching furiously away from the bank of windows. He stopped a few feet away. A canyon of space between them. "I need you to talk to Scott." he stated suddenly in a sharp change of subject.

Stiles frowned. "Huh?"

"He's being more…..rebellious than usual. I don't know why." he lied, keeping his gaze fixed on the wall opposite him. "I can't have this hostility. It makes me look like a weak alpha. We've already been through this a thousand time. I thought you all understood."

Stiles stared at him open mouthed for a few moments, his head spinning ever so slightly.  _What happened to their nice friendly conversation about his trust issues?_

"Stiles?" Derek snapped, glaring at him. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Stiles replied sarcastically. "Is Scott making you look bad in front of your girlfriend?" he spat, anger boiling up inside of him. "I'll just pull on the leash shell I? Tell him he's being a bad doggy." Stiles marched closer to Derek, his eyes burning into the alpha. "If Scott's pissed at you, he's probably got valid reasons. Say like maybe bring a complete stranger into the pack without consulting any of us. But hey it's not like you don't have a history of it." he scoffed.

Challenging Derek head on was always a bad idea. It didn't matter that he knew Stiles was right. He didn't like being forced into a corner. By anyone. "I'm the alpha! I don't have to run every damn decision I make past you!" he snapped furiously. "Besides this…Alex. That's not pack business. It's personal."

Stiles glared at him. "Personal. Right. Newsflash dick-brain, it's personal to me too. - To all of us. It's always personal. We're a family, what affects you affects all of us! - Weren't you the one who kept telling us that!"

"I never said we were family! We're pack. There's a difference!"

"Is there?" Stiles voice rising as he became more angry. "So what? We're just here to charge your fucking alpha batteries? So Scott was right. You don't care about us? You don't give a damn how I…. _we_ feel. As long as you get the power that comes with a pack, is that it?"

Derek tried to calm his breathing. "No. I care okay."  _if only you knew how much_.

"This is all about you! It's always about you."

"That's not true!"

"You don't want to look weak. Shame you don't think about that before you do stupid shit where I have to save your damn werewolf ass!"

"I've never asked you to save me!" Derek shouted furiously.

"Yet it always seems to happened, doesn't it? - God I'm so  _stupid_!" he yelled, more at himself than Derek.

Stiles knew he might be over reacting. Hell it wasn't the first time Derek had asked him to talk Scott down. It wasn't the first time they'd had this kind of argument, but for too many reason tonight he just wasn't in the mood for this fight. He was dealing with too many emotions at the moment and Derek had just given him a reason to vent. "You arrogant, dick-ass werewolf bastard! God, how the hell….!" Stiles yelled, his hands flying around without purpose. "I can't  _believe_ you! - I can't believe I ever thought…." he shook his head. "I must have hit my head or something to think I could ever be…." he grunted, racking the fingers of both hands through his hair as he turned away from the alpha. Heading straight for the door.

"Where are you going!" Derek snapped.

"I'm leaving! Because if I don't I'm going to kill you!"

"For gods sake will you just…?" Derek grunted in frustration and rushed towards the teenager, grabbing his arm and forcing him to stop.

Stiles swung around to face the alpha, his fist following. It collided with Derek's cheek, sending a spark of pain through nerve and bone, though Stiles barely felt it. So angry.

Derek's head moved more out of natural instinct than actual physical injury. He heaved a breathless sigh as he stared at the teenager. His hand falling away from Stiles sleeve.

"I should have saved Boyd!" Stiles spat before storming out of the loft like he was marching off to fight a whole army single handed.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek stared after the retreating teenager feeling rocked and dumbfounded. How had they gone from friendly banter and civilized conversation to all out war in less than ten minutes? He racked his hand through his hair. "Fuck!" he yelled with a loud growl, turning to kick at the nearest object, which happened to be post, causing the thing to shake and partials of dust and plaster to fall from the ceiling. Derek stopped himself from delivering a second kick for fear of bring down the roof on top of him. Though he thought for a moment that it would feel good to be buried under the rubble for a while.

Derek turned slowly, pacing back to the couch. Dropping down heavily, he closed his eyes, trying to control the hurricane of emotions raging inside him. Stiles parting words cutting deeper than he thought possible. Because he'd always believed the teenager had chosen wrong that night despite Stiles insistence that he'd made the right choice for all of them.

Derek dragged his hand over his face again, his head rolling back against the couch cushions.

_The blood rolled into his eyes. His shoulders were killing him, the metal of the chains burning against his skin. He could smell it. Choking and thick. He forced his eyes open and turned his head to the side, squinting into the dark to focus on the other body. Boyd was still unconscious, his large muscled frame blanketed in blood. Derek could smell that too._

_Movement in the darkness had Derek's whole frame going ridged, preparing to fight. Not that that had done any good before, but he wasn't going to go down easy. He stared into the dark, his night vision not as clear as it should be. He's not sure if it's the silver or the blood loss that's causing it. It's his own fault that their in this mess. That they might die. He should have waited for the others, just like Stiles had said. They should have all come together, but he hadn't wanted to lead them into anymore danger._

_There was more movement and he heard himself growl pathetically at the shadows._

" _Okay Wolfman, chill. It's just me."_

_Derek felt his heart leap into his throat at the sound of that cocky familiar voice, to beat madly against his windpipe. "S-Stiles!" he called in a hushed broken voice. Then there he was, looking like an angel in red. Derek released a sigh of relief. "Stiles."_

" _See what happens when you don't listen to me!" Stiles said in a quiet rush, glaring up at him. "Seriously why do I spend hours on research and planning if you damn werewolves are just going to completely ignore me and rush off half-cocked? Huh? - Now I've got to come save your damn ass. Again. Seriously, this is the last time, you get me, Wolfman? No more. If you get captured by some evil mutant werewolf thingy I'm not being your knight in shining armour again." Stiles ranted as he searched for a way to get Derek out of the chains. "Shit." he gasped at the sight of Boyd. "Is he…." he swallowed nervously. "Boyd?" he rushed off to check on the other teenager. "Boyd? Buddy?"_

_The large teenager made a broken sound and Stiles realised the breath he was holding. "Okay buddy, I'll get you out of here. - Just have to find….huh." he rushed off towards the other side of the cave._

" _Where are the others?" Derek whispered._

" _Doing exactly what I told them to do. Being a distraction. Because unlike you dick-ass, they actually listen to me." Stiles turned with a large grin._

_Derek rolled his eyes as he watched the teenager drag an old crate closer, before climbing on top of it and reaching for the bulk cutters he'd brought with him._

" _How did you find us?" Derek asked, looking up at Stiles as he cut at the chains._

_Stiles glanced down for a second. "It's what I do, dude. It wasn't that hard."_

_The chains broke, the sound ricocheting off the rocky walls of the old abandoned mine. Derek crumpled to the floor with a grunt of pain while Stiles jumped off the box and crouched beside him. He pressed his hand to the alpha's cheek. "Hey. You okay? Can you walk?" he whispered._

_Derek forced his eyes open, looking up to meet the concern in Stiles almost black eyes. "I think so." he groan, shifting to get to his feet, before crumpling once more. "Shit." they swore together._

" _Alright. Just wait okay. I've got to get Boyd." Stiles nodded, shuffling to get to his feet. He was about to make a move towards the other werewolf when a furious deafening roar broke the eerie silent, making him freeze. His head snapped around to stare at escape root. His heart pounding._

_Derek scrambled to his feet unsteadily, capturing Stiles attention. When his legs almost crumbled beneath him again he found two strong arms around his waist, holding him up._

" _Boyd." Derek murmured. "Get him out of here. Leave me."_

_There was a silence that was broken by another anguished roar._

" _Shit."_

_Derek waited to be let go. Waited for Stiles to do as he was ordered, only to find himself being forced towards the dark area the teenager had come from. "No. Save Boyd!" he growled, but Stiles didn't reply, didn't argue and didn't let him go._

_There was a pause in their escape. A second or two where he stared back at the broken teen wolf hanging half unconscious from the cave ceiling. Derek's stomach crumpled in on it's self as he was dragged away. The last thing he heard before exiting into the dawn light was another roar and a sickening bloody scream. He clenched his eyes tight as Stiles forced him to move._

Derek snapped up straight on the couch, his heart pounding in his chest, his eyes ringing in the silence. He could feel the tears slipping over his unshaven cheeks. He'd let Boyd down that day. He'd put Stiles in a position no one of his age should have been in. He knew the teenager had never forgiven himself leaving his friend behind, and that hurt probably more than losing another pack member.

Sitting there Derek rubbed at his face, inhaling deeply. That had been the morning he'd decided Stiles deserved a better life. That the teenager wasn't going to live this life. That was the morning he'd fastened the final lock on the black box that held his feelings forever.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles slammed the door of his jeep. His breath was racing out of his body like he'd run cross country for three days straight. He couldn't believe they'd ended up fighting. It had all started out so well, it hadn't been the 'Stay away from my daughter' conversation he'd been expecting. They'd talked like they did sometimes. When the others weren't around and it was just the two of them. When they could open up to one another in a way neither was able to with anyone else.

Then it had all gone to hell. And why? Because Derek had asked him to talk to Scott. - though it wasn't the talking to Scott that had really set Stiles off, and they both knew it. It was why Derek wanted him to talk to his best friend. What made it worse was that Derek was right. Scott was being unreasonably hostile. Sure he got why. Scott was just being a good friend. But they still had to co-exist and Derek was their alpha and the pack was their lives. Hell it wasn't like there had ever been any promise of something happening between him and Derek. Even if Scott was right and the man did find him attractive or whatever, the alpha would never allow anything to happen. Because he was just that, an Alpha. Mr big boss werewolf. While Stiles was just….Stiles.

He shook out his hand as the pain began to register. He was surprised Derek really hadn't ripped his throat out after the punch he'd landed him. But then maybe Derek was giving him a little slack. After all every one knew what he got like, and if Derek had an inkling of his feelings, which Stiles was pretty sure he did, maybe he figured he'd earned it after saving his life time after time. - Maybe Derek just didn't care enough to want to rip his throat out.

Stiles rubbed at his sore knuckles with his other hand and hated the stinging behind his eyes. He didn't know what hurt more. Derek not returning his feelings, the pain in his hand or knowing that Derek didn't think of them as a family. Stiles had been counting the pack as his extended family since they'd survived the alpha together, stronger as one than apart, just like a family. He'd kind always assumed Derek saw it the same way. Especially considering that he'd lost practically all of his. Obviously he was wrong.

Shaking his head he told himself to get a grip. If Derek didn't want him he couldn't hold that against the guy, anymore than he could hold it against Lydia or Danny. It wasn't really that big of a surprise after all. Stiles wasn't exactly the catch of the county. Apart from Danny and Lydia, his dating history didn't exactly read like a telephone book. He'd maybe had two or three dates. None of which making it past a movie and a make-out session in the car. And he knew why. He was always hitting above his weight. He was a five who kept chasing tens. Could he really blame Derek for wanting someone else?

Taking a slow deep breath, Stiles scrubbed at his face. Wiping away the trail a tear had left behind. He'd just had to answer one question. Could he live with seeing Derek with someone else? - Answer: Why not? He survived Lydia and Jackson for two years, he could survive this. And it  _was_ only for a few months right?

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

"You okay?" Alex asked from the doorway of the kitchen, watching the alpha hang his head.

Derek kept his gaze locked on the glass of whiskey in front of him. It wasn't going to help, he knew that, but he'd poured anyway.

"Derek?"

"We had a fight." he stated, lifting the glass to his lips.

"About me?"

He didn't reply. He looked up from the glass only to find her gone. He could hear her moving around in the room upstairs. Closing his eyes Derek inhaled deeply, savouring being alone.

"Here."

His eyes snapped open to lock onto Alex as she took a seat opposite him and pushed a bottle across the table. Derek frowned at the familiar brown glass, smiling slightly as he took it. "Thanks."

Alex shrugged. "What to talk about it?"

Derek shook his head as he opened the buttercup laced whiskey.

"Derek." Alex murmured. "I'm offering to listen to you bitch about the guy your in love with…."

"I'm  _not_ in love with him!" he snapped, throwing back the last of his human whiskey before pouring himself a fresh wolf one.

Alex stared at him. "Look, I'm not an idiot, okay and while I don't understand what the hell you see in the kid, or why you'd want a human over one of your own, I know what my senses are telling me."

Derek took a large gulp. "We had a fight."

"You said that already. What about?"

"I….don't know." he shook his head. "Everything. Nothing. - I just don't…." he groaned to himself. "I went to tell him that, well what you….that you going to get Leah's stuff wasn't my idea…."

"Why?"

"What?" Derek frowned, meeting her gaze.

"Why did you need to tell him that? I thought you wanted him to think we were together."

Derek chewed on the inside of his lip. "I….that wasn't the only reason I went. I wanted to talk to him about Leah. About him staying in contact with her. But it all got…messed up."

Alex reached for the bottle and got up to get herself a glass. "How?"

"Like I said, I don't know. One minute were talking all normal and calm, and I'm getting irritated with him like I always do, the next he's yelling, I'm yelling and then he's punching me and walking out."

"He punched you? - What did you say?" Alex asked taking a seat again.

"I can't even remember. I asked him to have a word with Scott. To try and get him to back off."

Alex stared at him with wide eyes, but didn't comment.

"The next thing I know he's throwing past shit in my face and storming off."

Alex hummed, sipping at her drink.

Derek threw back his whole glass and poured another. "I might have said something about him and the others not being my family."

Alex frowned. "What?"

"God. It just kinda slipped out. He was shouting about you and me and how I should have ran it by him and the others and I guess I just flipped." he dropped his head into his hands. "I didn't even mean it. They are my family. You know that a pack is a family. I was just so mad that….."

"You reacted." Alex finished sympathetically.

"Yeah."

They fell silent for a few minutes, just sat in the darkened kitchen drinking.

"Are you….Derek maybe you should just call this whole thing off."

The alpha's head snapped up. "What?"

"Me and you. This is ridiculous. It's causing nothing but trouble and it most definitely isn't what I signed up for."

"I can't." he shook his head. "If we….if we call this off…."

"What?"

Derek dropped his gaze to the whiskey again. "I don't think I'll have the strength to let him go at the end of the summer."

"And how is me being here going to change that?"

Derek shook his head. "It has to. - I need you Alex. I need you to stop me ruining his life."

She stared at him with wide, almost sympathetic eyes. Unable to quite understand what she was feeling.

"Alex?"

She met his glistening green eyes. "Alright." she sighed. "I'll help you Derek. God knows why, but I'll help you."

Derek reached across the table for her hand. "Thank you."

"What are you going to do about him now?"

"I don't know. It would probably be best to just cut all ties but….."

"Leah." Alex nodded.

"Yeah. I can't just rip him out of her life." he sighed.

"Maybe that's exactly what you need to do. You know, rip the band-aid off. He's going to leave eventually, maybe breaking that bond now will hurt less in the long run."

Derek shook his head. "No. Believe me, losing someone out of the blue like that, with no explanation…" he swallowed hard as memories of his own loss bombarded his mind. "….it'll leave scares. I can't do that to her. - It would be better to prepare her for his leaving. It'll still hurt but at least she'll know why."

Alex shrugged. "It's your decision. She's your daughter."

Derek looked at her long and hard. "You really feel nothing?"

Alex pulled her hand from his grasp and shrugged once again. "I feel…..something but its….not what I'm meant to feel. I know that."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I can't explain it." she sat thinking for a moment. "Its kinda like this soft buzzing feeling. Dull. Like background noise." she shook her head. "It's not right. I know that. I can't help it. I wish I could. I wish I felt the way you and everyone seem to. - I wish I shared whatever it is she shares with Stiles, but I just don't."

Derek watched her for a silent moment. "You clearly feel something Alex or you wouldn't want that."

She inhaled sharply. "Fine. So I feel something. Doesn't make me her mother though does it? She doesn't want me, Derek and as much as you might not want to hear it, as bad as it makes me sound, I don't think I want her either. Not like I should."

"Maybe you just need time."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. - Look I'm staying. I'll try. But don't expect miracles Derek. Something tells me she's already picked her mommy and it most certainly isn't me." she smiled.

Derek dropped his head, staring once again at the glass of whiskey.

"I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"In a bit." Derek replied quietly.

"Alright. - But don't drink all that Derek." she nodded to the bottle. "You don't want to deal with a hangover and a three year old. Believe me." she sighed, walking from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay firstly: I do not think Stiles is a five, but considering that he's already lost Danny and Lydia, I figure he might get a kind of complex about not being attractive enough. Which is totally ridiculous because, hello!
> 
> Secondly: Werewolf whiskey. I wanted Derek to be able to lose himself in drink so I came up with the concept of Buttercup lace whiskey because Wolf-Bane, according to a book I read is a member of the buttercup family, so I figured that maybe Buttercups would have a none deadly effect on werewolves. And as Derek was drunk when he slept with Alex three year previous I had to come up with something as the canon seems to say werewolves can't get drunk.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and THANK YOU ALL so much for the support.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles stared down at his text book, his pencil swinging between his fingers. His gaze flickered to his phone for the fifth time in an hour and for the billionth time in three days. He didn't know what he was waiting for. No, that was true; he was waiting for Derek to call. If for no other reason but to arrange for him to see Leah. Assuming that he was ever going to let him see the little girl again after the way he'd blown his top three nights ago.

He'd had time to calm down and come to terms with the fact that no matter what he felt him and Derek weren't going to happen.  _Like that was really a surprise_ , he thought as he chewed on the end of his pencil. Hell he wasn't even sure he really wanted to be with Derek. Sure he'd liked the idea of being with him in a purely physical way. Because he was shallow that way. - And a virgin at almost eighteen. And well, have you seen Derek Hale? Who wouldn't want to tap that? - But thinking about actually having a relationship with the guy. A proper emotional connection. He wasn't sure he could deal with that. Derek was hard work at the best of times. The thought of having to put up with all that dark and brooding on a daily basis….Stiles shook his head.

There was also the responsibility that came with dating a werewolf. Responsibly and concerns, can a thousand things to be cautious of. He knows that much from Scott and Danny. Either of their human/werewolf relationships have been exactly simple. Especially Danny's. Stiles figured that's why they'd dated, Danny wanted out of that craziness, but was already pulled into the bizarre-o world that was Stiles life. While Scott and Allison had gone though more ups and downs than a Yo-Yo. So maybe in the long run it was better this way. Because lets face it, if it was hard dating a werewolf, it had to be murder dating an Alpha. The sex alone would be a matter of life and death. Scott had let slip about the biting thing years ago, and Stiles was definitely not signing up for the golden membership.

Stiles shook his head, running his hand through his hair, trying to dislodge the sudden uncensored images of sex with Derek. Maybe he could be persuaded to take the bite under the right circumstances. No. He'd gone through this with Peter, Scott and even his dad. He wasn't werewolf material. He was happy being just what he was, one hundred percent human. No matter what Peter believed.

So he was just going to have to let the whole thing drop, and make sure the others did too. They had to get back to the time when he was just Stiles and Derek was just Derek and never the twain should meet. He couldn't let himself become obsessed with another person the way he had with Lydia for all those years. He didn't think he'd be able to survive another unrequited romance. And certainly not one involving Derek Hale.

With a moan Stiles dropped his head into his hand and tried to get his head clear.

"It can't be that bad?"

Stiles head shot up to meet the warm smile of Ray-Ann Walsh. "Huh….I…." he looked around himself suspiciously, frowning when he realized they were alone in the library.

"Yes Stiles, I'm talking to you." she smiled warmly. "I figure if your friends with Lydia, you can't be all that bad."

Stiles stared open mouthed at the blonde cheerleader. Sure she'd never been particularly horrid to him in the four years since starting High School, but she also hadn't gone out of her way to speak to him either.  _Why now?_

"I broke up with Harrison." she said as if reading his mind.

"Ooookay." he frowned as she pulled out a chair across from him. "And…..?"

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to go out?"

Stiles eyes almost fell out of his head at the invite. " _Me_? - And  _you_? Like on a  _date_?"

Ray-Ann smiled.

" _Together_? - As a  _couple_?"

"Yes Stiles."

His eyes narrowed. "Why? - Is this some screwy Carrie thing?" he looked around again. "Cause you know prom is months away and the school dance isn't for another two months. - And I'm totally not falling for that how prom king thing. I'm smarter than that." he warned, waggling his finger at her.

"This isn't a Carrie thing." she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Look. You're cute. I'm single…."

"Cute?" he gapped. " _Me_?"

"Yes dumb-ass." she rolled her eyes. "Seriously. Are you always this slow, because if so I might have to reconsider."

" _No_! No….I'm…it's just a shock. You're like one of the most popular girls in school and…."

"And you're weird and kinda…..well…" she shrugged, waving her hand at him. "…and you were like a loser for years and I was with Harrison. But then you dated Lydia for a while, and you're on the Lacrosse team and well….I figure why not take a chance."

Stiles sat there dumbfounded. It just went to show how utterly screwed up his life was that he considered  _this_ a freakin' bizarre conversation. "You know I'm….that I dated Danny too right?"

Ray-Ann shrugged. "Yeah. - Just shows your not that bad a catch." she whispered with a shy yet seductive grin. "So is that a yes?"

Stiles kinda just nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"Great. How about tomorrow night? We could catch a movie."

She beamed at him and Stiles realized instantly that she really was being genuine. She really did want to go on a date with him. And it wasn't like he was actually dating….anyone else. He was single. Really single. And it was senior year. - And he'd just decided not ten seconds before this whole insane conversation started that he didn't want to date Derek anyway. So…."Sure. That's sounds great."

Ray-Ann slid a piece of paper with her number across the table, smiled again and then walked away, leaving Stiles sat motionless staring after her. He had a date. An actually normal date with an actual normal person. And this time Derek wasn't going to ruin or crash it.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

The street was dark by the time Derek left the garage. Glancing up through the windshield he stared at the moon. In a couple more days it would be full and he still hadn't called Stiles like he'd planned. He wanted to see if the teenager would mind having Leah for weekend. He knew it was irrational fearing for her being in the house during the full moon, but well….he just couldn't shake the ice cold feeling in his veins when he thought about it. - And he knew she was missing Stiles.

He didn't doubt Stiles would refuse to have her, despite them having not spoken to each other in almost a week. And hadn't that just added to his irritability. They'd never ignored each other…or should he say Stiles had never ignored him for this long before. Usually he would have turned up at the house or the garage with some emergency or other and before he knew it they were back to normal. Not having that happen this time was really getting under Derek's skin. He'd been snappish for days and while he'd tried to convince, Peter, Isaac and Alex that it was the full moon, he knew they saw the lie for what it was.

Taking the turn into main street Derek decided he'd call Stiles the next day. - Or maybe he'll get Isaac to call him. At least Stiles hadn't gone to Scott and Isaac after their fight. He'd actually expected Scott to turn up on his doorstep the next day yelling and demanding his head. So it was a relief when the teenager had walked into his house for a meeting and hadn't tried to kick him through a wall. - In fact if Scott's attitude towards Alex was any judge, Stiles had actually done as he'd asked and talked his friend down. Sure it wasn't like Scott was going to be chairing the Alex Yalin fan club any time soon, but the air of hostility had slight diminished. - Or at least it wasn't suffocating.

Inhaling deeply he let his gaze wonder as he drove. The streets were more crowded than usual for a Thursday, but then it was only a couple of weeks to Christmas. The thought brought Leah and the holiday to mind. He'd spent the previous year with the Pack at Scott's house, pretty much against his will. But Mrs McCall was not a woman to argue with when she had her mind made up. - It had been a fun day, he admitted. There'd been too much food, too much noise and too much Stiles. And he'd loved every second of it. It had been so long since he'd had a proper old fashioned family Christmas. This year though he had Leah and Alex, so Christmas with the McCall's and Stilinski's were out considering the tension between him, Stiles and Scott. Especially after the disaster of Thanksgiving. Knowing that he'd done what he didn't think he'd ever do, he'd contacted his sister and agreed for her to visit for the holidays. Peter hadn't been particularly happy about his decision, though he'd come around. After all he wasn't in any position to pass judgement and without a second chance. As Derek had clearly and loudly informed him. Isaac had flat out refused to stay under the same roof as the woman, annoying that if she was coming, he was going and had swiftly made arrangements to stay with Scott for the holidays. Derek had sighed warily, shrugged. He couldn't blame him really, not after everything Isaac had went through with the Alphas.

Derek ground his teeth as he took another corner and crashed into a parked car, distracted across from the movie theatre where Stiles stood with a pretty blond girl. Kissing. He sat frozen in his seat, his eyes locked on the teenager, who had turned at the sound of the crash to stare back at him. Derek's heart was pounding painfully in his chest, his head a buzz of activity while at the same moment being utterly numb. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Stiles kissing people before. Hell he'd lived through the both the Lydia and Danny disasters, not to mention the occasional dates he'd unintentionally crashed. But for the first time the sight seemed to cause him physical pain. He swallowed the foul taste in his mouth and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes to try and calm himself. Already able to feel his control slipping.  _It's just the moon, it's just the moon._  He lied to himself.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled through the glass that separated them. "Derek, you okay man?"

Derek straightened behind the wheel and shoved open the door, almost knocking Stiles off his feet. "I'm fine." he snapped, pushing past the teenager to check on the front of his car. "Shit." he swore at the sight of the front bumper. "Anyone know who owns this car?" he called to the small gathering of bystanders.

There was no clear reply, just a rumble of voices. Huffing with irritation he turned and headed back to his car, reaching for the glove box.

"You really should call the police." an unfamiliar voice behind him said, and Derek felt a wave of annoyance flood through him as he turned to meet the gaze of Stiles….date.

"I'm aware." he snapped, tugging out his papers before dropping back into his driver's seat to sort through them.

"Hey dad. Yeah. Listen can you send someone out, Derek's at a bit of a vender bender. - Yeah I know. Yeah…."

Derek looked up to find Stiles staring at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, you'd think right. - Okay. Thanks. See ya later."

"You didn't need to do that. I'm perfectly capable of calling it in myself." Derek snapped.

"Ungrateful much." the blond murmured behind Stiles.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." Stiles said, smiling at the girl. "As for you….your welcome."

Derek glared at him, resisting the urge to flash his red eyes at the blonde who quickly stepped up beside Stiles. Her arm snaking possessively around Stiles elbow.

"So you two know each other?" she asked causally.

"We have mutual friends." Stiles said dismissively.

Derek locked his jaw to stop from groaning at the pain Stiles words caused. Was that what they were now. Casual acquaintances. Once Stiles had introduced him as his frenemy. Now they weren't even that.

"Oh."

"Well, don't let me keep you." Derek said after a few minutes, turning his attention back to the papers.

"You….okay?" Stiles asked with what sounded like genuine concern.

"Do you care?" Derek snapped in reply, never lifting his eyes.

"Fine. You're right. I don't care. - In fact next time you decide to crash your damn car maybe you could make it into a lake! With your seatbelt on!" Stiles said harshly. "Come on Ray, we'll miss the movie." he knotted his fingers with the blonds and lead her way.

Derek watched the teenager walk away through his lashes. He didn't release his breath until the pair were gone. When he looked down at the papers he growled at the sight of his claws tearing at the sheets. "Dammit!" he snapped at himself.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles stared up at the screen, his blood still boiling. Derek had always been an ungratefully dick, but tonight had taken the biscuit. He'd only asked if he was alright, and sure he was a werewolf and a crash wasn't exactly going to cause him any damage but that didn't mean something couldn't have been wrong. After all, Derek crashing his car at all was a cause for concern. And if there was something…. _wrong_ , then he needed to know. They needed to be prepared. He needed to know what to research.

"Stiles?"

Stiles head snapped around to meet the worried frown of his date. Right, he was on a date. A normal human date. "Yeah." he whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." he grinned, wrapping his fingers with hers. "I'm great."

"You sure?"

"Perfectly." Stiles grinned. "This movies great huh?"

Ray-Ann glanced up at the screen and the dancing hot-dog. "Yeah."

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at the door. What if something had caused Derek to crash? What if something had been after him? What if Stiles prayers for a monster free senior year hadn't been answered? If there was something out there, he'd have to tell Scott. They'd sworn after the whole Alpha/Druid thing that they weren't going to get caught with their pants down again. They'd all agreed at the first sign that something, anything supernatural was on the loss they'd gather the troops. Stiles worried at his lips, forcing his attention back to the film. He could call Scott after the movie. After his nice monster-free date. Yeah. Once he got home he'd called Scott and fill him in.

But what if that's too late? What if whatever was after Derek is already after Scott? What if that crash was just the beginning and while he's sitting here having a date his friends are being ambushed and ripped to pieces? - What if it goes after Leah? "I…I just need the restroom." he smiled, getting out of his seat and shuffling alone the row.

"Stiles?"

"I'll be right back." he insisted.

"Shhh!"

Stiles rushed out of the theatre to find Derek still outside talking to one of his father's deputies. The look on the werewolf's face told Stiles instantly that he was still fuming. Standing by the door, Stiles watched Derek give Garth the information. It wasn't until the deputy was walking away that Stiles headed over to the alpha. "Okay. What is it?"

Derek frowned at him. "What?"

Stiles glared at him. "What's after you?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's after me."

"Then why'd you crash?" Stiles folded his arms over his chest and raised a disbelieving brow.

Derek inhaled deeply, holding his breath for a long moment. "It was an accident." he said calmly. "I'm only human."

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Look, I wasn't concentrating, okay. It was an accident."

Stiles watched him closely.

"Aren't you meant to be on a date?" Derek said; his tone bland and unreadable.

"Huh…yeah?"

"Then shouldn't you get back to it." Derek yanked open the door of his Camaro.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah. I guess I should. - You're sure this isn't something we need to worry about?" he asked quickly, waving a hand at the dented front bumper.

"No." the werewolf replied firmly, slipping back behind the wheel.

Stiles curled his fingers around the top of the door, stopping Derek from closing it. "Huh, Derek."

"What?"

"I…I was wondering if….if I could see Leah sometime."

Derek looked up at him instantly. "Come to the house tomorrow."

"The house? - Can't you just like get Lydia or Isaac to drop her off."

"No. I…I need to talk to you. About Leah."

Stiles released a slow breath. "Right. Okay. - I guess I could….stop by in the morning? I mean if that's alright. I could take Leah to school. Unless Alex does that now? And I can give Isaac a ride, so you don't have to. You know. Unless….I could drop by after is that's better."

"Before school's fine." Derek nodded sharply, tugging at the door. "I'm sure Leah would love for you to take her to school."

Stiles snatched his hand back before the door closed on his fingers and stood watching as the alpha revved the engine and pulled away from the accident. Stiles waited until the tail lights faded into darkness before turning back to the theatre with a lead weight on his chest.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek slammed the door hard enough for the wood to splinter and the house to shake. His blood was still humping beneath his skin and the drive hadn't given him time to calm down. He knew he didn't have a right to be jealous. He knew that this was what he wanted. Stiles to have a normal life, but he couldn't help his feelings and if that made him an ass-hole so be it. Because it was easy telling himself he didn't care, that he didn't want him. But it was a whole other story actually coming face to face with the prospect of actually losing him.

He'd convinced himself it would be easy to push the boy away. To hold him at arms length, because he hadn't ever believed that Stiles could have any kind of feelings for him, past the physical attraction the boy had carried since their first meeting. Yet from the moment he'd walked into Stiles house with Alex he'd known differently, he'd sensed it, smelt it, heard it. But Derek had clearly made his feelings and intensions clear and now Stiles was moving on.

He hadn't expected that. Hadn't planned for that. He'd figured the pack would continue to be Stiles sole focus, and by extension Derek. As selfish as it was, he hadn't thought he'd have to actually see Stiles having that life Derek wanted for him. He'd thought it would be something that wouldn't begin until Stiles was well away from Beacon Hills. That his only knowledge of it would be the occasional comment from Scott. He could live with hearing about it, he wasn't so sure about seeing it. - But then he was expecting Stiles to do just that. To stand by and watch him move on with Alex. So he really wasn't in a position to complain.

Derek marched into the kitchen, ignoring the curious looks from the others. Yanking open the cupboard he pulled out the half empty bottle of whiskey Alex's had given him days before. Grabbing a glass he turned and marched back through the living room towards the hall.

"Derek? Is everything okay?" Alex asked calmly from the couch. "What happened?" she sniffed at the air and sighed as the now familiar scent filled her nose.

"Is Stiles alright?" Isaac asked with concern.

Derek swung around, green eyes flashing red. "Stiles is fine. - I'm sure he's enjoying his date as we speak." he growled directly as Isaac. He knew he shouldn't be taking it out of the boy, but he couldn't help feeling that Isaac should have warned him.

Isaac flushed, looking from Derek to Peter and Alex. "I….you know about…."

"Yes. I saw them."

"Oh….It…" he dropped his gaze meekly. "I wanted to tell you but Scott said it was none of your business since you've…." he flashes a shy guilty look at Alex, who smiled reassuringly at him. - They'd kinda settled into life together over the past few days.

"He's right. It's none of my business." Derek said firmly before turning around and heading towards his father's study.

Once over the threshold he locked the door from the inside and pressed his forehead to the polished wood. Trying to calm his breathing. He knew there was no way of hiding what he was feeling. They'd be able to smell and hear everything that was going on with him; it was one of many curses that came with being a werewolf. No privacy. But the study gave his a silent sanctuary he desired now more than ever.

Pushing himself away from the door he paced slowly to the leather wing chair by the open and cold fireplace. Taking his seat he rested the glass on the floor while he opened the bottle before filling it almost to the brim. He threw the whole lot back in one. Savouring the burning of his throat and the way it instantly made his body relax. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes, wanting his mind to empty. But it refused. Behind his eyelids was the haunting image of warm brown eyes and a sarcastic smirk that he'd fought to ignore for years.

With a groan he sat up and reached for the bottle again, pouring himself another half glass, before dropping back again. He took his time, allowing each sip to slowly coat his throat and spread through his body. His eyes once again closed to the world outside of his mind. He'd never allowed himself to think of Stiles, not as anything more than an annoyance he had to put up with. It had been safer that way. He'd know from the moment he'd see the teenager that he was attracted to him, and he'd hated himself for it. Stiles had only been sixteen then. A child. And Derek wasn't going to be that person. He wasn't going to be Kate. So he'd buried it. Ignored it. Fought it with every fibre of his being. Because he wasn't going to destroy Stiles the same way he had been.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles pulled the jeep to a stop outside the blonde's house and cut the engine. Their date had gone pretty much as he should have expected it, being that this was his life. It had started out fine, then Derek had literally crash it and after that Stiles had been hard pressed to think of anything other than the alpha. - Not even when Ray-Ann had turned to him partway through the movie, shifted closer and drew him into a slow, deep kiss. He'd tried his hardest to push all thoughts of Derek out of him mind. He knew what it was like to be kissing someone when they were thinking of someone else, but it had been almost impossible to do.

"So…." Ray-Ann sighed, smiling over at him in the moonlit car. "I had a good time."

Stiles frowned at her unconvinced.

"Well, at least until your ex showed up."

"Huh…What now?"

"The guy. Derek. He's your ex. It was pretty obvious." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"No. I mean….he's not my ex. - It's just….complicated." Stiles sighed, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel. "But…No. He's totally not my ex." he shook his head enthusiastically.

"Oh." she replied looking at him like she was reading his mind again. "Right." she deflated in the seat, her head turned to stare out of the window.

"He's got a girlfriend now. - And a kid." Stiles heard himself say. "He's made it pretty clear that we're never going to happen." saying it out loud hurt. Yet talking to someone who wasn't invested in the whole werewolf world, who didn't know Derek or their previous relationship. Didn't know all the shit they'd gone through, felt good. Safe. "Hell I didn't even know I felt anything for him until Scott said something."

Ray-Ann turning a little more in her seat, genuinely prepared to listen to him.

"It's like some kind of cosmic joke or something. Make me fall for the guy, only for him to get into a relationship with his baby mama."

"I'm sorry." Ray-Ann said softly. Her voice filled with sympathy.

Stiles head snapped around. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started this."

"Why not?" she frowned. "Look, I've just broken up with my boyfriend, your pining for this guy. We both kinda just want some comfort and maybe a distraction, so why not just roll with it."

Stiles shook his head. "I've been down that path before, the rebound thing, with Lydia and Danny. It never ends well."

"That's because you were going into it expecting an actual relationship right? Love, romance?"

Stiles narrowed his gaze at her.

"But this time we're both going into this knowing that neither of us is really ready to move on, but don't want to be seen pining away for our lost loves, right?"

"I…huh…." he gaped, looking around the small confines of the jeep like he thought she was talking to someone else.

"It's simple, okay. Think of it as a 'Friends with Benefits' thing."

"That never works out either. I've seen that movie."

Ray-Ann rolled her eyes. "Yeah, me too. But that's because they were fooling themselves. We won't be. I don't love you, you don't love me. - Stiles I'm going to be honest with you here. I kinda only asked you out because…." she chewed her lower lip, glanced guilty at her knees.

"To make your ex jealous?" Stiles finished.

"It's not like your going into this with your whole heart open for love." Ray-Ann snipped back.

"I know. It's just….well I guess I was fooling myself. I kinda hoped that someone actually liked me for me."

"Someone does, he's just apparently in Narnia."

Stiles stared at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"Derek? Look I saw him tonight. The way he looked at you. The way he glared at me. Seriously, he's totally into you."

"Narnia?"

Ray-Ann rolled her eyes. "Closet, Stiles. He's so far in the closet he's in Narnia."

"Oh. Right." he blushed. "I don't think…..That's not…." he exhaled slowly, rubbing at his face.

They fell silent for a long moment before it became too much for Ray-Ann. "So?"

"What?"

"This…" she waved between them. "Are we doing this? It's only a couple of months till Graduation, why spend it single. Especially when there's Prom and parties."

"What if Harrison wants you back?"

Ray-Ann scoffed. "Highly doubtful. I think he wants to scratch a few more notches in his bedpost before he heads off to college. Doesn't want to be held back by his high school girlfriend." she murmured, part angrily and part hurt. Her voice breaking slightly on the words. "Clean break was how he put it."

Stiles reached out for Ray-Ann's hand, curling their fingers together. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." she sniffled despite herself. "He's probably right anyway. This way I can go off to college and find myself a mature older guy."

"But until then you want to casually date me?" Stiles asked with a raised brow.

"I don't see why not." she smiled. "You're already more mature than Harrison."

Stiles laughed.

"Beside I think if either of us should be concerned about being dumped, it's me. Eventually the beefcakes going to come to his senses and then I'll have to go to Prom alone." she said with a lightness to her voice Stiles wasn't expecting.

"I….that won't…..that won't happen. Believe me. Derek's a stubborn ass. Once he's made his mind up nothing changes it." Stiles mumbled. "Prom's a safe bet."

"So is that a yes?"

He stared at her for a few long minutes. His mind a buzz with thoughts. "I guess it would get the others off my case. They'll stop looking at me like I'm going to have some kind of break down. - And it'll definitely put Derek at ease." he said to himself.

"And you care if he's at ease?" Ray-Ann asked curiously.

Stiles shrugged. "He's still my….friend. Kinda. - And he's Isaac's….cousin, so we kinda hang out with him a lot, and I really can't take the tension any more. It's seriously killing us all."

"Ooookay."

"Look if your sure about this. I mean…." He didn't get to finish what he was saying as Ray-Ann closed the gap between them, silencing him as she had in the movie theatre. This time though, she was the only person on Stiles mind as he kissed back. This 'Friends with Benefits' arrangement was already feeling pretty awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a got a lot of messages saying they wanted Stiles to move on with someone, but he wouldn't start a relationship, not now he knows how he feels about Derek and lets not forget that when Stiles falls, he falls hard and it takes a hell of a lot to change his heart. After all he was in love with Lydia for years. I don't see that kind of devotion as pathetic, in fact I wish there were more characters that fell in love the way Stiles does. But as much as he's in love, he's still a hormonal teenager and he needs...companionship. So enter Ray-Ann. She also give Derek someone to be jealous of, and show him it's not nice to see the one you love with someone else. Even though he's seen Stiles with Danny and Lydia in the past, that was before he really accepted his feelings. And everything is up in the air right now for them both. I'm expecting more Derek-Hate, because it seems I've unconciously turned him into some kind of villain, but he really isn't, he's just an idiot with a shit-load of issues. And I hope that you'll eventually give him a break.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles sprinted up to the porch with a spring in his step he hadn't felt in weeks. That weight that had been slowly crushing him seemed to be a little lighter since his date the previous night. It hadn't completely gone, and he doubted it would. It was a familiar feeling. He'd carried it since eighth grade, though it had grown heavier and more intense with time. He was so caught up in his good mood that he didn't even think about barging into the Hale house. "Morning were-buds!" he yelled without a second thought. At least until he caught sight of Alex sat in a pair of pink pyjama pants and a matching vest top, sipping from a mug of what he assumed was coffee. He skidded to a halt and stared at her. Their gazes meeting in an awkward silence. Stiles felt the heat making its way up his face. He hadn't given it a second thought when he'd walking in. He'd never knocked. He hadn't had too. Stiles opened his mouth to apologize - out of common courtesy. - Only to be barrelled into. He looked down at the high pitched squeal and the suddenly octopus arms that now entangled his legs.

"'iles!"

Stiles crouched down in front of Leah, his backpack slipping off his shoulder. "Yeah Lee." he grinned brilliantly as she wrapped her small arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Stiles?"

"Buddy." he smiled.

Isaac looked at him with confusion, his gaze shifting between his friend and the woman on the couch. "What are you…doing here?"

Stiles frowned, getting to his feet with Leah still clinging to him. "Derek told me to stop by this morning. He wants to talk…." he looked down into Leah's bright green eyes. "Said I could take a certain little girl to school."

Leah's face broke out into a large toothy grin. "Weally?"

"Unless you want….?"

"No!" she screeched.

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle at the way she clung onto him like her life depended on it. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before looking back at Isaac who was stood awkwardly in his night cloths still cradling a bowl of cereal. "I said I'd give you a ride to school too."

"Huh…thanks." Isaac shifted on his feet, his gaze flickering to Alex once again before settling on the door over Stiles right shoulder.

Stiles found himself following Isaac's eyes to the woman, where he found her staring at him. An odd looking in her eyes. He frowned and straightened his back, waiting for another confrontation. Waiting for her to put him in his place. Instead she just slouched into the couch cushions with a slight growling sound and turned her attention to the TV. "He's in the study." she said almost as an after thought.

Stiles looked over his shoulder, his brows drawing deeper together. Derek never went in the study. Not since that day he'd found Stiles in there.

"He…." Isaac started uneasily, only to be cut off by another growl from across the room. "I should go get ready. - Com'on Gidget." he snaked an arm around Leah's middle and pulled her away from Stiles, causing her to make grabby hands as he tugged.

"Go on Lee. I won't leave without you." Stiles reassured as she tried to hold on. "Promise."

Once he was free of the little girl, watching Isaac manhandle her back towards the kitchen, he spared another caution look at Alex, but she seemed uninterested in his presence. So he turned slowly and marched towards the forbidden study. Trying the handle first but it wouldn't turn.  _Locked_. Taking a breath he looked back to Alex before raising a hand and knocking. "Derek? - Hey, Wolfman, you in there?" he called through the thick wood. "Derek?"

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

_Derek mouthed at the column of creamy white neck, moaning as it slowly puckered and changed colour. His hands clinging to a pair of hips that fit perfectly against his palms, the same way the curve of ass fit against his pelvis as they rolling. Grinding. The sound of gently yet harsh moans filling his ears with each movement. He grazed the length of shoulder with his teeth. Their sharpness never quite piecing the flesh but pressing enough to make that moan resonate with pained pleasure. His heart raced, his hands tightened and all he could feel was the warmth of smooth, toned skin against his chest. His eyes were closed to the world. Hands were on him too. One biting into the naked skin of his left thigh, while the other slid up his neck, jaw, cheek to card though his hair and tug at the strands._

_It all felt right. Perfect. He could feel the connection between them. Something solid and brilliant. Something that kept him anchored in this single moment in time. His hips snapped forward violently, his fingers literally biting into the hips. A breathy, hoarse moan filling the fragile silence._

" _Derek!"_

_His heart stuttered, his stomach cramped. His whole body shook as he felt himself explode with ecstasy._

"Derek!"

He shot up in the chair, his foot knocking over the bottle at his feet. The glass he'd somehow managed to hold onto during his sleep broken beneath the fingers of his right hand. The shards imbedding themselves into the rug. He leapt to his feet with a waterfall of curses.

"Derek, man is everything alright?"

His stomach cramped at the sound of Stiles voice thought the door and he looked down at himself. The blood from the cut on his hand, the obvious erection pressing against his jeans, along with a stain he knew wasn't down to the whiskey he'd been drinking before falling asleep.

"Fine. I haven't got all day. I've got school, dude. - Look if your not going to open this….."

Derek rushed to the door, pulling it open just a little with his uninjured hand and peering through. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles glared at him. "You told me to come, so I came."

Derek unconsciously looked down at his pants.  _So did I._ shaking his head. "Look I'm not really…can you come back after….."

"What's with your hand?" Stiles snapped, pushing at the door, his gaze locked on the hand hanging at Derek's side.

"It's nothing!" Derek replied harshly; trying to hold the door in place as Stiles pushed against it.

"Dude, don't make me…."

Derek raised a brow at the empty threat. "Go to school Stiles."

"Fine." Stiles sighed dramatically, turning away from the door.

Derek should have known better. He should have known not to let his guard down just because Stiles had turned away. He knew better than anyone that the teenager never gave up when his curiosity was tweaked. No sooner had relaxed his stance against the door, stepping back to push it close, it was being forced open and a lithe body snaked through the gap.

" _Stiles_!" Derek growled before wincing at the pain in his head. "I said go to school!"

Stiles ignored the werewolf, his eyes scanning the room, taking in the broken glass, the spilt whiskey and a smell he didn't even want to think about. Though it drew his eyes against his will down Derek's body. The sight making his breath catch and his heart race. It took him too long he knew to get himself back together. Derek was staring at him in that way he did. The look Stiles was never sure of. It either mean that the alpha was contemplating killing him, - or kissing him. Clearing his throat he dropped his eyes once more to the bloody hand. "What's wrong with your hand? Why isn't it healing?"

Derek huffed frustratedly and lifted his palm into view. "Its nothing. I broke a glass."

"Yeah, I figured that out myself." Stiles remarked, glancing at the shards on the rug. "But why aren't you healing?"

"I am. It's just….what do you want Stiles?" Derek suddenly said, remembering another more embarrassing personal problem. Stiles had noticed though thankfully he wasn't saying anything, but that didn't mean Derek was just going to stand there and wait for him too. Turning away from the teenager he marched over to his father's restored desk and dropped down into the chair, hiding himself from Stiles observant view.

Stiles exhaled sharply, shifting his shoulders as he moved to join him. "You wanted to talk about Leah." he answered, his eyes fixed on the alpha's hand.

"Right….look it's the whiskey okay. It got into my blood stream when I cut myself. It's slowing down the healing process."

"Alcohol slows…" he asked with that ring of curiosity in his voice.

Derek inhaled slowly though his nose. "It's not normal alcohol. - Look….I don't want you to stop seeing Leah. She's clearly attached to you, and it'll break her heart if you stopped seeing her. I know things are….." he shifted in the chair, uncomfortable not only in his soiled jeans but also his own skin. "….awkward right now. But I don't want Leah caught in the middle of that."

Stiles sighed, leaping up onto the desk. "Bit late for that you know." he said regretfully.

They were both silent for a long moment. "Then lets not make it worse." Derek said finally. "You can drop by and see her whenever you like, or I can have Lydia, Peter or Isaac drop her off with you."

Stiles nodded absently, his fingers tracing meaningless circles in the wood of the desk. "Thanks."

Derek stared down at his hand, the cuts beneath the blood finally beginning to heal. "I was wondering. It's the full moon this weekend. I was….any chance you could take Leah?" he asked uncertainly.

Stiles head snapped around to meet Derek's gaze with enthusiasm. "Really? That would be awesome. - What about….?" he nodded to the door. "Is she going to be…."

"Alex is fine with it." not that he'd actually discussed it with her.

"Than great. I can't wait. - So you want me to pick her up after school or from here?"

Derek met his eyes, seeing the happiness he hadn't seen there since he'd introduced Alex into their lives. "Don't you have Lacrosse practice?"

"Right. Well…."

"I'll collect her and drop her off at the field. - If that's alright?"

"Awesome." Stiles grinned.

The pair sat staring at each other. An odd mix of awkwardness and familiar comfort settling between them.

"'iles! 'iles, I'm weady!" Leah yelled, rushing into the study with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay squirt, lets go. - And guess what?" Leah looked up at him. "Your dad said we could have a sleepover this weekend." he grinned.

Leah's beaming face turned towards Derek and his heart skipped at the pure joy that shone through her eyes. He nodded his agreement, watching her jump up and down on the stop. Rambling on about all the stuff her and Stiles were going to do.

"That all sound awesome but first school awaits so say bye to your dad."

Derek braced himself in the chair as she ran around the desk and threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms tight around her, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply. "I'll pick you up after school and drop you off with Stiles okay."

Leah nodded. "Love you, Daddy." she whispered.

Derek's chest tightened painfully and he swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. He lifted his eyes for a second to see Stiles watching him, his eyes rimming with tears. They shared a silence acknowledgement of the moment before Stiles cleared his throat and turned towards the door. "I love you too baby." Derek whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, almost exactly where Stiles lips had pressed. "Have a good day at school."

"Ok." Leah nodded, pulling back and rushing to join Stiles at the door.

"See ya later Wolfman." Stiles nodded with a genuine and relaxed smile. "Oh, and I suggest you get those jeans off. That's stuffs a bitc….pain to get out." he laughed at the crimson colour Derek went and pulled the door closed behind him, leaving Derek glaring after him.

He slouched low in the chair and ran his bloodstained hand over his face as he listened to Stiles move towards the front door. His stomach clenching as he heard the teenager tell Leah to say goodbye to Alex. Listening even harder as the little girl padded reluctantly into the living room and murmured a farewell.

" _Goodbye Leah."_ Alex replied, the discomfort and uncertainly clear in her voice.  _"Have…a nice day at school."_ she forced out.

Then Leah was running back to Stiles and the pair, along with Isaac left the house. Derek closed his eyes and listened for the jeep to start and roll away from the house. Inhaling deeply he slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at an open door, Alex watching him closely, her arms folded over her chest. "So….you want to tell me?"

Derek shook his head. "Nothing to tell." he shifted his gaze to the rug. "I wanted him to have a normal life, he's having one."

"And your okay with that?" she asked him gently, never crossing the threshold of the study, like she knew it was a special place.

"I'll have to be." Derek sighed, pushing himself out of the chair. "I need a shower."

"Yeah, I can tell." she smirked, wrinkling her nose.

Derek met her gaze and couldn't help but smile. "Are you alright with Stiles taking Leah for the weekend?"

Alex raised a brow at him, surprised by the question. "And if I said no?"

"Then I'd call him and cancel."

Alex searched his face, listening for the lie, but it wasn't one. "It fine. - She said goodbye to me." she murmured, looking at her feet.

"I heard." he replied, watching her closely. Listening to the small sound of something clicking in her heart.

"He didn't have to do that." Alex said softly, lifting her eyes once more.

"No." Derek's lips curved.

"He hates me."

Derek opened his mouth to say something, deny it, but Alex held up a hand to stop him. "We both know he does. - And why. So why'd he make her say goodbye. He has her loyality. He could have just left with her."

"Because that's just who he is." Derek murmured. "You're her mom and he knows nothings going to change that."

Alex looked over her shoulder at the door. "You sure you don't want to keep him?" she whispered.

Derek didn't reply. He simply pushed past her and headed for the stairs. "Leave the glass, I'll clean it up when I've finished."

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

The drive to Leah's day care was filled with chatter. Mostly from her as she made plans for their whole weekend together. Stiles nodded, smiled and agreed. Occasionally sending Isaac a happy eye roll though the rear-view mirror. When they finally reached the school, Mrs Gregory's eyes widened as Stiles walked Leah up to her.

"Stiles? I didn't think?"

"I'm gonna stay with 'iles." Leah grinned happily.

"For the weekend." Stiles clarified.

Mrs Gregory smiled softly at the pair. "That sound exciting."

"Ok Lee." Stiles said crouching down in front of her, handing over her bag. "Your dad will pick you up remember." he glanced up at Mrs Gregory to make sure she had heard him. "I'll see you later okay."

Leah nodded merrily and wrapped her arms tight around Stiles neck, pressed a kiss to his cheek before running off into the school.

"That's the happiest I've seen her in weeks." Mrs Gregory reflected.

Stiles felt his stomach tightened. "Things have been a little…..complicated lately. But we're working it out. - So her dad's going to pick her up."

The teacher nodded.

"I've got to run. School. Thanks Mrs Gregory."

"It was nice to see you again Stiles."

He ran to the jeep, leaped in and hit the gas. His day was just getting better and better.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

"Hey gorgeous."

Stiles grinned down at the hands snaking over his hips. "Hey." he turned his head with a wide grin. "What's with all the PDA?"

Ray shrugged, taking a step close to him. "What, I can't say good morning?" she smiled sweetly, before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Stiles lids fell closed, giving himself over to it. He pulled back after a few minutes. "You can say good morning anytime. In fact, you don't even have to wait for morning. I'm open for good afternoons, good English class. Good lunch….really anything can be preceded by good in this case."

Ray chuckled, taking a step back. "You're a doffus, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Actually. No." Stiles shook his head. "We're still good?" he grinned. "On the dating front."

Ray rolled her lips thoughtfully. "Hmmm. I suppose. I don't have anything better to do with my time."

He chuckled lightly, his eyes locked with hers.

"Stiles?"

He took a deep breath before turning to face his friend. Scott was staring at him open mouthed, while the other just looked confused and intrigued all at once. "Hey guys. So you know Ray-Ann right?"

"What's going on here?" Lydia demanded looking between the pair before settling her volcanic gaze on the Ray.

"Turns out I'm a catch." Stiles grinned proudly. "Who knew?"

"Your dating?" Scott asked, almost sounding hurt.

Stiles bit back a groan. He looked at Ray who simply smiled reassuringly back at him. "Yeah. - Is there a problem with that?"

"Huh…." Scott stuttered, shuffling on his feet. "I….what about…?"

"That's wonderful." Lydia interrupted, her smile too wide and obviously forced. "We've got class. Allison." she all but summoned before gripping Ray's bicep and pulled her along.

Ray sent Stiles a pleading look as she was led away. All Stiles could do was shrugged. Everyone knew there was no point arguing with Lydia Martin. She'd only become more dangerous over the years.

"Your dating her?" Scott said the moment the girls were out of ear shot.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, turning back to finish collecting his books.

"Why?"

"Because she asked me out."

"But…Derek?"

"Is for all intents and purposes engaged." Stiles replied flatly, slamming his locker door. "Or did you miss the blonde that's currently sharing his house?"

"But…."

"Look man. Its senior year and I have no intention of graduating a virgin. Only losers graduated virgins and I've spent too many years being the school joke. Ray-Ann likes me, I like her so you know what, I'm going to date her."

"That's what this is about?" Scott frowned, looking more than a little disappointed in his best friend. "Stiles if this is you just…."

"What?"

Scott shifted on his feet. "Trying to make Derek jealous."

Stiles glared at his best friend, his mouth hanging open. " _This_ is about me having a  _normal_ senior year." he snapped angrily. "Like everyone else! I just want to date like a normal senior. My life is such a mess okay. Between the pack business, killers around every corner, and brooding werewolves. I just want to be  _normal_! Is that too much to ask for Scott?"

"Stiles…."

"We've got class." Stiles huffed, marching away.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

After his shower Derek cleared the broken glass from the rug, taking the shards and the practically empty bottle of whiskey into the kitchen. He strolled back to the study, taking a deep breath and biting back the moan at the refreshed scent that clung to the air. Released the breath slowly he stepped back over the threshold, pulling the door closed with him and locking it. After that he headed up to Leah's room to gather her things for the weekend. He packed some of the clothes Alex had collected from Stiles back into the bag, along with her wolf that lay against her pillow. He reached for the red blanket but stopped, lifting it to his nose and inhaling deeply. Folding it neatly he put it back on the end of her bed. Getting to his feet and lifting the bag Derek headed back down stairs.

Alex was sat on the couch watching TV, her legs pulled up under her.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Derek asked from the doorway.

Alex turned to regard him for a second before gesturing to her current state with a crooked grin.

Derek stared at her for a long minute. "You know maybe you should get out. Explored the town. - Make friends?"

"I'm pretty sure this place doesn't have my kind of…hang-outs."

"Alex." Derek sighed.

"Look….old ideals die hard."

"Fine. - Why don't you call Melissa? Maybe she could show you around."

Alex stared at him.

"Don't give me that look. I know you liked her."

"I'll think about it." she replied reluctantly. "Though I doubt Scott will be too please with me befriending his mom."

Derek scoffed. "Probably not. - Well I'm heading to the garage then I'll be picking Leah up and dropping her off at the school with Stiles. - I'll be back before night fall."

"Fine. - Give Stiles a kiss for me." Alex smirked at the TV.

"That's not funny Alex." Derek growled yanking open the door and storming though it.

"Its a little funny." she chuckled.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

"I don't like it." Scott sighed.

"He looked happy for a change." Allison murmured, glancing over her shoulder to the lunch line where Stiles and Ray stood laughing at some shared joke.

"He's faking." Lydia announced taking a seat across from Allison.

"Huh?" Scott frowned.

"He's faking. Believe me, I've been there. He's miserable and he's trying to fool us all that he's moving on." Lydia looked up to stare at the pair. "She's faking it too by the way."

Scott's head snapped around to stare at the pair. "You sure? They look…they smell…."

"Please. You guys might be sensitive to a lot of stuff, but I know him…." she said meaningfully. "Its not real. - He's trying to get over Derek and she's trying to teach Harrison a lesson."

Scott watched Stiles and Ray from across the room. Watched them laugh and touch. "I know he doesn't love her but…." he wrinkled his nose. "He's attracted to her and his heart does kinda make a little jump when she's around."

"Scott it's Stiles, of course he's attracted to her. He's attracted to half the student body…."

"No pun intended." Danny murmured with a chuckle. "And I think it's more like  _all_."

"Right. - Hell if Greenberg had asked him out he'd have said yes right now." she sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Does Derek know?" she suddenly asked, looking to her right and Isaac.

He chewed his lips. "He saw them together last night."

"And?" Lydia said with a raised brow.

"It wasn't good." Isaac shook his head.

A Lydia spread slowly across the girl's face. "Excellent."

"What?" Scott frowned.

"Look if Derek see Stiles moving on he might just get his head out of his ass and fix this."

"I don't know." Scott shook his head. "Derek can be pretty stubborn, you know."

"Yeah." Allison agreed. She knew just how stubborn the alpha could be.

"Trust me, he'll break. There's nothing worse than seeing the one you love with someone else." she said with feeling. The whole table sharing understanding glances. They'd all been down that road at some point.

"So what do we do?" Scott surrendered.

"Nothing. Just act normal. Let it all play out." Lydia informed them wisely.

"Your not going to do  _anything_?" Allison asked with a raised brow. "At all?"

Lydia lifted her chin. "Like what exactly? Stiles has decided to date Ray, Derek's decided to be with Alex. What could I possibly do to change either of those things?"

No one at the table looked convinced.

"Hey guys, what is Lydia lying about now?" Stiles asked, pulling out his chair at the head of the table, before freezing, rethinking, and heading down to sit next to Danny, Ray at his side.

"I'm insulted at the accusation that  _I_ lie. - I'm always a hundred percent honest."

"Huh. Yeah right. - And Derek Hale doesn't brood."

"Maybe he has reason too." Isaac grumbled before pushing back his chair and leaving the table.

"I'll go." Danny whispered, getting to his feet and following after the teenager.

"What was that about?" Ray asked glancing at the swinging canteen doors.

Stiles followed suit. "I don't…." a odd noise across the table had Stiles head snapping around to stare at Scott, who was couching up an invisible fur ball. "You okay there man?"

"Fine. - I guess Isaac's having some troubles at home. Lots of…..turmoil."

Stiles shifted in his seat, staring down at his tray. Guilt biting at his stomach. Clearly Leah wasn't the only one being caught in the middle of whatever it was happening with him and Derek. He'd have to speak to the alpha about that too. - Though maybe it was just the full moon. He really hoped it was just the full moon.


	20. Chapter 20

Leah came racing out of school like her backside was on fire. A bright excited grinned pinned to her face. Derek smiled as he bent down to catch her when she launched herself into his arms. Lifting her off her feet. "Hey sweetheart. How was school?"

"Ok. Are we goin' 'iles now?"

Derek heart clenched. "Wow. So I don't even get a hello. It's just Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Huh." he pouted.

Leah chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tight while pressing a kiss to his rough cheek. "'ello Daddy."

Turning, Derek carried her back to the car, laughing as she rambled on about her plans for the weekend.

"We're gonna watch movies and eat popcorn an' lots a candy." she grinned.

Derek turned to her. "No candy."

Leah looked at him with wide eyed horror, her mouth a perfect O. He had to fight back the chuckle that was building in his chest at the expression that easily brought to mind a certain hyper-active teenager.

"But 'iles say sleepover always 'ave candy." she whined.

"Does he indeed?"

Leah nodded enthusiastically causing Derek to chew his lips thoughtfully, while Leah watched him with hopeful eyes. There was no way he could deny her when she looked at him like that. "Fine."

Leah beamed at him, fiddling with a large sheet of paper clenched in her hands.

Derek watched her out of the corner of his eye. "What you got there?"

Leah looked up at her dad. "dwaring for 'iles."

Derek swallowed, remembering the last drawing he'd seen. "C-can I see?"

Leah looked at him sternly, shaking her head. "It 'iles."

"I'm sure he won't mind you showing me."

Leah continued to shake her head. Realizing it was a lost cause Derek turned his attention back to the road. He would just have to hope it wasn't like the one he still had in the desk drawer.

The Camaro pulled into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School, next to Stiles rusting jeep. Scanning the machine as he opened the door Derek rolled his eyes.  _The thing could do with another service_. He thought, making a note to tell Stiles to bring the thing in as he strolled around the Camaro to open the door for Leah. He still couldn't understand why the idiot hadn't gotten a new car liked he'd told him to two years ago. He shook his head, lifting Leah onto his hips. "Let's go watch Stiles make a fool of himself." he chuckled.

Leah shook her head, glaring at her dad angrily. "'iles is awesome."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah. He likes to think so." though the way his chest tightened at his daughter's announcement said he agreed.

They made their way towards the back of the school and the sports field. Derek could already see Stiles racing after another player and he cringed as Stiles collided with number 20 and landed awkwardly. Derek felt his heart clenched tight with fear until Stiles pulled himself back to his feet, holding his arms to the sky.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he yelled.

Leah cheered. Clapping her hands. "'iles!"

"Stilinski!" the couch yelled across the field. "Try to not break your neck. I can't afford the insurance!"

Derek watched Stiles head towards Scott, hearing their shared joke. When Scott pointed them out, the teenager turned and waved, Leah waving back enthusiastically. Derek inclined his head and marched towards the bleachers.

"Aunt 'idia!" Leah yelled, squirming to get out of her dad's arms and to the strawberry blonde. "Aunt Allison!"

Derek didn't let her down until they were closer and Lydia was reaching out for the little girl. After setting her down, Derek scanned the seat and noticed for the first time the blonde girl from the previous night and his whole posture stiffened. His jaw tightening.

"You gonna sit down or what?"

Derek's gaze flickered from the blonde who was watching him closely to Lydia. "I should really….."

He was cut off by Lydia's hand in his sleeve, yanking him down. "Sit." she ordered.

Derek opened his mother to argue, to ask 'which of them was the alpha?' but snapped it closed.

"So have you met Ray-Ann?" Lydia asked causally, turning between them. "She's Stiles new girlfriend."

Ray smiled brightly at him. "We met briefly last night."

"Oh?" Lydia's eyes widened with curiosity. "How exactly?"

"He crashed his car outside the movie theatre me and Stiles were at."

Both Lydia and Allison's heads snapped around to stare at Derek, his gaze fixed on the field and his pack members. "It was an accident."

The girls scoffed.

"What a girlfwend?" Leah asked suddenly looking at Ray with suspicion, bring all their attention to the little girl.

Lydia pulled Leah closer, shared a look with Allison. A mischievous and scheming smile spreading across her face. "A girlfriend?" Lydia said sweetly. "You know how Aunt Allison and Uncle Scott are always hugging and kissing…."

"Lydia." Derek said in a warning tone that she completely ignored.

Leah nodded, her gaze flickering between all of them. A whistle sounded in the background and the loud almost angry yell of the couch made Lydia pause for a second. Glancing up to see Stiles, Scott and Isaac marching towards them. Stiles took the steps.

"Hey short-stack." he grinned down at Leah.

"Well that's because Allison is Scott's girlfriend." Lydia finished triumphantly.

Stiles frowned looking from Derek to Lydia to Scott, who shrugged.

"'Like you and uncle Peter?"

Lydia inhaled sharply, fighting the flush that was threatening to engulf her face. No one ever actually acknowledged what was going on with her and Peter. Except apparently Leah. Stiles watched her with a raised brow as Lydia slowly nodded, a look of pride in her eyes as she stared down at Leah. There was a weird crackling silence as they all seemed to be waiting for something. Stiles glanced awkwardly between Ray and Derek, shifting on his feet when the werewolf refused to meet his gaze and Ray smiled reassuringly at him. He dropped his gaze to Leah and saw her staring at Ray with an all too familiar death glare. Then he heard it, they all heard it. A low rumbling sound. At first Stiles thought it was coming from Derek but it didn't sound like his normal 'I'm going to rip your throat out' noise.

"Is she….growling at me?" Ray asked with an almost laugh.

Stiles gaped like a fish on dry land, his eyes wide.

"Leah!" Derek snapped, lifting the girl from Lydia's side.

Stiles watched the whole scene in surprise and confusion, and more than a little embarrassment. He turned to look at the others. Most of them seemed to be balancing a fine line between hilarity and shock. Ray just stood there with her perfect blonde brows pulled tight together.

"I…I…."

"McCall! Stilinski! Lehay! If you don't get your butts in her now I'll make sure when you finally do get into the showers the water is ice cold! Move!"

Stiles took the order as an opportunity to escape the awkwardness of the moment and sprinted down the benches, almost tripping on his away.

"I'll be by the car." Derek said as he walked down the bleachers with Leah in his arms.

"No!" Leah yelled, pointing a finger at Ray over Derek's shoulder.

"Leah." Derek growled.

Ray stared after the pair with wide eyes. "Well that was….interesting." she murmured.

"Wasn't just." Lydia grinned, getting to her feet to her feet and brushing invisible dirt off her skirt.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek was leaning on the side of the Camaro when Stiles finally escaped the locker room,. Leah was slouched in the front seat pouting, her arms folded over her chest. Derek has spent ten minutes trying to explain simply about Stiles and his girlfriend, but she seemed determined not to accept it. He lifted his eyes at the sound of voices and found Stiles walking towards them with his Lacrosse kit over his shoulder and his arm around his new _girlfriend_. Derek swallowed hard, glancing up at the moon. He reached out for the control he'd always carried. The anger and hatred, but it was unreachable. Slipping out of his grasp like so many things.

"Hey Wolfman!" Stiles grinned awkwardly as he came to a stop at the trunk. "Where's squirt?"

Derek clenched his jaw and breathed heavily through his nose. Waving a hand at the passenger's seat.

"Huh….is she….you still want me to take her?" he asked cautiously.

Derek nodded, not trusting his voice. He yanked open the door and stepped aside. Stiles closed the gap to the door and crouched down next to Leah, who turned angry eyes on him.

"Hey Lee. So you gonna come stay with me?"

Leah lent out of the car and fixed Ray with another death glare. "Not her." she said firmly.

Stiles looked back towards Ray apologetically, before lifting his eyes to Derek who was staring off into the distance. "Leah…." he sighed. He got to his feet and moved closer to Derek. "Dude, maybe she should…."

"No!" Leah squealed, leaping out of the car and wrapping herself around Stiles legs.

"Uh, Stiles."

He looked over his shoulder.

"I should be getting home. I'll call you later." Ray smiled reassuringly.

"Uh….yeah. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Night."

"Night Ray."

Stiles watched  _his_ girl walk away and felt Leah's possessive grip on his legs ease. Staring down at her he inhaled sharply at the hurt look in her eyes. "Leah…lets get you home." he turned back to Derek to say something only to find himself alone. He looked around quickly. "Dude?"

Derek's head appeared from the trunk of the Camaro, a bag in his hands. "Here."

Stiles yanked open the jeep door and threw his bag into the back before turning to Leah, lifting her. Her arms snaked around his neck, holding on a little too tight. He reached for the bag. "Thanks. - When….are you picking her up or do you want me to drop her off?"

"I'll collect her from school on Monday." Derek said. His voice harsh. "If that's alright with you?"

"That's cool." he nodded. "I can drop her stuff off…..or give them to Isaac?"

Derek shrugged. "Whatever."

The pair stood awkwardly silent for a few moments before Derek stepped closer to Stiles, his head lowering to press a kiss to his daughter's cheek. Lingering over her warm cheek a longer than necessary. "Be good Sweetheart." he murmured into the girl's ear. Groaning inwardly when their combined scent crawled its way up his nose and into his brain.

Stiles back stiffened as he inhaled Derek's aftershave and the aroma of car oil and leather. He felt his heart scattered, his eyes drifting closed. He swallowed a few times but it didn't stop the effect the alpha's proximity was having on him. He could practically feel Derek's rough stubble ghosting his cheek, before the man was gone and he could breathe again. Opening his eyes, he found Derek was already climbing into his Camaro. He watched the car pull away, Leah waving from his arms. A heavy dizzy feeling pressing in his head.

"'iles?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we go home now?" Leah asked tiredly.

Stiles looked down at her with a warm smile and nodded, carrying her around to settle her into the front seat.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

"I'm home!" the Sheriff called as he marched into the house, his tone cheerful. "And I brought dinner!" he was suddenly met in the hall by a screeching three year old, as Leah came racing out of the kitchen covered in flour.

"Shewiff!" she squealed, leaping at him.

The man barely had time to brace himself and the pizza box before he had a little girl clinging to his leg.

"I hope you've got a clean pair for tomorrow Dad." Stiles laughed from the doorway.

"Luckily." the Sheriff nodded. "You going to take one of these?"

Stiles chuckled as he stepped forward and took the Pizza box. Turning back to the kitchen, leaving his dad to deal with the little girl.

"How are your kiddo?" the Sheriff asked, crouching down to lift her into his arms.

"Me and 'iles makin' cookies." Leah told him with a bright grin.

"Really?" the Sheriff lifted his chin, intrigued as he carried Leah into the kitchen.

Leah nodded. "Chocwit chip."

"Hmmm." he licked his lips dramatically. "My favourite."

"That's a shame as you're not having any." Stiles shook his head as he prepared the plates.

The Sheriff looked at Leah with an overly expressive pout. "He's so mean to me kiddo."

Leah giggled, leaning in to whispered, not so quietly into the man's ear. "I sneak you some."

The Sheriff pulled back to meet the little girl's mischievous gaze and winked. "Thank you." he whispered back, before setting her down on her booster chair then taking the seat next to her. "And what's this?" he asked pulled the large sheet of paper towards her.

"It's a picture Lee did for us at school. I was thinking it should take pride of place of the refrigerator." Stiles replied.

The Sheriff started down at the images of himself, Stiles and Leah all stood side by side with huge grins on their faces. "Absolutely."

Stiles carried over the plates and napkins before going back for drinks.

"So what you two got planned for the weekend?" The Sheriff asked reaching for a slice of pizza.

"Baloo!" Leah squealed with a mouthful of cheese.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm  _not_ watching Jingle Book all weekend Lee, no matter how much I love you." he chuckled.

"Widing Hood?"

Stiles sighed warily, shaking his head. "Maybe she would have been happier at the house with all the weird full moon stuff happening." he shook his head.

The Sheriff looked from his son to the little girl. "Would she….have been safe there?" he asked. He still wasn't sure how everything worked, and he'd never actually asked.

Stiles met his dad's gaze across the table. "With Derek, Isaac and Scott? Absolutely. Peter's…." he shrugged. "…might be a little bit more….cautious. As for…." Stiles glanced at Leah who was watching him though her lashes. "….Alex. I have no idea."

The Sheriff nodded. "Well she did raise her for three years and obviously nothing happened." he waved a hand in Leah's direction. "So it's a pretty safe bet that Alex wouldn't be a threat to her safety."

Stiles hated his dad sometimes. He hated that he was always so rational and level headed. All Stiles wanted to do was hate the woman, he wanted to think the worst of her and there was his dad making a case for the defence. "I guess." he murmured, staring down at his pizza. Picking at the topping.

"I know…." the Sheriff started, glancing at Leah for a second. "….things are… _difficult_ for you right now. I get it, really. But….she's…"

"I know." Stiles cut his dad off before he finished a sentence that was undoubtedly going to embarrass them both. "I just….I can't shake it."

The Sheriff looked at his son sympathetically. "Maybe its for the best." he said after a few minutes silence.

Stiles kept his gaze locked on his plate.

"You'll be going off to college soon, meeting new people…." he said meaningfully. "And…well he's…." he glanced at Leah once more, but her attention was fixed on her food. "….a lot older than you."

"I know." Stiles sighed. "And he's clearly not interested right. I mean if he was he would have done something before now."

"Yeah." the Sheriff replied blandly. Not believing that for a second. "Of course, you're the son of the town sheriff and underage, and I've already got enough reason to dislike him so…."

Stiles met his dad's gaze with a spark of hopefulness.

"But….Stiles…" the Sheriff sighed. "…that doesn't mean you should hold out hope. You've been down that road before remember and that didn't work out. - I don't want you spending all your time pinning for someone who for whatever reason isn't going to….return your feelings."

The pair stared at each other over the table, silent acceptance, support and gratitude passing between them.

"I'm seeing this girl." Stiles finally said. "Ray-Ann Walsh."

The Sheriff frowned, his eyes snapping around to stare at Leah as that now familiar sound rumbled out of her throat at the mention of Ray-Ann. Stiles met his dad's confused look and shook his head. A silent message of 'ignore it'. So the man did. "Since when?"

"We went out last night."

"Is that….a good idea?" he asked cautiously.

"You just said you didn't want me pining?" Stiles gaped.

"I know…but it's….I just don't…."

"She knows everything." Stiles finally confided. "About….him. Well not everything obviously. I mean I didn't tell you for like two years so I'm not going to blab to her after only one date but she knows that I...how I feel. She's even met him. She hasn't long broken up with her ex. It's not serious, we just both….it's senior year, you know. I'm going to need a date for Prom."

"Prom is six months away."

"I like to plan ahead." Stiles shrugged with a laugh.

The Sheriff fell silence, watching his son curiously through his lashes as he tried to concentrate on his meal. Till finally the silence was too much. "Am I going to get to meet her?"

"At some point." Stiles replied nonchalantly.

"And does she know about…." he nodded his head towards Leah.

"Lee? Yeah she…they met….hence the growling."

"Oh." the Sheriff shook his head. He looked at Leah again with concern. "How are you going to explain when…..stuff happens?"

"No!" Stiles snapped. "No stuff will be happening!" he waggled his finger at his dad. "I made a deal with the gods, no weird life threatening monster attacks during senior year. This is going to be normal. So very normal. Boringly normal."

The Sheriff smirked. "Right. Because your so easy to live with when there isn't a crazy beast out there for you to track down. I remember the spring break sophomore year. You drove me insane for weeks."

"Yeah but that was before I had a girlfriend….."

"No." Leah snapped, glaring at him over the table with narrow eyes.

The Sheriff's head shooting around to stare at her before looking back at Stiles. The teenager turning red and swallowing hard.

"Lee…." he sighed. "….Ray's really nice. You'll like her when…."

" _No_." she shook her head, slouching in her seat, her arms folded over her chest.

"Sweetheart?" the Sheriff pressed softly. "I'm sure she's nice."

"I don't like her!" Leah snapped. "'iles mine and daddy's."

Stiles gapped at the little girl, his face on fire. "I…." he looked to his dad for help but the man looked just as uncomfortable and uncertain of how to proceed. "….have you finished?" he asked quietly, nodding to her plate. Leah nodded, shoving the not entirely clear plate away. "Why don't you go watch TV then before its bath time."

Leah scrambled off the chair with help from the Sheriff and vanished into the living room.

"Stiles?"

"I'll talk to her. She's just…..confused." he said shoving back his chair and reaching for the plates.

The Sheriff shook his head. "I don't know son. She's grown very attached to you, and I know she calls you dad sometimes."

"That's just a joke Lydia put in her head."

"Stiles." the older man got to his feet, following his son across the room to lean on the counter. "I think you might…..maybe spending so much time with her isn't such a good idea. If she's this attached now, imagine what she's going to be like in six months when you leave."

"So maybe I won't leave." Stiles said without thinking.

"Son? Son you can't stay here just for her?" he frowned, tugging at his son's shoulder. "Stiles? You have a chance at a real future."

"I don't have to go to college for that." Stiles counters. "And I'm only going to come back anyway."

The Sheriff sighed. "That's as may be, but you need to go son. You need to experience life away from here. - Away from the dangers and constant threats."

"Away from the pack you mean." Stiles said angrily.

"Yes. Alright that's exactly what I mean. You've been putting your life on the line for them since you were sixteen Stiles. Don't you think it's time you started putting yourself first?"

"Maybe I don't want to. - Their my family Dad. You and them, your all I have. - And I don't want to lose that."

The Sheriff took a step forward. "If they're your family son, you won't lose them. Anymore than you'll lose me." he said gently, taking his son's shoulders.

Stiles stared at his father with a watery gaze. "I'll talk to Leah. Make her understand. - I'll tell her I'm leaving soon."

The Sheriff nodded sadly. "You should….explain about Derek too. That you two aren't…."

Stiles shook his dad off, turning away. "There's nothing going on. He's with Alex, I'm with Ray. - And in six months I'm leaving. I'll explain it all."

The Sheriff pushed his hands deep into his pockets and watched his son for a few minutes as the teenager busied himself around the kitchen, a heavy weight in his stomach. He didn't want to see his boy hurt, but it looked like that was inevitable. - If he was honest he'd known that. Since the day he'd found out Derek Hale was involved in Stiles life, and that fear had only grown over the years. But he hadn't expected it to be a double heartbreak, care of a certain red haired three year old.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

After a bath Leah was settled into her bed, her princess covers pulled up over her small frame and her little grey wolf pressed to her cheek. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, worrying his lip. How was he meant to explain about the complexities of his and Derek's relationship to a three year old girl who only saw the world as black and white?

"'iles?"

"Lee…I need….." he shook his head. It was too late for that conversation now.  _Tomorrow_. Tomorrow they'd talk. Tomorrow he'd explain. "You want a story?"

Leah nodded. "Shewiff." she yawned.

Stiles rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the bed and walking to the door. "Dad, the Queen of Wolves demands a story!" he yelled, grinning at Leah as she giggled against her pillow.

It took only a few minutes before the older man was stood in the doorway looking at the little girl. "You summoned me your highness?" he bowed and Leah's giggles turned into a belly laugh.

"Story."

"A story?" he nodded. "Of course. And should I ask which?" he was already reaching for the book of fairytales and flicking to the page. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Widing Hood." Leah yawned again.

"Like we couldn't guess, huh Stiles?"

Stiles laughed and settled down on the floor at the end of the bed and waited as his father began the story. As his dad's voice wove the tale, Stiles head fell back against the wall and his eyes drifted closed. Images of a dark hair, handsome wolf swirling into his mind, familiar woodland around him.

_"Where are you going, Little Red Riding Hood?" asked the wolf. His jaw clenched tight, his hands pressed deep into the pockets of his leather jacket._

" _I am going to see Grandmamma." replied Red. "She lives at the cottage beneath the elms in the forest."_

" _Ah. I know her." said the wolf. His voice misleadingly soft for such a rough looking wolf. "This is private property."_

_Red rubbing at his neck awkwardly, his gaze flickering to his friend. "We were just…"_

"Stiles?"

The teenager's eyes snapped open to see his dad staring down at him. "Huh?"

"Go to bed, she's out like a light." he whispered, holding his hand out to help his son to his feet.

"Right." Stiles nodded, accepting the help. Stepping past his dad he walked to the side of the bed and pressed a kiss to Leah's red head before turning off the bedside lamp and turning to leave. Anxiety battled to extinguish the warmth in his chest as he paused on the threshold of the room to give her one last look before heading to his own bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long and difficult day, he'd need to be well rested.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me though this, despite your frustration with Derek and his dumb-ass decisions. If your interested in seeing Leah's drawing  
> [TW - Fic Art - Leah's Weekend](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/art/TW-Fic-Art-Leah-s-Weekend-388291319) by ~[Gatergirl79](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


	21. Chapter 21

Derek paced the silent house. His bare feet making gently suction noises on the polished wood in the hall. He hadn't been able to sleep, which wasn't all that surprising during a full moon. In fact none of them were. Glancing toward the living room he saw Scott and Isaac stretched out on the floor watching TV. Peter was slouching in a chair his fingers tightly gripping a book, his head rolled back onto the cushions, his gaze laser focused. Alex was stretched out on the couch behind the boys, her eyes flickering between the screen and the ceiling. Her hand playing aimlessly weaving through Isaac's mass of blond curls. He could sense all their bodies silently humming as the moon pulled at their instincts. Scott had a death grip on the scarf Derek could smell belonged to Allison. Ever since Deucalion had messed with his head, made him more open to his instincts Scott had clung even tighter to his anchor. Derek knew Scott feared what would happen when Allison left town to head off to college and had tried his best to reasure him that he'd find away through. Isaac didn't have the same concerns; his anchor wasn't so much a person as the pack itself. As long as he was close to them, he was in control.

Derek inhaled deeply at the scent of his pack, trying to share Isaac's feeling of peace. Desperate to find something that gave him back that feeling of control he seemed to have lost. Ever since the moon had risen he'd felt uneasy, restless, irritable. - Worst of all he felt dangerous. Closing his eyes he tried to focus, tried to reach for the anchor that had served him well for so long, but it wasn't there. He wasn't that angry broken person he'd been when he'd returned to Beacon Hills three years ago. He wasn't haunted by his past, by the faces of those he'd loved. He'd put those ghosts to rest slowly over the years. But he had nothing to replace that anger with.

His nose flared as a scent caught his attention, faint beneath the stronger smells of the pack. He turned his nose towards it, inhaling deeply again and again. His feet taking him where it lead. He probably should have realised what the scent was the moment he smelt it, but his mind wasn't focused like it usually was. It was a jumble of feelings and fears, and anxiety. So it was a surprised when he found himself in Leah's bedroom, reaching for a large red blanket. He brought it to his nose and instantly felt his whole body relax, his racing heartbeat slow, and the humming beneath his skin easy as he buried his face in the fabric while lowering himself down on the small bed his daughter was absent from.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

_"Red Riding Hood." said the wolf, his eyes heavy as he stared. "take off your cloak and hood and get into bed, that I may talk to you."_

_Stiles watched the wolf warily, even as he pulled at the ties of his cloak, letting it fall to the floor. His feet carrying him closer to the bed. The moonlight steamed through the large window to illuminate the wolf tone naked body. His dark hair highlighted with silver as he watched Stiles moved closer and closer. In the dim moonlit room a glow of red._

_Pulling back the covers Stiles carefully climbed into the bed. It was warm. Impossibly, irresistibly warm. Drawing him in. He settled back against the pillow on his side, staring at the wolf's face. The strong shadowed jaw, heavy lidded eyes and defined cheekbones. "What great eyes you have got." Stiles murmured; staring into the red orbs and feeling his heart skip with a mixture of fear and excitement._

" _All the better to see you with." the wolf said softly._

_Stiles swallowed. "What great arms you have got." his eyes scanning the solid muscle of the wolf's bare shoulders and biceps._

" _All the better to fold you in, my love." the wolf murmured; tightening his arms around Stiles. Pulling him tight against the bare and chiselled chest._

_Stiles ran his hands over the heated skin, dragging his nails to leave a trail of red. "What great ears you have." he laughed with a smirk. Lifting himself to run his teeth against the shell._

" _All the better to hear your sweet voice with, my dear." The wolf moaned. Inhaling sharply. His hands tightening around Stiles hips, pulling them tight together to pull a groan of delight from Stiles as arousal met arousal._

" _What a long nose." Stiles whispered, as the wolf dragged it up the column of his neck. Drawing in his scent._

" _All the better to smell you." the wolf hummed._

_Stiles heart pounded in his chest as he drew back to meet the wolf's darkened heavy gaze. His own dropping to the man's lips. "What a large mouth you have."_

" _All the better to kiss you with, my dear." the wolf growled, crashing his mouth against Stiles._

_The wolf advanced, surging forward to force Stiles onto his back. His legs falling either side of the wolf's hips, allowing the more muscled and stronger man to grind down into him. His teeth nipping at Stiles lips and neck. Stiles released a pathetic groan as he met each of the wolf's downward thrusts. Stiles nails clawing at the tight muscle, breaking the swirl of black with lines of red. Causing the wolf to whimper and growl all at once._

_Stiles panted into the wolf's neck, his legs rising to wrap around the man's waist. "What a big di….."_

" _Shut up Stiles." the wolf growled into his ear while pressing his erection into the teenager._

" _Anything for you Wolfman."_

_They continued to rut and kiss. Hand pawing at one another. Teeth nipping at skin. Hearts racing at the feel of each others excitement. Stiles fingers combing though the wolf's dark hair. Clinging onto each strand as if it were a life line. Until his whole body felt like it was on fire, engulfed by the heat of the man above him._

" _Uh…Oh…." he panted. His thighs tightened on the wolf's hips as his name was ripped from Stiles throat. "De…..re….k!"_

Stiles eyes shot open as a heavy weight slammed into him. It took him a few minutes for his mind to clear and for him to realise that the weight was not his orgasm. He bucked unconsciously to dislodge the little girl and gasped as his too sensitive dick caught on the mattress. He buried his face into his pillow and forced himself to calm down and breath. Trying to stake the dream that seemed to want to cling to his memory with sharp nails.

After a few more minutes of Leah bouncing on his back, he twisting his head he met her bright green eyes so like the ones in his dream. "L-Lee? Stop."

She froze, staring at him as if she knew the discomfort he was in. Which of course she did not. She was far to young to understand the concept of morning wood and wet-dreams. "Pancakes!" she demanded finally.

Stiles rolled his eyes, laughing. "Okay but your gonna need to get off me." sighing with relief when she slipped off his back and he was finally able to release the pressure on his dick. Clearing his throat he met her eyes. His body still turned away from her view. That was a discussion for another day. One for another….person. "Why don't you go play in your room till I'm up and ready."

She stared at him suspiciously for the longest moment in history before smiling brightly and nodding. Stiles watched her as she ran out of his room and towards her own.

Flipping himself onto his back to stare at the ceiling and try to shake the arousal that still lingered from his dream. He really had to wean Lee off the whole Red Riding Hood thing. He draped an arm over his eyes and inhaled deeply. Brief glimpses of his dream flickering behind his eyelids, reawakening his arousal. Glancing down at the bedcovers Stiles groaned before throwing back the covers and sitting up. Forcing away the thoughts of Derek, the big bad wolves, and Red hoods. Running a hand though his hair, he took a few more deep breaths. His tongue sweeping over his dry lips, wishing he could actually taste the wolf from his dream.

"'iles. Ready?" Leah called from her room, making the teenager smile.

"Yeah, squirt!" He called back, pushing himself off the bed thankful his body was back under control. He snatched up his sweat pants and staggered to the door, pausing to glance back at the bed and the soiled sheets, just as Leah skidded to a halt in front of him. He'd sort them out later. Thankfully it had been a long time since Leah had been forced to share his bed. "So, pancakes huh?"

Leah nodded enthusiastically. Crouching down Stiles lifted the girl into his arms and padded towards the stairs.

His dad was sat at kitchen table cradling a mug of coffee, looking up as the pair strolled in.

"Shewiff, we gonna have pancakes!" she squealed, wiggling to free herself from Stiles arms

He lowered her to the ground, watching her rush over to his dad and climb into his lap, wrinkling her nose at the coffee smell, while Stiles headed for the cabinets and fridge. "I don't see your breakfast bowl dad."

"It's in the dishwasher." he called over his shoulder.

Stiles looked at him disbelievingly before yanking the door of the machine open to find a bowl inside. Lifting it out, he examined it. Smirking when he found no sign of actual breakfast sticking to the sides. "Seriously dad. You know I'm your son right? I know how to look at a crime scene."

His dad looked over at him with an innocent face. "I don't know what you mean."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Really. I'm the teenager, you're the parent. I'm the one who's supposed to lie about this stuff."

"If I'm the parent why am I answering to you?" The older man said with a raised brow.

"Because it's my duty as a caring, loving son to make sure you live long enough to see your grandchildren."

The Sheriff turned to look at Leah with a warm smile. "Fine. Hand the cardboard and sawdust over." he sighed miserably.

Stiles poured the bowl of cereal and placed it in front of his dad. "Watch him Lee. He's not allowed out of his chair until it's all gone."

Leah lifted her chin proudly and watched the Sheriff as he gingerly lifted a spoon to his lips. Cringing.

Stiles went back to his duty as pancake chef. He hadn't missed the look his father had given Leah, and it made his chest ache. His dad had taken Leah as a kind of surrogate grand-daughter, despite his frustration at the situation in the beginning, because Leah was just that kind of kid. She was just impossible not to love. He glanced over at the table where the pair were sat laughing and his breath caught in his chest. He didn't think he'd ever get used to seeing that. It had been such a long time since his dad was that relaxed and happy. Not since his mom had died and the light in their family had gone out. Stiles had stopped being a kid then. He'd stopped sitting on his dad's lap, joking and talking about nothing and everything all at the same time. Because it was hard to be happy when you were miserable. He suddenly fear putting Leah through that. If his dad was right about their….bond, then his leaving to go to College was going to really hit her. Sure it wasn't like Stiles was dying, and he wouldn't be gone forever. But four years was a long time for a three year old. It may as well be forever. Swallowing hard, Stiles turned back to the pancakes. He'd just have to prepare her. Talk to her. And it wasn't like she was going to be left alone. She'd have her dad….and her mom. She'd have Isaac and Scott. And he knew without a doubt that his dad would be keeping a close eye on her.

"So what you got planned for today?" his dad asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Stiles didn't turn to look at his dad, keeping his attention fixed on the bowl in front of him. "I've got some Christmas shopping to finish. After that…" he shrugged. "Park maybe."

"That's sound fun." the Sheriff said to Leah before turning to his son. "You know I'm pulling a double tonight?"

"Yeah dad. I remember. It's on the calendar." he smirked waving his spatula at the freezer door, where the family calendar was kept, his dad's schedule in black pen, Stiles life in red. - What was it with all the damn red? He asked himself. - Beside it Leah's picture from the previous day.

"Well, I'm off." his dad suddenly announced, getting to his feet.

Stiles turned with a raised questioning brow. "Lee?"

Leah looked between Stiles and his dad, smirking. A look in her eyes that reminded Stiles too much of her uncle Peter. Serious and mischievous in a creepy kinda way. "Finished." she nodded; her back straight like she was giving evidence in court.

His dad grinned down at the little girl, settling her on his chair and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "See ya later sweetheart. Bye son. - Oh…." he paused in the doorway. "…and I don't need socks. - Or aftershave."

Stiles grinned. "What do you want?"

"Be a little imaginative." he rolled his eyes. "It should be all that hard for you."

Stiles laughed as he watched his dad march out of the kitchen.

"'iles!" Leah squealed, pointing behind him.

Stiles head snapped around, the scent of burning filling his nose. "Shit!" he swore, waving his arms around over the pan to disperse the smoke. Leah sat behind him giggling her head off as the smoke alarm suddenly went off and then his dad was running back into the house.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek inhaled deeply, his face turning deeper into the pillow, his arms tightening around the invisible body he held to him. It took him a few minutes to realize he was being watched. His eyes snapping open to take in his surroundings. Leah's room. Leah's bed. Leah's red blanket with Leah and Stiles scent imbedded in its weave.

"Sleep well?"

Derek's head snapped around to stare at Alex. He sat up slowly, his eyes closing once more. Listening to the silence of the house. "Where is everyone?"

"Peter….I have no idea. Isaac said he was heading over to Danny's to study, and I'd guess Scott's out with Allison or maybe meeting Stiles….but it's not like he's going to tell me." she shrugged against the door-jam, her coffee mug cradled between her hands. "So is this going to be a reoccurring thing from now on?" she asked him gently.

"What?" he opened his eyes to meet her gaze.

"You sleeping here? - Though I'm not sure Leah would be particularly happy about sharing." she thought for a few seconds. "Actually I take that back. If it keeps you away from me, she'll be overjoyed."

Derek stared at her, clearing his throat as he pushed himself off the small bed. "I was just….."

"I know." Alex said softly, handing him the coffee mug. "I get it."

Derek stared at her as he took the mug, seeing the understanding in her gaze. "Maybe I should…." he trailed off.

"It's your room Derek." she looked over her shoulder at the landing and the other doors. "You've got enough spares."

Derek shook his head. "The other will know."

"Derek, they already know. Isaac, Peter. There not stupid. Hell it doesn't take a genius to know there's nothing going on between us. I mean it's not like the house has been shaking with the cries of my nightly orgasms."

Derek glared at her. "Stiles can't know."

Alex met his gaze warily. "If they were going to tell him, they'd have done it by now."

Derek sipped at the coffee. "If anyone asks…."

"You snore." she smirked, turning on her heels to head toward one of the previously uninhabited bedrooms.

Derek watched her go, unsure if he felt relieved or more stressed than before. He glanced back at Leah's bed, the covers all crumpled and the pillow lying awkwardly to the side. The remnants of his dream flickering briefly across his mind. Red. Moonlight. Skin. Stiles. Shaking his head, he strolled out of the room and towards the kitchen.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

After the disaster that was breakfast, Stiles made quick work of getting Leah washed and dressed, and then they were in the car on their way to the mall. Stiles still had no idea what he was meant to get his dad. They pulled into a parking spot just as his phone began to ring.

"Hey Scotty, what's up?"

" _What are you doing?"_

"Heading to the mall with Lee. We're going to do some Christmas shopping. Why?"

" _Oh. Just wanted to know if you fancied playing video games."_

Stiles looked at Leah for a second. "Where's Allison?"

" _Father/Daughter day apparently." he sighed miserably._

"Well you could meet me and Lee at the mall, if you like?" there was a silence and Stiles could picture Scott weighing up his other options. He hated the mall. Too many people. Too many scents and sounds to block out. "Its fine Scott. I know you hate the place. Why don't you see if Isaac or Danny's free."

" _Isaac said he was going to study with Danny today."_

Stiles couldn't help smirking, remembering his so-called 'study sessions' with Danny. "What about….I know this is going to sound…weird, but why don't you see what Derek's doing. Maybe you guys could have some Alpha/Beta bonding."

" _Are you being serious right now Stiles? Cause its hard to tell."_

"Scott." he sighed, glancing to Leah once more. "Give the guy a break okay. He's just doing what's best for his daughter. - And we've been through this. It was never going to happen. Me and him." he heard the resigned exhale.

" _I'll think about it. - But I…"_

"Look, I'm pulling into the mall. If you decided to meet up, text me. Otherwise, enjoy your pack day with Derek." Stiles hung up and sighed. "Okay squirt, lets get in there before all the best presents get gone."

Leah grinned and nodded.

Stiles help Leah out of the car. Hold her hand tight in his they headed towards the large building, Leah giving him suggestions about what to get his dad for Christmas. Most of which unsurprisingly involved wolves or 'Shewiff stuff' - Though Stiles was at all sure what she meant by that. - Inside Stiles fought his way though the crowds, lifting Leah into his arms so as not to lose her. Thanking heaven for the years of Lacrosse that had built up his upper body strength. They stopped by a couple of clothing stores where Stiles got his dad a couple of t-shirts and a new pair of jeans because apparently he really didn't have any imagination. He also stopped by the game store to collect the latest Call of Duty he'd ordered for Scott. Then the jewellery store for the earrings for Lydia and Allison. He'd passed more than a few toy shops but it wasn't like he could get Leah's gift with her there. Though he got a pretty good idea what she wanted as she pointed out things.

"You'll have to write to Santa. I'm sure Deaton can get it too him even at this short notice, cause you know Deaton, he's magic." Stiles grinned, because sometimes he really thought the guy was. Leah grinned at him.

They were heading back to the entrance when Stiles caught sight of the portrait place and his mind went spinning. He looked at Leah, his eyes raking over her clothes. He could fix that. He glanced around for a clothes store, seeing one directly opposite. Before going to buy her something really nice to wear he headed for the photographers, there would be no point buying her a new dress if they weren't able to fit him in. As it turned out the place was pretty empty. The old man behind the counter smiled warmly at Stiles as he asked about have a photo done of Leah as a Christmas gift.

"I'm sure I can fit such a pretty little girl in." the man smiled. "People usually order these things months in advance."

"Oh…" Stiles frowned. "Will it take a long time?"

"No. I should have it ready next week."

Grinned manically, Stiles looked at Leah. "What you think?" she nodded up at him. "Awesome…." Stiles looked back at the man. "I just gotta get her something really nice to wear. Can you give us a few?"

"Of course.

Stiles left the shop and raced across the mall. Dropping Leah down in front of a rack of dresses. "So which one you wanna wear for your picture?"

Leah chewed her lip, looking at all the pretty colourful dresses. "Hmmmm. - That one." she pointed to a black and white thing, with a large fluffy skirt.

"You sure? You don't want something….brighter? Maybe red or green? You know Christmas-y?"

Leah looked at the dress again before shaking her head. "Daddy likes black."

Stiles laughed suddenly. "Yeah, he sure does. Alright. Black and White it is." he pulled the dress of the rack, then rushed to the checkout.

He arrived back at the portrait shop after taking Leah to the changing rooms. Then it was just a case of standing back while Mr Roberts, as he'd introduced himself, took a few photos of her in different poses.

"'iles?"

"Yeah squirt?"

"You and me." she waved her hand at him to join her. "For Grandpa Shewiff!"

Stiles smiled. "Awesome idea." he nodded. "Do you mind?"

Mr Roberts shook his head, waving a had at the chair Leah was sat on. Stiles dropped his bags and rushed over to join her. Lifting her off the seat, sitting down and resting her on his lap. He smiled at the camera, his brown eyes shining and his arms wrapped possessively around Leah's middle.

Ten minutes later the pair were leaving the shop with a collection slip and bright smiles on their lips. Smiles that quickly faded. - Or at least Leah's did.

"Stiles!"

He turned at the call of his name to see Ray walking towards him. "Hey."

She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Christmas shopping?" she asked, looking down at his bags.

"What gave it away? You too?"

"Nah, just meeting with my cousin."

"Oh." Stiles smiled.

Ray looked down to see Leah. "Oh, hey."

"Oh, right. Hey Lee, you remember Ray-Ann right?" he looked between them. Leah was glaring again. "Uh, Ray, this is Derek's daughter Leah."

"Derek's daughter?" she said quietly, her brow raised.

"Huh, yeah. I'm….babysitting for a few days."

Ray stared at him. Confusion mixed with amusement. "Really?"

"It's….complicated."

"I not a baby!" Leah snapped, yanking her hand from Stiles and folding her arms over her chest in a total Hale-manner.

Ray dropped down into a crouch. "Of course not." she smiled warmly. "He's so silly calling you a baby." she rolled her eyes with a warm smile.

"Hey, I didn't call her a baby." Stiles protested.

Leah continued to glare not impressed by Ray's friendly attempt at girl bonding. And there it was again, that weird growling noise that made Stiles heart begin to race. He hated to think what it would be like if she was actually a werewolf. He could almost imagine her throwing Ray across the food court, all gold eyes flashing and teeth snapping. The windows shaking from her almighty werewolf growl.  _Thank you God for making her human_.

Ray got to her feet and looked at Stiles.

"She watches a lot of….she really likes wolves." he said as if that explained everything.

"Huh." Ray huffed, still awkward and confused. "So…how long do you….are you taking care of her?"

"Till Monday. I'll be dropping her off at school."

"Oh." Ray looked disappointed.

"But you know….maybe you could come over tonight. We're watching movies. I mean if you don't mind Disney." Stiles grinned, ignoring the now ever present growl coming from beside him. She was worse than her father. Hell she was boardering Peter Hale territory. He was totally going to have to keep an eye on that. - No. Derek. Derek was going to have to keep an eye on that. He chewed his lip for a second, fighting to ignore the sudden pounding of his heard and the sick feeling clawing at his gut. Clearing his throat he forced a smile.

"That sounds…." Ray murmured causiously, glancing at Leah out of the corner of her eye.

"It'll be nice. I promise." Stiles pressed.

"Okay. What time?"

"Eight okay?"

"Sure. Great. I'll see you then." she leaned in to press a kiss to Stiles lips.

"'iles!" Leah yelled. "I wanna go home!" she grabbed his hand and yanked hard, and once again his was thankful she wasn't able to make him face planting the tiles.

"Yeah. Uh….okay. Later. Got to go." he said as Leah dragged him away.

He waited until they were in the Jeep before turning to talk to Leah. "Lee, that was rude!" he said firmly.

Leah pouted at him, slouching into the seat, her arms folded defensively over her chest.

"Leah. Ray is my friend and you were rude to her. - I'm talking to you young lady."  _oh god when did I turned into my dad?_  "Maybe I should take you home and let your….."

"NO!" Leah yelled, dropping her arms and looking at him in panic, her eyes watering. "Pweezzz. Sowee."

Stiles exhaled slowly. "Leah, I know….look I know you think that…." god this was hard. "Ray is my friend, okay. And she's really nice; you'll like her if you just give her a chance. Please Lee. Just give her a chance okay. No more growling."

Leah looked at him with wet eyes, which she dropped after a few minutes. "Ok." she sighed, sniffling.

"Thank you." he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead. "You'll see, its gonna be awesome." he inhaled painfully, not believing his own words for a second.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

He was on the road when he received a message from Derek and pulled over to answer it. Fearful it was an emergency…. Or worse, he wanted Leah back early. He glanced over at the sleeping little girl before opening it.

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**How is Leah?** _

 

Stiles sucked in a breath at the simple question.

**Message:**

**She's good. We're on our way home.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek.** _

_**Where have you been?** _

**Message:**

**Mall. Christmas shopping.**

**You're totally going to love your gift.**

**It's awesome.**

 

Stiles grinned as he hit the send.

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**You don't need to get me anything.** _

**Message:**

**I got you something last year.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Socks.** _

**Message:**

**Well. You need socks.**

**Werewolf feet are ripe dude.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**It's not werewolf feet.** _

_**It's just Scott's.** _

 

Stiles laughed, pressing his lips together tight when Leah stirred beside him.

**Message:**

**Okay. I'll give you that one.**

**Is he with you?**

**He said he might drop by.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Scott? No. Not since last night.** _

 

Stiles sighed. That meant his friend was moping at home, probably playing video games alone, eating ice cream and texting Allison every ten seconds to tell her how much he missed her. Stiles feared for the phone bill once Allison left for college, he really did. - Though not as much as he feared for Scott and his codependent werewolf need to be with Allison. - He'd just have to call him and invite him over when he got home, Stiles decided as his thumb moved over the buttons of his cell phone.

**Message:**

**Hey.**

**I think we're going to need to**

**talk to Leah.**

**She was growling at**

**my girlfriend again.**

 

Stiles stared at the message for a moment before hitting send. It took longer to get a reply and he was chewing through his lower lip when it finally got though.

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**I'll talk to her.** _

_**Do you want me to come get her?** _

_**If you have a date its fine.** _

_**You should have just said.** _

_**I don't want to put you out.** _

**Message:**

**No! This is my weekend,**

**your not having her back.**

**We're fine.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Ok.** _

_**I'll call later to speak to her.** _

_**If that's alright?** _

**Message:**

**Of course it alright. Geez.**

**She's your daughter for god's sake.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Don't roll your eyes at me.** _

_**I was just checking.** _

 

Stiles laughed.

**Message:**

**Call before eight.**

__

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Ok.** _

 

Putting his phone away Stiles started the engine again. He meant what he said. They really were going to have to talk to her about…. _everything_. But not  _this_ weekend. He wanted to hold on to this. And it might all be for nothing if Leah and Ray got on tonight. Of course Stiles knew he was fooling himself. It seemed to be his default setting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little father/daughter day out and I couldn't resist dropping in the erotic Red Riding Hood dream. Oh and as for Isaac, its your choice who to pair him with. I know a few people are thinking of him and Alex, while I have to admit I'm more drawn to him and Danny.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll be posting every Saturday.

Scott left around seven after hours of playing video games and wolf hunts that left the living room looking like a bomb had hit it. Leah had wiped the floor with them both during a two hour marathon of Mario Kart. Though Stiles had a sneaking suspicion that Scott had thrown the game. - He certainly knew he had. It was always fun to see Leah's victory dancing, where she waved her butt in front of Scott's face while swinging her arms around her head like a helicopter. He wasn't sure which of the girls had taught her the move but it always had him and Scott in fits of laughter.

With Scott gone, Stiles spent the next hour rushing around the house making sure everything was ready for his guest. Leah sat on the floor watching him with a face like she's been forced to suck on a lemon. He did his best to ignore her but it was hard, she had a secret passage to his heart and thereby his guilt. He knew she didn't want Ray there, didn't like her, but he did so she was going to have to suck it up and deal. He glanced over to her again as he set the couch cushions to rights. She met his gaze like only a Hale could and he rolled his eyes when she huffed at him.

"You know we could always cancel tonight…." he murmured, watching her out of the corner of his eyes, noting the way her face lit up hopefully. "…and you could go to bed  _now_." he smirked as he'd said it, because she was a Hale and there was only one way to deal with any of that family.

"No!" she shouted.

"Then stop with the temper tantrum. Ray's going to be here soon and you're going to be nice to her." he stated, turning to meet the little girls green eyes firmly. "Understand."

Leah's bottom lip trembled but she nodded pathetically, sniffling as she did so. Stiles opened his mouth to say something else. - Though he wasn't sure what. - When his phone rang. Fishing it out of his pocked as Dancing in the Moonlight filled the room. "Hey Derek. Cutting it close aren't you?"

"Sorry. Lost track of time. Is she still up."

Stiles looked at Leah who was scrambling to her feet and rushing towards him. "Yeah."

"What's she done?" Derek asked instantly.

"What? Nothing….how did…? Never mind. It's nothing. We've come to an understanding….Right Lee?"

Leah pouted up at him and nodded.

"Here she is." Stiles handed the phone down to Leah, who rushing to the couch.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

Stiles watched her jabber away with her dad for a few moments, his chest filling with that warmth he'd become so used to, before heading off to the kitchen to prepare the popcorn and snacks. He strolled back into the living room five minutes later to see Leah had hung up the phone and was sat on the couch quietly waiting for him, holding the DVD box out. Stiles set the food stuff on the coffee table and rolled his eyes as he took The Jungle Book from Leah's small hands and headed for the TV. Glancing at the clock above the fireplace as he went. If Ray was on time she should be there in a few minutes.

In hindsight he probably should have known something was up. Especially after the dramatics that mornings. But as usual he fooled himself into thinking that Leah had finally come around to the inevitable. Or maybe Derek had talked her round and told her to be nice to Ray. He had just put the DVD in ready when the doorbell rang. Straightening Stiles fiddled with his shirt, sent Leah a pointed 'you better behave' look then rushed off to answer the door. Grinning from ear to ear as Ray stood in the evening darkness looking gorgeous and smiling back at him.

"Hey. I'm not early right?"

"Just in time." He nodded enthusiastically. "I just put the movie in and the popcorns waiting." he stepped back, waving an arm for her to come in.

Ray crossed the threshold and pressed an open mouth 'hello' kiss to Stiles lips. "So what are we watching?"

"The Jungle Book." Stiles smiled apologetically.

"Wow. Classic. I like it." she nodded, heading for the lounge, cautiously. She paused on the threshold as Stiles slammed the door closed and rushed after her.

"Lee, say hi to Ray."

"Hi." the little girl smiled sweetly and he felt himself relax.  _Mistake_.

Stiles waved an arm at the couch for Ray to take a seat while he grabbed them some drinks. "What would you like?"

"Coke." Ray replied warmly.

"Juice."

When he came back out, Ray was sat on one end of the couch, Leah next to her. Stiles grinned, watching for a moment before stepping forward to hand Ray and Leah their drinks. "Lee, do you want me to put the cushion on the floor like you usually do?"

"Nope. Fine." she smiled, taking her drink and wiggling in closer to Ray.

"Okay." he sighed, meeting Ray's gaze. He guessed he really shouldn't complain. He had wanted Leah to give his girlfriend a break, get to know and like her, and it seemed that just what was happening. "So. Ready for the movie?"

"Sure."

"Yep."

Stiles settled down on the other side of Leah and grabbed the remote, hitting the play button before settling back against the couch cushions to watch The Jungle Book for like the billionth time. Seriously he really hated his dad for introducing Leah to the damn movie.

 

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

They were barely half hour in when the doorbell went. Stiles frowned over at Ray who'd been watching the movie with Leah pressed up to her side, the little girl sing along very loudly. Getting to his feet, Stiles made his way to the door unsure who it could possibly be. - Though he probably should have known. He blamed it on his Disney fried brain when he yanked open the door to see Derek stood there, one hand thrust deep into his jacket pocket while the other hand clutched onto a red blanket.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles whispered, glancing over his shoulder to the living room where he could hear the voices of Mowgli and Baloo.

Derek followed his gaze and inhale, his back instantly stiffening. "Oh…I….I'm sorry. Leah said she wanted her blanket. That she couldn't sleep without it." he thrust the large red fabric at him. "So here." he turned to leave. His heart racing and his body beginning to hum. He closed his eyes and reached for control, but having the stranger's scent - no matter out subtle. - clinging to the air made it impossible. He clenched his jaw and inhaled, taking the steps to his car.

"Daddy!" Squealed Leah behind him.

Derek stopped and turned to take in his little girl standing beside Stiles, looking at him with wide happy eyes. "Hey sweetheart. I brought your blanket."

"We watching Jungle Book. Come watch Daddy."

Derek noted Stiles stiffening beside Leah, his eyes flickering over his shoulder. "Not tonight Leah. Stiles has a friend over. I'll see you…."

"Pweeeezzzz!" she whined. "'iles, tell Daddy to come watch Mowgil." she looked up at Stiles with watery eyes and a trembling lower lip and Stiles knew. He knew the little madam had planned it. He was going to kill Lydia. - And Peter. They were terrible, terrible influences on her.

"Lee….maybe your Dad has something else to do." he said as gently as he could.

Leah looked at Derek, big fat tears welling in her eyes. "Daddy?" she sniffled.

Derek looked up at Stiles pleadingly, swallowing hard, his hands buried deeper than a grave in his pockets. "I….sweetheart…." he said in a thick, wary voice. "….If you want to come home…."

"No. Come watch Mowgli." she insisted, sniffling more.

Stiles knew the battle was lost. If Derek left now, Leah would be impossible for the rest of the night. Sure he could always let Derek take her home, but he really didn't want to lose the rest of the weekend. They'd made plans. But if he invited him in it was going to be awkward. Sighing, he combed his fingers through his hair. "Just come in." he gave up, stepping back from the door and waving an arm.

"I….I don't want to interrupt, Stiles." Derek said firmly. "I'll go. She'll be fine." he turned to leave.

"Daddy!" Leah squealed.

"Derek. For gods sake.  _Get_ your were…..ass in here. We're missing the movie." not that he cared.

Derek looked back at him uncertainly, his eye flickering between Stiles and Leah. "I…" he nodded finally and returned to the door. Miraculously Leah's tears and trembling lower lip vanished and she spun on her heels and ran back into the living room.

"You know she did this on purpose, right?" Stiles grumbled as Derek stepped inside and he threw the door closed with a frustrated bang.

Derek looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Stiles huffed, marching back to the living. He wasn't surprised to see Leah pressed once more into the side of Ray, leaving a wide open space for him and knowing Lee, Derek. "Sorry." he murmured to Ray as he retook his seat. Her confused look cleared as Derek stepped awkwardly into the room. "You remember Derek." he introduced with a tired voice.

"Huh…yeah. Hi." Ray smiled.

Derek nodded awkwardly, moving to take a seat on his father's chair.

"Lee invited him to watch the Jungle Book with us." Stiles said in answer to Ray unasked question, an apology in his eyes.

"Oh. Huh…" Ray looked down at Leah who was watching her dad.

"No Daddy. Here." she said firmly. Reaching for the popcorn Ray had on her lap.

Derek looked from Stiles to Ray. "I'll be fine here, sweetheart."

"Pweezzz!"

"Derek just sit the hell down." Stiles snapped, shifting closer to the arm of the couch where Leah pushed him to make room for Derek. "Can you take that thing off." he grumbled, eyeing the leather jacket.

Derek stood and shrugged it off before throwing it over the back of the couch and retaking his seat, sending an apologetic look Stiles way that the teenager looking determined not to accept.

 

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

The next ninety minuets were the most awkward and uncomfortable of Stiles young life. It wasn't just the fact that he was sat on the same couch as his girlfriend and the guy he had a huge crush on, it was that he was pressed up against Derek, shoulder to knee. Over the course of the movie he'd been getting closer and closer. Stiles had stared at him for a long moment the first time he shifted against his side only to find Derek's gaze fixed on the scene while Leah pressed into the man's side. By the end of the film, Leah was practically on Derek's lap, who in turn was practically in his, while Ray said alone at the other end of the couch. This was absolutely not what he'd expected for their night.

The instant the credits began to roll Ray was on her feet. "I better be going. Thanks for inviting me. - Leah. Derek." she nodded with a tight force smile as she headed for the door.

"Huh, wait up." Stiles said, scrambling to get out of his seat, shoving at Derek's large bicep to get him to move. He chased after Ray the instant he was free, catching up with her in the drive. "Hey. Look I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd invited him. I swear." he panted, skidding to a halt as she turned to stare at him.

"Stiles." Ray sighed sadly. "I'm not sure we should keep doing this. I mean you're clearly still hung up on him."

"What? No. I'm….it's cool. I'm not. He's….."

"You're taking care of his kid."

"Well yeah, but that's not because of Derek. That's got nothing to do with….any of that. I love Leah. I took care of her for almost two moments while Derek was out of town. We bonded."

"Yeah and she's made that perfectly clear."

"Okay so I know she's kinda….well intimidating. Its kinda hereditary." he shrugged. "But she's just not used to strangers and….."

"You wants you and Derek to be together." Ray stated matter-of-factly.

Stiles gapped. "I…how…?"

"My cousin. When her parents broke up she tried every trick in the book to get them back together." Ray smiled softly. "And that….." she pointed at the house. "….was one of them."

Stiles flushed; his heart pounding. "She's young. Naive. She doesn't understand why it's not going to happen." he said in a rush, his fingers combing though his hair. "Just because some kid in her school has two dads she thinks its simple. Black and white. But it ain't." he shook his head.

"It could be." Ray whispered. "If you want it?"

Stiles met her gaze. "I…." he shook his head. "Its not just down to me through is it?" his shoulders slumped.

"Stiles…."

"Look. I'm heading off to college. It would be stupid to start anything serious." he said firmly. "I just want to get through senior year with as little stress and as much…..fun…." he stared at her meaningfully. "….as possibly. - And h...that..." he nodded to the house. "…isn't conducive to either of those things."

Ray chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "I don't know Stiles. When we agreed to do this, I hadn't counted on having to deal with all the Step-Mom levels of hostility."

"There won't be." Stiles said quickly. "No Step-Mom-ness. I promise. We'll….I'll talk to Leah. Make it clear that me and her dad are  _never_ going to happen."

"You should never say never." Ray sighed with a small smile.

Stiles grinned. "Are we good?"

Ray sighed, chewing her lips again for a few minutes. "We're good." she nodded.

"Awesome." Stiles grinned, closing the gap between them and taking her face in his hands. He kissed her gentle and slow for a few minutes, her fingers threading through his hair as his hands tugged on her hips, pulling her closer.

"I better go." Ray said finally pulling away and taking a step back.

"You want me to drive you?"

"Nah, got my car." she thumbed over to the silver Ford.

"Nice."

Ray raised a brow at him, before turning towards the beat up Jeep. "At least it runs." she laughed.

"Hey, my baby runs. She's smooth as silk." Stiles defended.

"Whatever you say." she stepped forward to press a final fleeting kiss to Stiles lips, pulling back to see him making 'Gasping Fish Mouth' at her. Laughing she turned to leave.

"Movies. Friday." Stiles called out. "No Disney."

"Deal. See ya Monday hot-stuff." she winked.

Stiles stood in the drive watching Ray get into her car and drive away before turning reluctantly back to the house.

He stepped over the threshold to the sound of Derek and Leah talking in hushed voice, the familiar sound of the Jungle Book sing-a-long extras in the back ground. Steeling himself he marching into the room, straight to the television and switched it off, before turning to Leah with his arms folding over his chest in a way that would have either made his dad proud or laugh. "Alright young lady, games up. I know you did that on purpose."

Leah looked up at him with wide eyed innocence. "Huh?"

"Don't huh me." he said firmly. "You told your dad you needed your blanket so he'd come over, even though you can sleep perfectly fine without it." he frowned. "I know what your game is and it ain't going to work. You hear me. I know your friend Kenny has two daddy's and you for some  _ridiculous_ reason think me and your dad are going to get together and live happily ever after like some god-damn Disney movie….." he was ranting; his tone high and frustrated, and out of control.

"Stiles." Derek interrupted, his brow knitted tightly.

"But it ain't happening. Okay. I don't even  _like_ you dad. I have a  _girlfriend_. A  _nice_ girlfriend who  _likes_ me and you made her uncomfortable all night. And your dad's with your mom and your going to live with them and I'm leaving soon so you better…."

"Stiles!" Derek yelled angrily, shooting to his feet with a growl.

Stiles gave a startled jerk, his eyes going wide as he took in the scene, Derek staring at him furiously while Leah sat whimpering on the couch, big fat tears slipping down her cheeks. "Oh my god. Lee! I….I'm sorry. I didn't…." he looked desperately to Derek who was still glaring at him. "I didn't mean to….I just…." he shook his head, tears burning behind his eyes as he watching Leah cry on the couch. He hadn't meant…..he shook his head.

"Daddy." Leah whispered wetly.

Derek turned his angry green eyes away from Stiles to look at his daughter, crouching down in front of her. "Sweetheart?"

"Can I come home now?" she said quietly, her gaze avoiding Stiles.

It was like a physical punch. His heart stopped. He couldn't breath as he watched Derek nod, wrapping his arms around Leah's waist and lifting her off the couch. he grabbed for his jacket "Lee. I…."

"I'll collect her things….later. Goodnight Stiles." Derek said firmly, turning to leave.

Stiles rushed after them. "Wait. Lee, I thought we….Lee?" she wouldn't look at him, her face buried in the curve of her dad's neck. Stiles could hear her sniffling miserably. "I'm sorry."

Derek yanked open the door silently and marched out. Leaving it hanging open as he took the porch steps. Stiles hovered in the doorway, tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched Derek secure Leah into his car before heading for the driver's seat. Pulling open the door, the man paused, lifting his gaze to meet Stiles. The air Stiles had fought to get into his lung evaporated at the sight of Derek's blank emotionless face. Then Derek was gone. In the blink of an eye he was in the car and driving away with Leah. Stiles felt his insides crumple in on themselves and he staggered back into the house blindly. Pushing the door closed and falling heavily back against the wall, slipping to the floor as his knees gave beneath him and a sob shook him to the core.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

"Derek?" Alex frowned as he walked into the house with Leah in his arms, her head once again turned into his chest. "Is everything alright?"

"No." he headed straight for the steps.

"Derek?"

"I've got to put Leah to bed. - I'll explain….later."

Derek took the stairs two at a time and carried Leah straight to her room. She sniffled as she raised her head to look at him.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah." he said softly, his lips brushing against her forehead.

"Can I sweep with you?"

Derek sucked in a breath and changed direction, heading towards the bedroom. He pushed the door open with his foot and marching to the bed. Depositing Leah in the middle as he pulled off her socks and jeans. Alex had taken the room down the hall, on the other side of Leah's. They'd spent the whole day getting it ready and moving what few things Alex had brought with her into the new room. Dropping Leah's clothes to the ground till she was laying there only in her underwear and her t-shirt he stepped back. "I'll just go get your nightdress, okay. Stay there." he pointed a finger and smiled sadly as she nodded.

He rushed into Leah's room and fought to control the way his body reacted to the faint scent of Stiles that lingered. He swallowed hard as he yanked open the dresser drawers. He couldn't believe the way Stiles had yelled at Leah. The anger on his face. He'd seen Stiles angry, of course he had, but he'd never thought he'd take out that anger and frustration out on a little girl. On his little girl. It hadn't help that he could still remember the conversation he'd overheard between Stiles and his girlfriend. He's heard every word and every hidden meaning. When Stiles had walked back into the house Derek had already decided to cut his loses and confess. Tell him that the whole thing with Alex was a scam, that it wasn't working because he'd somehow, for no logical reason, fallen for the hyper-active teenager. But then Stiles had started shouting, ranting at Leah for a silly childish prank that once upon a time Stiles would have laughed at. Would probably been proud of. - But that was before.

Derek yanked out a yellow nightdress and thrust the drawer closed, making the dresser shaking with the force of it. Then Stiles had told Leah he was leaving and Derek had heard the way his little girl's heart had broken. It had taken all his control not to rip Stiles throat out. Literally this time. But then maybe it was for the best. Maybe this was the push they'd needed to put some distance between them. Maybe it was time Stiles took a step back. Out of danger. Out of the pack. Derek braced his hands on the edge of the dresser and sucked in a deep breath, his head hanging low.  _This is what you wanted._ He told himself.  _You wanted him gone. Wanted him out of the way. You should be happy_. Yeah. He should. So why did it feel like his heart had been ripped out of his chest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I confess, the movie couch scene was inspired by my current obsession with Hawaii Five-O and McDanno. But I thought it kinda fit. Leah is a Hale after all. I kind of figure she take her screaming side from Peter. Not to mention hanging around with Lydia.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I can't wait to hear what you've got to say about Stiles rant and its effect on Lee. That whole thing kinda wrote itself honestly. It totally wasn't planned but it does give me an opening to distance Stiles and Derek. At least for a while.
> 
> If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask either via PM/Review or via my tumblr page which you can find the link to on my profile. Thanks for reading. See you again soon. LOVE YOU ALL!


	23. Chapter 23

"Just tell him Derek." Alex whispered from the edge of the bed.

Derek ran his fingers through Leah's hair as the little girl slept beside him. Her small body curled into his. She'd begged him not to leave once he'd settled her into bed, and he couldn't deny her. So he's stretched out beside her and listened, pained, as she cried herself to sleep. Alex had knocked on the door an hour later with cup of coffee and a sympathetic smile. "I was going to." he sighed, glancing down at Leah. "I was going to tell him everything. Why I was doing this. That I just wanted him to have a normal life like he was always complaining he wanted. I was ready to….try…." he shook his head, his jaw tightening at the memory once more. "Then he started yelling at Leah."

"So you brought her home." Alex whispered, looking from Derek to their little girl, her hand absently rubbing at the covers, feeling the curled up leg beneath.

"She wanted to come home."

"So what now?"

He tore his eyes away from Leah to meet Alex's questioning gaze. "I don't know. Stiles obviously wants nothing to do with me. And if he can yell at Leah like that, I'm not sure I want him anywhere near her."

"So you're going to cut him off?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't know if I can. He's Scott's best friend. He's….important to the pack."

"He's leaving soon. You'll have to get used to being without him eventually."

The alpha sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "I know. - I just fear what it's going to do to the pack."

"You mean Scott?"

He nodded. "And Isaac."

"He's just a human Derek."

The alpha's eyes snapped up to meet Alex's.

"I mean, it's not like losing an actual pack member. A wolf…." she trailed off, pulling her hand away from the covers, staring at the floor. "I know what that feels like. I know the pain it causes. It's like having a part of you ripped out." she swallowed hard. "It's not the same."

Derek lent forward. "Actually Alex, its worse."

Alex's head snapped around to stare at him disbelievingly.

"Losing a human pack member…." he shook his head. His own past haunting him. "We're meant to protect them. It's our duty. When you lose one, it means you're a failer. And if they walk away." he inhaled deeply. "They're choosing to leave the pack. They've deemed the pack unworthy of them. - I'm a failer as an Alpha." he whispered.

Alex stared at him intensely and he could see she still didn't believe him. Sighing he settled back against the headboard and closed his eyes. His fingers returning to comb though Leah's hair.

The pair sat in silence. The sound of Leah's breathing echoing in the room, before Alex broke the spell. "Derek."

"Yeah."

Alex stared away from him. Her eyes locked on the wall opposite.

Derek frowned and sat forward. "Alex?"

"I…." she inhaled deeply. "I know this is a bad time. - I wasn't going to….not yet at least." she shook her head.

"What is it?"

Alex swallowed, turning to look at him. Her gaze flickering from Leah to Derek.

He could heart her heartbeat pounding loudly in her head. Then he caught it. Quiet. Almost nonexistent. His eyes locked with Alex's and he inhaled sharply as she looked back at him, nervously. "You're…..You're…." his breath caught in his throat.

Alex nodded.

"Mine?" Derek frowned, his jaw tight.

She shrugged, never breaking their gaze. "Could be. - But I….was with that guy, remember."

Derek closed his eyes, dropping back against the pillow, drawing in a long breath through his nose. Pinching the bridge. His life just kept getting better and better. He was torn between anger and excitement. He'd wanted a large family. Needed one, but he'd given up hope.

"I'm sorry Derek." Alex sighed. "I know this isn't the time. - I…." she ran her hand though her hair. "I'll leave if you…."

" _No_." Derek's eyes flew open. "It still might be my child."

Alex nodded.

They were silent again. The news settling heavily between them. Derek knew he only had himself to blame. He'd slept with Alex out of frustration and anger. He'd wanted to prove to himself that Stiles meant nothing. That he could move on. - But that hadn't happened. He wasn't able to pretend that Stiles was just a friend. Not anymore. The closer they came to Stiles leaving, the more intensely Derek needed to keep him. But that wasn't going to happen. Especially now.

"Derek?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you okay?"

Derek nodded for a second, before finally giving up the pretence and shaking his head. Tears burning his eyes.

"God I'm sorry Derek." she sighed. Crawling up the bed to settle down on the other side of Leah, her arm stretching over to comfort him. "I've done nothing but make your life hell." she sighed, staring at him as he settled to face her.

"I came looking for you." Derek whispered; his voice rough with unshed tears.

"Because I left Leah with you."

"And I'm glad you did." Derek stated firmly. Pressing a kiss to the mass of red curls. "I wouldn't give her up from anything."

"But you've lost your chance."

"I never had a chance." Derek shook his head. "Whether you came here or not, I was never going to claim Stiles. - I wouldn't let myself destroy his life any more than I already have."

Alex shook her head. "I'm not sure if you're a good man, Derek Hale….or a blazing moron."

Derek huffed a laugh, his eyes sadly locked with Alex's over their daughter's head. "I think the consensus is that I'm a moron."

"What will we do about…?" her hand drifted to her stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"If its not….yours?"

Derek inhaled sharply. "Then that's up to you. - Alex, you know that even though we're….not together you're welcome to join my pack."

Alex swallowed hard; her eyes locking on the back of her daughter's head.

"And if you do, your child no matter who its father maybe, will be under my protection. - Beside, it would still be Leah's brother or sister. It wouldn't be fair to separate them."

Alex stared from him to Leah. Her fingers shaking as she lifted them to the little girls head. "I wish I could feel what you do for her." she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

Derek didn't reply, he simply reached over and brushed at Alex's cheek with his thumb, before closing his eyes and inhaling. His scenes searching out the faint beat of a heart that he prayed belonged to his own child. If he had to lose Stiles, at least he'd have something to fill the hole left behind.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles had tried for days to get in contact with Derek, short of actually driving out to the house, which was mainly because he didn't want to deal with the humiliation of having the door slammed in his face. He'd asked Isaac if Leah was alright. If Derek had said anything, but the boy had just glared at him, huffed and walked away. Leaving Stiles with a heavy heart and a sick feeling deep inside. Lydia hadn't been much better, while she hadn't shunned him in public, like Isaac, she'd made her stance on the whole Derek/Leah situation very clear. He'd disappointed her for the first time since they'd become friends. Scott was being only a tad more supportive. If saying that he understood why he'd yelled, was being supportive. As well as sayimg that Derek only had himself to blame; expecting him to look after his kid and wait around for him to get his head out of his butt. - So yeah, maybe supportive wasn't the right word.

The only person who at least tried to understand was Ray. She'd sat next to him in his Jeep and listened as he'd vented about what had happened after she'd left. That he felt like the worst person in the universe for yelling at Leah the way he had. It hadn't been her fault. She was three for god's sake. She just wanted a happily ever after for him and her dad. She didn't understand the complexities of adult relationships. She'd listened as he gone on and on about the look Derek had given him and how his chest had felt like it had collapsed in on itself. How it was like having a panic attack that no one could help him through.

Through the whole thing Ray had just listened, nodded and not judged him. She'd told him that it wasn't his fault; people said things they didn't mean when they were angry. That Derek should have stepped in sooner. Derek should have done something before now. Stiles had a feeling she wasn't talking about Leah wholly. It was obvious Ray disliked Derek, and he couldn't find it in him to defend the guy. No matter how much he might want to. After all it was all Derek's fault. All the man had to do was grow a pair and admit that there was something between them. That there had always been something between them. Instead the werewolf was hiding out in his big house and refusing to so much as answer a text.

Yet despite everything. Despite the anger and frustration, and increasing desire to shoot the bastard with a silver bullet, Stiles couldn't bring himself to hate Derek.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

The weeks leading up to Christmas were filled with silence and loneliness for Stiles. Despite having Scott and Ray around him almost constantly, he felt the pack crumbling. Isaac barely spoke to him anymore, unless absolutely necessary, which usually meant class. Danny was also distant, though he tried not to be, but it was obvious to Stiles whose side his ex was taking when he saw him huddled by the lockers talking in hushed tones with Isaac, his hand squeezing his shoulder. Lunch was a tension he could well do with out. Too many, including Ray, nothing seemed different. They all still sat together, they all talked about typical high school stuff like parties and class and the possibility of them winning the Lacrosse championship. But beneath the surface it was a sea of cracking ice and Stiles couldn't think of a way to stop it from all shattering beneath his feet.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Christmas break finally came, but it didn't bring Stiles the joy it usually did. The excitement he'd felt a month ago had dissipated. He still hadn't spoken to Derek or Leah, and it was killing him slowly everyday. He still called, still hoped Derek would answer. Still found himself unable to make that drive to the house. Instead he threw himself into his relationship with Ray. Hoping it would dull the pain. Along with the bottle of Jack beneath his bed that he was sneakily taking gulps out of just to get through the day. Scott had questioned him about it but he's brushed it off as having fun and then avoided his best friend for two days.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

"He's a mess Derek!" Scott yelled furiously from the porch steps.

Derek slowly opened the door and stared at the beta. He hadn't seen or heard from Scott in weeks, just as he'd expected. Scott would always side with Stiles. It's what came from being best friends. Pulling the door closed behind him, Derek folded his arms over his chest and met the boy's accusing glare. "What?"

"Stiles is a mess. He's drinking."

"He always drinks." Derek replied matter-of-factly.

"Not like this!" Scott said breathlessly. "He's being sneaky. - Even around me." he ran his fingers through his hair. "Derek, he's….." he sighed. "I don't know what to do. I've never seen him like this. Even when his dad went missing that time." he shook his head. "I'm scared he's going to do something stupid."

Derek swallowed his fear. Stiles was always the stable one. The foundation. - Except he wasn't. Derek knew he struggled daily with what this life had done to him. What it had taken. "W-what do you w-want me to do about it?" he asked coldly, trying to cling onto his anger at the teenager. But it had been three weeks since Stiles had yelled at Leah and Derek was tired of fighting the need to see him. Speak to him. Have him close. - He was tired of Leah looking at him with sad eye, while she drew pictures that would ultimately end up hidden in the bottom of Derek's desk drawer.

"I know you care!" Scott yelled accusingly. "I know. We all know. So just stop this, okay! Just… _God_ I can't believe I'm saying this….Just tell him."

Derek inhaled slowly. "And then what?" he asked, taking a step towards the teenager. "Live happily ever after?"

Scott stared at him. "Why not?"

Derek closed his eye and breathed. He wished it was that easy. Opening them slowly he met Scott's gaze. "You're his best friend?"

Scott frowned as he nodded.

"You think of him as a brother?"

"Of course I do. You know that,"

Derek took another step closer. "Than why the hell would you want this for him." he waved around himself. "You spent years bitching about being a werewolf. About everything the bite took from you. How it ruined your life. - Well, your bite ruined his too." he said harshly.

Scott sucked in a pained breath.

"I want him." Derek confessed. "You have no idea how I want him."

"I do." Scott whispered.

They locked gazes for a few moments.

"But I won't..." Derek shook his head. "I can't be that selfish."

"But he wants you too." Scott said in a rush.

Derek inhaled sharply, clenching his fingers at his side. "I…..he's eighteen. He doesn't know what he wants."

Scott looked at him disbelievingly, his brow raised.

"He wanted Lydia." Derek said in answer to the unvoiced statement. "He wanted Danny."

"That was different, and you know it. - Lydia was a crush, an unrealistic expectation. A fantasy and once he had her it didn't last. And Danny…was just….Danny was there. They needed each other at that moment. They never really wanted one another, and they'd both admit that."

"And what make me any different. Who's to say I'll be anything more than one of Stiles unrealistic expectations."

Scott glared at him like he had grown two heads. "Because he's your damn anchor." he yelled finally. "And you're his!"

Derek started at him. Eyes wide with surprise. He shook his head.

"We all know, Derek. We've always known!" Scott snapped. "Why do you think we brought Stiles to the loft that night? - We suspected for years, then the wraith happened and we knew."

Derek turned away from the boy, his hand trembling as he racked it through his hair. The memory of that night flooding back to him. Stiles had become the victim that time. The creature binding itself to him, feeding off him. They'd had no idea what to do; Derek had gone out to find it, with Scott, Isaac and Boyd, while Deaton had tried to break the connection. Derek had searched for hours but hadn't been able to find the thing, so they'd headed back to the clinic to find Stiles being pulled from a tub of ice water, Lydia at his side, panic etched into her face as she tried to pull him back from wherever Deaton had sent him.

_"Why isn't it working?" Lydia yelled looked panicked. Her fingers biting into an unconscious Stiles shoulders. "You said I'd pull him back?" he looked up at Deaton with teary eyes._

_The older man stepped forward, his eyes locked worriedly and confused on Stiles. "I don't understand." he shook his head. Checking for a pulse. "He loves you." Deaton's eyes searched out Scott's. "You told me she was the love of his life." he snapped accusingly._

" _She is." Scott panted, running to his best friend's side. "He's loved her practically all his life."_

" _Then why isn't it working!" Lydia yelled again, looking between the pair._

" _We're going to lose him." Scott cried._

" _Move!" Derek shoved Scott aside, hovering over the unconscious teenager. "Stiles!" he roared into his face, his hands gripping tight to his shoulders, shaking him hard. "Stiles! Wake up! Stiles!" he pulled back his arm to strike, only to have Scott grip his wrist. Derek turned to meet the teenager's concerned gold eyes. A few seconds later Scott released him. Derek turned back to Stiles, and let his hand collide with his face. Reigning in his strength so as not to hurt him. The boy didn't so much as flinch. Derek felt his heart beginning to race with fear, his hands shaking as he stared down at the boy. "Stiles, if you don't wake the hell up I swear I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled, thumping his chest._

" _De-re-k!" Stiles gasped; his body jolting awake._

_Derek sucked in an lung full of air and stumbled back, colliding with the wall behind him as Scott rushed to take his place._

They'd never found the wraith, but Derek had found himself. The fear of losing Stiles that day had driven home not only that he cared more for the teenager than he should, but that he couldn't let him become a victim of the curse that was Derek Hale. He's locked those feelings away after than. Tried to force a distance between him and the teenager. - A distance that never quite seemed wide enough.

"You're letting Allison go." Derek finally whispered and heard Scott's heart jump.

"Because I can't….." the teenager fell silent and Derek knew he'd finally got it. Finally understood what Derek was doing. What Derek was feeling.

Scott let out a slow resigned breath and strolled over to the porch steps, taking a seat and hanging his head. "Fine. I get it, okay. - But….Derek, he needs something."

Derek turned and lowered himself down next to Scott.

"Let him see Leah at least."

Derek raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure that's a good….."

"He didn't mean to yell at her. You know that. Stiles just has bad impulse control."

"I know." he sighed. "But….I don't want her getting hurt. Or him."

"This is hurting them both more." Scott said wisely, inhaling the scent of misery from the house.

Derek pinched at his nose again before finally nodding. "I'll talk to Leah."

Scott smiled softly. "Thanks." he pushed himself off the steps, and paused when Derek's hand gripped his arm.

"Don't tell him."

"What?" Scott frowned.

"Any of it. - You know what he's like Scott, he'll try to convince me he doesn't need a normal life."

Scott stared at the alpha and nodded before heading to his motorcycle.

"Oh, Scott!" Derek called as the teenager swung his leg over the bike.

"Yeah."

Derek pushed himself off the porch and strolled over to stand beside him. His hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. "Alex's pregnant." he stated matter-of-factly.

Scott's eyes widened. "What?"

"I….we don't know if its mine. She was with this other guy before I brought her back."

Scott dropped his gaze to stare at his helmet in shock. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

Scott finally looked up at him. "So she's really your mate, then." he sighed.

Derek looked at the boy, torn over whether to lie or tell him the truth. His and Scott's relationship would always be one of tension, but they'd been making headway before Alex. "No. - But Stiles can't know that. You can't give him hope."

Scott groaned and shook his head. "I can't lie to him Derek."

"Why? You've lied to us all at some point."

" _He's_ my best friend."

Derek shrugged, inhaling deeply. "I'm not asking you to lie to him Scott. I'll tell him. - But I don't want him hearing it from anyone else. He...deserves more than that."

Scott stared at him for another few moments, saying nothing, before fastening his helmet and taking off down the dirt path that lead away from the pack house.

Derek watched Scott ride away with a heavy heart. After almost ten minutes of staring into the nothingness of the woods he turned and strolled back into the house. Leah was sat on the floor, drawing again, Alex on the couch eating ice cream out of the tub. They'd told Peter and Isaac about Alex being pregnant, only because they couldn't possibly expect to keep it quiet. After all, soon the heart beat would be loud and strong. But they'd sworn Isaac to silence. No telling Stiles. Derek would do that when necessary.

Dropping down beside his daughter he looked over her shoulder to see her drawing the now familiar figure in red he knew was Stiles, despite the little girl's denials. It made his chest ache every time. "Leah. Sweetheart."

She paused in her drawing at looked up to meet her father's eyes.

Derek took a deep breath and shifted his potion. "Uh….Leah, would you….do you want to see Stiles?"

Leah looked up at him, her features lighting up for a split second before she schooled them. "No." he huffed angrily, turning back to the picture only to pause and rip the paper off the table and throw it aside.

Derek's chest tightened and he shared a look with Alex who sat watching them. She'd heard his conversation with Scott, he knew that from her eyes when he'd walked in. "He misses you." Derek whispered, his hands brushing over the little girl's back.

Leah paused in the rushed depiction of a wolf. He heard her heartbeat kick up, and smelt the tears pooling in her eyes. She shook her head.

"It's okay if you want to see him, Leah." Alex said, shifting forward on the couch. "I know you miss him too."

Leah sent her mother a murderous gaze, as if the woman had betrayed some secret mother/daughter oath.

"Leah. I know you're angry with him…." Derek said gently. "…and hurt. I am too. But he was just upset when he yelled at you. He didn't mean what he said."

Leah looked at him with hope in her eyes and Derek flinched.

"What I mean is…." he swallowed. "…that he didn't mean to be mean to you. But…." he looked over at Alex for support.

"Kiddo." Alex said slipping to the floor. "Sometimes, even when two people really like each other, like Daddy and Stiles do, they just can't have a happy ever after like in a fairy-tale."

Leah glared like it was all Alex's fault. "Why?" she pouted.

"It's complicated baby." Derek said. Taking back the conversation. "Me and Stiles….we're just….we're not like your friend Kenny's daddy's, okay."

"Because of…." she stared at Alex accusingly again. "Mommy and 'iles girlfwend."

Derek inhaled slowly. "No. Because we're  _just friends_."

Leah looked at him as if she didn't believe him. Quite rightly. "Is 'iles gowing away?" he asked after a few moments.

Derek stared at her. "I'm afraid so Sweetheart. He's going off to school in the summer."

Leah frowned. "He alwedy at school."

"This is a different school. A big persons school." Alex said. "So he can get really, really clever."

Leah huffed at the insult. "'iles alwedy kever."

Alex bit back a grin. "Sorry. - I mean more clever." she looked at Derek.

"Will he come back?" Leah turned to ask her daddy.

Derek had no answer for that. He wanted to say yes but the truth was he was sure that once Stiles got a taste of the world outside Beacon Hills. A world far safer than this one, he'd embrace it and never step foot in town for as long as he lived. "Y-you'll ha-have to ask him." he knew it was a cop-out but he wouldn't make promises he couldn't keep.

Leah started at her father for a long moment before huffing, her head snapping in a sharp nod. "Ok."

"Ok?" Derek frowned.

"I see 'iles. Pweezze."

Derek released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and gave her a nod. "I'll let him know." getting to his feet he headed for the study, scooping up the drawing as he went.

"So, what are we drawing?" he heard Alex asked, and turned to see her sat on the floor looking over the paper Leah was doodling on. They'd gotten a little closer over the past few weeks. The hostility Leah had shown Alex was easing just a little. It was probably the only good thing to come from Leah and Stiles estrangement. He only hope having Stiles back in their lives wouldn't send it back to day one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had to use the bathtub scene because well...we all wanted it to be Derek instead of Lydia, and I kinda wonder how that scene would have played out if Derek hadn't been off with Peter and Cora.
> 
> Yes Alex is pregnant, no I don't know who the father is. I can't decide. I kinda always wanted to have her getting pregnant but then as the story went by I wasn't overly sure if I should do it or not. But I decided what the hell. Leah deserves to have a brother or sister, and the pack needs a new generation whethter they're human or werewolf. Whether they're Hales, Yalins or McCalls. The pack must survive. rofl. :)
> 
> Is Isaac's distant from Stiles because of Leah or because he knows he can't keep a secret? That's your decision. Personally I'm torn between the two.
> 
> Next Chapter: Stiles/Ray sexiness. Stiles/Leah reunion.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I'd like to apologize for the 23 chapters of pain filled endless angst. I know its already put off a few readers. It really was never my intention. But I think this is Derek hitting rock bottom finally and from the next chapter I'm going to start trying to work towards the happy ending.

Stiles sat in the Jeep, Ray poised in his lap, his hands slipping beneath her thin pink sweater as he devoured her mouth with reckless abandonment. Her fingers tugging desperately at his hair as she straddle his thighs, grinding down on his hard, insistant erection. They'd been getting closer and closer to fourth base the last week, and Stiles grinned at the possibility of actually  _finally_ losing his damn virginity. He moaned into her mouth as she dropped her hands to the hem of his shirt, sliding them beneath. Over his hips, towards his back. Stiles moved on instinct, leaning forward to deepen the kiss while giving Ray access to his back. His own hands groping at her breasts.

Then he froze. Slamming back into the car seat, cutting off the path Ray's hands were taking. She pulled back to stare at him with wide questioning eyes.

"Stiles?"

He swallowed the lump of acid in his throat, his head spinning as he tried to force air into his lungs. In all the time they'd been together, in all the make out session, Stiles had never removed his shirt. Had never let Ray see his back. And he'd allowed himself to forget why.

"Stiles, is something wrong?" Ray asked, her voice ringing with genuine concern.

"I….I…." he panted. His fingers biting into the girl's hips. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but the whisky he'd had that afternoon was only adding to the dizziness he was feeling.

A wolf whistle echoed in the car. Loud and startling. Stiles took it as a reason to avoid facing Ray's questions. Questions he couldn't possibly answer. And if the sound sent a spark of hope and relief through him, that had nothing to do with anything. He shifted his weight. Lifting his hips to rummage in his pocket and groaned as his crouch pressed against Ray's still spread legs. She gasped, her hands instantly shooting into his hair as she ground down once more. Desperate for the spark of pleasure the thoughtless motion had sent though her. Stiles panted as he yanked the cell phone out of his pocket and hit the button. His eyes unfocused on the text for a good thirty seconds.

His hand shot out to still Ray as he re-read the message he'd been waiting three weeks to receive.

 

_**Inbox: Derek** _

_**Leah wants to see you.** _

_**Come when you're ready.** _

 

Stiles will never tell anyone what those last four words did to him. He'd let Ray bask in the belief that she'd sent him over the edge. Rolling his head back onto the seat, Stiles fought to catch his breath as Ray mouthed at his throat. With his eyes closed he scolded himself of wanting sharper teeth and the scrap of stubble.

Rubbing her breast against his chest, Ray took his mouth, kissing him deep and dirty. Stiles was barely aware of his hand slipping beneath Ray's skirt and into her panties, until she threw her head back with a loud yell of "Y-yesss!" she slumped back against him, her head in the crook of his neck as he withdrew his fingers and wiped them on his jeans.

"Y-you're so good at that." Ray panted breathlessly into his damp skin. "Harrison never got me off like you do."

Stiles grinned proudly. "A-always a p-pleasure m-my lady."

Ray laughed, finally dragging herself off his lap. "So I'm guessing our dates over?"

Stiles turned to look at his girlfriend.

"The text." she nodded to the phone.

"Oh. It….It was…."

"Don't tell me it was anyone other than Derek." she warned. "We've never lied to each other Stiles. Lets not start now."

He dropped his gaze to his lap and the stain that was beginning to take hold. "Leah wants to see me." he murmured.

Ray rearranged her skirt and sweater silently. Stiles staring out over the town. He'd parked up on the peak from some privacy. He probably could have taken Ray back to his room. His dad was at work after all. But it kinda felt….wrong having her there.

"And you're going?" Ray said finally. "Just like that. He says jump and you say how high?"

"Its  _not_ Derek. It's  _Lee_. I need to see her. Apologize. - I miss her."

Ray turned to stare at him. "Apologize for what Stiles? Telling her the truth?"

"For yelling at her."

Ray huffed and the pair fell silent until Stiles couldn't take it.

"I know you don't like Derek. And you don't understand why I put up with his shit. Believe me, I don't either. But we've got…."

Ray stared at him, brow raised.

"History. We're not just acquaintances Ray. We're friends. - Hell, we're practically family. I get me and Derek are never going to happen. I've accepted that. I accepted that two years ago. But….I can't just cut him out of my life. This last few weeks have been hell. Not just because I've missed Leah, but because I've missed them all. I've missed the friendship we shared. Do you have any idea what its like to lose your family?"

Ray stared at him silently, her head shaking slightly.

"Well I do. I've lost more than my far share, and I can't lose any more."

There was a tension in the Jeep that hadn't been there before. Stiles stared at his hands wrapped around the steering wheel. His heart pounding in his chest.

"So what about us?" Ray whispered.

"I want us to keep dating. I like you. But if I have to choose between you and them…." he shook his head.

Ray thought. Her teeth working at her lower lip. "I just…." she sighed. "I like you too Stiles and I don't want to see you get hurt. That's all."

"Thanks." he smiled softly over to her. "But I'm afraid that just comes with the territory."

Ray frowned at him. Stiles released a long breath and started the engine. "You could come with me, but I'm guessing that…."

"No thanks." Ray re[plied quickly with a laugh. "I'd probably wind up smacking your damn heads together. Or just killing him."

Stiles chuckled. "Believe me, I know that feeling." he pulled away from the peak and headed for the main road.

"I hope your going to change your pants before you head over there." Ray chuckled. "Though maybe you should show him you don't need him to have a good time." she winkled provocatively.

Stiles flushed. "Believe me….he'll get that message."

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles pulled up to the house with a pounding heart and sweaty palms. He'd stopped back home to change his clothes but had decided against the shower. If Derek smelt sex rolling off of him, well…it was none of his business. Stiles was absolutely allowed to have sex with his girlfriend. He was damn sure Derek was. Licking his lips nervously Stiles took a deep calming breath and thrust open the door. Reaching into the back seat for the large bag of Christmas presents. It was still two whole days till Christmas but he wasn't sure how this meeting was going to go and if it went to hell at least he didn't have to worry about bringing them back. He glanced at the large present in the back seat, wrapped in red metallic paper. He'd picked up the two framed portraits the previous week from Mr. Roberts, and they'd sat in his jeep untouched until an hour ago. He decided to leave that one in the car for the time being. He'd hand it over to Derek before he left.

Stepping out of the Jeep, he filled his lung with cold winter air. - Well as cold at winter air got in California. - then took the first step towards the house. He stepped onto the porch with a racing heart and a deafening buzz in his head. He reached for the door handle only to pause. Just walking in wasn't an option any more. So instead he curled his fingers and knocked.

The door opened immediately and he stared into Alex's grinning face. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there." she chuckled, stepping back. "You coming in or what?"

Stiles stared at her with confusion. Had she been taken over by a pod-person? He looked around nervously. Was she luring him inside to kill him? Get him out of the way? "I-Is Derek….?"

"DEREK!" she screamed with far too much glee.

Stiles stared at her again, wiggling his finger into his ear. "You know that totally wasn't necessary. He's like superman; you just had to say his name at a normal decibel."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that." she grinned.

"Why are you….you know….being nice?" Stiles asked cautiously.

Alex shrugged. "Hey…" she growled. "Are you insinuating I'm not nice?"

"Who's insinuating." Derek laughed as he walked down the stairs.

"Blow me, Hale." she huffed, flipping him off.

Stiles stood awkwardly, looking between the pairs smiling faces and felt his chest tightened and his stomach roll. That had been them once. The banter and arguements. The smart-ass comments.  _Damn the fucking universe._  She really was taking his place. "So….Leah?"

"She's in her room." Derek said, looking at him strangely. His nose flaring.

Stiles heart gave a leap. Maybe he should have had that shower. "Ah….Is she?"

"Go up." he said, turning away and heading into the living room.

Stiles looked after him, before turning to Alex, who simply shrugged. Dropping his bag by the door he cautiously made his way up the stairs.

He found Leah sat on her bedroom floor having a tea picnic with her dolls. "Hey Lee." he whispered.

Leah looked up at him with that familiar Hale glare and his felt his insides disintegrate.

"So….your dad said you wanted to see me?" he buried his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie. He'd worn it specially.

Leah huffed. "Tea's cold. Sit." she ordered.

Stiles grinned as he lowered himself between a blonde hair Barbie doll and a Tiny Tears baby. "So, what are we having?"

Leah looked at him in that way she'd picked up from Lydia. That way that said he was an idiot. "Tea."

"Right. Of course. Silly me." he laugh.

Leah poured the imaginary tea into all of their little pink cups before setting the teapot down and staring at Stiles expectantly. He moved to pick up his cup only for Leah to stop him. "No." she snapped, pointing an unwavering finger at his face.

He frowned at her.

"First, you 'ave to say sowee." she told him seriously. "Mista Gwumpy Wolf…." she nodded to the stuffed wolf beside her. "…said you were vawee bad."

Stiles swallowed hard, lowering his hands to his lap and staring at them guiltily. who knew toys could be so judgemental. "Yes I was. I'm sorry Lee. I shouldn't have yelled at you." he looked up through his lashes too meet her gaze and feared for the longest moment in existence that she wasn't going to accept his apology. But then a bright forgiving grin spread across her face and he relax.

"Ok 'iles." she nodded, scrambling across the picnic blanket to crawl into his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. "Miss you."

Stiles buried his face into her neck and held her tight. "Missed you too, squirt." he pressed a few kiss to her cheek before letting her go. "Look at this mess. You spilt my tea." he pouted, sniffling back the tears that threatened.

"Whoops." she laughed, crawling on her knees back to her seat. "More?" she asked, holding up the small yellow teapot.

"Don't mind if I do." Stiles laughed, holding out his cup to her.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek sat on the couch, his hands clenched tight as he listened to Stiles and Leah laugh in the room above. He'd sat in the same place since Stiles had arrived. Listening to the teenager apologize to his daughter, while he tried to ride the scent of sex from his nostrils.

"You didn't honestly expect him to stay a virgin forever." Alex said beside him. Her voice a low whisper so as no human ear could pick it up.

"I….no." he shook his head.

"You just hoped he would."

Derek shrugged. "Why were you being nice to him?" he asked turning to meet her gaze.

Alex sighed, slouching back in the couch and dropping her head to his shoulder. "I figured I should stop giving him a hard time. We're never going to be more than friends…."

"Friends?" Derek raised a questioning brow.

"Aren't we?"

"Yeah." he grinned, turning his head and resting it on hers.

"And it's pretty clear he's not going anywhere soon, so why keep fighting. Beside Leah's pretty attracted if you hadn't noticed." she chuckled.

Derek grunted. "Just a little."

"So unless I want all the hard work I put in over the last few weeks crumbling to nothing, I figure I should make the effort."

"I appreciate it." he whispered.

"Do you think he'll come back after college?"

Derek dark brows drew tight together. "I don't know. - Part of me hopes he does. While part of me…."

"Doesn't. - If he does, will you…you know, try."

Derek's head snapped around to stare at her.

"If he comes back Derek, it's because he wants too. It won't be about him staying for you. - I'm just saying if he comes back, maybe you should try."

Derek turned to stare at the Christmas tree they'd all put up the day before. "I hadn't actually thought of that."

"Big surprise. Derek Hale not thinking ahead." Alex chuckled.

"Daddy Daddy!" Leah yelled running into the living room. Stiles at her heels. "Daddy, 'iles bort pwesents."

Derek lifted his head and stared at Stiles, seeing the surprise and hurt in his eyes. He looked at Alex and kicked himself. He could only imagine what he thought.

"Daddy!" Leah yelled again, bouncing on her feet. "Can I open my pwesents?"

Derek turned his attention back to his daughter. "No. Christmas is only two days away. It won't kill you to wait."

Leah pouted. "Pweezze."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Why wasn't she born a damn wolf." he grumbled to himself.

"Because the universe is punishing you for never  _listening to me_." Stiles chuckled.

Derek glared at him. "I listen."

"Yeah right." Stiles snorted. "Like when exactly? When I said cutting your arm off was a stupid idea?

"I had no other choice."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Huh. Oh….was it when I told you that Lydia wasn't a crazy psycho killer. Or when I said  _never_ change Jackson into a werewolf because he'll be a damn sh….pain in the behind? Or when I said not to trust Cora because her sudden return smelt iffy to me. Or that Kali was insain and you were only going to get hurt. - Oh, Oh...Oh,  _maybe_ it was when I told you to  _stay the hell out of the woods_ when that Wendigo was on the loose?"

Derek glared at him. He didn't need reminding of  _those_ mistake.

"Wendigo?" Alex frowned. "I thought they were a myth?" she looked between the pair.

"Yeah, it was about as much of a myth as the Kanama." Stiles snorted, dropping down into the armchair.

"Wow. You've seen a Kanama?" Alex leant forward, looking somewhat disbelieving.

"What a canma?" Leah asked, crawling into Stiles lap.

"Seen one?" Stiles chuckled. "The stupid…."

"Bad word." Leah snapped, pointing a finger in his face.

"Sorry. Silly alpha went and created one, didn't you Wolfman?"

"Look, I didn't know he'd turn into that." Derek snapped back. "How was I meant to know?"

"Oh I don't know….research!"

"What a canma." Leah repeated.

Stiles turned his attention to the little girl. "Its like a werewolf, but it a lizard. With scaly skin…" he voice lowered to a whisper. "and long claws and big eyes. And a long yucky tongue…." he wiggled his tongue around. "…kinda like a snake."

Leah stared up at him in wide eyed wonder. "Ew." wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah and its all slimy. - Though that might have just been Jackson." he chuckled, sharing a look with Derek.

"Jackson?" Alex frowned.

"Ex pack member. He ran away to London."

"You let him go?"

"And I don't force people to stay in the pack if they don't want to." Derek informed her defensively. "He wasn't a Kanama when we let him go."

"Yeah, Derek and Peter tried to…." he dragged his finger across his throat. "But it was a bust. - I actually saved the day." Stiles grinned proudly.

"Actually it was more of a team effort." Peter announced from the doorway, his arm over Lydia's shoulder.

"I'll think you'll find that one was all mine." she huffed, wiggling from beneath Peter's arm and marching over to perch on the arm of the chair Stiles and Leah were sat on. "Though admittedly." she said in a conspiratory voice, leaning close to Leah. "I couldn't have done it without Stiles." she grinned, winking at the little girl, before pressing a kiss to Stiles forehead. "He was my hero."

"Hewo!" Leah cheered with a wide grin."

"I thank you. I thank you." Stiles bowed with a laugh. Settling into the familiar comfort of the pack house.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles was surprised how comfortable the afternoon was. After Lydia and Peter had returned, Isaac had come home from 'studying' with Danny.

"Dude, its Christmas break. It's a time for fun and merriment." Stiles had teased, curled on the floor with Leah playing snakes and ladders.

"I'm thinking they had their fair share of fun." Lydia murmured after, winking at Isaac while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I hate you all." Isaac had grunted before rushing up the stairs to the sound of muffled laughter.

"You shouldn't give him such a hard time." Derek said firmly from the other side of Leah. He'd been dragged into the game after the little girl had wiped the floor with Stiles twice already.

"Oh come on. He's given us all a hard time over the years." Stiles defended.

"Yeah." Lydia agreed.

Derek shook his head. "You know he's had….just lay off him okay." he stared at Stiles meaningfully.

"Fine." Stiles sighed guiltily. It was true Isaac hadn't had the easiest time over the years. Even before he'd been turned he was shy and distant. They'd thought for a while that the bite had brought him out of his shell but it had only been a mask. After Erica's death he slipped back into his old ways. The Alphas hadn't made things any better for him; he'd really suffered at their hands. Which was probably why he'd zeroed in on the first person to show him any kind of affection. Sadly that happened to be Allison. To say it put the pack dynamic under strain would be an understatement. He'd been heartbroken when Scott and Allison had gotten back together. - And then Boyd had died. Stiles couldn't blame him for keeping his 'whatever' with Danny quiet. He was probably convinced it was all going to turn to shit. A feeling Stiles was all too familiar with. "Alright. We'll lay off." he nodded, sending Lydia a warning look. He thought she was going to argue; instead she nodded an agreement and turned herself in Peter's arms to rest her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter how many times I see that, it's still freaking creepy." Stiles grumbled nodding to the pair.

"I know." Derek nodded.

"Jealous much." Peter grinned.

"Jealous?" Stiles frowned. "Trust me man, I've never wanted to be in her potion. You creep the hell out of me. - And not in a sexy stalker kinda way."

Peter made kissing noises at Stiles. "Whatever you say kid. - But remember I know when your lying."

Lydia's head shot up to stare at Stiles with curiosity.

"I'm  _not_ lying." he huffed, looking from Lydia to Peter's grinning face. "Your such a psychopath." he spat, going back to his game.

"Coffee anyone." Alex asked, getting to her feet and heading for the kitchen.

Peter, Lydia and Derek all said yes, while Stiles shook his head.

"I've got to be going. Dad will be home soon."

"So. It's not like you haven't stayed out later than this." Lydia said.

"I know, but…." he looked from Leah to Derek. He didn't want to leave. Despite Alex being there, he was at ease and relaxed for the first time in months. He didn't want that to end. "Alright. One more game."

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles left two hours, and he'd lost count how many games later. He kissed Leah and Lydia goodnight, shared a brief nod with Alex and then headed for the door, Derek at his heels.

"Oh. Those are for you guys." he gestured to the forgotten bag. "Oh and…." he waved for Derek to follow him out to the car. Yanking open the driver's door, he reached over the seat and tugged at the large wrapped frame. "A l-little help." he wished he hadn't asked a second later as Derek's stretched over his back to tug at the present. Stiles felt his heart skip, felt the heat ripple though his body and then felt Derek's breath on his neck. Time froze for eternity. Derek's heart pounding against his back, bring a billion images to mind. Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in Derek's scent. He wondered, not for the first time, what Derek would smell like if he had wolf senses. Would it be the same delicious spicy woodland scent or better? Stiles head turned slowly towards Derek, wanting more of that smell. He felt his butt curving itself into Derek's hip and he bit down on his lips.

Then he was gone. Derek's heat vanished in the space of a millisecond. Stiles eyes snapped open and his head shot around to see Derek panting, his head bowed.

"Move." Derek grunted, shoving Stiles out of the way to lift the parcel out of the back seat. Never once meeting his eyes. Once it was free he handed it out to Stiles.

"It's yours doffus." Stiles snapped. Embarrassed and more than a little hurt. - But mostly by his own stupidity. "It's Leah's gift to you."

Derek's eyes shot up to meet his. "What?"

"We got it weeks ago. At the Mall. - It's kinda from me too, but mostly from her."

Derek dropped his gaze to the large present.

"It'll look great over the fireplace." Stiles said awkwardly, burring the tip of his shoe into the fallen leaves.

There was silence. Derek stared down at the red wrapping. "Alex is pregnant." he blurted out for no good reason.

Stiles head snapped up to stared at Derek in utter shock. "Oh….uh." he took a breath. "T-that's great. C-congratulations." he throat closed up the moment the last word was free. He rushed to climb into his Jeep.

Derek started at him.  _Tell him. Don't make this worse_. His mind scolded. "I….we…."

"Seriously. That's great news." Stiles said with a forced grin while starting the engine as quickly as he could. "Give her my congratulations." he added two seconds before the Jeep screeched away from the house.

Derek stared after the vanishing blue vehicle, cursing himself. Slowly he turned, heading back into the house. The moment the door closed he slammed his head against it hard. "Shit"

"Daddy! Bad word!" Leah yelled.

"Sorry." he gritted out, his eyes closed.

"You shouldn't have told him like that idiot." Peter said, from his chair. "How did you expect him to react?"

"Tell him what?" Lydia asked, looking from Peter to Derek. "Oh God, you  _told_ him! About the baby?"

Derek groaned.

"Dammit Derek." Alex swore.

"And I take it you didn't explain?" Lydia added.

Derek opened his eyes and stared down at the present. "No. He didn't give me a chance." he sighed, pushing himself off the door and marching, present in hand, to the study.

"That's right. Lock yourself away again." Alex huffed watching the door close on them all. "Cause that's going to solve things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to start reeling this in. Though its still going to take some time before we get the happy ever after we all want. (and there will be one because this is Sterek and I'd never break the boys hearts. - Unless I was planning a second sequel to fix it. Which I'm not) I have to admit this stories run away with me and the angst has gotten a lot more intense than I'd originally planned. Would you believe that this was meant to be a rom-com style fic when I started it? No? Me neither. rofl. And because its become so angst driven to the point of depressing I'm going to have to cut a ton of what I'd plan because otherwise you'd all be wanting my head on a stick. I mean I'd expected to be hitting Stiles 18th by now and I had some serious angst planned for that, but I can't use that now. 1) because you'd all end up hating Derek more than you already do. 2) because if I did, this story would never end. 3) It just won't fit in with how the stories developed. So it's bye bye Stiles birthday and a ton of other plot lines. (hey, maybe I'll make them into other fics not connected to this universe.) Also I might post a couple of deleted scene's and chapter at the end of this story, that I was forced to cut here and there for various reasons.
> 
> Anyway I just wanted to let you know that this will eventually have a happy ever after. The angst will continue on for a little while longer though hopefully not as instance in the Stiles bashing as it has been. *fingers crossed* I don't know how many more chapters there are going to be. Until I'm stratified I guess. I will continue to post a chapter a week, unless the universe decided to screw me. (and not in the fun sexy way. lol)
> 
> Before I go I'd just like to once again THANK YOU ALL for the support you've shown for this fic. I know the angst has been hard on you, and its even sadly been too much for some, but you're continued enjoyment and feed-back has kept me going. I've loved reading you're reviews, they've been a great help along the way. I've enjoyed debating the plot with some of you. And I apologize if I haven't been able to reply to all you're messages but be assured they mean a lot to me.
> 
> So until next week. Stay safe and THANK YOU.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seems like yet more angst and in a way it is, but its needed. Its the catalysis of getting the boys on track. This was originally going to take place a lot later, after New Year but to be honest I can't handle dragging this out any longer, its even depressing me. And frankly cutting out the original plot-plan isn't really messing anything up. The important stuff is staying, like this moment, I'm simply bringing it forward.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Derek was woken at the ass-crack of dawn by a weight landing on his back and the almost deafening yell of "Cwismas!". Bring back too many memories of his last Christmas with his family. Hearing it sent a warmth through his chest, even as the cold chill of loss rushed down his spine.

"Daddy! Daddy! Ge'up. It Cwismas!"

Groaning Derek threw the little girl off his back, careful not to knock her off the bed. Flipping over to stare down at her with tired eyes while he tickled her until she was screaming and laughing. He hadn't slept the past two day. Not properly. He'd been haunted by dreams to the point that his body felt heavy and old. There was a constant pain in his chest that never seemed to ease. He'd tried to contact Stiles almost the instant he'd stepped into his study two days before but the teenager was once again ignoring his messages and calls. and he'd forced himself to give up trying. Deciding that it was probably for the best to let it be the end of it. that fighting to hang onto something he was going to lose eventually was just too hard to live with.

"Seriously. It's too early for this noise!" Isaac complained from the open doorway.

"'zac! 'zac. Hep!" Leah pleaded, still laughing. Tears rolling down her soft podgy face.

"He can't help you." Derek said with a evil playful chuckle.

"Hep 'zac!" she called again, stretching out her arms desperately. Her face growing red.

Derek wasn't expecting the teenager to land on him full force, knocking him to the side.

"Run Gidg. Run! Save the presents!"

Leah scrambled off the bed and ran for the door. Derek looked at Isaac for a few seconds with a smile before letting out a playful growl, shoving the boy off him and leaping from the bed, chasing after the little girl at a human pace.

"Careful of the stairs, for God's sake Derek!" Alex's voice rang through the house as she calmly came out of her room.

Derek reached out, scooping Leah beneath his arm as she reached the top step before catapulting himself off the landing to the lower level. Leah letting out a joyful squeal.

"'gain. 'gain!" she chanted as Derek set her on her feet.

He shook his head and turned towards the kitchen and the coffee maker as the others made their way down.

After he drank almost a quart of coffee, trying to wake him up and settle the rolling in his stomach, and in preparation for the day ahead, he headed back into the living room to find Leah sat in front of the tree waiting patiently, Isaac sat beside her looking nowhere as tired and drained as Derek felt. He remembered back to the first real Christmas they'd had together. Isaac sitting awkwardly on the couch unsure how to behave while everyone dived into the presents. It had made him sick to the stomach to see just how far the abuse at the hands of his father had gone. Isaac had told him later that while they'd gotten presents Christmas morning, by that evening he and his brother were sporting bruises. And he wouldn't be settling into a warm bed at the end of the night but onto a threadbare blanket in the closet in the kitchen. Curled in on himself. Since then Derek had gone out of his way to erase those memories and replace them with happier ones.

Taking a seat on the couch beside an exhausted Alex, Derek waved his hands at the pile of gifts they'd settled beneath the tree the previous night when Leah had gone to bed. Though she hadn't stayed there for long, sneaking out with Isaac to catch a glimpse of a red suit. - That Derek would never wear again. Next year someone else could play the part. The thought instantly bringing a wishful image of Stiles. He always looked good in red. - He yawned, stretching his back against the cushions, watching as Leah buried herself into the mountain of wrapped boxes like some kind of woodland creature. Pulling out presents, looking at the small labels, then handing them off to their right reciprocates.

It gave Derek warm feelings to watch his family enjoy the Christmas morning, but didn't quiet feel perfect. He always missed those he'd lost. Whether it be the family members he'd had ripped from his life or the pack members his stupidity had caused him to lose. - And in a certain case, push away. He swallowed hard, resting his head back against the back of the couch. His eyes falling closed. That permanent pressure in his chest almost stealing his breath.

"Derek? Are you alright?" Alex asked quietly beside him.

He cracked an eye. "Fine."

Her hand settled on the top of his head with a frown. "You sure? You're feeling…hot?"

Derek huffed dismissively. "I'm fine." he pushed himself up on the couch and turned his attention back to their daughter. Ignoring the look Alex shared with Peter across the room.

"Daddy." Leah called. "Open." she grinned mischievously, pointing to the large red wrapped present.

Derek stomach dropped. He hadn't allowed himself to think about it for the past two days. He'd refused to even look at it once he'd settled it under the tree, which was after staring at it for an hour in his study. A trickle of cold sweat slipped down his back making him shiver.

"Come on Daddy!" she tugged at his fingers, forcing him to the floor.

Taking a deep breath he reached for the gift, pulling it close. Lifting the small label between his feelings. "To Daddy, Love Leah."

"Nah." Leah shook her head. "Wov' 'iles." she grinned.

Derek inhaled sharply, closing his eyes for a second as the room span a little, his heart clenching painfully.

"Derek?" Alex whispered, pressing a hand to his shoulder.

"Well lets see what it is." he grinned, ignoring Alex's worried voice. With a flick of his fingers his nails extended. Gentle he inserted them into the wrapper, careful not to damage whatever was beneath, then yanked though the red paper with the ease of slicing though flesh.

As the paper crumpled to the floor at his knees his eyes locked on what was revealed. The black classic frame causing the large black and white image to stand out in the morning light. Derek's eyes scanned the portrait, taking in the bright happy smile on Leah's face. Her red locks glowing white under the photographers lights. Derek swallowed the tears swelling in his throat, while scooping Leah tight to his chest. His lips pressed to her temple. "Thank you sweetheart."

Leah pulled back to look up at her father, smiling wide. Her hand reaching up to rub against his cheek. "It OK daddy. - It 'iles got it."

"I'll thank him too." he whispered with a tight throat.

"What's that on the back?" Isaac asked, frowning as he reached to tug off the envelope and hand it over to Derek.

Ripping it open Derek gently pulled out the collection of smaller photos. The originals obviously. In colour. Leah sat in various positions, with various looks of joy on her face. Dressed in a black and white dress that looked beautiful on her. As he flicked through the pictures he came across two that were stuck together. Setting the others down he gently prised them apart and froze at the sight of Stiles and Leah. His little girl sat on Stiles lap, both grinning into the camera.

"'at one for the Shewiff." Leah informed him.

Derek nodded absently as he continued to stare down at the image. His heart pounding in his chest, that trail of cold sweat growing thicker down his back.

"Come on Gidget, we've still go all these presents to open." Isaac said quickly, drawing the little girl away from her father. Giving Derek a chance to escape.

Gripping hold of the portrait in one hand and the small stack of photos in the other Derek got to his feet unsteadily and carried them into the study. Resting the frame against the bookshelf, he stared down at it for what felt like eternity before walking over to his desk and falling heavily into the leather chair. Setting the photos in front of him. The one of Stiles and Leah at the top. Just sitting there, staring up at him. He took in every inch of Stiles features. The bright joyous smile shared between him and Leah pulling Derek in.

"Derek."

He glanced up to see Alex stood on the threshold of the study, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Derek…" she sighed warily. "Enough is enough. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Or to him."

Derek shook his head, unable to speak.

"I know you don't want to hold him back."

"H-he d-deserves…..more."

"Maybe he doesn't want more." she snapped. "Did you ever think of that? Did it ever even cross your mind that this is what he might want." she waved her hands around.

"He…."

"Look I'm not going to pretend I know the kid. - Hell, I'm barely managing to be civil. - But I've heard  _alot_ about him from  _everyone_." she smirked when Derek stared at her with wide confused eyes. "They were making it very clear I was never going to meet the standards he's set." she shrugged. "And I've watching him, I've seen how you two are together. The natural ease, even as you're fighting. Derek, he's already your mate. - So talk to him. Explain about…." she ran her hand over her stomach. "….this. Tell him everything. And let him make the choose."

"And if he c-chooses to go? You know what will happen if…."

Alex stared at him. "Is that what your scared of? Really? - Cause I think your more scare of him choosing to stay."

Derek dropped his gaze to the photo. A vision on paper of what his life could be. Was Alex right? Was he scare Stiles might choose to stay? Maybe he was.

"Look." Alex sighed, pressing her shoulder into the doorframe. "Melissa invited us to Christmas dinner. Apparently it's a tradition….."

Derek looked up with a confused stare.

"What? You told me to make friends…" she shrugged. "…and Melissa's the only person I know in town, so….Anyway, I told her I wasn't sure but now….I think we should go."

"It's not a tradition." Derek said instead of answering. "One year is not a tradition."

"Fine. But we're going. And you're going to talk to Stiles." she ordered. "You're going to fix this Derek. Because I can't handle this shit anymore." she smiled reassuringly.

"Well you could always leave." Derek frowned.

"True. But then….I kinda like it here. - Despite the brooding."

Derek ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know Alex. It's Christmas, not exactly the time for…."

"Don't try to worm your way out of this Hale."

"Fine." he sighed.

"Great. I'll go call Melissa, accept her invite." Alex grinned, whirling around on her bare feet and marching away.

Derek dropped his head into his hands, the nausea rolling over him like a tidal wave. He needed to get more sleep. He closed his eyes and listened to Alex in the kitchen on the phone, listened to Leah's excited squeals as she ripped paper off more presents, Peter's grouching morning grumbles, Isaac laughter. It was all so loud in his head.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

"Shit. What are they doing here?" Scott snapped, looking up from the computer game he and Stiles were crouched in front of the TV playing.

"Who?" Stiles frowned, looking over at the door as the bell chimed.

"I swear Stiles, I didn't know they were coming."

Stiles didn't need to ask for an explination. The look of guilt and awkwardness of his best friends face told him it was Derek. Bracing himself for the inevitable he turned back to the TV, determined to keep his eyes locked.

"iles!"

The cry of almost panic from Leah had Stiles on his feet in a second and running for the door. Scott directly at his heels. They skidded to a halt in the hall, as Derek stumbled over the threshold, arm over Alex's shoulder. Leah rushed into Stiles arms the second she saw him and the teenager didn't even think twice before picking her up and setting her on his hip, then rushing towards Derek, his face tight with worry.

"What's happened?" Stiles demanded.

"Daddy's sick." Leah sniffled.

Scott was there beside him. "Were you attacked?"

Alex shook her head.

"Get him to the couch." Melissa ordered, leading the way.

"What's going on?" the Sheriff asked stepping out of the kitchen with a tea-towel in his hands.

Alex dropped the pale and sweat slicked Derek on the couch, stepping back to let Melissa close. "I noticed he was sick this morning, but he said he was fine."

Stiles turned to glare at the woman. "What happened?" he repeated angrily.

"Nothing happened. - At least nothing I know of. He just woke up looking like hell. It got worse in the car. Now he's like that." she waved a hand at the half unconcious alpha.

Melissa was taking his pulse out of habit, before dropping her hand and turning to Scott. "His heart is racing but I have not idea if that's normal. I….maybe we should call Deaton."

"I can't. He's out of town. Went to visit family in Seattle. He won't be back till New Year."

Stiles stepped forward, his eyes scanning the body. "Lee, go to Melissa while I check your daddy okay."

Leah nodded and held her arms out to the woman. The moment Stiles arms were empty he dropped down beside Derek, tugging at his clothes. Searching his body for a wound of any kind. Dragging the sleeves up his arms, before dragging the hem up over his chest. But all he could see was sweat and pale skin. Shaking his head he turned to look at Scott. "Can you smell anything? Wolf's Bane? Poison?"

"Don't you think I would have told you?" Snapped Alex from behind the teenager.

"No. Well, other than sweat and…." Scott's nostrils flared. "…something. I can't place it."

"Has he eaten anything the last few days?" Stiles asked, turning to look at Alex and Isaac.

"Not that I know." Isaac shook his head. "Just you know….the usual."

Stiles frowned down at Derek once more, his lips dragged between his teeth. "Call Deaton?"

"I just…."

"He can talk can't he?" Stiles snapped. "Where's Peter?"

"I'm here. And before you start throwing accusations around like confetti at a wedding, I haven't done a damn thing. - And no I don't know what's wrong with him." Peter said harshly, hovering in the background.

"Hey Leah." Melissa smiled down at the little girl. "You want to come help me finish dinner?"

Leah looked uncertainly from the nurse to her father.

Stiles scrambled to his feet, fixing a reassuring smile on his face. "Go on Lee. Daddy'll be fine."

"You look after 'em?"

"Yeah. I'll look after him."

Leah nodded slowly, letting Melissa carry her back out of the room.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" The sheriff asked awkwardly from the end of the couch.

"They'd have no idea how to deal with one of us." Alex snapped frustratingly.

"Hey, watch it." Stiles growled, his eyes burning into the woman. "Dad, can you grab me some cold water and a cloth?"

His dad gave a swift nod before rushing out of the room.

"Deaton's not answering." Scott said reappearing behind the couch.

"Right, of course he isn't, because it just bloody typical of the man to fuck off to Seattle in the middle of a crisis."

"It's not like he knew Derek was going to get sick." Scott defended.

"No? - Cause its not like it a universal law that the one time he fucks off on vacation that something would inevitable happen." Stiles snapped, staring down at the increasingly pale alpha. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay we're just going to…Call Allison, or more precisely her dad."

"What?" Alex snapped. "You want to bring a hunter here when he's like this?" her eyes flashed gold as she glared furiously.

Stiles was on his feet in a second. "Back off!" he snapped. "I know you're his mate, that your carrying his damn baby but this is  _my_ pack!  _I've_ been protecting them for the past two and a half year. You don't get to walk into my life and take over! - Scott call!"

Scott was already on the phone when the Sheriff reappeared with a large bowl of water and a couple of towels. Stiles took them quickly, dropping back down beside the alpha, dunking the fabric into the water before squeezing off the excess. He placed the cloth against Derek's brow. "Just a goddamn normal senior year. Was it too much to ask?" he bitched quietly. "But no, you had to go and screw that up." he shook his head. His eyes scanning the older man's face. Noting the dark shadows beneath his eyes.

"S-Stiles…" Derek's murmured brokenly into the silence. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"Huh, you know what's better than sorry, not getting yourself into this shit. Seriously what are you going to do when I go off to college?"

"I…" he moaned, his body shaking. "D-don't."

"Mr Argent's on his way."

Stiles nodded, his gaze never once leaving the deathly white werewolf as he seemed to fall completely unconscious.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

It was almost ten minutes before Christopher Argent arrived at the McCall house with his daughter.

"About time." Stiles snapped, glaring at the man. "Didn't Scott tell you it was an emergency?"

"I was checking the library. I would have thought you'd want answers." Chris said firmly, marching past the teenager to look down at the alpha.

"And?" Stiles demand.

"He has no wounds?"

"None? At least none I've found."

Chris frowned. "Poison?"

"They don't think he's eaten anything. Different, you know? Weird."

Chris looked over to glare at the Peter.

"He says he didn't do it." Stiles announced, already knowing where the hunter's thoughts were going.

"He could be lying. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Hey, may I remind everyone that I was crazy and…oh, and  _he's_ the enemy here." Peter pointed. "With the family of psychopaths. If I wasn't such a understanding person I'd feel insulted."

"You say understanding, I say heartless." Chris spat back.

" _I'm_ heartless? Do I really have to bring up your murderous sister and father?"

"You killed your own niece!"

"Hey!" Stiles yelled. "Can we focus on the dying alpha right now!"

Everyone turned to stare at the teenager.

"Do you know what's wrong or not?"

Chris looked from the teenager to the werewolf before slowly shaking his head. "I suppose it could be a curse or some kind of magic. But….that's not really my area. Where's Deaton?"

Stiles sighed painfully, dropping back down on the edge of the couch beside Derek's thigh. "Seattle. - And apparently unable or unwilling to  _answer_ his damn phone." his gaze settled on Derek as he spoke.

"Isn't there anyone else we can call?" Alex demanded, panic in her features.

Stiles shook his head. "We're not exactly connected." he sighed. "We prefer to keep to ourselves." he reached for the water bowl and cloth.

"Don't you know someone?" Scott asked quickly. "Your family?"

Alex looked at the beta with a shake of her head. "They wouldn't even take my call." she chewed at her lip. "Wait. I…Yeah, I know someone." she pushed past Stiles to snatch Derek's jacket off the back of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Stiles demanded.

"Calling someone." she said, pulling Derek's cell out of his pocket, dropping the jacket on the floor and scrolling though his contact list, before pressing the phone to her ear.

Stiles watched the woman with a racing heart, his hand absently pressed to the Derek's thigh. Praying someone would have answers. As angry and hurt as he was at Derek's life choices, he didn't want the guy to die. He didn't want to lose him like that. At least if he was with Alex, he was alive. - And he didn't want Leah to go through what he'd gone through with the loss of his mom. He shivered at the thought of his little girl losing her dad. He dropped his hand, reaching for Derek's jacket. As he lifted if off the carpet to place it on the back of the couch, the man's wallet toppled into his lap, falling open. Stiles froze at what was staring up at him. In the small window compartment was one of the photos from the portrait session. One of him and Leah.

"Stiles?" Scott said quietly from his side. "Stiles, are you alright?" the teenager's hand gripped Stiles shoulder tight shaking him.

"Huh?" he looked up at Scott with shock blown eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Stiles glanced back down at the photo, then to Derek. His heart thundering painfully against his ribs. "I….I…" he was off the couch before another word passed his lips, running out of the room and up the stairs.

He stumbled into the bathroom, his head spinning, collapsing on the toilet lid, his head in his hands, fighting for a breath. Derek carrying that photo couldn't mean what he wanted it to. But he'd given Derek the originals of Leah. If he'd just wanted a picture of his daughter in his wallet then why not use one of them? Why pick the picture of Leah and  _him_? Stiles shook his head, squeezing his eyes tightly closed as he tried to breath. His heart racing painfully. His lungs burning. He hadn't even given him those photos. He'd only put the pictures of Leah in that envelope. How had he even gotten that picture? Stiles flexed his trembling fingers, tears burning at his eyes. And now Derek was dying and they couldn't do anything to help him. Couldn't save him. Leah would lose her dad. She'd be all alone. - No. She wouldn't be alone. She'd always have the pack. She'd  _always have him_. He'd  _never_ leave her. If he couldn't have Derek, he'd at least have his daughter. But there would be a second child. And there was Alex. Alex was his mate. Derek had chosen her. So what did the photo mean? If he wanted Alex why was he carrying a picture of  _him_? The room tilted, his heart leaping into his throat. Was he flying? Or was he drowning? He couldn't tell. Everything was so…odd, so not his world. Where the hell was he? How'd he even gotten to this place.

The bathroom door crashed open, Stiles heard the bang but couldn't focus on it. He looked up but all he could see was a blur of shapes.

"Stiles. Stiles! Breath."

Was that Scott? Why was Scott there?

"Here, Stiles. Take a deep breath. Breath."

Stiles focused as best as he could on that voice but it was so distant.

"Stiles. God. -  _Mom_!"

Mom? He'd had a mom once. But she was gone now. At least Leah still had a mom. Even if it was that woman. At least she wouldn't lose both parents.

"What's…oh, move. - Stiles? Sweetheart, can you breathe for me. Slowly in. Stiles."

"Stiles."

Oh his dad was there. Where?

"'iles? 'iles!"

"Scott get her out of here."

"L-L…." Stiles stammered around the word. It was blocking in his throat. He forced a breath into his lungs. "Lee…."

"'iles!"

Stiles felt his lungs explode at the feel of Leah's hand on his face. Her voice pulling at him.

"'iles!" she sniffled.

She was crying. Why was Lee crying? He shook his head, forcing the blackness away. His eyes locking on the glow of golden red hair. Allowing it to guide him back. "L-Lee." he breathed.

"'iles?"

"Stiles? That's it son. Slowly." The sheriff said calmly, his hand heavy on the teenagers shoulder.

"I….I'm sorry." he whispered. Tears pooling in his eyes.

"For what?"

"This." he sighed, dropping his forehead to the top of Leah's head as she clung onto him.

"Don't be stupid." his dad scolded.

"'iles? Are you sick like daddy?"

Stiles closed his eye and forced another breath into his lungs. "N-no sw-sweetheart. I w-was just…s-scared."

"'cause daddy's sick?"

Stiles meet her concerned green eyes. "Yeah." he nodded. "But I'm okay now, thanks to you." he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're my hero."

Leah smiled proudly.

Stiles took another couple of breaths before meeting his best friends gaze. "T-thanks man."

"Don't you dare do that to me again, bro."

"Scouts honour."

"You weren't a scout. They threw you out after a week." Scott countered.

"We p-parted ways d-due to i-irreconcilable diff-erences." Stiles defended.

"Yeah. Whatever you say man." Scott chuckled.

Stiles took another few seconds before asking. "Did Alex get through to whoever it was?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what was said."

"Why?"

"Because I was here saving your life."

"For a change." Stiles smirked. "And you'll find that my little girl was the one saving this butt." he grinned down at Leah. "So what say we go find out what you're mom found out?"

Leah nodded, her arms never leaving his neck as he got to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to bring back Aeryn Monroe in the next chapter, which yes is why I had Deaton out of town and not answering his phone. Because honestly he'd probably know what's causing Derek's sickness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about it all. It's not exactly the big revelation moment for Derek and Stiles, but it's getting there. And always keep in mind I do have a Sterek endgame. Everything will work out for the boys.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the Pack wait anxiously for the arrival of Aeryn Monroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you've all been so patient, supportive and loving, here's a chapter early. Enjoy.

Stiles strolled slowly back into the living room with Leah still hanging around his neck. She refusing to let him go even for a second, and he realised with a warm buzz that she was scared of losing him too. Heading straight to the couch and Derek, he perched them both on the edge and looked up at Alex expectantly. Shifting Leah onto his lap. "So? What they say?"

"That she'd be here in a few hours." Alex said, looking at him with concern and sympathy.

"She?"

"Aeryn Monroe. Derek worked at her bar back in New York. That's how we met." she informed him.

"Derek worked in a bar? What kind of bar? - It was a strip club wasn't it?" he joked, trying desperately to lighten the suffocating mood, his eyes flickering to the now completely unconscious alpha. "I bet it was a strip club."

"It wasn't a strip club." Alex rolled her eyes, laughing a little. "It was just a bar." she sent Chris a nervous look. "Anyway, she'll be here soon."

"What is she?" Scott asked with a frown. "An emissary?"

Alex shook her head, once more flickering her gaze to Chris. "No."

"It's fine." Stiles said. "We've got an agreement. She's coming as a friend of the pack, which means she's under our protection. Seriously, didn't Derek tell you about our….extended family." he chuckled, grinning at Chris.

"No."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Typical. So what is she?"

"An alpha." Alex murmured, still unsure of the hunter in their mists.

"Great. That's all we need." Stiles huffed. "Well this one better not be insane and power hungry. You hearing me Wolfman."

"Aeryn's a good woman. She kinda took Derek under her wing when him and Laura were in New York."

Stiles heart skipped at the new information. Derek had never told him little about his life before Beacon Hills. So much for them being friends. - Let alone more.

"She did say that we need to get him to the pack house. His own bed. - And we have to gather the pack."

Stiles nodded understandingly. "Of course. Pack feels and shit."

"Bad 'iles." Leah murmured sleepily.

"Whoops, sorry Lee. My bad." he smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple, before turning to Scott's mom. "Any chance we can get that dinner to go?"

Melissa nodded, and dragged his dad back into the kitchen to help her gather everything.

Getting to his feet, arms wrapped tight around Leah. He looked around at the pack. "Okay, lets get this done. Peter, Scott, you guys get Derek into the car. I don't care whose."

Peter grumbled as he got to his feet and marched over to help Scott drag the dead-weight alpha off the couch. But Stiles didn't miss the spark of concern and fear in the werewolf's eyes as he looked at his nephew.

"Allison, call Lydia, demand her presents. She's probably wanting an excuse to get out of dinner with her mom and step dad." Allison nodded, already pulling out the phone.

"Isaac…"

"On it." he nodded, grabbing his own cell to call Danny.

Stiles looked around as Scott and Peter vanished outside. "I think that's everything. - You two…" Stiles looked back at Alex who was stood watching him with a strange look of awe on her face, while Chris stood with his arms folded defensively. "…coming?"

"I'm not his pack Stiles?" Chris snapped.

"Maybe not, but Allison's going to be with us for the rest of….well, however long, because she  _is_ pack, and I figure you'd rather spend Christmas with her at the pack house over not at all. So you coming?"

Chris huffed indignantly, before marching out of the room.

"Is he always like that?" Alex asked approaching slowly.

"Pretty much. As much as he's been helping us for years he'll never allow anyone to even hint at the fact that he's part of this whacked out dysfunctional family. - So we all pretend he isn't." he laughed. "He's really not that bad, actually. Despite the whole throwing me into doors. But then, everyone seems to enjoy doing that. - Derek especially."

Alex smirked knowingly at him.

Stiles ignored it, strolling to the front door. "You should see it when him and Peter really lay into each other. Man it makes Jerry Springer look like a high school debate. - And add Derek and Lydia to the mix, it's hilarious. - Your picturing it aren't you?"

Alex chuckled, once more staring at Stiles with a look of admiration.

"I'm going to miss this?" he said almost to himself, glancing down at Leah only to find her asleep on his shoulder.

"You going somewhere?" Alex asked, stopping beside his dad's cruiser.

"College is calling."

"And you plan on answering that call?"

Stiles shrugged. "Its not like I've got anything to stay for."

Alex grinned, looking around at everyone busying themselves, following Stiles orders. "I don't know. I can think of at least two things." she said, looking directly at Leah.

"She's not mine." he sighed sadly.

"Isn't she." Alex replied turning on her heels and marching towards the Volvo parked across the driveway.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

It didn't taken them long to settle Derek in his bed, stripped down to his underwear, care of Mrs McCall when Alex flat out refused to do it, instead taking Leah from Stiles arms and carrying her to her own bed. Which had surprised and confused the teenager. He hovered nervously around, pretending not to watch the clothes being removed. Feigning interest in the countless objects on Derek's dresser, none of which were Alex's. Which only added to Stiles confusion. Was Derek that territorial that he refused even his mate space on the set of drawers?

"All done." Melissa announced.

Stiles turned to see Derek settled beneath the covers, Melissa escaping through the door, leaving the pair alone.

"So…." Stiles murmured, taking a few steps towards the bed. "Thanks for ruining everyone's Christmas. You don't half know how to pick the perfect gift." he scoffed. "I…" he chew his lips. "Am I going to have to start researching werewolf illnesses now? Cause if this whole comatose thing is going to become a habit, then well I should really be prepare. Though I guess that's Scott job right. I mean I'm going off to college in the fall, so…." he exhaled slowly. "Except I maybe, kinda…." Stiles wandered aimlessly over to the window, staring out over the trees. "I was…." he huffed. "I'll let you sleep. Not that you've got much of a choice in that. Comas tend to do that to yah. - But just so you know, if your alpha friend tells me to cut off a body part, I'm not even going to hesitate this time. You have been warned. I have a gut of steel now. I laugh in the face of blood, muscle and bones." he paused on the threshold, watching Derek. Waiting to the familiar 'shut up stiles'. Only it never came.

Reluctantly he turned away from the room and headed for the stairs, just as Alex opened the door at the end of the hall. It wasn't Leah's room. He knew that. The woman met his gaze with a smile.

"Just had to change." she said. "Those jeans were killing me." she chuckled. "These are much more suitable for a lazy Christmas afternoon with the pack." gesturing to her grey baggy sweatpants.

"That's your room?" he asked as a cog slid into place.

"Yeah."

"You don't share Derek's room?"

"Nope."

Stiles stared at Alex, as she stared at him. Waiting. Though he didn't know for what.

"Congratulations on the baby by the way." he said finally.

"Thanks." Alex paused for a long second. "I have to say, I'm kinda hoping its Derek."

"Huh?" Stiles frowned, staring into her mischievous eyes. "Why wouldn't it be Derek? I mean your…."

"How was it Derek put it? Oh, yeah. I was slutting around New York."

"Derek said that? - But…."

"Look kid, me and Derek….well, it was fun while it lasted. - And it lasted the whole of…" she glanced dramatically down at her invisible watch. "….three hours. - All together. Over the space of three years. I mean yeah, we slept together in New York, which is how this happened…" she rested her hand on her still flat stomach. "…but well….I knew then that he wasn't really into it. I was…kinda worse for wear and on a self-destruct kick. It didn't mean anything to either of us. - And I'm pretty sure he was…how should I put it…" she chewed on her lips. "…trying to flush someone out of his system." Alex stepped past him, taking the stairs only to pause mid-way down. "I don't think it worked." with that revelation she jogged away, leaving Stiles in shocked silent.

He stared back at the bedroom door, his head spinning once more. Things slotting into place, his heart beginning to race again.

"Stiles? Stiles?"

He turned to stare down at Scott who was staring up at him with worry. "I'm cool dude. Not a panic-attack. Promise."

Scott frowned at him for a few moments before nodding. "You coming to grab some food?"

Stiles inhaled slowly, nodded and slowly began to make his way down to the dining room.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles sat staring at his food. Usually you couldn't keep him from stuffing Melissa's turkey into his mouth. He was like a starving man any other year, but now he didn't have the appetite. He pushed at the food with his folk. Occasionally glancing up at the ceiling, wishing he had werewolf abilities.

"He's still out." Scott whispered when he noted his friend's gaze drifting. "I'll tell you if anything changed."

Stiles nodded and went back to  _not_ eating his meal. He wasn't the only one unable to enjoy their food. Everyone's plate was still mostly full a good half hour after sitting down to eat. Everyone sharing his anxiety. Stiles finally gave up and pushed the plate away. "Sorry Mrs McCall." he murmured.

"Its fine, Stiles." she smiled as he got to his feet.

He couldn't sit still any longer. It was driving him insane. Making his way up the stairs, he paused at the top and looked between Derek's room and Leah's. She was still dozing. Closing his eyes for a moment, he turned towards Leah's room, gently pushing open the door and stepping inside. She was curled up on the covers, a pale yellow blanket draped over her. Stiles settled himself carefully on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers though her hair. "It's gonna be okay Kiddo. - No matter what happens, I'm here." he whispered, his throat tight and his eyes burning.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Stiles woke to the feeling of someone shifting beside him. He hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep. Turning his head he smiled as Leah nestled closer to him. Her head resting on his shoulder, her arm draped over his chest. Her eyes sleepily staring up at him. It was still light out, so he couldn't have been a sleep that long. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Hey."

"Hey." she smiled up at him. "Is Daddy betta?"

Stiles shrugged. "Shell we go see?"

Leah nodded and sat up, holding her arms out to Stiles. Getting to his feet, Stiles stretched out his back before reaching for her. Setting her on his hip he turned and left her room. Making the short trip to Derek's.

Stepping inside he sucked in a breath. Derek was still out cold. The early evening sun lighting his face in shadow. On top of the covers Stiles noticed the square of red fabric that should have been thrown over Leah's bed.

"He still sleepin'" Leah sighed sadly.

"He's probably just tired sqwurt." he murmured. "How about we leave him to get some more rest. Are you hungry?"

Leah looked guilty at her dad while she nodded.

"Come on, we'll get you something." he turned away from the bed.

"Night Daddy." she called over his shoulder, making Stiles stomach clench painfully.

They strolled into the living room to find everyone still gathered. Not that Stiles expected them to have left. His eyes scanned the group. Isaac, Danny, Scott and Allison were sat playing cards in silence. Isaac leaning in close to his ' _friend_ ', needing the connection. Peter and Lydia were sat on the chair, wrapped around each other like they usually were. Stiles dad, sat on the large couch with Chris, the pair sending Peter disapproving glances that almost made Stiles laugh, before they turned back to watch an old football game on the TV. There was no sign of Melissa and Alex, so Stiles figured they were in the kitchen. Shifting Leah's weight he turned to head that way.

"Hey, any food for this little one?" Stiles asked as he stepped over the threshold.

Melissa and Alex both looked up, ending the conversation they were having.

"I think I can find something?" Melissa smiled, getting to her feet. "You want anything Stiles?"

That was a loaded question. Stiles wanted so much right then. Had wanted it for months. Things he didn't want to want. Things he was scared to want. - Things he never thought he'd want in a million years. "No thanks." he smiled. Setting Leah down on a chair next to her mom.

"You have a nice sleep?" Alex asked softly.

Leah nodded. "'iles was there with me."

Alex looked up at the teenager. "Yeah."

Stiles released a breath and fell into a chair, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "How long till she gets here?"

"She's flying in from New York. It'll be a while yet." Alex replied.

"Here you go sweetheart." Melissa said, laying a plate in front of the little girl. "You sure you don't want anything Stiles? You really should you know. Keep your strength up. You won't be any use to Derek if your sick too." she scolded as only a mother could.

Leah held out a piece of turkey to him, her eyes telling him refusal wasn't an option. Reluctantly he took the meat and placed it in his mouth and chewed mechanically.

"Happy?" Stiles asked Leah, who simply shook her head and held out another piece. Melissa giggling as she left the room.

Stiles forced down piece after piece, never really tasting it. His eyes flickering between the little girl at his side, and the woman sat across from him.

"What you said earlier?"

"What exactly?" Alex frowned.

"About Derek…getting someone out of his system."

"Yeah." she meet his gaze with sad amusement.

"Who?"

Alex's face went utterly still, her eyes burning into Stiles. "I thought you were smart." she huffed pushing back her chair and walked out of the room, leaving Stiles staring after here. Leah thrusting another slice of Turkey into his face.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

It was almost midnight. Everyone settled silently into the living room watching a movie because there was nothing else to do. Allison's head nestled on Scott's shoulder. Isaac's head in Danny's lap. Peter and Lydia, seemingly unmoved from their place on the armchair. Stiles glanced behind him to see Melissa's head resting on his dad's shoulder, asleep. The pair bookended by Christopher Argent and Alex. Stiles felt his stomach cramp at the sight. A sudden wave of loneliness crashing over him. Silently he got to his feet and slipped out of the room. If anyone noticed they didn't say.

He paused in the hall way and stared up at the stairs, fighting the desire to go up. To sit beside Derek's bed like a mournfully lover. Shaking his head he turned and headed for the study. Turning the handle and slipping inside. He knew Derek would kill him for being in there, but it was the only place he could think to be right then. He pushed the door closed behind him and padded over to the desk. His eyes flickering to the still empty bookshelves. He dropped down into the leather chair and slouching back against the padding, closing his eyes.

When he'd found this room the first time he'd felt a wave of desire. He'd had a vision of filling the shelves with books. Of searching out volumes and slipping them into place. Being able to march into the room and instantly know where to go for what he needed. He'd dreamt in those few seconds of dragging Scott or Derek - mostly Derek. - around antique and second hand book stores. Making Derek pay through the nose. insisting it was for the good of the pack. Of bring them home. He'd imagined vividly, being sat at the desk, a large pile of book open in front of him, researching some new creature they'd all thought was a myth until it wasn't. - Of Derek sat in the chair by the fireplace, a book on his lap, making pointless suggestions, leading Stiles to roll his eyes, shake his head and announce that he should just leave the research to the guy who actually knows what he's looking for. - And in the next second, those fantasies had vanished. Jolted out of his mind by Derek violently throwing him into said shelves.

But over the last few months, those fantasies had found their way into his mind again. Always fleeting. When Leah had arrived, that dream had changed slightly. It hadn't just been him and Derek sat in the library working anymore. Now there was a little girl, sat on the carpet, papers scattered around her. Drawing things she'd seen in their books. Pictures that decorated the world beyond this little space. Those had been lovely dreams. Though he'd never admitted to wanting any of it. Not out loud. Not even to himself. - He'd never allowed himself to dwell on them. - Until now. Now with his eyes closed he let himself linger in that world.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

_Derek looked up from the book on his lap. The words meaning nothing to him anymore he'd been staring at them so long. Rubbing his thumb and forefinger along the bridge of his nose, groaning with wariness. Getting to his feet he stretched out his back. Savouring the popping sensation of his spine. He hated research. Hated spending hours in front of books and computer screens when he could quiet easily be out there hunting down what they were looking for. But Stiles insisted. - And what Stiles says, goes. It's the rule. Relaxing his back, he let his gaze drift to the desk and the teenager in question._

_Stiles head was bowed low over a large thick book. - The home of which was clear to see on the shelf. - His brows drawn tight together in concentration. The stress of the situation etched into his soft young features. His lip pulled between his teeth. Derek clenched his jaw, fighting to hold back the growl the scene provoked in him. Inhaling slowly, he took measured steps towards the young man. Not wanting to announce his approach. Thankful the boy didn't have werewolf abilities. - Though Derek suspected that when Stiles was that deeply imbedded in his books not even wolf senses would get through to him. - Derek stopped behind him, gazing over his shoulder. He was scribbling down notes on a ratty old pad, his shoulders painfully tense. Gently Derek pressed his palms into the muscle, kneading until he felt them relax, before leaning forward and settling his open mouth to the curve of Stiles neck. Sucking gently. His hands slipping from his shoulders down over his chest. Growling hungrily into the slope of creamy skin._

_"Daddy!" whined a familiar young voice._

_Derek lifted his head to stare innocently at their little girl; who sat cross legged on the carpet not three feet away. His lips drawing into a wide grin. "Leah!" he whined back, laughing when she crinkled her nose. "Why don't you go find you brother, or Isaac?"_

" _Isaac's with Danny." she huffed, even as she got to her feet and headed for the door._

" _Close the door, Leah!" Derek called after her. Grinning as she huffed again and pulled the door shut._

_The moment she vanished, Derek went back to mouthing at his lover's neck._

" _I swear you think you're a goddamn vampire instead of a werewolf."_

" _Wolves bite too you know." Derek murmured, nipping to prove a point._

_Stiles moaned, unable to keep from tilting his head back and exposing more of his neck to Derek's human overbite._

" _I'm working you know?"_

" _You need a break?"_

" _That's what I'm looking for." Stiles grumbled. Though he didn't argue as Derek tugged on the chair, making it swivel to face him._

_Derek grinned down at him lecherously. His hands slipping beneath Stiles arms and lifting him effortlessly out of the chair to deposit him on the desk._

" _These books are hundreds of years old, Derek!" he yelped. "I don't you ruining them because you couldn't take two seconds to..."_

_Derek stared at him with narrow eyes. Huffing as he reached around the younger man to snatch the books off the desk and not so carefully dropping them onto the chair before shoving it away. "Happy?"_

_Stiles grinned at him. "I will be." he laughed, reaching out for Derek's shirt, dragging him into a deep hungry kiss._

_Their tongues fought for supremacy as Stiles dragged Derek's black shirt up over his head, before throwing it over his shoulder. His hands returning to the alpha's tone hot flesh the instant they were empty. He dragged his nails over the unmarked flesh. Loving the pathetic moan Derek released. Derek fumbled with the teenager's plaid over-shirt, and then his blue t-shirt. Desperately needing to tough more of his creamy skin. Needing to drag his tongue over each and every mole that decorated the subtle toned body that never failed to fill him with desire. Stiles wrapped his legs high and tight around Derek's hips. Panting uncontrollably while he rutted against him. Seeking out the friction and pleasure. Derek used whole body to press Stiles down onto the desk as he continued to franticly kiss the breath out of him. Stiles fingers curling into Derek's hair. Tugging relentlessly. Making him moan and growl._

_Derek snaked his hand between them. Dragging his palm over the tight muscle of Stiles stomach, towards his jeans. Blindly he fumbled with the fly and button, allowing his hand to slip beneath. His fingers seeking out the hot steely muscle. Derek tore his mouth from Stiles, dragging it to the curve of the boy's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the muscle. Careful never to break the skin. One day he would though. When Stiles was ready he'd sink his canines so deep into that delicate flesh as he fucked him hard. The thought sent a thrill straight to Derek's dick, making him fully hard instantly._

" _I want you." he growled into the teenager's ear. His voice filled with lust and danger._

_Stiles grinned, rocking his hips into the man's still moving hand. Moaning an agreement._

_Pulling his hand free of Stiles pants, Derek took a step back; just enough to drag Stiles off the desk and turn him. While Stiles bowed, stretching himself out on the desk on his stomach. Derek rushed to unfasten his jeans and push them down to his knees. His fingers taking up their usual places either side of Stiles hips. Gripping possessively as he stepped forward. His dick pressed insistently at the boy's entrance._

_Stiles moaned loudly as Derek moved deep within him. Taking everything Stiles was offering and more. Stiles fingers curling over the edge of the desk. His body rocking forwards with each deep, pleasantly violent thrust of Derek's hips. He would never get used to this. Never get tired of this. - Never want anything by this. "D-Der-ek!" he panted. "Ahhh."_

" _You're mine!" Derek growled against the shell of his ear. "You'll never belong to anyone but me!"_

" _N-ever!"_

" _You're my mate!"_

" _Y-es!"_

" _You'll n-never l-leave me!"_

" _N-ahh-e-ever!" Stiles groaned, his head pressed firmly against the polished._

" _Don't ever leave me." Derek said. His voice quiet. Distant. Pitiful. - Broken._

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

"Stiles?"

Stiles snapped up in the chair, his eyes wide. Sweat coating his forehead. "Huh, Wha…." he looked around the room, expecting to see Derek, only to see nothing but Alex hovering in the doorway. He moved to get to his feet, only to freeze at the realisation he was painfully hard. He slid the chair closer to the desk, resting his elbows on the top nonchalantly as he looked up to meet Alex's smirk.

"Aeryn just called. She'll be here in twenty."

"Oh. Uh, great."

"That should give you plenty of time to…." she grinned. "….make yourself presentable."

"Oh shut up!" Stiles spat embarrassingly. His face burning.

Alex chuckled as she walked away.

"Damn werewolves!" he growled. Huffing at the all too familiar sound of laughing echoing in from the other room. "I  _hate_ you  _all_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'll get another chapter up before Saturday. If I can I will. If not, see you Saturday as usual.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeryn Monroe to the rescue.......Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd post a chapter early if I was able, well here it is. It's a little shorter than usual but I had to end where I did so I hope you'll forgive me.  
> [TW - Sterek - Fan Fic Art - Are You Willing](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/art/TW-Sterek-Fan-Fic-Art-Are-You-Willing-399634689) by ~[Gatergirl79](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

"She's here." Alex announced scrambling off the couch and heading for the door.

Stiles followed after her nervously, pausing at the bottom of the staircase as if prepared to fight off any and all comers. Out of the corner of his eye he watched everyone pile into the doorway of the living room, their gazes all fixed on the slowly opening door. Stiles took a deep breath and braced himself.

Aeryn Monroe was terrifying. Stiles decided as the woman marching into the house with an air of restrained power practically seeping from every pour. It didn't help that she was beautiful. A combination that had always left Stiles feeling both aroused and vulnerable. He glanced briefly over to Lydia, who was watching the woman's entrance with an air of both admiration and jealousy, and he didn't bother to hide the smile as he turned back to her.

Aeryn stood before them; her hair tied loosely back into a pony-tail, her long leather jacket hanging open and swing from the motion of her movements. - What the hell was it with Werewolves and leather? Stiles asked himself again.

"Thanks for coming Aeryn." Alex said almost sheepishly. Something Stiles had never heard in the woman's voice before. But then that probably had something to do with their visitor being an alpha.

Aeryn huffed, her eyes scanning the group in the doorway. Taking each member in a slow sweep. Stiles watched her closely. Waiting for a judgement. When her eyes paused for a moment on Chris he feared there was going to be trouble. Especially after the way Alex had been with the hunter a few hours earlier. But after a second or two, she turned away from him. Her chin high and dismissive. Stiles released a sigh of relief and felt his shoulders relax. - At least until the alpha stepped towards his father, her eyes racking over him.

"Well hello." she smiled warmly.

Stiles dad glanced nervously at his son before answering. "Uh, Hello." he nodded, smiling back.

Aeryn tilted her head slightly. "Aren't you a cutie?" she purred.

A snigger forced it way from Stiles throat as his dad's face went bright red.

"H-huh…thank y-you." the sheriff murmured awkwardly, his gaze shifting from Stiles to Melissa.

"Aeryn Monroe." she introduced, her hand stretched out in front of her.

"John Stilinski. Sheriff of Beacon Hills." shaking her hand cordially.

Aeryn raised a brow. "I'm impressed. - Always like a man in uniform."

Stiles laughed again, louder than before. Causing Aeryn to turn to him, as Alex elbowed him in the ribs.

"So. You must be Stiles?" Aeryn sighed, stepping closer.

"Huh…." Stiles looked at Alex, who stood with her head bowed slightly. "Yeah. That's me. Stiles Stilinski."

Aeryn grinned, looking over her shoulder to John. "Well, I see where you get your looks from." she winked.

"Awe. Would you mind stop hitting on my dad. It's grossing me out. - Besides you're here to help us with Derek."

Aeryn's eyes flashed red for a second as she looked back at the teenager. Stiles swallowed hard but refused to bow to the pressure of that stare. He'd gone up against more than his fair-share of Alphas over the years. She was just one more.

Aeryn stared at the boy, waiting for him to cower beneath her status and power, and was more than a little surprised when he didn't even flinch. "So where is the bloody idiot? I swear once I've saved his life I'm going to kill him for ruining my Christmas!" Aeryn suddenly announced, shouldering past Stiles as she yanked her jacket off her shoulders and tossed it at Alex. Marching up the stairs like a tornado unleashed. Midway she paused and looked back, meeting Stiles wide brown eyes. "You coming?"

Stiles looked around to Alex.

"I'm talking to you. The big mouth with the balls of steel."

His eyes widened comically. "Me?" he pointed at himself.

Aeryn rolled her eyes and carried on up the stair, Stiles chasing after her. But not before he sent a wide smug grin back to the pack.

Stiles followed Aeryn into the bedroom, and paused by the door as she moved closer to the bed, staring down at the unconscious alpha.

"Why didn't you tell me, for fuck sake." she said firmly. "You're a moron Derek Hale. You hearing me. You should have….I don't know why I bothering."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Stiles interrupted, taking a few steps closer.

Aeryn turned sharply to meet Stiles hard gaze. "You mean other than him being a blithering idiot? - Yes, I know what's wrong with him."

"Can you…..fix it?"

Aeryn narrowed her gaze. "Honestly, I don't know. This is way more complicated than I realised…" she sighed, shaking her head. Watching as Stiles shoulders slumped in defeat before adding.

"Complicated? How?"

Aeryn inhaled slowly, tugging her hair from the pony-tail and shaking it out. Why Derek had arrived in New York and she'd sensed he'd chosen his mate she'd foolishly thought it was simple. That it was just the usual attraction. But the moment she's set eyes on Stiles she'd known. She's seen. He wasn't just a mate. Human or otherwise. He was a 'true' mate. Someone who didn't just strengthen an alpha or a pack, but practically ruled it. They had a power all of their own. Closing her eyes for a second she looked back down at Derek. At least she understood now why he was fighting this so hard, though she doubted he did.

True mates were rare. So rare in fact that Aeryn had only met a true mated pair once. And that had ended….badly. With death and destruction.

"Aeryn?"

She turned her attention to the teenager. "If I told you to leave, would you?"

"Of course." he turned towards the door.

"I don't mean the room." Aeryn announced, moving closer. "I mean leave, completely. Leave the pack. Better yet leave the town. Cut all ties. Never come back."

Stiles gaped at the woman with confusion and fear. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. If you leave, he'll wake up."

He looked from Derek to the Aeryn, his heart pounding in his chest. "I….but this is….they're my pack."

Aeryn took another few steps forward, breaking into the teenager's personal space, peering down at him intently. "No. They're  _his_ pack."

"I'll have you know that without me this pack would have been wiped out years ago."

"And with you he'll die." Aeryn replied sharply.

Stiles stood stock still, his eyes locked on the motionless form in the bed. His head spinning and his heart pounding so violently he was sure it was going to burst through his chest. The idea of leaving the pack, leaving Beacon Hills made him sick. Sure he'd planned to leave for college, but that was months away and he'd always be welcome back. Always have a home and a pack to return to. That had made the whole idea of leaving bearable. "For….how…long?" Stiles heard himself asked in a quiet shaky voice.

"Forever. You can't return here  _ever_."

Stiles almost choked on the breath he sucked violently in. She wanted him to leave forever. To leave everything. He couldn't do that. He'd promised Leah he'd be there for her. - But if he stayed, she'd lose her dad and he knew what losing a parent was like. It was a pain you never recovered from. He couldn't do that to her. "I'll leave." he murmured painfully. "I….I can go to Pennsylvania, stay with my aunt."

Aeryn stared at him for a few minutes. Trying to get a handle on the kid's emotions. On the source of the pain she could smell rolling off him. "And if I said you could stay?"

"What?" Stiles snapped. "I thought…."

Aeryn sighed, dropping down warily on the end of the bed. "He wants you as his mate. You know that?"

Stiles dropped his head, his face quickly growing hot with embarrassment.

"And you want him." she added softly.

"I…" Stiles shrugged.

"But your young….and human."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Stiles snapped, his head shooting up to glare at the woman.

"More than you could possibly imagine." Aeryn sighed, getting to her feet and strolling over the window. Tugging back the curtains she stared out at the night sky.

"We're a lot like actual wolves in some respects. Pack. Family. That's the most important thing to us. Loyalty. Love." She announced coolly. "But the whole mating for life thing…that's complicated." she turned to fix Stiles with her gaze. "We're werewolves, part man, and part wolf. A mixture of the species. Two different and sometimes opposite personality traits forced to co-exist. And sometimes it doesn't work. - For example with choosing someone to be with. - You have the wolf. Territorial. Possessive. Driven by primal instincts." she lifted her right hand. "Then you have the human. Weak. Fickle….Selfless." lifting her left. "Right now those two halves of Derek are fighting for control. The wolf wants to possess. Claim you as its mate because he feels the pull of your power….

"I don't have any power." Stiles insisted.

Aeryn smiled softly. "Maybe not like a wolf, or an emissary. - But its there. It's a kind of strength that only comes from one place. One…." she shook her head. "It heightens the wolf's need for you. - His humanity however is determined to give you the life he thinks you deserve. A life away from this, no matter the consequences for himself. - His humanity can't think beyond the desire to protect you, and his wolf can't think beyond the desire to possess you. Hence the inner war.

"Now usually this wouldn't be a problem. The wolf would usually win, and he'd turn you, claim you and that would be the end of it."

Stiles heart leapt.

"But….well, like I said, you have a power. You're not just someone he wants to take as his mate Stiles." she sighed. "You're his true mate."

"What?"

"A true mate is chosen by instinct. - Deep, powerful instinct. It's like a magnet drawing you together. Probably without either of you realising it."

"Are you…." he swallowed hard. "Are you saying we're like…soul mates?"

"In layman's terms, I guess I am. Yes."

Stiles turned, shaking his head. Rubbing at the back of his neck. "That's insane." he breathed. "There's no way….no. We can barely stand each other. - Or at least we couldn't. We argue all the time. He's constantly threatening me with bodily injury. And not to mention…." he waved at himself then at Derek, like that was some kind of explanation Aeryn should understand.

Aeryn laughed. "Like I said, you're cute." she grinned. "I can see…." she waved between them.

"You don't understand, we can't be….I mean sure I tend to save his damn life….a lot. And yeah I seem to know when he's about to do something incredible stupid. And I can find him even without super-werewolf abilities. - And he might have brought me out of a coma….and I may have… _Oh my god_." He dropped onto the end of the bed, his heart racing.

"You okay there kid?"

"Huh, no not really. I mean I've just found I'm destine for a life with the worlds grumpiest werewolf. How am I meant to live with that." he waved a hand at Derek again. "With all the brooding and the huffing. I don't even like black."

Aeryn sighed. "That's if you stay?" she murmured gently.

Stiles head snapped up. "Huh? You just said we're soul mates."

"Yes, I did. But….Stiles, there's some thing you need to know before you make a decision. There's a reason Derek's been trying to fight this."

"What?"

"I know very few 'true mate'. Its rare beyond belief. - And can be….dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Stiles frowned.

Aeryn looked up at him and sighed, before looking over her shoulder at the unconscious werewolf. "I'm assuming you know how strong a pack bond is." it wasn't really a question but Stiles answered anyway.

"Of course."

"Well….mate bonds, the normal kind, are the strongest in a pack. And an alpha mate bond…" she smiled. "…stronger then that. It's impossible to describe. It's an incredible feeling. But also a terrifying one. You feel ever beat of your mate's heart, no matter where they are. - If they're hurt you feel it. If they're angry, fearful. - In danger. You feel it all. It gives you strength and makes you weak all at the same time." she turned to face him. "Now imagine losing that. Imagine having that bond severed by death or abandonment." she shook her head.

Stiles glanced at Derek nervously.

Aeryn sigh sadly. "An alpha is weakened by the loss of their mate. The pack is weakened. But they can recover, with time. - But a 'true mate' bond….." she shook her head. "Once that's forged. Properly forged. There's no going back."

Stiles frowned at the woman. "Meaning?"

"Imagine if for example, you wakes up one morning three years from now and decides that this…." she waved her hand aimlessly around the room. "…is not what you want any more. That all this is too much." she glances at Derek once more. "Have you ever seen a crazed Alpha, Stiles? I don't mean one that's gone rouge, or is hunting for a pack. I mean a truly crazed Alpha."

Stiles shook his head.

"It's not a pretty sight. Think of a rabid dog and multiply that by a billion."

Stiles swallowed hard, his eyes flickering to Derek again.

"They're not just a danger to their pack. They're a danger to everyone. There's no recovering from the loss of a 'true mate' bond Stiles. There's no moving on. No second chance. There's just hatred and pain. - And do you know who pays first Stiles? Do you want to guess?"

Stiles shook his head. His mind already providing images of Derek, insane and angry. Images of him laying in a pool of blood while Derek stands over him claws drawn. He rolled his shoulders, feeling the scares of his back tugging at the undamaged skin.

"So, Stiles." Aeryn smiled. "Now you know. If you leave now, before he makes a claim. Before the bond if actually forged….physically, he'll recover. He'll never be as strong as he'd be with you, but….if you stay, and then chance your mind. He'll kill you and everyone close to you. - Even his own pack. - Even his own daughter."

Stiles inhaled sharply, his heart leaping into his throat and pounding out of control. He turned to stare at Derek. Tears burning his eyes and staining his face. "If I go, what'll happen to him?"

"Like I said, he'll recover. Once your away. Once the wolf can't sense you any longer, he'll give up the fight and the human side of Derek will win. He'll wake up."

"And I can't ever come back here?"

"He'll always be sensitive to you Stiles. If you're in town even for a second he'll know."

"What…." he shook his head, dragging his hand through his hair. "And I have to cut ties with everyone?"

"Its for the best if you do." Aeryn sighed.

Stiles slumped forward, his elbows on his knees, his face buried in his hands.

"I wish it wasn't like this kid." Aeryn whispered. "Believe me. I wish you two were just….normal. He deserves to be happy. - But….I don't want to see in turn into….that."

Stiles looked up quickly, leaping to his feet. "Your assuming I'll leave!" he snapped suddenly. "You don't even know me. I love this pack! I love this town! - I can't leave it."

"Yet you're going to college in a few months. - What then? What if you stay now, give yourself over as Derek's mate and go off to college and meet someone else? Well."

"Then I just won't go to college!" he yelled. "I don't even want to go to fucking college! This is my home!"

"And you're willing to stay. Forever. With him?" Aeryn snapped, getting to her feet. Staring the boy down. "Can you be a hundred percent sure you won't change your mind? That you won't want something different? - That you won't resent him in ten years?"

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but the words died on his tongue, because he couldn't promise that.

"Go now kid. Get on with your life and let him get on with his. - It's what's best for everyone."

"You say it like it's the easiest thing in the world to walk away." Stiles murmured, the fight completely gone from his body.

Aeryn smiled sadly. "Believe me kid. This was never going to be easy."

They stood in the silence of the room for a long while. Stiles staring at his feet, Aeryn staring at him. The only sound the steady rhythm of Derek's breathing. At least that was all Stiles could hear. Like a ticking clock he couldn't ignore no matter how much he tried. This was not how he'd expected his Christmas to go. But then this was not what he'd expected from his life. Being surrounded by werewolves was insane enough, but to discover one was his soul mate, that was just….too much. - And on top of that, he couldn't even be with sad soul mate because if he stayed he might end up actually making him crazy. - Though he was sure Derek would say he already had.

Swallowing hard, inhaling deeply. Stiles pushed himself to his feet. "So…." he murmured. "Can I….at least…."

Aeryn nodded and stepped to the door. "Be careful what you say though. Don't give him….any promises."

Stiles nodded. Moving to the side of the bed as Aeryn slipped out of the room, he kept his distance. "Well that was….educational." he said quietly. "Insane but educational. That certainly wasn't in any of the books I've spent the past three years reading." he ran a hand over his hair. "I wish you'd just told me Derek." he sighed. "I really do. - Anyway, I'm going. Not because I care whether you die or not…" he said insincerely. "…but Leah needs her dad, and I won't be the reason she loses you." Stiles stared down at the unconscious alpha for a few long seconds, his mind reeling with the realisation that this would probably be the last time he ever sees him again. He wants to touch. He wants to steal a kiss to keep as a souvenir for the future, but Aeryn's warning rang in his ears. "Goodbye Derek. Take care of Leah. - And Scott. And the pack. - And try not to get yourself into anything too life threatening. I won't be there to drag your ass out of the fire anymore." he swallowed, chewed on his lips and finally, regretfully turned away.

"Don't!" a rough growl rang behind him.

Stiles didn't get the change to turn, or call for help. A hand wrapped around his wrist tight, claws biting deep into the skin. Drawing blood. Then he was bring dragged down on top of Derek's pasty sweat slicked chest, the werewolf's other hand gripping at his neck, tight. The nails piecing flesh and muscle. Stiles head span with panic, his heart racing out of control. He opened his mouth to call for help, but he was dragged down into a black abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? Yeah I know we're back to angst but I hope it explains some of what Derek is so scared of. Originally there was meant to be a whole part of the story were we meet a crazed Alpha, who attacks the sheriff, which lead to the explanation about what happens if an alpha loses its mate, but I had to cut that for time or we'd be here till season 3b ends. (maybe I'll write that as a one shot sometime.)
> 
> Anyway I'm sure you all want to kill me for the cliffhanger here but I need some time to work on the next part, and frankly this felt like a natural place to end the chapter.
> 
> So see you as soon as I have the next chapter and thanks to everyone for the feedback, you keep me focused.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [TW - Sterek - Fic Art - You Can't Fight M](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/art/TW-Sterek-Fic-Art-You-Can-t-Fight-M-399634757) by ~[Gatergirl79](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

Stiles glanced around. He was in the woods surrounding Beacon Hills, though he couldn't say where exactly. It was so dark, even for night. Despite there being a bright full moon above him. Stiles walked cautiously between the trees, his eyes darting ever which way. He had no idea how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was….he paused, bracing himself against the nearest tree to think. What was the last thing he remembered? Chewing his lower lip he tried to focus on anything but found his mind a jumble of thoughts he couldn't quiet grasp. Shaking his head, he rubbed at his eyes.

The howl that filled the air made him physically jump. His head snapping this way and that. Searching for the source of the sound. It sounded like a wolf but there hadn't been wolves in California for centuries. The howl echoed again. Closer. He was sure it was closer. His heart was pounding beneath his ribs, stealing his breath. His eyes searching the darkness for escape, but there were just trees. - Then he saw them. Red. Brilliant in the darkness staring at him. Watching him. He took a step back, then another. Slipping behind a tree. Peering out cautiously. They were still there, but moving now. Forward. Towards him. He held his breath. Waiting. Hoped they wouldn't come too close. Finally they stopped, just on the edge of the trees. Stiles released a sigh of relief.

That relief was short lived though, as another howl ripped through the silence. The eyes were moving again, only this time instead of approaching him, they seem to rise up into the air. Slowly. He strained his eyes to see what was happening and was surprised to see the wolf changing. Dark, ash-like fur fading into toned flesh, glowing white in the moonlight. Stiles eyes widened at the sight of the newly formed man in front of him. Naked. The man took a step closer, his eyes still burning red in the night. Stiles wanted to run, yet at the same instant wanted to stay. His feet were glued to the spot. His fingers digging into the wood of the tree he was using as a shield.

"Stiles!" the man growled. "Come to me."

Stiles swallowed. He was Stiles. He knew that. He felt it but it wasn't his real name.

"Stiles. You belong to me." the man growled seductively.

Stiles felt his body being tugged from the tree by an invisible force. A desire to move closer. He took a step from behind the large oak and towards the naked man. He was terrified, yet strangely willing.

"Stiles?"

His head snapped around at the call of his name, to see another man. No. The  _same_ man. Stiles head shifted left to right, his gaze flickering between the two. The naked red eyed man to his left, the clothes man to his right. His body being pulled between the pair.

"What are you  _doing_ here?" the clothes man asked firmly. His voice hard. Almost angry. "You  _shouldn't_ be here."

"You…" Stiles frowned. Taking a stepped towards the clothes man.

"Stop!" the naked one demanded. "Mine!" he growled loudly, crouching low against the floor. His whole form vibrating with hostility.

Stiles stared back at him, his eyes wide once more. Then he was being pulled violently towards the fully clothed man, pushed behind him.

"You can't have him!" he snapped to his mirror image. "He deserves better!"

"You can't fight me forever. You can't keep him from me forever. He's my mate. I  _will_ claim him."

"No!"

Stiles looked over the clothed man's shoulder at the other one. His eyes racking over the man's body. His own growing hot with want as they lingered on powerful muscle, and solid length. He swallowed the lump growing in his throat, his tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

"He wants me." the naked one growled proudly with a wide dangerous grin. "I can smell it." the red eyes finding Stiles over his doppelgangers shoulder.

"He doesn't know what he wants. He's only eighteen!"

"Hey Derek..." he punched at the fabric covers shoulder. "I'm standing right here, man!" Stiles snapped. _Derek? His name was Derek_. Stiles knew that as sure as he knew he was Stiles.

" _Shut up_ Stiles." 'Clothed' Derek snapped without looking at him.

"Hey. You're such a dick, you know that. Where the hell am I anyway? And why the hell are there two of you? - Why is he naked?" he pointed a long finger.

Derek grunted, shoving Stiles into a nearby tree, his hand on the boy's chest. "Will you just for once, listen to me?"

"That's it. Take him. Give in to it and we can all leave this place." the 'naked' Derek growled.

"No!" 'Clothed' Derek shook his head rigorously.

"Oh my god! That's…. _he's_ your wolf.  _He's your wolf_!" Stiles snapped excitingly, things slowly making sense in his head. The fog he'd had since arriving in this place beginning to recede.

Stiles turned to stare at the naked form of Derek Hale as it took another step towards him. His head filling with a voice that he couldn't quiet place.  _"We're werewolves, part man, and part wolf…..forced to co-exist…the wolf. Territorial. Possessive. Driven by primal instincts….the human. Weak. Fickle, Selfless…His humanity can't think beyond the desire to protect you, and his wolf can't think beyond the desire to possess you. Hence the inner war."_ Stiles looked between the approaching wolf, and the man still holding him against the tree. His heart pounding as the conversation came back to him. Everything Aeryn had told him. What was between him and Derek? What could happen if they gave in.  _"…leave now, before he makes a claim. Before the bond if actually forged….physically…. if you stay….He'll kill you and everyone close to you. - Even his own pack. - Even his own daughter."_

"Stiles?" 'Human' Derek frowned. "Stiles?"

"We need to get away from him!" Stiles stated. " _Now_!" he took a breath, wrapping his fingers into Derek's sleeve and pushing himself away from the tree. He dragged the man away through the trees.

" _Stiles_!" 'Wolf' Derek roared after them.

"We need to keep away from him until we can find away out of here." Stiles panted, his legs burning at he ran, Derek at his side. "Wherever the hell here is!"

They ran. They don't know for how long. Or in which direction. There was nothing but trees and dirt. The moon didn't traverse the sky. It didn't light the earth. They were both blind yet able to see clearly. Behind them the constant sound of howling. Stiles tripped, landing on his hands and knees in the dirt, panting hard. Looking up he found himself coming face to face with dead eyes that had haunted his dreams for months when he'd first seen them. He leapt to his feet, colliding with the solid form of Derek. He turned to meet the man's eyes and found them fixed over his shoulder. Stiles followed his gaze and found the house. Not the burnt out shell it had been after the fire or the way it was now. He glanced down to find the grave gone.

"Laura!"

Stiles head snapped up to see a younger Derek; - At a guess he was eighteen. - chasing after a girl no more than a year or two older than him.

"I said no Derek!"

"Oh for god's sake, it's just for an hour. I have a date!"

"I don't care, you drive like a maniac and I'm not letting you borrow my car so it can wind up around a tree. Just because you've got better reflexes than normal people, doesn't mean you get to drive like a crazy person!" she yelled back, taking the steps into the house.

Stiles felt Derek moved around him. Turned to see the man rushing towards the house. He didn't even think twice before following. Racing up the porch steps and into the house, only to freeze.

"John I'm not making this up!"

"You're tired. You've been working a lot lately. Whatever you think you saw…."

"I don't  _think_ , John. I know."

Stiles watched his parents from the hall as they argued in the kitchen. He remembered this vividly. He'd only been a child, five, maybe six.

"I've got to go to work. I'll see you later." his dad pressed a kiss to his mom's cheek before slipping out of the back door.

He flinched at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. His heart racing as he turned his head to see Derek watching him with sympathy. When he looked back he saw his mom at the kitchen table, a large book resting in front of her. A book that looked eerily familiar. He rushed forward, making his way into the kitchen only for it to fade to nothing. Darkness swallowing him again. He looked around, finding Derek a step behind him. They weren't in the house any more. They were in some kind of warehouse.

"Now where are we? I'm getting travel sickness." Stiles grumbled.

"I…Oh…" Derek whispered, staring out in front of him.

Stiles followed his line of sight. A few feet away in the center of the room, bathed in moonlight were two teenagers. Kissing. Stiles felt his stomach drop and his throat tightened. "That's…"

"Me." Derek whispered.

Stiles whole body stiffened as he watched the pair. His heart clenching tight in his chest. "Who...who's the girl?"

Derek looked over at him. "I…" he shook his head. "Paige. I….we need to find a way out of here." he insisted, turning and marching away. Stiles staring after him with his mouth pressed in a thin line. He let his eyes flicker to the couple again and couldn't avoid the acid bite of jealousy in his gut. Taking a deep breath he finally forced himself to look away and follow Derek.

It was bright outside. Daylight. Stiles looked up at the sky and frowned at the sight of the moon still staring down at them. "This is so fucking freaky." he said absently, shaking his head. Looking around he sighed. "So….this is nice. Quiet. - No past to screw with our heads." he nodded, taking in the large playground. Kids running back and forth. Joyous screams. He looked over at Derek only to find him staring into the distance. Stepping up to his side Stiles grunted. "Okay, what now? Is there another ex-girlfriend? Another death relative?" he grumbled without thinking. But Derek was smiling when Stiles looked. Actually smiling. He turned to see what had wiped away the usual Mr-Grouch expression and groaned. In the middle of the playground he saw himself, swing from the jungle gym by his legs. A little way off stood a familiar little boy, watching him. As they watched the boy watching Stiles play was shoved unceremoniously into the dirt by a smug blond boy.

"Nice to see some people never change isn't it?" Stiles grumbled. "Jackson was always a fucking asshole."

Derek nodded, his eyes never leaving the scene as a seven year old Stiles leapt off the bars, marched over to Jackson Whitmore and kicked the back of his knee, making it collapse beneath him, sending him down into the dirt. He then leant on the kids back, his knee in his spine, tugging his arm tightly behind him. "Do that again, Jackson and I'll get my dad to lock you in a cell with all the murderers and criminals."

"Get off me Sillicki!" Jackson spat into the dirt. "I'll call my dad!"

"And I'll call mine. And my dad will lock your dad in the cells with you! 'cause he the sheriff now!" with that Stiles got off the other kid and marched over to the boy who was still sitting in the dirt trying to catch his breath.

"T-thanks." the boy stuttered.

Stiles shrugged, holding out his hand. "You OK? - I'm Stiles?"

The kid stared at him. "Yeah."taking Stiles hands and letting himself be pulled to his feet. "I'm Scott." he smiled brightly.

"Huh, the beginning of a beautiful bromance." Stiles chuckled. "Maybe I should go over there and tell them to stay out of the woods in future."

Derek turned to stare at him. "Would you?" he frowned.

"What?"

Derek shook his head, turning to walk across the park.

"Hey, would I what?" Stiles yelled, chasing after him.

"Nothing." Derek grunted.

A howl in the distance had the pair freezing, their eyes scanning the playground. "We need to find a way our of here!" Derek announced, quickening his pace.

"Dude, we don't even know where  _here_ is. - Okay so maybe we kinda do, it's obviously our past. Mine. Yours. So it's got to be a dream because there's no way this is time travel. Do I look like Marty McFly to you? - Are you humming? - Oh my god, you are, your humming the theme song, your such a dork!" Stiles chuckled.

"Shut up Stiles!"

"Hey buddy, when has that ever worked?"

Derek rolled his eyes, his lips curved. "I'm still holding out hope it will….one day."

"Huh, keep dreaming Wolfman." Stiles scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk.

They were walking for ages. Though at least it wasn't dark any longer. Stiles couldn't stop looking up at the moon. It was just too wacky to ignore. - They made there way through the park and out into the town in silence. Derek still reluctantly humming 'Back in Time', much to Stiles amusement. Beacon Hills didn't look all that different, but then why would it.

"Well this is nice." Stiles said when the silence became too much for him.

Derek reply came in the form of a grunt, his eyes locked straight ahead.

"Man, will you just say something? Anything? Hell I'll listen to you going on about engine parts; I just can't stand this silence any more!"

"I don't know what you want me to say Stiles?"

" _Anything_? Didn't I just say that?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine? How's your girlfriend?"

Stiles froze, staring at the back of Derek's head as he carried on walking for a few feet. It took him a few minutes to remember what he was talking about. He had a girlfriend? Oh, right. Yeah. Ray-Ann. Blonde. Hot. "Are you serious?"

Derek turned back to stare at him. "What?"

"You're asking after my girlfriend!"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Derek frowned.

Stiles thought. Was there? Why was Derek asking about Ray making him so angry? Friends did that didn't they? Asked about each others girlfriends, boyfriends, whatever. Stiles shook his head. But it felt wrong. He didn't want to answer questions about Ray. He didn't even want to think about Ray. He shook his head, stumbling back as a howl sounded behind him. Turning he gasped, at the end of the main road there was the other Derek. His red eyes flashing brighter than the sunlight. Stiles felt his heart leap into his throat.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek rushed forward, stepping between himself and Stiles. He knew what the wolf wanted. Had known for years. Had felt him clawing at Derek's inside from the very moment he'd first laid eyes on the boy. He'd tried to ignore it, to fight the incessant voice in his head demanding he claim his mate. Stiles had been too young. It disturbed him the moment the feeling crashed over him. - So he'd blocked it out. Ignored it for years. And it had worked for a while. But over the past few months, the closer they got to Stiles birthday. The closer they got to him leaving, it had become too loud. Too insistence. He'd hoped claiming another as his mate would silence it. But it hadn't. Taking Alex to bed hadn't satisfied the demands of his wolf. He'd just howled louder and dragged his claws deeper into Derek's soul. The wolf had chosen. It would not be persuaded otherwise.

Well, hell to that. Derek wouldn't drag Stiles into this world anymore than he already had. He wouldn't risk the boy's life. It wasn't that he was scare of Stiles eventually leaving him. Okay that was exactly what he was terrified off. But not because he feared becoming a monster, but because he didn't want to see that hatred and regret in Stiles eyes. He didn't want to see the light that had always been there die before of him. He feared the end of the reluctant friendship they'd forged over to the years. He didn't want to see all that end with blood. - And it would, because Derek knew losing Stiles would destroy him more than anything else.

"Come to me Stiles!" the wolf growled, taking determined steps towards them. "If he won't claim you, I will!"

"No!" Derek snapped.

"You belong to me. You know you do. - That girl…." the wolf spat. "….will never love you like I do. Can never protect you like I can."

Derek felt Stiles move from behind him. "You don't love me!" he snapped furiously. "You don't want to protect me. I know what you are." he huffed. "I'll never give myself over to you!"

Derek's stomach dropped at the announcement. He'd known Stiles wouldn't want him, but hearing it still hurt. Slicing a gaping wound into his gut, making him bleed inwardly. He felt Stiles hand on his sleeves, tugging him away.

"You  _will_ surrender to me Stiles!"

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

They took a sharp corner and skidded to a halt. Darkness engulfing them again. A familiar scene playing in front of their eyes. Stiles swallowed hard as he watched himself being manhandled against a dirty alley wall. Derek's crowding into his personal space. Their faces too close to be considered anything but seductive. He remembered this. Kind of. He felt his face grow hot at the way Derek's hands settled on his hips, pulling him closer. His body arching into the alpha's larger frame. His lips brushing against his ear. This hadn't happened, though. This was just...a fantasy of his own making. He glanced over to Derek and saw a look of confusion of his face. Along with a bright glow of red cheeks that he couldn't' help but find endearing. When Derek's eyes widened in comical shock, Stiles head snapped back to find the fantasy Derek kissing him. - The other him. Stiles sucked in a breath, holding it in his lungs as his other self's hands combed through Derek's dark hair, his body arching closer and closer. A deep desperate moan echoing off the alley walls, sparking a wave of arousal that shot straight to Stiles groin.

"I…huh…d-don't….r-remember…it h-happening like...this." Stiles stuttered, unable to drag his gaze away from the scene. The other Derek's hand slipping into the back of Stiles jeans, pulling them tight together so they could rut desperately into one another.

"I….No…." Derek stammered, shaking his head. He gave a little moan at the same moment his other self did, and spun away sharply. Walking back the way they came, not caring if his wolf lay in wait.

Stiles stood watching for a few more minutes, his body on fire, and his pants far too tight. He couldn't help but wish he had a camera, cause it was hotter in the flesh - kinda. - than it was in his mind. Huffing regretfully, he spun on his heels and rushed away, unable to keep from looking back until the scene vanished and the darkness faded back to light.

He collided with Derek's back and took a moment in inhale the man's scent before taking a step back and clearing his throat. "Well that was….awkward." hot, totally hot, but awkward.

"Where are we? I don't recognise this place?" Derek asked; his tone firm. Utterly refusing to acknowledge what he'd just seen.

Stiles glanced around him and frowned. "No. I…." he shook his head. "Wait…this…no it can't be…" he stepped past Derek and into the large library like room. "….I think this is my grandfather's house. - My mom's dad." he turned in a large circle. "I…haven't been here since I was….I don't remember really, three maybe? Why the hell are we…." he shook his head. A second later he heard voices from the next room.

He pushed the door open a little and froze as he stared at his mom, sat at a table with her father. The man looking old and rugged in a way Stiles didn't remember.

"Is that him?" Derek whispered, like they might hear him, against Stiles ear.

Stiles nodded.

"I know what I saw father."

Stiles frowned. "They're speaking English."

"People tend to do that in America, Stiles."

Stiles glared at him. "My mom never spoke English with her father. Not unless my dad was there. They always spoke Polish. I never understood a word they said." he shook his head, turning back to the pair.

"I believe you Claudia, I merely wish to be sure." the old man got to his feet and walked over to one of the shelves, taking down a large leather bound volume. "Here. Everything you'll need to know is in this."

Stiles frowned at the book.

"What is that?"

Stiles sighed. "Its an old book. - Ouch!" he winced, glaring at the werewolf.

"I know that idiot. I mean what is in it?"

"Everything." Stiles sighed. "You know the Agents bestiary? Well….that's mine."

Derek's head snapped around to glare at the teenager. "Yours?" he growled.

Stiles shrugged. "I found it in a second hand book store last year. It was just a book. I didn't know it was hers until…." he cleared his throats at the memory. "…I opened it. There was an inscription in the front. In Polish." he shook his head. "…and on the back page was a drawing, a kid's scribble which was probably why it was in a second-hand book shop rather than a library."

"A drawing? Of?"

"A werewolf." Stiles whispered. "I drew it."

Derek stared at him with wide eyes. "Your sure?"

Stiles shrugged. "It was signed and dated."

They stared at each other for a long few minutes before Stiles ripped his gaze from Derek's and turned back to his mother, who was flipping though the pages.

"What is this?" she frowned.

"It holds the answers you seek. Be careful Claudia, there are dangers in that town."

Stiles inhaled sharply and turned away. "Mom knew? - I can't believe mom knew and she never told me. - Shit." he ran his hands through his hair, spinning in circles and stumbling. Derek's hand snapping out to grab his shoulders.

"Breathe, Stiles!" he ordered.

"She knew. - I knew. Oh my god I knew before..." he shook his head. "She told me but I didn't remember. They were just  _stories_. Fairy-tales." he shook his head and began to pace.

"Stiles. Calm down."

"Calm down? My mom knew about werewolves Derek! - I  _knew_! - I've  _always_ known!"

"Stiles. You need to breathe before you pass out!" Derek started firmly.

"Pass out? I'm already passed out. I'm unconscious and taking this insane trip down memory lane! And my mom knew about...everything!" Stiles snapped at him, his eyes wide.

"So what if she knew? Does it change anything?"

"It….it changes…"

Derek folded his arms, watching the teenager closely. "It changes nothing Stiles."

"If she…." he shook his head. Something was there. At the back of his mind. Fighting to make itself known. Something important. Something he needed to know. But it wouldn't come. Sighing he dropped down onto a nearby chair and buried his head in his hands. "She tried to tell Dad but he didn't believe her." he murmured. "That's why...I thinks that's why I never...Why I lied. I knew he'd never believe me. - If she'd lived I could have told her. I wouldn't have had to carry that secret around for almost three years. I could have talked to her about it." his throat closed up on him.

"You do." Derek whispered.

Stiles stared at him wide eyed.

"I know you visit her graves Stiles. I know you tell her everything?"

"You  _follow_ me?" He snapped furiously, leaping to his feet. "That's private asshole! You don't have a right!"

"I  _never_ followed you!" Derek growled. "I was there visiting my parents graves. I saw you. Once. I heard you. I couldn't help it!"

"Damn fucking werewolves!"

They fall silence. Stiles moving aimlessly around the library, his eyes scanning the books. "I want this." he says finally, a wishful tone to his gentle voice. "All these books. All this knowledge."

Derek cleared his throat, shuffling on his feet. Stiles turned to stare at him with a raised brow. A noise from the conjoining room drawing their attention again. Stiles huffed and marched back to the door, dragging them open wider than before. - And freezing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope your okay with this insane trip into their heads. Hope its not too confusing. Obviously I'll be happy to answer any questions you'll have. I decided to keep Paige, even though I know her history with Derek is in doubt, but well I like to drop in canon stuff along the way. When I can. - For anyone who's interested, Holly Marie Combs is always cast in my head as Stiles mom, Claudia. And while I usually don't like calling the Sheriff John, I watched Mortal Kombat the other day and have decided to give into fandom pressure. - Also, I can't shake the idea that Claudia might have known about werewolves.
> 
> There will be more from Stiles and Derek's past in the next chapter, for now, thanks for reading. See you again soon.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [TW - Sterel - Fic Art - I Can't Be Here Again](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/art/TW-Sterel-Fic-Art-I-Can-t-Be-Here-Again-400932531) by ~[Gatergirl79](http://gatergirl79.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

"Oh my god what the hell is with all the porn?" Stiles yelped. His eyes locked on the scene in front of him. Damn sure it never happened.

"What…? Oh fuck!" Derek gasped, grabbing at the doors of the library, trying to force them closed.

"I'm certainly being." Stiles joked dryly, watching as Derek slammed relentless into him. His young pale body stretched out over the polished wood of Derek's desk. Around them shelves stacked with books and evidence that Leah had been in the room, from the scattering of paper and crayons on the carpet.

"Stiles, we…Stiles…" Derek grabbed at the boy's shoulder, trying once more to move him away.

"Fuck that's hot." the teenager groaned, his fingers tightening on the doors. In front of him, his other self let out a deep satisfied moan that went straight to his dick, making him echo the sound.

He inhaled sharply as he felt Derek's body move closer behind him. The heat scolding the both of them. "Is this your dream?" Stiles heard himself whispered.

Derek didn't answer straight away, he simply moved closer to the teenager till his body was pressed against him. "Maybe its yours?" he whispered against Stiles ear.

There was a breathy silence. Stiles shaking his head. His eyes fixed on the movement of Derek's body across the room. The play of his muscles. The way his tanned skin glowed in comparison to his own. The look on his other self's face filled with pure ecstasy. Making him wish he was it his place.

Stiles didn't realise he was pressing himself back into Derek's solid body, baring his neck to the man. Not until he felt Derek's arm snaking around his waist, pulling him in tighter. Till he felt the distinctive press of the man's arousal against his hip. Hot breath on the column of his neck. Stiles eyes drifted closed of their own accord. Giving himself over to the feelings rushing through him. Moaning as Derek's open mouth presses into his neck. Sucking. Biting lightly.

The howl that fills the room, loud and too near for comfort, had the pair pulling apart violently. Derek stumbling back as Stiles fell forward. Both of them breathing hard.

"Shit!" Stiles swore as he dropped onto his knees. Pushing himself up slowly. When he raised his eyes he found the library gone, replaced by open woodland. Damp leaves pressed against his palms. Scrambling to his feet he turned to find Derek gone too.

"Derek!" he yelled. Turning in a wide circle. "Derek!"

"Stiles!"

He released a breath and turned, only to freeze at the sight of the other Derek. Naked in the sunlight. His eyes glowing with lust. He took a step slowly backwards, his hands raised in defence. "Stay the hell away from me."

"You want me. You feel it, don't you? The heat. The pull to give yourself over to me." naked Derek said, moving closer.

"Really not feeling anything here man. So you can just go and find some clothes. 'Cause you really need to find clothes there man."

Derek simply moved closer still. "He's weak you know."

"Huh."

"He's always been weak. - If he wasn't he wouldn't have lost his family. He wouldn't have lost his pack." Derek growled. "His weakness is why Erica and Boyd are dead. - You know it."

Stiles shook his head. "That wasn't his fault."

"Of course it was." Derek scoffed. "You blame him as much as I do. - If he hadn't been so determined to ignore this…." he waved his hand between them. "….he wouldn't have walked into such an obvious trap. He would have listened to you. -  _I_ would have. I  _wanted_ to."

"No. - He…." Stiles sucked in a breath. "…he listens to me."

Derek tilted his head, his brow raised and a toothy grin curving his lips.

"I know what you're doing and it ain't gonna work, pal. I'm not becoming your mate so you can go insane and kill everyone."

The wolf took a step closer, his eyes burning into Stiles. "That would only happen if you leave, and you won't. He doesn't understand that. You want to be here. You want to be with me and you can."

Stiles took another step back, his back colliding with a tree. Derek's getting closer. In a blink of an eye the wolf was there, staring into his eyes. His body pressed into Stiles. His mouth hovering too close.

"He thinks he can let you go. He thinks he can watch you walk away and carry on." Derek scoffed. "He underestimates what we have Stiles. He underestimated my determination to keep what's mine."

Stiles swallowed hard. "T-that's why…." he sucked in breath. "….he'll win this fight."

Derek leant back to stare into the boy's eyes. "How so?"

"Because its not about possessing me." Stiles spat. "It's about me choosing, and I'll never choose you."

The wolf growled, pressing his body closer, his lips brushing the teenager's throat. "Maybe I'll give you no choice."

Stiles grinned angrily. "And maybe I'll give you this." he growled before bring his knee up between Derek's legs, making the wolf double over. Stiles used the distraction to bring his elbow across the man's jaw, his foot into his ankle making his collapse with a scream of pain. "Enjoy dick head!" he spat, before taking off into the woods.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

Derek strolled through the trees scolding himself his own stupidity. Not only had he lost his control back there, almost giving in to his desire, but now he'd lost Stiles. A black hole opened up in his gut at the thought of him been out there somewhere. He knew where he was, or at least who he was with. The wolf's determination to claim Stiles had been an ever present weight on his shoulders since that first day. He'd felt drawn to the boy like never before, and he hated it. He hated not being in control of himself. So he'd ignored it. Going so far as to try and push him away. - Scare him off. He should have known it wouldn't work. That the kid wouldn't give in so easily. Stiles was a stubborn idiots who had no sense of self preservation. Which had only drawn Derek in further.

It had become a constant battle not to give in. Not to become that which he feared most. - Kate. It was that fear of screwing Stiles up so completely. Of destroying that bright spirit that had given him the strength to fight the wolf. To keep his distance. But it was becoming more difficult as time went on. As Stiles moved closer to being an adult. Derek knew eventually the threat of becoming Kate wouldn't scare him. That it wouldn't hold him. - or his wolf. - back. He feared the day when the attraction between him and Stiles, the scent of the boy's desire for him, would be just too strong to ignore. And when that happened they'd both be lost.

Maybe that was one of the reasons he forced himself to choose Alex. She was his shield against the hyper-active teenager. In hindsight he should have known it wouldn't work. That pushing Stiles away by force would only make his wolf's more determined to stake a claim on Stiles. As well as trigger Stiles own possessive instincts. He'd give the boy too much responsibility. Given him a position in the pack not realising. - or maybe he had. - that he'd practically already claimed Stiles as him mate. As least in front of the pack.

He hadn't expected to be affected the way he had. He'd heard tales of it. - Mostly told to his kid sister by his mom. Fairytales of soul mates and one true love. - But he's ignored them. Girl's stuff he'd scoffed. He'd never known any one who actually believed in it.

Of course he'd felt the strangeness in his attraction to Stiles. But he'd figure it was because he was a guy, and Derek had never been attracted to guys before. He figured it was just a reaction to that. He guess he might have put two and two together if Stiles had seemed drawn to him. - You'd expect that right. A mutual pull. - yet the teenager had always been reluctant to be near him. Sure Stiles had reeked of attraction and lust, but he'd been sixteen. That hadn't been practically telling. He probably smelt like that twenty-three hours a day.

A loud roar from the distance had his mind clearing in a instant, and running a split second after that. He skidded around trees and roots, his lungs burning as his blood raced through his body. For the first time in his life he knew what it felt like to be human. Really truly human.  _How does anyone live like this?_ He asked himself as he skidded to a halt and sucked in a breath. Trying desperately to get his bearings. It amazed him that he could get lost in woods he'd lived in all his life. Yet he couldn't place his position. Another roar filled the air and he was off again. Straining to hear and judge its direction. His lungs burning more and more. Sweat peppering his forehead.

Colliding with another moving object sent his reeling backwards. Thankfully not with enough force to knock him on his ass. But the impact was such a surprise it took him a few moments to figure out what had crashed into him. Mourning the loss of senses he'd never been without.

"Derek. You're wearing clothes."

Derek blinked at Stiles for a few seconds before answering. "Of course I'm wearing clothes. Why wouldn't…." he trailed off at the reminder his mind provide that told him, his wolf hadn't been. "Right. Yeah its me."

Stiles seemed to relax, his shoulders slumping forward. "Thank god. - Oh, and by the way for future reference, if you wake up with swollen balls you totally deserved me kicking you in them and I expect no ripping out of throats, no threats of said throat ripping. - In fact no bodily harm-slash-threats of bodily harm. You hear me…?" Stiles poked his finger into Derek's thankfully covered chest. "…Because you totally deserved my knee crushing your manhood back there!"

Derek stepped forward quickly, his hand on Stiles shoulder. "You alright? What did he…?"

" _Nothing_. He didn't get the chance." He waved his knee in the air. "Though I wish I could have done it before he started blabbing on incessantly. Man, considering you barely say a word from one day to the next, he has a lot to say. He makes me look like I've taken a vow of silence."

Derek smirked. "No one could do that." he huffed, watching Stiles fondly.

A ridiculous howling sound from the distance drew the pair from their lingering consideration of one another. Turning his head Stiles groaned, recognizing his own pathetic attempt. - Though it had been a fraction better than Scott's first howl. "Guess we should go look." Stiles sighed dramatically.

"After you." Derek huffed, shoving at the teenagers shoulder.

"You know the shoving me around kinda ruins the gallantry." Stiles grumbled.

"I wasn't trying to be gallant."

They strolled for a few minutes before they came upon a familiar scene. Stiles watching himself and Scott search the ground for his inhaler. It was three years ago. The day after Scott had been bitten. Before they'd realised just how drastically their lives were about to change. Stiles had joked with Scott about being bitten by a werewolf. He'd honestly meant it as a joke. Because seriously. Werewolf. - But there had been a little voice in his head that had said it wasn't quite a joke. That it was a possibility.

As the dream pair continued to talk and search. Stiles watched as Derek strolled creepily up behind them. Hands in his pockets. Jaw set in a hard unforgiving line. Stiles shook his head and turned to look at the older version of that man. "Two things. One: You realize that's the reason we thought you were a crazy serial killer right. With the creeping around the woods making no sound. Appearing out of nowhere like something out of a slasher movie. That my werewolf friend…." Stiles pointed to the other Derek. "….is why Scott never trusted you. Creepy, brooding and dressed in leather is always a bad first impression."

Derek - the other version. - stared at Stiles with a raised brow. "From the looks of it, my first impression wasn't all that bad."

Derek gaped at him. Opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to argue, but they both knew it was pointless.

"And….second…" he waved two fingers in Derek's face. "….what's with this…." he brushed his hand against Derek's cheek unthinkingly. But snapped his hand back the moment his eyes met the alphas. "I mean….did you lose your ability to shave in the six weeks following this meeting?  _Huh_?"

"I had more important thing to do that worry about shaving. Besides I didn't exactly have easy access to water and electricity."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. "Huh uh….not burying it pal. That buddy is designer stubble you've been sporting for the past three years. If it had been about not having the time or care to shave you'd have a beard to rival Santa, but you don't. That's is designer stubble, which everyone knows takes far longer to perfect than….that…." he pointed to the clean shaven Derek Hale ten feet away.

Derek inhaled slowly. "Fine." he said on an exhale. "I grew it on purpose…." he continued, rolling his eyes and making his voice sound wary and bored. "…..because I smelt the pheromones rolling off you the first day I'd forgotten to shave and decided to keep it….. _just for you_." he added another dramatic eye roll. Perching his shoulder against the nearest tree.

Stiles stared at him. Really stared. He glanced back at the scene a few feet away, then back to Derek. "Oh my  _god_! That's true." he laughed and gaped at the same instant. "You've been trying to seduce me with designer stubble." his mouth hung open as he watched Derek's amazing green eyes narrow with anger and embarrassment.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Stiles took a few steps closer. "You were. You were totally doing that!" he whooped. "That's…." he shook his head. Unable to figure out just what that was.  _Sexy? Hilarious? Adorable? Pathetic? Creepy?_ -  _Derek. Yep, it was just Derek._ Stiles grinned. He took a step closer to the werewolf. His smiling bright eyes fixed on the older man. "You're such a freak, you know that." he whispered. Stepping even closer. His fingers itching to reach out and touch the rough jaw.

"Stiles." Derek whispered on an exhale. "We really should….not be…." his heart was pounding so hard in his throat he wasn't sure he'd get the words past it. "….this is a really bad…..I…."

Stiles was so close now they were practically one person. Sharing the same moment in time and space. His eyes flickering from the green orbs staring back at him, to the full lips calling to him. Begging to be kissed. All he had to do was take that one final step.

The sound of nails on metal sliced through the moment like a knife. The pair turned back to see the woods gone and the school hallway stretched out in front of them. Stiles frowned up at Derek. "Yours or mine do you think?" he whispered.

"Hard to tell." Derek replied quietly. His eyes scanning the dark hallway. "The night of Peter's attack maybe?"

"Could be." Stiles shrugged, his body still pressed against Derek so he could feel the man's breath on his face.

Derek turned to meet Stiles eyes. Their faces so close. "Maybe we should…."

Stiles lips curled at the corner. "I like it here? If there's one thing I've learnt being around you, its that nothing good ever comes from going in search of the monster." Stiles stepped forward again, flattening Derek against the lockers that had suddenly appeared behind him. His lips hovering closer.

"Stiles. You don't want this."

"Says who exactly?"

"You….me…. _Stiles_." Derek cleared his throat, his heart pounding like a jackhammer in his ribs.

"Shut up Derek." Stiles huffed, closing the gap finally. His fingers curling into the fabric of the man's shirt.

The kiss was slow, lingering. Yet utterly consuming. Stiles slid his hands up to grip the back of Derek's neck drawing the man deeper. Derek fingers carded through the teenager's thick hair, clinging desperately. Tongues stroked together. Teeth nipped at bottom lips. In a breath Derek flipped them, pressing Stiles into the lockers, his hips pinning the boy to the metal. His knee parted the boy's legs causing a pathetic groan to tumble from the teenagers lips. After a few moments of sucking on Stiles tongue, Derek tore his lips away, dragging them along Stiles jaw and down his throat. Determined to hear another of those moans. He pushed his hands up beneath Stiles pale blue shirt to claw at delicate flesh with blunt human nails. Satisfied when Stiles gasped and moaned almost in the same breath. "I've w-anted this. S-so lo-ng I've wanted this." Derek growled into the column of delicate flesh.

"An-any time De-rek." Stiles panted, throwing back his head to give the man better access. "Y-you could ha-ve had me, anytime." he groaned.

Derek's nails bit deeper into Stiles back. "No." he shook his head against Stiles collarbone.

"W-why?"

Derek pulled back, reluctantly. Breaking all physical contract between the pair. He took another step back, creating a canyon of space between them.

Stiles head snapped down to glare at the retreating man. "Wh-what's wrong?" he asked; eyes wide with fear.

"I can't do this Stiles. Not to you." Derek murmured, shaking his head.

"What! Are you  _kidding_?"

"You don't want this."

"Excuse me. Who do you think you are? I know what I want Derek! I'm not a kid!"

Derek growled and for the first time in their journey he sounded like the wolf he was. Shaking his head he took another step back. "That's exactly what you are. You're eighteen!"

"Exactly! Eighteen. - Well at least I will be in a few months. I get to make my own decisions. I get to go to college."

"Yes. You get to leave." Derek's eyes snap up to stare at the teenager. "You deserve better than this. You deserve to go to college."

Stiles stared into Derek's shadowed face. "This isn't about what I deserve dick-brain. This is about what I  _want_! - And I  _want you_!"

Derek shook his head again, not willing to accept the teenager's choice. Stiles opened his mouth to argue but a loud growl echoed off all the lockers, drawing the pair's attention away from each other. Stiles head snapped around to look down the dark corridor. "Peter?"

"Me?" Derek shrugged.

The pair waited, watched. A shadow a small distance away had them looking at each other. It was too small to be Derek's wolf. Or Peter. Stiles frowned at the shadowed figure came into the light of the hall way. Then he froze, his head shaking vigorously from side to side. His mind spinning dizzily out of control. His heart began to hammer into his ribs, and his hands were staking as he took a step back, his eyes darting around. A memory long forgotten coming to life in front of his eyes.

"Is that you?" Derek asked quietly, unsure why he was asking when he knew the answer. The little boy, no more than five or six, marched towards them. He recognised him instantly from the earlier vision of Stiles and Scott. - Though how he'd known the little boy then had been Stiles, he didn't know.

"Oh no. Not this. Not now. I….Please… _No_." Stiles murmured, taking another step away from the scene. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed. Hoping beyond hope that it would all fade away. "Wake up. Wake up. - There's no place home. There's no place like home."

"Stiles." Derek's warm hand landed on the teenager's trembling shoulder, grounding him. Staring into his crumbled face Derek watched the tears slip from beneath his long dark lashes. "What is it? - Stiles?" he asked, a second before turning to look back down the hall.

The loud growl echoed again. Louder this time. Making the locker doors shake and causing a young Stiles to freeze, looking back at the large double doors at the end of the corridor. A shadow passed over it and Stiles - grown Stiles. - made a broken whimper that had Derek's head snapping around to see pure terror on the boys face. A look he hadn't seen since that night almost a year ago when the Sheriff had gone missing. "Stiles?" he stepped forward, despite already being shoulder to shoulder with the boy. Cupping his face. "Stil..."

"Zacchaeus?"

Derek turned to see a woman, he recognised now as Claudia Stilinski - Stiles mom, walk out of one of a class rooms.

"No. No. No." Stiles was chanting once more beside him.

A roar and a flash of red told Derek what Stiles could not. His eyes locked on the scene. His own head a mess of confusion and fear. - And recognition.

"Zacchaeus. Go." Claudia said quietly, her voice a rush. "Go into the classroom and don't move. No matter what you hear, you stay in there, you understand." she pushed the young Stiles Stilinski towards the room. Pulling the door closed behind him. She looked back at the empty corridor. Then directly at him and Stiles.

"Paige?"

Derek's head snapped around in an instant to stare at the hauntingly familiar face.

Stiles following suit. "Isn't that….?" he asked with a tight wavering voice.

"Yeah." Derek looked from Paige to Claudia Stilinski.

"Ms Stanislaw?" Paige frowned. Her cello bow hanging from her fingers.

"Paige." Claudia waved her hand for the girl to come closer. "Quickly."

Derek watched the girl move forward only to freeze as another roar echoed throughout the school.

Then he was there. A few feet behind Paige. Red eyes glowing brilliantly in the dark. His face twisted. Stiles looked up at Derek with wide eyed panic but there was nothing he could do. This wasn't real. They weren't really here. It was a memory. A nightmare of a memory they were both going to be forced to watch.

In a blur Paige collided with the ground. Derek jerked forward to help but Stiles held him back, tears pooling in his eyes as his mother yelled and rushed forward. Stiles backed away, shaking visibly. Derek gripped his arms when his legs began to buckle. They watched in horror as the crazed werewolf sunk its teeth into Paige's shoulder. Its arm swing out to knock Claudia into the lockers with a loud bang. Paige's screams ricocheted off the walls.

Derek's head snapped around a split second before the door at the end of the hall flew open. Already knowing who would appear through them. Stiles followed his gaze to find a young Derek running into the school. The boy's eyes glowing bright blue in the darkness. Stiles waited. Expecting to see the teenager rush the crazed alpha. Expecting him to protect his girlfriend. But instead, the boy's head snapped to the right, his focus on the classroom doors. In the blink of an eye, teenage Derek was running for the classroom. The same one Claudia had shoved a young Stiles into. He glanced back at the alpha for a second before slipping inside.

Stiles head snapped around to see a confused and slowly dying Paige staring after her boyfriend. His mom getting to her feet in a vain attempt to save the girl. Then Stiles was being pulled away. Dragged towards the classroom.

"Der-ek?"

"Y-you don't need to s-see…." he pushed at the door and stepped through, dragging Stiles behind him.

Unlike before the room didn't fade away. The scene didn't chance. It was still dark. The heart wrenching, blood-curdling screams of Claudia and Paige echoing in from the corridor. In the far corner, a young Derek Hale sat cradling a terrified boy, rocking him back and forth. His lips pressed to the child's head. Tears glistening on both their faces. Stiles looked up at Derek confused, only to see sadness and regret on the older man's face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so firstly. I know a lot of fics have Stiles real name as Galim (or something like that) but really that wouldn't be all that hard to pronounce if you think about it. So I read through my sister-in-laws baby name book and picked one that looked a lot more difficult, at least at first glance. So for the purposes of this story Stiles real name is Zacchaeus, which according to the name book is an Aramaic name meaning 'innocent' or 'pure' (which I kinda think is fitting.) and is a variation of Zachariah. So I hope you won't all be too disappointed that I didn't keep to fandom.
> 
> Second: I loved the whole alpha attacking the school thing and killing Derek's girlfriend (thank you Jeff) so I kept that part but changed it a little. I merged it with my personal head-canon that Stiles's mom was killed by something supernatural and Stiles was there. But of course when he told everyone they didn't believe him because he's only six. And that's why he was so easily excepting of Scott's change and the whole werewolf thing. When most people would have freaked the hell out.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have another up as soon as possible.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I'm sorry this is late, but my internet crashed and well, I've only just gotten everything sorted. I have to admit this chapter hadn't been ready to post on Saturday anyway, so if it's a little rushed I'm sorry. I've posted straight away as I know you're all waiting. So I doublely apologised for any extra mistakes there may be.
> 
> Second: I haven't seen season three, so I don't actually know what the full explanation for the gold/blue eye shift is. I know it has something to do with Paige's death. So I made my own reasons for it. I hope it's not too off the mark.
> 
> And Finally: I don't think they'll be much left, maybe another three chapters.

"This really happened?" Stiles whispered, not that he really needed to. It was a dream, memory, whatever.

"Yes."

"You were here?"

"Yes." Derek nodded, his gaze fixed on his younger self cradling a terrified Stiles.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? I told everyone and they thought I was lying! - They said it was the trauma! But you were here! You saw!" Stiles yelled, shoving Derek's shoulder.

"Because…" Derek said slowly, turning to meet the boy's furious gaze. "I  _didn't_ remember. - Not until just now."

"What? How could you not remember?" Stiles yelled.

"You didn't know I was here either!" Derek snapped back defensively.

"I was six for fuck sake, and this was the worst night of my life. I had no idea who  _you_ were! And everyone was telling me I was imagining it, I figured I'd imagine you too! And it's not like we ever crossed paths."

Derek shook his head. "In a few minutes the pack will rush the school. They'll find us here. - In order to protect the pack, my mom will drag me away." he murmured regretfully.

A noise from the door had them both turning to see a tall dark haired woman standing. The surrounding wall and door were different, Stiles instantly noted. Not the pale cream of the school walls but a deep blue. He turned his head to look around and found they were standing in what he could only assume was Derek's bedroom, judging from the basketball and music posters on the wall, the trophies on the shelved, and the teenager curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Derek?"

"Make it stop." the teenager moaned painfully.

Stiles turned to look at the older version of Derek and found him staring at the himself with a look of agony on his face. The sight had Stiles chest aching. He turned back to see the woman, obviously Talia Hale - Derek's mom, walk into the room and over to her son's bed. Lowering herself down gently next to him.

"I know it hurts my darling."

Derek drew himself tighter into the ball.

"Look at me."

Young Derek shook his head, burying his face deeper into the pillow. "Make it stop."

"I can't do that. I wish I could, believe me. - But…Derek what your feeling. It's a great gift. Very few find their true mate."

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, his head snapping around to seek out the older man's eyes, but Derek refused to look at him.

"I don't want it. I don't want any of this!"

"You think that now" she whispered softly. Her fingers brushing though his hair. "But someday…."

The teenager's head snapped around to glare at his mother, his eyes burning brilliant blue. "No.  _Never_. - I don't want a mate. I don't want  _him_! - I just want it to go away."

Talia cupped her son's cheek. "Derek…" she whispered. "I can't…."

Stiles didn't stay around to listen to any more, didn't need to hear how Derek never wanted him. He rushed towards the door, grateful that stepping through brought him back to the woods. He walked through the tree not caring where he was going, or whether Derek was following him. In fact he didn't want the man to be there. He wanted to be alone.

" _Stiles_!"

Apparently Derek didn't get the memo. His large strong hand closed around Stiles bicep and tugged him to a halt. Forcing him to turn.

"I get it okay!" Stiles snapped. "You don't want me! And I don't blame you. Really. I get it. Why would you?"

"Stiles!" Derek snapped with a growl.

"No. It's fine. You didn't ask for any of this, and more than…."

Derek's mouth cut him off. Silencing the teenager. When he pulled back Stiles was staring up at him with wide confused eyes. "I was sixteen Stiles. Sixteen!" Derek snapped. "And I'd found out that my mate wasn't only a boy but a boy ten years younger than me. I watched my girlfriend get ripped to pieces, calling for my help, and instead of going to save her, I was drawn to protect a kid I didn't even know. Do you have any idea what that felt like? Do you? - And what made it worse was that from the moment I wrapped by arms around you, offering you comfort and protection, I felt everything you felt. - My eyes." he paused to take a deep breath. "Betas eyes are gold Stiles. Like Scott and Isaac, I had golden eyes before that night."

Stiles frowned.

"Loss changes them, Stiles."

"Paige?"

Derek shook his head, exhaling. "No idiot. You."

"I wasn't…."

"It was your loss, moron. Did you miss the part about me feeling your pain?"

Stiles stood there gaping up at Derek liked he'd woken to find himself in the twilight zone. "I…but…." he shook his head. "You feel my….pain?"

Derek racked his hand through his hair. "I couldn't handle it. I was only sixteen Stiles. I couldn't deal with that kind of….stuff. So my mom…fixed it. Temporarily."

"How?"

"She erased the memory of that night. You. The Alpha. - I remembered that Paige had been killed by the rogue Alpha. I knew my family had hunted him down, but I didn't remember actually being there. It was meant to be a temporary solution. Until we were both old enough to deal with what it meant. - But then….."

"The fire." Stiles whispered quietly.

Derek nodded. "Once she was dead there was no way for me to get the memory back. No one but my mom knew about…." he waved his hand between them. "So I went to New York with Laura, you grew up not knowing anything about….me?"

"I wouldn't say that. I knew who you were." Stiles smiled sadly.

"That probably would have been it. I would have met someone else. So would you and neither of us would have known anything about….any of this. - But….Peter drew Laura back, I followed and found you."

"You make it sound so romantic." Stiles teased lightly.

"Hardly." Derek snorted. "I still didn't remember….that." he waved back to where they'd come from. "All I knew was that you were this annoying kid I just couldn't seem to shake…."

"I don't know, I remember a fair amount of shaking. And throwing. - Oh, lets not forget the slamming and head injuries."

Derek couldn't help by smile. "I couldn't help myself." he shrugged. "I had these feelings I didn't understand for a  _teenager_." he sobered slightly. "A teenager a few years younger than I was when…..Kate…."

"You're not Kate. Don't you…."

Derek staggered back, as if something had hit him square in the chest. "If I hadn't made my mom…." he swallowed. "If I hadn't been so weak, so scared of what I was feeling I would never have…." he lent back against a tree, inhaling quick shallow breaths. "I would never have fallen for Kate's lies. I wouldn't have fallen for Kali's either. My family, Erica. They would…."

"Oh no you don't." Stiles snapped, marching towards him. Cupping his face in both hands. "You don't get to play the self-blame-game again. You were sixteen! You said so yourself. And Kate. Kali. They would have found a way to get to the pack whether it was through you or not. Your not to blame Derek. You've got to start believing that."

Derek lifted his gaze to stare into Stiles warm brown eyes. So filled with trust and belief that Derek found himself breathless. He brought his hand up to stroke gently at the boy's soft cheek. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, just watching one another. Sharing something neither of them could really name. - Of course then Stiles had to go and ruin it.

"There's one thing I don't get."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I guess it was too much to hope that you'd actually learnt to shut up. - What?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man for a long moment before continuing. "Your mom knew about this….bond thing."

"Yes."

"And well, she seemed kind…. _happy_ about it." he frowned deeply.

"She was."

"But why? I mean, didn't she know it was….well, dangerous. That it was going to….well that I could….That you could end up going crazy and killing us all?"

Derek's eyes widened. "What? Who told you….?"

"Aeryn. She said that you could go crazy if we did this and then I changed my mind. Not that I would but…. She said it was safer for everyone that I leave now before we…." he flushed. "I was just saying goodbye when…" he waved a hand around. "…I end up in here."

Derek gaped at him for a few minutes. "She told you…." he shook his head. "You know why Aeryn's an alpha?"

"Because she's….." he shrugged. "I never got how that whole thing worked. Did she kill the previous alpha like you killed Peter?"

"No. The previous alpha was her twin brother."

"And he died?"

"He went crazy when his mate left him. He was hunted down and killed leaving a trail of bodies from New York to California."

Stiles swallowed, his eyes locked on Derek's. "You mean…..that….alpha was…." he nodded slowly. "It was another of those memories my mom took. Aeryn came to Beacon Hills when her brother...when Mom captured him." he shook his head, as if trying to sort his thoughts out. "She blamed the mate bond."

"Oh god, so…." Stiles took a step back from Derek. Then another. Putting as much space between them as he could.

Derek stepped forward. "Stiles, it wasn't the bond, she was just..." he knew he'd never be able to explain it. Probably because he'd never really understood it himself. So instead he snatched Stiles wrist and began to drag him through the woods, his mind fixed on a particular place and time. On a particular person. If he couldn't explain it, then maybe his mother could.

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

It didn't take them long to locate the Hale house. Stiles complaining every step of the way of course, but Derek simply ignored him. He'd finally come to terms with who he was. What he wanted. He wasn't going to let Aeryn's family history ruin it for him now. He tightened his fingers around Stiles wrist and dragged him up the porch steps and into the house.

It was filled with warms. The whole family was gathered in the lounge, a fire burning in the grate, more for effect than warmth. His mother was sat on a large couch, Laura curled into her side, while little Cora sat on her lap, looking up at the woman with wide excited eyes. In front of the window, knees drawn to his chest, head rolling back against the frame, sat a young Derek. Maybe a year or so older than the last time Stiles had seen him.

"What's going on?" Stiles frowned, looking around the room.

"Shhh. You need to listen." he insisted, finally dropping Stiles wrist and stepping back to lean against the frame of the door.

"Mommy, tell about true mates." Cora pleaded.

"Oh for the love of god  _must_ we. Seriously Talia, if I have to hear that nonsense again…."

"You wait Peter. One day you'll find yours and then you'll be sorry." Talia laughed, pulling her little girl tighter into her chest. Her eyes seeking out the silent form of Derek across the room. "A true mate is the most precious gift a werewolf will ever receive. More so than the power that comes with being what we are. They carry with them a strength of will that calls to you, a call stronger than that of your own pack. A true mate bows to no one. Least of all you…." Talia said softly, her eyes still settled on Derek. The teenager turning to shoot his mother a disbelieving look. "It is rare for a werewolf to find such a mate, which make their bond even more of a miracle."

"And what if your so-called true mate doesn't want you?" Derek said, staring at his mom. "What then, huh? - What if he's out of your reach?"

Stiles glanced over at Derek, his heart pounding in his chest.

"If he does not want you." Talia said softly, her eyes locked with her son's. "Then you must find the strength to let him go."

"And if….you can't? If the pull is too strong?"

Talia's eyes softened sadly. "Then you must be prepared to die. - But only a selfish wolf would cling onto the one it loves against his will."

"I may have forgotten about the school…" Derek murmured from behind Stiles, causing him to spin and face the man. "…But I still felt the pull to you." he sighed pitifully. "Can you imagine how I felt? You were a kid, seven, eight years old while I'm…" he waved his hand at his eighteen year old self. "I thought I was…. _wrong_. That I was some kind of monster."

Stiles frowned, taking a step towards him. "You're not a monster Derek. You didn't ask for this…." he waved between them. "Any more than I did."

Derek sighed once more, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I know."

Stiles took another step forward, breaking into the man's personal space. "But then no one chooses who to love." he whispered softly.

Derek's head snapped up to stare at the teenager, shock, surprise and hope in his warm green eyes.

"Look man. Apparently we've been dancing around this for years. At least if you listen to the others. And well….this place is making it pretty clear what we've been wanting all this for a long time. And it seems even the fates themselves had decided we make a pretty awesome pair. -  _God_ …."

"What?" Derek frowned with concern.

"Even Matt knew." Stiles feigned a shiver at the thought of the crazed killer seeing what both he and Derek were too blind or maybe just too damn stubborn to see.

Derek's lip quivered. "So…?"

"So, maybe and I can't believe I'm saying this, well I can because I want to but I never thought I would because this is possibly the most surreal thing in my entire life and my life has werewolves, banshees and all manner of insane shit in it but maybe we should you know…..listen." he sucked in a sharp breath. "You know. If you wan….."

Derek's lips crashed down on Stiles, his hands cupping the younger man's face, dragging him in to deepen the kiss. Delving in as if starving for it. Which of course he was. He'd been needing to do this for longer than he'd even remembered. He pulled away just enough to look into Stiles flushed red face and inhale a quick breath before he was throwing himself back in for more. Staggering forward to press Stiles into the opposite doorframe.

"Ah….Der…." Stiles mumbled, pulling away enough to talk. "I know this….isn't real, but it's totally creepy to be making out while your mom and sister are just there."

Derek smiled against his lips. "They're not real."

"I know that. Didn't I say I knew that? But its still creepy and well….as much as I totally want to do this….I want….Derek can we maybe finished this in the real world."

Derek's eyes flickered from the teenagers brown eyes to his bruised lips and slowly drew in a deep breath, dropping his hands reluctantly. "Okay. I guess….lets find….I'm giving it another twenty minutes, your being warned. And if we haven't found our way out by then I don't care where we are, or who's around…." he growled, his eyes flashing for the first time in hours. Making Stiles heart stop in his chest.

"Huh….you know your eyes just…" he took a cautious step back. "Are you….my Derek or crazy werewolf Derek?"

"Both." a voice from behind them said, causing them to spin.

Naked wolf Derek was stood there, eyes blazing as he stared at them, a smirk on his face that screamed predator. "That's it Derek. Take him."

"I won't take anything." Derek snapped back at the wolf, his eyes flaring to life.

The wolf growled impatiently. "You need him.  _We_ need him."

Derek stood his ground; body defensively placed between Stiles and his wolf. His jaw tight and his posture ready to fight.

"Fine, if you won't take him." the wolf snarled. " _I_ will."

Stiles stepped forward, just as naked wolf Derek did. Putting himself between the pair. His feet braced evenly apart and his arms hanging loosely at his side. His fingers curled up into tight fists. "No!" he stated firmly. A moment later his finger came up to point directly in naked Derek's face. "I'm not yours, you can't have me. You don't own me." he said firm, as if talking to a wayward child or a bad pet. "I own you.  _You_ will listen to  _me_! Back off!  _Now_!"

The wolf paused, looking from his other self to Stiles. His eyes flashing brilliant red.

"I said,  _move_!" Stiles yelled.

Derek watching in amazement as his other self took a step back. "Stiles?"

"Good. Now shut the hell up and listen. I'm staying, not because  _you_ want me, but because  _I_ want to. I've always wanted to. College? That was my dad's dream. All I've ever wanted to do was stay here and protect my family. My pack. Do what my dad does."

Naked Derek smiled wolfishly, his head tilted arrogantly to the side.

"Oh don't go giving me that look." he pointed. "Like you've won, because you haven't. Not even close. - I'm not yours to start being all possessive and creepy over. You hear me. I haven't taken that shit in three years, I'm not going to start just because we're going to be having sex…." he paused, taking a quick breath before glancing over his shoulder. "There's going to be sex right, because man it's not healthy to be a virgin at my age."

Derek frowned. "Your still…?" he swallowed. "What about…Ray?"

Stiles turned his back on the wolf. "Well huh….we got kinda close…." A growl behind him had Stiles shooting a warning look over his shoulder. When the wolf fell silent he turned back to Derek. "Anyway….well…I just couldn't…." his face reddened as he dropped his gaze to his feet. "My back, you know."

Derek inhaled sharply.

"What was I meant to say? About that. It's not like I could just tell her the truth.  _'Oh, the scars? Sure I was attacked by a werewolf who was under the influence of Jedi-mind-control courtesy of his sister and girlfriend.'_ Yeah, that would have sound great. - And well….I also…" Stiles swallowed hard, his hands burying themselves deep in his pockets. "I might have kept thinking about…..you and that ripped body of yours." he smirked to his shoes.

Another growl filled the silence but when Stiles lifted his head to scold the wolf he quickly realised the sound had come for Derek.

"We need to get out of here!" Derek growled, taking a step into Stiles personal space and brushing his nose along the boy's neck. His fingers curling around Stiles hips, pulling him tight against Derek's 'ripped' body. " _Now_!"

Stiles breath fled his lungs. " _Fuck_. Where's the exit sign when you need it? - You know, in consideration maybe…." he licked his lips. "You think there's anyone in the library?"

Derek released a strangled desperate noise as he took Stiles mouth once again. Devouring him almost violently. Stiles fingers curling in and tugging at Derek hair while his body curved, melding itself to the werewolf.

" _Daddy_!"

Stiles frowned, pulling back a little to look around him. "Did you hear that?"

Derek stared, following Stiles line of sight. "What?"

"I thought I heard….."

" _Daddy_!"

"You heard that right?"

Derek straightened. "Yeah. Leah."

"Where's it coming from?"

" _Daddy, you and 'iles gonna wake up now. Pweeazzze Daddy. Wake up."_ the voice whimpered.  _"I'm 'ared Daddy."_

Stiles heart leapt into his throat. "We need to get out of here."

Derek took his wrist, dragging him out of the lounge. It wasn't until Stiles was being forced through the doorway that he realised Derek's naked wolf self was gone.

"Where's….."

"Stiles, come on. We need to get back to Leah." Derek snapped, turning to flash red alpha eyes at him.

"Hey, the only flash you're allowed to do from now one is the naked kind."

"Shut up Stiles." Derek snapped gruffly, dragging the boy after him.

Derek dragged the teenager up the stairs of the house and down the corridor to the door to what was now his bedroom. With Stiles wrist still in his left hand, his right hovered over the handle.

" _Daddy_."

"Are we just going to stand here all night?" Stiles snapped.

"What if….what if this isn't the exit?" he sighed uncertainly.

Stiles started up at him. "Then we'll just have to keep looking. But we won't know it you open the god damn door. So open it Wolfman."

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Derek's eyes fluttered open to stare directly into a pair of warm brown one, faces so close together their noses were touching. Neither one of them said a word, choosing instead to just bask in the moment, till finally Stiles had had enough stillness, tilting his head slightly to the left he closed the already sparse gap between them, pressing his mouth to Derek's in a slow promising kiss. Derek's fingers brushing at the back of the boy's neck.

"Hssss!" Stiles inhaled sharply, pulling back to run the fingers of his own hand over the tender skin, coming back with blood.

"Daddy!" the yell brought the pairs heads snapping around to find Leah staring at them. Her green eyes puffy and sore, along with her nose. But the smile on her face was bright and joyful. She quickly scrabbled up the bed, throwing herself at the two men. "Your 'wake!" she chimed, pressing kisses to both their cheeks while squeezing them tightly.

Stiles clenched his jaw to stop from gasping in pain at the pressure on his neck. "Thanks to you." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Me?" she frowned, looking up at him with confusion.

Derek shifted up against the pillows, running his fingers through his little girl's hair. "You. You brought us back." he nodded, his gaze locked with hers.

They both knew she had no idea what they were talking about. And honestly they didn't expect her too.

"You're our hero." Stiles grinned, shifting around on the bed and dragging the little girl between them, embracing her tightly.

Leah puffed up her chest, grinning like a crazy person as she looked up at them in turn.

Stiles met Derek's gaze over her head, his lips curving softly. "So, are we good now?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "About what exactly?"

Stiles glared dangerously. "Derek?"

The alpha's lips remained in a firm straight line as he watched Stiles closely. "I don't know what you're talking about?" he heard the boy's heart skip painfully and instantly felt a burst of guilt. Lifting his arm from the bed covers, he reached over Leah to take hold of Stiles jaw, pulling him close for a reassuring kiss.

"Well, I guess that means we're all sorted.  _Finally_. Now I can go home."

Derek and Stiles broke apart at the sound of Lydia's voice; their heads snapping around to find the pack stood watching them in the doorway.

"Daddy and 'iles are 'wake. I waked them!" Leah declared proudly.

"Derek?" Aeryn said cautiously, pushing through the group.

"Aeryn. It's great to see you." his tone said otherwise. "Leah, sweetheart, why don't you go play."

Leah looked up at her dad with sad eyes. Reluctant to leave.

"I just need to talk to Aeryn for a minute."

"Come on Lee, we'll…."

"No. Alex, can you?" Derek said firmly, his fingers tight around Stiles wrist. "The rest of you can go to."

Alex strolled over to the bed and held out her arms to Leah. "Come on, kiddo. How about we go make your dad something to eat, I bet he's really hungry." she smiled softly.

Leah glanced uncertainly between Stiles and her dad.

"Its okay, Lee." Stiles nodded, lifting her off the bed - after shaking off Derek possessive hold. - and into her mothers embrace.

Derek waited as the others slowly piled out of his room, his eyes never leaving Aeryn. The moment the door closed Derek was out of the bed, towering unsteadily over the other alpha. Both their eyes flashing red. Stiles leapt off to get between them before the room was coated in blood, his hand pressed to Derek's chest, forcing him down on the bed.

"Sit before you fall over." Stiles ordered, and to his surprised - Though it really shouldn't have been after what they'd just gone through. - Derek sat. "Now, calm down. Aeryn's still a guest and we've got a three year old down stairs who  _does not_ need to hear you two ripping one another to pieces. Derek,  _breathe_."

Derek's eyes flickered from Aeryn to Stiles before cooling, returning to their natural colour. "Why did you tell Stiles to leave?" he said as calmly as he could handle at that moment.

"I didn't tell him to leave; I merely presented him with the facts and gave him the choice."

"The facts?" Derek scoffed, moving to leap to his feet again only to be pushed back down by Stiles. "You told him I was going to kill everyone if he stayed. It wasn't much of a choice."

"Derek, you know….you know what happens when…."

"No!" he snapped, glaring at the alpha with red blazing eyes. "And neither do you. - I'm not your brother Aeryn."

She stared at him in wide eyed surprise, her face paling. "W-what?"

"I remember? About your brother, about him going crazy because his mate - his human mate. - left him for someone else. How he killed all those people. That he came to Beacon Hills." Derek reached for Stiles wrist, slipping his palm into Stiles. "He killed people close to us."

Aeryn glanced guiltily between the pair. "I know. Which is why I don't want you to…?"

"I won't. Because firstly: I'm stronger than your brother." he looked at her apologetically as she drew in a sharp pained breath. "I'm sorry but it's true. I've already proven that. I've fought what I've felt for three years…"

"Longer." Stiles interrupted with a small supportive smile playing across his lips.

Derek nodded. "Longer. And I would have let him go if that's what he wanted…."

"Of course you would have." Aeryn said sharply, her eyes flickering between the pair. "It would be easy. The bond hadn't been forged properly. It wasn't…."

"Wrong again. The bond isn't 'forge' though a physical act of mating, Aeryn. And frankly coming from such a large and powerful pack as yours I would have thought you'd know that. A true mate bond is deeper than that. Our bond, it was forge years before either of us even knew it. - Our bond was locked the moment I chose a scrawny little boy over a girl I loved."

"Hey, who you calling scrawny?" Stiles snapped, slapping his shoulder. "Just because I'm not a muscle brain like you, doesn't make me…."

"Shut up Stiles."

The teenager narrowed his eyes but fell silent.

"Secondly: Your brother didn't have a mate bond. Not a true one anyway. If he had, a) she'd never have left him…." he shot Stiles a warm smile. "…and b) he would have let her go if she had. Because your mates happiness is more important than your own. - Your brother was just like every other wolf Aeryn. Possessive and primal."

"And your so different?" she all but spat.

Derek shook his head. "No. I'm not. But he is." he nodded to the boy at his side. "He'd never let me get away with trying to possess him. He's not afraid of me, and because of that my wolf respects and listens to him. If he walked away now, then it would hurt, I'd never get over it and my wolf would be weaker for it. But if it's what he wanted the both of us, the wolf and I, would let him go, because he'd kill us if we tried to stop him." Derek smirked up at Stiles, shifting on the bed.

Stiles chuckled, his eyes unconsciously dropping to Derek's groin. "Need ice?"

"Thankfully no." Derek shook his head.

"Well that's good." he winked. "Don't worry I'll kiss it better as soon as…."

"Stiles." Derek growled in warning.

Aeryn looked between the pair, the way Derek's hand didn't hold onto Stiles as if keeping him there, rather he held him as if scared he'd leave. It was a subtle difference, but an obvious one. She turned her back on the pair, tears burning her eyes. "I…." she swallowed, cleared her throat before turning back to the pair. "You're lucky." she smiled sadly.

"You say lucky, I say curse." Stiles joked, but his eyes were filled with sympathy.

"I…" Aeryn met the teenagers gaze steadily. "I'm sorry. - For everything."

"Huh. It's fine. You didn't know."

"I should have." she sighed. "I'm an alpha; I should have known the truth. I….guess it was just easier to blame the bond than admit that my brother could do something so….." she shook her head.

"I get that." Stiles nodded. "We've all done it as some point."

Aeryn nodded, her fingers fumbling with a heart shaped locket around her neck. "So your… you've made your decision?."

Derek exhaled slowly. "I don't exactly have much of a choice, there's no getting rid of him….ouch!"

"Don't make me hurt you." Stiles warned pointing a long finger into the alpha's face. "Besides, you're the one who's unrequited love moping put him in a coma, pal."

"Unrequited?" Derek raised a brow, questioningly.

"You thought it was."

"No actually I didn't." Derek countered smugly. "I've always known you were hot for me, I was just too much of a gentleman to do anything about it."

"Huh, yeah right." Stiles scoffed. "You? A gentleman? And pray tell sir what is gentlemanly about throwing sixteen years old boys your totally sweet on into bedroom doors and smashing their head into steering wheels? Huh?"

"I was…..I could have done real damage if I hadn't been a gentleman." Derek said; his voice low and husky as he tugged Stiles closer. Settling the boy between his knees. Staring up into his brown gaze. "And I didn't take advantage of my superior strength and intelligence to ravish you, so….gentleman."

"Intelligence?" Stiles chuckled. "Can you believe….?" he turned to speak to Aeryn only to find the space she'd been occupying empty.

"She left a few minutes ago." Derek whispered, dragging Stiles closer.

"Oh." the teenager beamed down at him. "So, we're alone? And you did mention something about….ravishing me?"

Derek growled low in his throat, his hands slipping up beneath Stiles t-shirt, and over his bareback, his gaze trained on Stiles mouth as it slowly descended.

His hands froze at the first touch of raised skin. His eyes shooting up to meet Stiles own, as he moved to rip his hands away only for the teenager to stop him. Holding them in place.

"It's not like you haven't seen them before." he whispered.

Derek dropped his gaze guiltily. "I…."

"Hey. Derek." he said firmly. "We agreed no more guilt. Okay."

"It's easier said than done when I keep getting those I love hurt or killed."

Stiles couldn't stop the smirk. "I'm alive, and very much not hurting. I'm all healed up thanks to you." he stepped closer, bowing at the waist to press his lips to Derek's.

The kiss was slow, lingering and filled with forgiveness. Derek inhaled deeply when they broke apart, meeting Stiles eyes. "You know these…" he ran his finger tips across the scare. "…won't be the last you'll get."

Stiles frowned. "Hey pal, I'm not into that pain kink shit…."

Derek slapped his ass. "That's not what I meant moron. I mean, this isn't a safe life."

"Huh, I kinda figured that out with the crazy serial killer uncle, giant lizard werewolf and the hundred and one things since then. - And I haven't ran yet. Not planning to. - I can't believe I'm saying this, but….well, I kinda love my crazy life. Who wants normal?"

"You." Derek smirked. "I very clearly heard you complaining about me ruining your 'normal' senior year."

Stiles shrugged. "Well, yeah. But I figure normal is relative, right. I mean for us, this is utterly normal."

Derek smiled, nodding. "So….how you going to break the news to your dad about the not going to college thing?"

"You know my dad's a cop right?" Stiles asked with a raised brow. "Pretty sure he figured that out when he walked in on us making out. - If not before. - Plus, I have a feeling Scott's probably already blabbed. Right Scott?" he glanced to the door over Derek's shoulder. "He's swearing isn't he?"

Derek nodded gleefully, pulling Stiles closer till the teenager was straddling his thighs, hovering over him on the bed. Stiles dropped a searing kiss to the man's lips before pulling back. "Ah, Oh Derek. Yes.  _Yes_.  _YES_!" bouncing on the mattress till it cried out in protest.

A loud yell from the lower levels had the pair chuckling.

"That's what you get for listening in!" Stiles said, pressing another kiss to Derek's lips.

"Your evil, you know that?"

"Hey, it'll serve Scott right. Punishment for the years of having to listen to him and Allison…. _making out_. Dude, Making out. I do not listen to my best friend have sex with his girlfriend. What is with you?" Stiles slapped at Derek's shoulder again.

Derek shrugged nonchalantly. "Talking of girlfriends." he murmured solemnly. "What are you going to do about…yours?"

Stiles dropped down into Derek's lap. "Way to ruin the mood, Wolfman. Really? You had to bring that up now?"

"I was….just wondering."

"You mean you were just making sure I wasn't going to be a player?"

Derek glared at him.

"I'll tell her okay. Its not like we were serious or anything. - She knows were I stand on the… _you_ front. Though she won't be happy with me."

"Understandable." Derek sighed.

"No. Not because I'm dumping her, but because I'm doing this…." he waved between them. "She doesn't like you very much."

Derek didn't look particularly bothered by the revelation. "I'll have to admit the feelings kinda mutual."

"No really? - Yeah, well it's different with you. You don't like her because I'm dati….I  _was_ dating her. She doesn't like you because she thinks your going to hurt me."

Derek's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Would I be here if I thought that?"

"I…." Derek shook his head. "I probably will though. Hurt you."

"No, you won't. Others might, but you won't."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Derek's head turned towards the door.

"What is it?"

"Alex wants to know if we're coming down for something to eat or are we….That is not an appropriate question in front of our daughter and the sheriff." he scolded thin-air.

"What she say?"

"You don't want to know."

"Uh ah, don't shut me out of conversations with your werewolf ex." Stiles snapped, more hurt than angry.

Derek stared at him with surprise. "I…she said….or am I happy with the sausage I'm already eating."

Stiles smirked. "I'm sure he can make room for both. He does have a pretty big mouth." Stiles chuckled at the door.

"Hello. No conversations about me with my werewolf ex." Derek scolded.

"What, you saying we can't compare notes?" Stiles teased.

" _No_!"

"Spoil sport." Stiles huffed, climbing off Derek's lap.

"Where are you going?"

"To eat, I'm staring. All that running around in our heads has made me hungry." he padded towards the door.

Derek pushing himself off the bed unsteadily. Stiles must of heard him stumble because he was rushing back to slip his arm around the alpha's waist in a moment. At the door Derek forced them to pause. "Are you….You need to know Stiles. I haven't been with Alex since New York. I only…" he glanced at his feet shamefully. "I was freaking out about you, and well…I was hoping it would make me forget."

Stiles stared at him uncomfortably. "Did it?"

"No. - I woke up feeling like a son of a bitch. Like I'd betrayed you. But I thought it was for the best. I honestly just want you to be happy and I thought that if you thought I wasn't interested that you'd…."

"Stop waiting?" Stiles sighed. "I didn't even know I was Derek."

"I know."

They stood silently, Stiles arm around the alpha's waist, watching one another.

"So you haven't been….with Alex since?"

"It was just that one night. - So there's a chance the baby isn't even mine. She was with someone else at the time."

Stiles frowned. "Classy."

"Bite me."

"What?"

"Alex. - She said to bite her."

"Seriously we're going to have to find a way to sound proof this room. I don't relish the thought of the whole damn house listening to us having sex."

Derek smirked. "So we will be having sex then?" he raised a questioning brow. "You haven't changed….?"

"There will be sex. Lots of really loud, really hot sex that the pack are not invited to listen to."

"Scott just threw up in his mouth apparently, Peter's moaning about too much information…." Derek frowned.

"What?"

Inhaling slowly though his nose. "Alex says she'd rather watch."

Stiles was grinning despite himself, reaching for the door.

"She's not watching, Stiles." Derek snapped as the took the stairs. "Stiles!"

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week, real life is getting a little hectic at the moment. Add in the annual end of story writers block and I’ve kinda been in hell. Hope you won’t hold it against me too much

Stiles stretched out on the couch, his head pillowed on the large expanse of shoulder belonging to his alpha boyfriend. He was still getting his head around the idea that he was actually with Derek, that they were actually going to be together for well…however long. Stiles had already decided not to think too far ahead. It would only lead to him freaking out, and he didn’t want to freak out. It had taken them too long to get here. His fingers combed through the soft red curls on his lap as he let his eyes drift closed. It was probably the calmest he’s felt since his life become a horror movie.

It was well past three in the morning and the house was practically abandoned. Everyone who wasn’t living there had left. Stiles had been more than surprised when his dad had stood, held out his hand to Derek, wished them both goodnight and headed for the door. Derek’s wasn’t exactly expecting it either if the look on his face was any indication. Stiles had been sure his dad was going to hit the roof. Especially when he’d taken him to one side and told him he wouldn’t be heading off to college at the end of the year. That he was staying with Derek, Leah and the pack. - That he wanted to follow in his dad’s footsteps. But he’s only argued a little, more out of instinct was Stiles guess, then he’d nodded and headed back to the group gathered around the kitchen table for a midnight snack. - Though it was well past midnight.

They’d eaten then settled down to watch It’s a Wonderful Life. Stiles had curled up into Derek’s side like he belonged there, Leah lying across both their laps, her head on Stiles thighs.

Now Stiles, Derek and Leah were alone, watching nothing in particular on the television, just basking in the moment.

“….bed.”

Stiles opened his eyes and tilted his head back on Derek’s shoulder to meet the man’s heavy green eyes. “Huh?”

“I said we need to get her to bed. She’ll be impossible in the morning.”

Stiles dropped his gaze to his lap. “I think my legs are as asleep as she is.” he barely finished speaking when he fell back against the warm abandoned couch cushion, as Derek slipped out from beneath him. “Hey.”

Derek smiled down at the teenager while scooping his little girl into his arms and turning to head for the stairs.

“Hey what about me?” Stiles frowned when Derek ignored the question and kept on walking. He groaned out loud as he made himself comfortable on the couch, rolling his feet to get the feeling back. “You could at least bring me a blanket.” he added, his eyes drifting closed once more.

He totally did not squeal when Derek grabbed him, lifting him off the couch.

“And what do you think your doing?” Stiles protested.

“Taking you to bed obviously.”

Stiles lips curved into a confident smirk. “Really.” the teenager chuckled, though his heart was pounding out of control in his throat. He knew they’d eventually have sex. Derek had promised. He just wasn’t expecting it tonight. He’d never actually discussed werewolf sex with Scott. - Or Danny for that matter. - But he’d gathered enough snippets of information to piece together that it was pretty epic. - Only…it wasn’t like he had any non-werewolf-sex experience to draw from, beyond a rushed hand job here and there.

“To sleep Stiles.” Derek clarified firmly, taking the steps two at a time.

“You’re no fun.” Stiles joked, torn between relief and disappointment.

“Stiles it’s been a hell of a day and frankly I don’t fancy being shot by your father for deflowering his underage son.” He kicked the bedroom door closed behind him.

“Oh please. Dad’s totally not going to shot you. He left me here with you didn’t he. My dad’s not an idiot Derek, he knew what we’d do. It was his way of giving permission.”

Derek looked down at his young mate as he dropped him to bounce on the bed a couple of times. “I don’t think that’s what he was doing Stiles.”

“Right, cause you know _my_ dad better than I do. - Besides, I’ll be eighteen in four months anyway.”

“Exactly. And when you are, we’ll revisit this discussion.”

Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows to watch Derek move around the room. Watching as Derek yanked open one of his dresser drawers and riffled around inside it. Eventually he pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Turning back to Stiles. “Here, you can wear these.” he tossed them on the bed next to Stiles.

“Really…?” the teenager crinkled his nose. “Can’t I just sleep naked?”

Derek stared at him, and Stiles could see his Adam’s apple bobbing away. He grinned triumphantly while tugging at the fly of his jeans, forcing them down his hips. Dragging his underwear in their wake. He flapped his legs, kicking off the jeans and boxer-shots. Thankful he’d removed his sneakers hours ago. The items dropped to the floor with a muffled thud. Sitting up, Stiles dragged off his over shirt before wrapping his fingers around the hem of his tee. He hesitated only microsecond before dragging it up over his head. Then he sat there, naked at the day he was born.

Derek’s face blazed, his eyes flickering from natural green to alpha red. His heart raced and his whole body trembled. Beneath his skin he could feel his wolf clawing to be free, to claim their mate. He clenched his jaw tight and took a physical step back. “I would have thought you’d have learnt not to taunt me Stiles. - Or my wolf.” he growled.

“I’m not taunting?” Stiles gasped, insulted. “I’m seducing.”

Derek’s raised a brow. “This is your idea of seduction?” he snorted, relaxing suddenly.

“Hey, it’s not like your Don Juan you know?” he instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say as a wolfish smirk spread across Derek’s lips. - And when he said wrong, he meant right.

Derek took a step towards the bed, his fingers wrapping around Stiles bare ankles, tugging him towards the edge. Leaning into his personal space he dragged his nose up the teenager’s neck, inhaling the overpowering scent of fear and desire. His palms skating gently up the boy’s thighs to rest at the top, a hair-breadth from Stiles growing erection. Derek lapped at the throbbing vein on his neck from collarbone to ear. He blew softly on the shell before whispering. “Nice try Stilinski, but I not an idiot.” with that he took a step back, heading for the other side of the room.

Stiles dropped back onto the mattress, glaring dangerously up at the ceiling. “Your evil you know? You’re the world’s worst boyfriend! - I don’t know what I’m even doing here with you?” he complained.

Derek chuckled, rolling his eyes at he tugged at the covers beneath his mate. “Get dress Stiles, and get in bed.”

“I think I’d prefer to sleep on the couch.” Stiles huffed, getting to his feet and dragging on the borrowed tee and sweats.

“Well you know were it is.” Derek shrugged. Settling back against the pillows, his arms folded behind his head.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “I thought I was in charge here?”

Derek smirked. “Just because I’d let you walk away, and occasionally call the shots doesn’t make you my boss, Stiles.”

Stiles hovered for a few seconds before finally claiming up onto the bed once again. “Whatever you need to believe Wolfman.” he chuckled, wiggling around beneath the covers. “Wow, dude, this mattress is awesome.”

Derek shook his head, rolling his eyes once more. “Go to sleep Stiles.” he slid down beneath the covers and stared up at the ceiling.

“What, I don’t even get a goodnight kiss. Seriously Derek, worst boyfriend evoooth….”

Stiles eyes drifted closed while the fingers of his left hand gently combed through his alpha’s thick dark hair, tugging occasionally. Drawing a deep moaning growl from the werewolf. Derek’s hand slipping around his waist and beneath the t-shirt. Tugging the boy closer till they were chest to chest, hip to hip. Grinding desperately into one another. Stiles leg rose to hook over Derek’s hipbone, bringing them even closer together. They were quickly swallowed up by the heat, engulfed with the need to climax. Derek couldn’t really blame Stiles for coming in his pants after only a few minutes, he was only seventeen after all. - But….well, what was his excuse.

Panting, sweat soaked and sticky the pair collapsed back against their pillows.

“Well that was…..awesome.” Stiles announced breathlessly, his face split almost in half from the satisfied grin.

Derek found his ability to actually form words, let alone sentences, lost, so instead grunted an agreement.

“Can’t wait to do it naked.” Stiles chuckled, rolling over to stare blissfully at Derek.

The alpha turned his head to meet the teenagers gaze, his lips curving with a soft smile. He remained just watching Stiles watch him for a few drawn out minutes before the discomfort in his pants became too much. Throwing back his covers he effortlessly stripped out of his sweatpants, marching over to the dresser and groaned when he released he had no fresh ones. Instead he pulled out two pairs of underwear, and turned back to the bed, throwing the shorts on the covers, before turning to head for the bathroom. Not caring if he ran into anyone in his naked state. Leah was the only one he’d be concerned about and she was fast asleep.

Stiles watched Derek leave before throwing back the bed covers and wiggling out of the borrowed sweats. His heart still racing against his ribs. It hadn’t exactly been what he’d had in mind, it had been too little and too fast, but it had been something and it had broken the ice.

He was rolling up the soiled sweats into a ball when Derek returned with a washcloth in his hand. Stiles meet his gaze as the man marching over to him. Stopping when their toes met. Derek took the sweats with one hand, tossing them onto the hamper in the far corner without looking.

“Ever thought of trying out for the Lakers?” Stiles asked with an impressed smirk.

“When I was in school. - For a while anyway.” Derek’s voice was solemn. He dragged the washcloth over Stiles skin, cleaning away all the evidence of their all too brief moment.

Stiles looked up at him, his hand rising on instinct to stroke gently at Derek’s jaw. “Thank you.”

Derek frowned down at him. “For what?”

“Protecting me that night.” he dropped his gaze regretfully. “I know it cost you….a lot.”

Derek inhaled sharply. He had no idea what he was meant to say to that. He hadn’t really had a choice in all honestly. His instincts had drawn him to Stiles that night. And he hadn’t been able to fight it. Not that he’d even tried.

Instead Derek dropped his head, pressing his lips to Stiles and communicating everything he couldn’t put into words. He pulled back a few minutes later. Tossed the washcloth over his shoulder and stepped back. Reaching for a pair of underwear he handed them over to his mate.

“Thanks.”

They changed into their fresh boxer-shorts before claiming back into bed. This time Derek dragged Stiles back against his chest, his arm encircling the teenager’s waist, anchoring them both in place.

 

**~What’s Best For Everyone, Isn’t What’s Easy~**

 

Stiles groaned as the sound of giggling finally penetrated his peaceful sleep. Reluctantly he cracked open an eye and found himself staring right into the face of a flush grinning red-head. It took him another thirty-eight seconds to realise he wasn’t in his own bed. And another ten seconds to register the dead weight across his back. Craning his neck he caught sight of a dark mass of hair. Turning his head back to Leah, who was grinning at him like the cat that got the cream, he huffed.

“You want to help me here squirt? Before your daddy swashes me.”

Leah looked from Stiles to Derek before shaking her head.

“Well thanks a lot.” with a dramatic moan he attempted to roll himself, but it was no use, Derek was too heavy.

“Derek, move you dumb….”

“No. Bad word.” Leah scolded.

“Sorry. - Silly butt off me.”

Derek either didn’t hear him. - which considering he was a werewolf was unlikely. - or he was ignoring him. - which considering he was Derek Hale was very likely.

“Derek. Move man, you’re turning me into a pancake.”

“Pancake!” Leah cheered, bouncing on her feet. “I want pancakes. ‘iles, come make pancake!” she demanded.

“I’d love to make you pancakes, squirt, but your daddy won’t….” he tried to dislodge the alpha again. “….budge.”

It turned out nothing kept Leah from her pancakes. No sooner had Stiles said that Derek was stopping him than she was clambering up onto the bed and over her dad, swatting and shaking him. “Daddy, off ‘iles. - He gowin make pancakes. Off Daddy!” she all but yelled into Derek’s ear.

“Jesus!” Derek gasped, flicking. “Leah, don’t yell like that.” he scolded.

Leah pouted. “Sowee.”

“Hey, if you’d move you backside when we told you to she wouldn’t have had to.” Stiles defended, finally free of the alpha. Sitting up in the bed he rubbed at his face before grabbing Leah and dragging her into a morning hug.

Derek glared between the pair and cursed his fate silently.

Stiles settled Leah on the floor beside the bed and threw off the covers, not before checking he was presentable.

“Where are you going?” Derek demanded.

“Pancakes!” Leah said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, Derek. Pancakes.” Bending Stiles scooped Leah into his arms.

“Alex can make her pancakes.” the alpha argued, fixing Stiles with a meaningful look.

“No. Me want ‘iles pancakes.” Leah pouted. “They awesome!”

Stiles grinned proudly.

“When he not burning them.” she added in a stage whisper.

The laugh burst from Derek’s throat before he could stop him.

“Thanks Lee, really. One time. I burnt them one time.” he huffed, heading for the door.

Derek watched as Leah waved two fingers at him and he laughed again.

Stiles carried Leah down to the kitchen where he found Danny and Isaac sat at the table in rumpled t-shirts and unconvincing innocent looks on their faces. He glanced around for the others. “Morning bros.” he grinned, lowering Leah onto a chair beside Isaac. “Where’s Alex and Peter?”

“Peter didn’t come home last night.” Isaac informed him. Turning to press a kiss to Leah’s cheek as she crawled into his lap.

“Alex is in the bathroom.” Danny added. “Morning sickness would be my guess.”

Stiles cringed and turned to the cupboards.

“How’s Derek this morning?” Danny asked mischievously.

“Grumpy as ever.” Stiles shot back over his shoulder as he yanked open cupboard doors.

Isaac and Danny chuckled.

They talked aimlessly about nothing in particular as Stiles prepared the pancakes. Leah burst into a fresh wave of laughter when Stiles yelp with surprise as Derek’s arms encircling his waist without warning a few minutes into his pancake making.

“Seriously man, don’t do that when I have a flying pan in my hands.” he scolded.

Derek whispered an apology before pressing a kiss to the teenager’s neck.

“Awww. Isn’t it sweet. I think I’m going to need a bucket.” Alex joked before leaping out of her chair. “Actually, I….”

“That’s what you get for trying to steal my boyfriend!.” Stiles called after her, chuckling wickedly.

Derek shook his head, rolled his eyes and marched over to the table to wait for his breakfast. “So what’s everyone got planned for today?” he asked.

Isaac shared a look with Danny that didn’t go unnoticed by the alpha. “We were thinking of just hanging out.” Isaac finally said. “Unless you want us out of the house?” he looked from Derek to Stiles.

“No. It’s fine.”

“Actually I’ve got to….” Stiles swallowed, dropping the plate down in front of Derek who beamed up at him. “Don’t get used to this, pal. I’m not your bit….”

Derek cleared his throat, shooting him a warning glare.

Stiles slammed his mouth shut as Isaac and Danny stifled laughs. “I better go see Ray.”

“No!” Leah demanded, staring up at him like he’d said he was running away with the circus.

Stiles sighed, dropping into a crouch next to Leah’s chair. “Lee, I’ve got to go see Ray. But I’ll be back, I promise.”

She didn’t look convinced. Tears pooling in her eyes at the prospect. Stiles turned to beg for support from Derek.

“Leah, Stiles is coming back. He just has to go talk to….Ray-Ann about some….stuff.”

“No. She keep ‘em. She won’t let ‘em come back.” Leah wailed.

“Sweetheart, she couldn’t keep me away from you and your daddy. I swear.” Stiles choked at the desperation in the little girl’s face. The fear.

Leah launched herself at Stiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Don’t go.” she sniffled.

Stiles bit his lip, his heart racing.

“Leah….” Derek reached for her but Stiles shook his head.

“How about this.” Stiles said, pushing the little girl away enough to meet her watery red eyes. “You come with me.”

“Stiles?” Derek frowned.

“I’ll call Ray. Ask her to meet me at the park.” he said meeting Derek’s gaze. “Leah can play on the jungle gym while I talk to Ray.” he turned back to Leah. “And if it looks like Ray is trying to kidnap me, Lee can come save me. What you say?”

Leah sniffled and nodded.

“Great.” Stiles smiled. “Finish your breakfast and then we’ll go get you dressed. - I’ll have to drop by my place to have a shower and change. Dad should still be there.” Stiles added, looking at Derek as he got to his feet.

Derek nodded. “You want me to come too?”

Stiles dropped down onto a chair beside Derek, stealing a piece of his pancake and a sip of his coffee. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. Its hard enough dumping someone without the reason hovering nearby. I’ll be fine.” Derek looked doubtful, or maybe it was nerves. Stiles lent forward, his hand resting on the alpha’s thigh beneath the table. “I swear. It’ll all be cool.” as if to seal the promise Stiles pressed their lips together in a closed lingering kiss.

“For god’s sake, are you _still_ at it.” Alex bemoaned from the doorway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to get the next chapter up soon. Fingers crossed. Hope you enjoyed this. Only a few more left. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me even though I’ve been all over the place lately.


	33. Chapter 33

Stiles sat on the bench of a picnic table watching Leah run about merrily. Her red curls swaying in the breeze. His stomach had been a tight knot of nervous energy since he’d arrived, and no amount of Adderall had settled him. He really didn’t want to be there. Breaking up was never fun or easy and it wasn’t like he’d every had to actually do it before. With Lydia and Danny they’d broken up with him, and he hadn’t really minded all that much. It had been a relief. - And sure it wasn’t like him and Ray were serious, but they’d made a commitment and now Stiles was backing out because he’d finally gotten what he’d wanted all along. Man he was a jerk. He should never have started anything with Ray in the first place. He’d known even then that it was going to end badly. One way or another.

“Hey gorgeous.”

Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before turning to smile welcomingly to Ray. When she bowed to kiss him, he instantly drew away, an apologetic look in his eyes. Ray stared at him for a minutes before something caught her eyes and her face relaxed into that look of inevitable defeat. She stepped back, moved around the picnic table and took a seat.

“So?” she sighed.

Stiles chewed at his lower lip, his eyes flickering between Ray, the table and Leah. Who was stood at the top of the jungle gym watching them intensely. “Huh….how was your Christmas?” he asked awkwardly.

“Not as good as yours it seems.” her eyes flickered to his neck.

Stiles hand shot up to cover where she was staring. “Huh….well….uh….” he shifted in his seat.

Ray slouched over the table, folding her arms on the top. “So he finally got his head out of his ass then?”

Stiles flushed, refusing to meet her gaze. “Yeah. - It’s amazing what a near death experience can do.”

Ray frowned at him. A slight gleam of concern on her face than helped relax Stiles. “Huh?”

“He…was kinda in an accident.” Stiles said matter-of-factly.

“Is he alright?” Ray asked, sounding genuinely interested in Derek‘s wellbeing.

“Yeah, it wasn’t anything too serious.” Stiles lied. Hoping she wouldn’t ask too many questions. After all he couldn’t tell her the truth.

“Well….that’s good. I guess.”

“I’m sorry.” Stiles murmured guilty.

“For?”

“Everything.” Stiles shrugged. “Breaking up.”

Ray huffed a laugh. “Come on Stiles, you don’t think I didn’t expect this? I’ve been waiting for it for weeks. It was just a matter of time.” she shrugged. “Honestly I thought it would have happened months ago.”

Stiles head snapped up to stare at her with surprise. “So you’re not mad at me?”

“Mad at you? I’m _furious_. - That guy doesn’t deserve you. Your way too good for him. He’s going to hold you back.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Stiles snapped, his back straightening in defence of his boyfriend. Only for the fight to seep away a moment later. “He thinks exactly the same thing.” he sighed. “He was going to just let me walk away because he thought I deserved better. - But I don’t want better.” he shook his head. “I mean, there isn’t anything better. I….I…..” Stiles shifted on the bench, swallowing as the words clawed themselves up his throat. He’d never thought he’d say them, not about Derek. They had slipped free so easily with Lydia, but now they seemed to catch in his throat. Clearing it with a couch he inhaled deeply and forged on. “….I….love Derek.” there he’d said it, and it felt….well right. Honest. The absolute unbelievable truth. “…I have done for years. He’d a good guy who loves his pa….family, and friends. Who’d die for them….” _almost has on more than one occasion_. “I know he comes over as well….a creepy jerk with a bad attitude, but….that’s _not_ him. - You could ask my Dad. He thought the same until he got to know Derek. Now he gets it and he’s cool with it.”

“Your dad knows?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. And like I said, he’s cool with it. - I know you don’t like him Ray, but I promise, he’d not the bad guy you think he is. - He’s had a hard time. He’s lost a lot of people he loves and I think pushing me away was like a self-defence mechanism.”

Ray watched Stiles closely. “What about the woman? Alex?”

“She’s still Leah’s mom, and she might be carrying his baby now, but they were never anything. They were just kinda using each other.”

“Is she leaving now?”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know. I doubt it. Derek’s….Family is important to Derek and Alex is part of that family now.”

“And you’re okay with that? Having her around?” Ray frowned intrigued.

Stiles nodded before he even realised he was doing it. “Yeah. She’s not a threat to me and Derek. She doesn’t want him. He doesn’t want her.”

“You sure of that?” Ray asked doubtfully.

Stiles wanted to tell her that he knew. That him and Derek were bound together by some supernatural connection neither of them really understood, but that would just be impossible to explain without spilling the werewolf beans. So he just nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Well….” she sighed, straightening with a genuine smile. “I guess all I can do is wish you good luck.”

“Thanks. - For understanding.”

“I didn’t say I understood Stiles. I just know there’s no point trying to talk you out of it. You’re too besotted to listen.”

Stiles flushed. “I’m _not_ besotted.” he argued.

“Whatever you say Stilinski.” Ray chuckled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Stiles spoke. “So, what are you going to do now?”

Ray shrugged, leaning forward once again on her folded arms. “Harrison’s been sniffing around.”

“ _Seriously_. Come on Ray, you can’t go back to him?” Stiles argued.

“Why?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Because he’s a jerk.”

“I could say the same of your boyfriend.” she smirked, staring meaningfully at Stiles.

“Yeah, okay, I concede that Derek can be a jerk. You have no idea how much of one. But….everything he did was to protect me as well as himself. - He didn’t dump me, not that we were together but you know what I mean, so he could go and get a few notches on his bedpost before graduation.”

Ray paled at the frank description of her ex’s character. “I can’t graduated single.”

Stiles leant forward. “Why? Is there some rule says that?”

Ray met her Stiles brown eyes sadly.

“Listen Ray, I’m still your friend, assuming you want me to be, and as your friend I’m telling you it would be a bad idea to go back to Harrison. You said Derek doesn’t deserve me, well Harrison doesn’t deserve you. You don’t need him Ray. You don’t need _anyone_. Your awesome. - And believe me you’re the only girl other than Lydia I’ve been crazy about.”

Ray sat silently staring at him, her lips cured into a wobbly smile, her eyes watering slightly. Without thinking she reached across the table, grabbing Stiles shirt and pressed a big lingering kiss to his lips before he could react.

“NO!”

Ray drew away instantly at the sound of the scream, her head snapping around to see Leah rushing to get out of the jungle gym. Stiles waving his hand at her.

“Lee, its okay! Lee, be careful!”

The pair watched in horror as everything happened in slow motion. Lee stumbled towards the climbing net, trying to get down as fast as possible only for her foot to get caught. Stiles leapt off the bench and was racing towards the play area knowing he wouldn’t make it on time. Wishing that he’d let Derek come with them. The scream that ripped through the air was blood curdling.

Stiles reached the little girl as she hit the ground with a cry on pain. Dropping to his knees beside her. “Lee! Lee, baby?” he scanned her body and noted the awkward curve of her arm. “Lee?”

The little girl didn’t reply, she just lay flat on her back, crying her heart out, tears quickly staining her face. A small trail of blood seeping from a cut on her forehead.

Stiles brushed at her cheek. “It’s okay Lee.” he whispered. Tears slipping from his eyes. He turned to see Ray stood over him, her eyes wide with horror and panic. “Call an ambulance.” he ordered.

“Wouldn’t it be quicker to just take her to the hospital ourselves?” Ray asked, even as she dialled 911.

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t want to risk moving her. It could make things worse.” he turned back to Leah, his voice soft and calm. “Hey Lee, its alright. You’ll be alright.”

“It hurt ‘iles.” she sniffled through a broken sob.

“I know sweetheart. I know.” he glanced over at the table where he’d left his phone. “Shit.”

“Hello yes, I need an ambulance. - A little girl’s fallen off the jungle gym at Banebrook park. - I think she’s broken her arm…..”

Stiles got to his feet. “I’ll be right back Lee.” he ran over to the table, grabbing his phone and running back as he dialled.”

“But she landed pretty bad and her….” Ray looked at Stiles. “….we don’t want to move her. - Ok. Thank you.”

 _“What’s happened?”_ Derek asked the instant he answered.

“Leah’s had an accidence. I think she’s broken her arm.”

“I’m almost there.”

“Where?”

 _“The park.”_ Derek panted.

“How did….” Stiles glanced around and sighed. “Never mind.” he hung up at the same instant he dropped back down next to Leah. “It’s alright sweetheart, Daddy’s coming.”

Ray gave the operator her number and hung up. “They’re sending someone right away.”

“Thanks.” he said over his shoulder as he ran his bloodied fingers through Leah’s hair as the little girl continued to cry.

The sound of crashing leaved draw Stiles and Ray’s attention. Stiles swallowed hard when Derek finally appeared from the woods, running towards them.

“What happened?”

“She fell.” Stiles said. “Derek I’m _so_ sorry.”

Derek dropped down next to Leah, rubbing his hand through her hair and over her arm.

“D-dadd-daddy!” Leah stuttered brokenly.

“An ambulance is on its way.” Ray said quietly from behind Stiles.

Derek looked from Ray to Stiles.

“I had to call one.” Stiles whispered.

“Thanks.” he nodded at Ray. “It’s okay baby, you’ll be alright. I’m here.”

There was the sound of more feet, as well as the siren. Stiles glanced at the tree line to see Peter, Isaac and Alex bursting through. Stiles got to his feet as the ambulance pulled to a stop and went to meet the EMT’s, to explain what had happened.

A few minutes later, Leah had her arm and neck in a brace and was stretched out on a trolley, being lifted into the back on the large red and white ambulance. Derek scrambling in after her. Taking a seat across from the stretcher he looked out the door, his eyes locking with Stiles. “You coming?”

Stiles sucked in a deep breath and quickly scrambled into the van, his heart pounding as he dropped down next to Derek. His hand reaching out to gently take Leah’s.

“We’ll meet you at the hospital.” Alex called before the doors slammed closed.

 

**~What’s Best For Everyone, Isn’t What’s Easy~**

 

Derek was pacing by the nurses station while Stiles sat fidgeting on one of the plastic chairs, his fingers knotted together. Derek had barely said two words to him since the park and it was opening up that large black hole in Stiles gut again. He glanced up to see Derek walking away, his back tense.

I’m sorry.” he whispered again. It seemed like he hadn’t apologized. The words just burning in his throat.

“I said it’s okay.” Derek grunted, turning at the end of the short corridor to fit Stiles with a look.

“I swear it was an accident. I couldn’t get to her in time. I’m sorry Derek. I’m so _so_ sorry!”

Derek marched towards him and Stiles heart leapt into his throat. He watched in slow motion as Derek reached his hands out, gripping his shoulders and yanking him to his feet. He didn’t relax until he was engulfed in Derek’s arms. The man’s nose pressed to his temple. 

“It’s alright. She’ll be fine.” Derek reassured.

Stiles instantly wrapped his arms around his alpha’s waist, his head on his chest. Finally giving into the shock and fear. “I…she could have….”

Derek held him at arms length and stared into his watery eyes. “Hey. She’s a kid. Kids have accident. They break bones.”

“I should have been watching her.”

“You were!” Derek replied with conviction and trust. “You couldn’t have stopped it Stiles. You’re not a…..” he smiled down at the teenager, the sentence not needing to be finished.

Stiles huffed. “Maybe I should be.”

Derek stared at him, eyes locking with the teenager. “No.”

“Maybe I want to….”

“ _No_.” Derek shook his head. “You _don’t_.”

“How do you know?” Stiles frowned, staring up at him.

“Because if you did, you would have taken the bite from Peter.”

Stiles crinkled his nose. _Not in a million years_.

“Or the alphas. - Or Scott.”

“Dude Scott was like an alpha for six hours.”

“Long enough to give you the bite if you’d asked for it.” Derek shrugged. “And you’ve never once asked me.”

Stiles huffed, his shoulders slumping. “That’s because I knew you’d never give it to me.”

“Because I know you don’t want it. - And I wouldn’t risk losing you if it didn’t take.”

“Or turn me into some freak lizard killing machine.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Your never letting me live that down are you?”

“No.” Stiles shook his head, smiling tightly.

“Derek?”

They were interrupted by the arrival of the others. With the addition of Scott and Allison.

“How is she?” Alex demanded, stopping into front of the pair.

“A doctor’s in with her now.” Derek said, his arms still draped over Stiles shoulder.

Alex nodded. Worry clearly etched across her features. Derek knew he shouldn’t be happy to see it, but…well, he’d been waiting a long time to see Alex give in to her maternal side.

“She’ll be alright.” Derek murmured, squeezing Alex’s shoulder reassuringly.

Alex met Derek’s gaze with a wary smile and nodded, before dropping down into the chair next to Stiles.

Everyone else found seats, or lent against walls waiting for news. It was another five minutes before Melissa reappeared with a  smile on her face. “Derek.”

They all turned their attention to Melissa as she approached them.

“Is she alright?” Derek and Stiles asked at the same instant.

“Oh God, now their talking in unison. It’s sickening. Really.” Alex huffed. Trying to hide the fear in her humour.

Melissa chuckled, grinning at Alex. “But it’s so cute.”

“Hello, can we focus on what’s important.” Stiles snapped. “How is Leah?”

Melissa turned her attention to the pair again. “Sorry, she’s fine. We gave her something for the pain, stitched the cut on her head, put her arm in a cast. The doctor wants to keep her over night just to be safe.”

“Can we see her?” Derek said stepping forward, his arm secure around Stiles.

“Of course.” she looked around the small gathering. “I’m supposed to only let immediate family in….”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue.

“…but well…I guess that’s all of you.” she nodded at the group. “So go on in. She’s being moved up to the children’s ward as soon as they’re ready for her, so you can’t stay long. At least not all of you.” with a soft supportive smile Melissa pointed to the room a little way down the hall.

“Thanks Melissa.” Derek nodded as he past her.

 

**~What’s Best For Everyone, Isn’t What’s Easy~**

 

The group took up various positions around Leah’s bed as she lay sleepily, smiling at them.

“Daddy. - ‘iles.” she tried to hold her arms out to them but the cast was a little too heavy for her tired body.

“Hey baby.” Derek smiled, pressing his lips to her head, over the small bandage. “You okay?”

Leah sniffled and nodded. “It still hurts.” she moped.

Derek moved to press his hand to the little girl’s arm only to look up and find Alex was already there. Her palm pressed against her daughter’s wrist. Leah smiled up at her mother as the pain seeped away. The fingers of Alex’s other hand combing through her hair.

“So squirt…” Stiles said, sitting on the bed by her legs. His hand rubbing absently at them. “….next time you might think of using the slide, okay. More fun, less pain.”

Leah giggled. “She kiss you.” she said accusingly, her eyes narrow.

Derek’s head snapped around to stare at Stiles.

“Hey, kiddo, thank for squealing.” Stiles huffed. “It was nothing.” he added looking up at Derek. “Goodbye kiss.”

Derek remained glared at him for another few minutes before pressing his hand to the side of Stiles neck possessively.

“She not ‘loud to kiss you.” Leah stated with a firm tone. “Only daddy and me.”

Stiles stared at the little girl. “What? But….” he pouted playfully. “What if I want to kiss someone else? Like Scott?”

Leah stared at him, shaking her head. “No! Only Allison.”

“I can kiss Allison?” Stiles beamed, turning to wink at the young woman.

“No silly. Only Scott kiss Allison.” she shook her head, rolling her eyes in her usual Hale way.

“Okay, what about Isaac?” he pointed to the blonde sat on the other side of Leah’s feet.

“No!” Leah shook her head. Adding a huff and Stiles knew if she could folder her arms over her chest she would. “Isaac only kiss Danny.”

Stiles chucked, looking over at his friend to find him turning a bright scarlet. Looking back to Leah he sighed dramatically. “I guess it’s a no to Lydia too, huh?”

Leah seemed to take a few minutes to think about that one for some reason, before shaking her head. “Nope. - Uncle cwazy pants won’t let you.”

Peter burst into laughter, prying his away around Alex to press a kiss to the little girl’s hair. “Damn right.” he winked.

Leah chuckled, almost back to herself now that the pain was easing.

“Well at least you don’t have to worry about me kissing Uncle crazy pants.” Stiles laughed, looking between the Peter and Derek. “Never even going to consider it.”

“Stop lying to yourself Stiles.” Peter chuckled, winking at the teenager, causing Derek to growl and take a step closer to his mate.

“Oh god, please. I will pay you to stop with the loved up werewolf act. Please.” Alex sighed dramatically. “I can’t deal with any more sickness today thank you.”

As if to make a point Stiles snapped a arm around Derek’s waist and nuzzled up close to him, making satified noises.

“I hate you.” Alex said playfully.

“I hated you first.” Stiles replied with a laugh. Poking his tongue out.

“Naughty. Be nice.” Leah demanded.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone to turned to see Lydia stroll in casual as can be, though the red hint of her face and the pounding of her heart told almost everyone she’d practically ran to get there. Stiles looked at the redhead, turned to Peter, and the pair burst into laughter. The others joining in. 

“Okay what’s going on? What I miss?” she huffed.

“Nothing.” Peter smiled. “I’ll explain later.”

Lydia looked around the group for a moment before inhaling, straightening her back and marching over to Leah. Pushing Derek out of the way in the process. “You okay Princess?”

Leah nodded up at her.

“Here you go.” Lydia handed over a large - Thankfully not ridiculously large. - pink stuffed wolf.”

Leah beamed at the gift, curling her good right arm around it and burying her face into the fur. “Thank you, Aunt ‘idia.”

“My pleasure Princess.” she pressed a kiss to the little girl’s head, before turning to the other. “By the way Melissa said that they’d be coming to take her up in a few minutes so we all had to get lost. - Except Derek, Stiles and Alex. - So, move out.” she ordered.

“Seriously Lydia, you ever considered a career in the army?” Scott joked at he pressed his hand to Leah’s leg. “See ya later Leah.”

“Actually I did, but it doesn’t pay enough. - And I don’t like rolling around in mud.”

“I’d argue with that.” Peter smirked. Pressing another kiss to Leah’s head before marching over to his girlfriend.

“Dude, too much information.” Stiles crinkled his nose.

“Or maybe not enough.” Alex laughed.

Isaac pressed a kiss to Leah cheek as the group joke. “I’ll see you later Gidg.”

“And Danny?”

“Yeah.” he flushed. “Love ya.” he whispered.

“Wove ya too.” Leah beamed up at him. Giving him another peck before he pulled away.

Isaac stepped back and headed for the door, catching up with Scott and Allison. Peter and Lydia followed after them, leaving Derek, Stiles and Alex alone with the patient, spending the next few minutes till the orderlies came talking about nothing of importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t quiet sure how to finish this chapter, so I decided to go with a soppy Isaac/Leah moment as I love them. I did play around with possibly hinting that Leah was Isaac’s true mate but decided against it. All a little too Twilight for me. 
> 
> The scene with Leah breaking her arm was originally going to happen a couple of chapters ago, when she was running down the stairs to get away from Derek on Christmas morning but it didn’t fit with the rest of the chapter and would have dragged out the angst a little longer. Then I was writing this and it just felt like the right time. I did weight up whether to have the accident trigger her turning into a werewolf, but again decided against it because I think Leah is better if she’s a human. It gives her a bond with Stiles in a way. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Still not sure how many are left. I think everything’s been tied up, so I might just do one more. - I’m really terrible at writing endings, so….you might be waiting a bit longer than usual for it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoy it. We're going out with a bang ;) many puns intended. And as it's the final chapter, it's a really, really long one. ENJOY, my friends.

Stiles stood running his fingers through his hair. There was one thing he missed about having a buzz-cut and that was the lack of maintenance it had needed, but he doubted he'd cut it that short again. Mostly because it felt awesome when Derek dragged his nails through it when they were making out.

It had only been a week since they'd acknowledged their feelings for one another, but man what a week. They'd had a bit of a hiccup the day after Christmas with Leah breaking her arm. What had made it worse was Stiles had been sure he was going to be dumped because of it, but Derek had quickly reassured him, and Leah was fine. She'd insisted on the whole pack signing her cast and had been sporting it proudly ever since. Like falling from a jungle gym was some kind of rite of passage she'd made it through.

The rest of the week hadn't been half as eventful. Everyone was just taking it easy before school started. Danny was spending more time at the house with Isaac, despite having a mini third wheel in the shape of Leah constantly hanging around. She'd been reluctant to leave Isaac's side since the accident, and frankly he didn't practically seem eager to let her out of his sight either. But hey, that's how this whole pack shit worked, at least according to Derek.

Derek had opened up the garage the day after Leah's accident and Stiles had spent most of his time hovering around the place, catching up on homework and checking out the community college online. - Between trying to distract Derek with gropes and make out sessions in the office.

That morning Derek had been hidden under a Ford working on a gas line, when Stiles had shoved away his chair in the office, bored. He'd looked out of the window to see Derek's denim and grease covered legs and smirked. Marching through the door, he headed straight for him. Crouching down between his spread legs, he ran his hands lightly up the inside of Derek's thighs, squeezing every so often. Grinning at Derek foul mouth, as the man cursed him and dropped his tool. Stiles tightened his grip at the top of Derek's thigh and gave a pull, making the man roll out from under the car, before crawling on top of him, his mouth seeking out Derek's before the man could protest. - Not that Derek ever protested.

They were laying there, in full view of anyone who happened past, kissing and rutting at each other. The workshop echoing with the sound of their filthy, almost pornographic moans filling the air. Derek's oil coated fingers combing through Stiles thick dark hair, his nails scrapping at his scalp.

Stiles shook off the memory, groaning as he stared down at the half swollen bulge in his pants. He seriously needs to have sex. Soon. Because the making-out was become frustrating. But Derek 'martyr' Hale was being all noble and irritating, and _'I'm not going to deflower the innocent virgin until we're married.'_ What century was the man living in? Seriously. Okay, so there were laws. Okay, Derek would be in a hell of a lot of trouble. Okay, so his dad happened to be the Sheriff. But really, there was only so much a seventeen year old boy could take before he lost it. - And he was very. _VERY_ close to losing it. "What the hell does he think I am, a saint?" he grumbled to himself, adjusting his beige slacks.

A cough from the door had Stiles head snapping around, heat flooding his face as he stood still holding his crouch. His dad looked anywhere but at him until he dropped his hand. "Huh. - Hey Dad." he smiled, turning back to stare at his hair once again. Maybe he should try putting something in it?

"So…" John sighed awkwardly, shifting his shoulder on the doorframe.

Stiles didn't look at him. Whatever it was his dad wanted to say was obviously making him uncomfortable, which meant one thing, it was about him and Derek. His dad was always awkward when it came to talking about them. He just had to wait it out.

"….huh….you guys going to a party tonight?"

Stiles had already filled his dad in on the New Year plans yesterday when they'd finally been able to talk Derek into it. "Yep."

"At the loft?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. It took a lot of persuading on my part to get Derek to agree to let us use his place." he grinned.

John nodded with a hum. "Right. - And he's going to be there?"

"Don't worry Dad. It won't be anything like Lydia's birthday party last year. - Or last Fourth of July. - Or last New Year for that matter. Derek'll keep everyone on a tight leash. No alcohol."

John looked at his son with a disbelieving frown. "I just don't want to be getting calls about a teenage riot. - Again."

"Chill, it'll be fine. It's just a few kids from school and the pack. I mean what could possibly go wrong." he joked, and instantly regretted it as his dad met his gaze and glared.

"In this town, a whole lot."

"Yeah. Probably should have filtered that, huh?"

"Might have been a good idea. - I'll be prepared now though."

They smiled over the shared joke before falling silent. Stiles padding over to his bed to grab his shirt.

"So….will you be staying at Derek's again tonight?"

Stiles stopped, turning to stare at his dad. "Not if….you don't want me to." Despite his dad being, at least seemingly, alright with him and Derek, he knew he wasn't going to push it. He was still only seventeen, and Derek was much older. - And his dad was the Sheriff. Frankly, he's surprised he'd been so cool with it all. Stiles had honestly expected a fight.

"I…." John shrugged. "Just as long as you're being careful."

Stiles stared at his dad for a second. "He won't hurt me, dad. He's….Oh…." he swallowed at the raised brow his dad shot him. "Right. That kind of careful. - No need to worry on that score…." he murmured bitterly, marching back to the mirror to shrug on his shirt. "Not a problem at all. Derek's been a complete gentleman. So sex before marriage, or at least until I'm eighteen. - Assuming I live that long."

"Stiles." John scolded. Which in hindsight was deserved, considering how many times a year Stiles almost died.

"Sorry. I just meant." he groaned, turning to his dad. "He's being all reasonable and adult. It's driving me insane! Seriously, dad, why am the only damn senior in high school who never gets to have sex? It's like the universe has decided I'm going to remain a virgin forever! I mean, how many people have I dated? Huh? And never, not once, have I been able to get past third base. How is that fair? Whenever I get close to it, I get dumped, or the girl/guy gets their damn heart ripped out - literally, or I discover I'm secretly in love with a brooding grumpy alpha with more issues than The Jackson. What is the universe trying to tell me?"

"That you should wait." John informs in matter-of-factly.

Stiles huffed. "Right. I have to wait, while everyone get to have sex! - Hell you have more sex than I do and you're old!"

John stared at him with wide eyes and a brilliant red face. "I…huh….I'm…"

"Come on dad. Give it up, I know you and Scott's mom have been dating or whatever…." he shuddered for a moment at the thought of the pair having a friends-with-benefits relationship.

"Stiles, I….."

"It's cool. Mrs McCall is awesome. And you know me and Scott are bros. So it's fine." He sobered for a moment. "Mom would want you to be happy." he said, never looking away from the mirror. Not wanting to see the look on his fathers face.

There was a long silence before John replied. "Yeah. - You too."

Stiles smiled sadly, the memory of the dream coming back to him. "I think she liked Derek." he murmured. He'd already filled his dad in on the whole dream walking thing, minus the porn-y parts.

John cleared his throat. "Yeah."

They fell silence. Not awkward silent, just we're both dealing with our own emotions right now, let's not talk silent. It was broken by the ringing of the doorbell and Stiles jumped.

"Shit, I'm not ready. - God I've turned into a girl. When the hell did I turn into a girl?" he snapped.

"Breathe, Stiles." John grinned. "I'll get the door, you finish being a girl." he chuckled, turning away from the room.

"Thanks dad. Thank you so very much!" he called after the retreating man.

 

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

 

Derek rolled his shoulders and stared up at the house, listening to Stiles heartbeat, while ignoring what was being said. He straightened at the sound of footsteps and the familiar beat of the Sheriff's heart as it approached. A second later the door swung open.

"Derek." the older man nodded, smiling warmly.

"Sheriff."

"John." the man reminded him. "How's Leah?"

Derek stepped over the threshold with a put-up-on groan. "Probably still screaming. She wanted to come to the party."

John nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I remember that age. - Just imagine what I had to deal with." he smirked, and then chuckled.

"I'd rather not." Derek replied, matching his laugh.

"Beer?"

Derek stared at him for a moment.

"It's more like root beer to you anyway, so I don't have to worry about you drinking and driving." he said marching into the kitchen, Derek on his heels. "Which is a good thing considering Stiles will probably be three sheets to the wind in an hour."

"There's no alcohol at the party." Derek insisted.

The sheriff stopped, turning to stare at the man over his shoulder. "I'm not an idiot." noticing how determined Derek seemed, he laughed. "But you apparently are. - Look just make sure no-one drives home. Make sure they call cabs." he handed Derek a pile of cards with the number of the local cab firm on it. "Though they've probably already chosen a designated driver for the night."

Derek looked from the sheriff to the cards. "You're….okay with him drinking?"

John pulled the bottles out of the fridge and handed one over. "Honestly, no. - But as he's proven more than once he'll do it anyway, so I'd rather he be safe about it." John shrugged.

Derek took the bottle, nodding. "I…guess. - I'll make sure no-one drives. Even if it means confiscating their keys."

John nodded and focused on taking a few sips of his beer, shifting awkwardly around the kitchen. "Huh….you know that….goes for everything."

Derek frowned, looking at the man's back as he put away dishes. "Pardon?"

"Being safe. Stiles. - I'd….he's going to do what they all do, whether he's old enough or not."

Derek looked around the room, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I can't stop him. - And well, I'd be a hypocrite to try. I wasn't exactly a saint at his age. I lost my virginity at sixteen. - Not that you wanted to know that." the man babbled. "But the point is, just because I'm the sheriff, doesn't mean I don't understand. And I've come to realize, since meeting you and finding out about all that other stuff out there, that not everything's black and white."

Derek took a long desperate gulp of his beer, wishing it was buttercup tainted, because he could really do with getting drunk right now. This was the most uncomfortable, awkward conversation of his life. - And that included when his mom sat him down and told him the facts of life.

"Okay. Ready!" Stiles suddenly announced marching into the kitchen in an entirely different outfit of black jeans and a pale blue tee with darker blue over shirt. His hair damp from having tried product and then deciding it was pointless, and swiftly washing it out again. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" the two men said simultaneously.

Stiles looked between the pair. "Right. Sure. Cause I totally don't know when you two are lying." he rolled his head.

"We should go." Derek said quickly before Stiles forced them to replay the past twenty minutes. He placed the bottle on the counter. "Huh, thanks for the beer, sir."

"John." the sheriff reminded him, yet again.

"Right." Derek nodded, turning towards the door.

"See yeah tomorrow Dad. Have a great shifted. Be careful." Stiles said as Derek practically manhandled him towards the door.

Derek yanked it open, pushed Stiles over the threshold and threw a goodnight over his shoulder.

"Derek!" John called, making the man pause and looked back. "Here." he murmured, a red tinge on his cheekbones.

Derek caught the small box the man threw at him, his face quickly going from intrigued to horrified to embarrassed. He didn't meet the man's gaze again. "Huh. Thanks." he grumbled. "Bye." then he pulled the door closed with one hand while shoving the box into his pocket with the other.

"So? What was that all about?" Stiles demanded, leaning against the Camaro, arms folded over his chest.

"Nothing. Just…..meet the parents stuff."

"I saw that movie, nothing good comes from that." Stiles smirked, but it soon vanished at the look on Derek's face as he marched around the car. "Shit, what did he say?"

"Nothing. - You don't want to know. Let's just get to the party."

Stiles stared at him for a moment through the open door before slipping into the seat. There was no point arguing with Derek. He was as stubborn as….well, a werewolf.

 

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

 

The party was already in full swing when they arrived at the loft. And just as the sheriff had predicted there was alcohol. He glared down at Stiles as if he'd lied to him.

"Hey, I swear I told them no booze." he held up his hands defensively. "Of course, their teenagers and well….."

Derek shook his head. "Whatever. - Just…." he turned around, looking for something. Reaching out he grabbed a bowl from a near by table.

"What's that for."

"Car keys."

Stiles eyes widened. "I didn't realise it was going to be that kind of party." he smirked.

"I promised your dad I wouldn't let anyone drive."

"Right." Stiles sighed, staring up at his boyfriend. Derek had been snappy and quiet ever since they'd left his place and Stiles knew it had something to do with whatever his dad had said to him. - And he didn't mean about letting drunken teenagers drive. "Do you want me…?"

"No. It's fine. You go have a good time."

"You know the point was for _us_ to have a good time. _Together_." Stiles sighed sadly.

Derek looked at him, meeting his troubled brown eyes. "I'll find you when I've done this." he smiled finally, leaning in to press a kiss to Stiles lips.

"You better." Stiles grinned, his good mood restored.

"It's not like you can ditch me." Derek said in a low possessive voice. He ran his nose up the side of his neck. "I'll find you wherever you are." he growled.

"Shit dude, don't do that in public." Stiles huffed.

Derek drew back to stare at him, a mix of hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Dad would kill us if he has to arrest us for public indecency." Stiles said quickly, trying to reassure his boyfriend. "Cause when you do that…." he murmured huskily, slinking closer until he was pressed against the older man. "…I can't keep my hands off you." he smirked, pinching Derek's ass.

The alpha groaned, nipping at Stiles lower lip. "Go find Scott and the others, before someone is forced to call the sheriff."

Stiles grinned brightly, giving Derek's butt another squeeze before rushing off into the crowd of people. Leaving Derek to make his way though demanding car key. "Or you can leave now!"

 

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

 

Derek was sat on the stairs, staring out over the sea of unfamiliar faces, his mind replaying his conversation with the sheriff a few hours ago. He hadn't let himself accept that the conversation was about his and Stiles….private life, not at the time. Then the man had tossed the condoms at him and it was all very clear. He was giving permission. Saying it was alright. That he wouldn't hunt him down with a wolf's bane bullet if he had sex with his underage son.

Derek supposed it was meant to make him feel better. Set him at easy. Only it didn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with Stiles, he did. God only knows how much. But there was more to it than just legality, and who was going to bring the condoms. There were complications. He was an alpha. Things happened during sex that would….well, get….Stiles had made his opinions on the whole bite thing very clear, and Derek was alright with that. More than alright. He wasn't ready for Stiles to be turned anymore than the teenager. It would change him in more ways than one and Derek was very happy with Stiles just as he was.

But if they got….sex was going to get heated, his walls were going to be down. His wolf would be able to take control and it wanted Stiles as its own. He wanted to mark him. Claim him.

He's hoped that if he put it off until Stiles was legal that he'd be able to find a way to get some control. Enough to stop it from happening. But now…okay it wasn't like the sheriff had said _'You will have sex with my son.'_ but he may has well have, because it was a free pass, and he only had so much self-control.

Stiles had been trying to move things forward all week. Since they'd woken up in fact. And the more he pushed, the harder it was getting to say stop. Maybe if he just sat Stiles down and explain. He glanced out over the heads once more, seeking out Stiles. Finding him instantly. He was dancing with Isaac and Danny, laughing about nothing in particular. Derek watched the way he moved, the sway of his hips, the curve of his back.

"I didn't realize he had fits?"

Derek looked up to see Peter following his gaze.

"Is there medication he can take for that." he laughed.

"Let him alone. You're not exactly Fred A-fucking-stare." Derek growled.

"Wow, someone's got a bug up their ass." Peter said, dropping down onto the seat just below him. "Or is it that you don't have anything up your ass that's the problem."

Derek glared at him. "What are you even doing here?"

"Same as you." he nodded to the dance floor where Lydia had made her way to Stiles and was now bumping up against him. "Officially though, I'm here in a purely chaperoning capacity."

Derek grunted and lifted the warm plain beer to his lips.

"So, you want to tell me what's wrong?" Peter pressed, his eyes still locked on Lydia's swaying body. A growl rumbling from the back of his throat.

"Nothing. - And even if there was, I wouldn't tell you."

Now Peter was looking at him. "Come on, Derek. I thought we were over all this hostility?"

Derek closed his eyes, groaning. The man was right; they'd buried the hatched a long time ago now. But did that mean he wanted to discuss his love life with him? He turned his eyes in the direction of the pack. "its fine." talking to Peter was bad enough, without the whole pack listening in.

Peter seemed to understand his reluctance and nodded. "Well, I think I know what the problem is anyway."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." he huffed. Because Peter was freaky in his ability to read a situations. - Correctly. "So what's your advice?"

"Stop freaking the fuck out and grow a pair." Peter said nonchalantly.

"What?" Derek stared.

"Look, you're doing it again."

"What exactly?"

" _Thinking_. - You do too much of it. God gave you instincts for fucks sake, use them."

Derek shook his head, groaning. "You don't understand."

"I was an alpha too."

"For like a month, Peter. - and you weren't _with_ anyone."

The older man narrowed his eyes but continued. "And I've grown up with an alpha, father. Your mother. I know how this works, Derek." he sighed, shaking his head. "Look, not every alpha mate takes the bite. - They should, but they don't. - My mother never did, and yet here I am."

Derek frowned thoughtfully. "Regretfully." he murmured insincerely. "But how?"

Peter rolled his eyes once more. "You own the wolf; the wolf does not own you. - A bite isn't just a bite Derek, you know that. It's about intention."

"Are you saying if I don't want the bite to turn him, it won't?"

Peter shrugged. "Theoretically. - Of course, I can't swear it one way or another. I don't have that problem."

"Thanks. Great help."

"Look just do it. You won't know unless…."

"What you guys talking about?" panted Stiles as he stepped up the few steps, snatching Derek's beer from his hand and throwing some back.

"You and Derek doing the dirty without him turning you into a werewolf in the process."

Stiles choked. Coughed. Splattered. And finally glared; eyes red-rimmed down at Peter like he wanted to burn him alive again. Then he turned to Derek and found that it wasn't a case of Peter saying shit to get a reaction. "Really?" he frowned. "That's…..that's a possibility?"

Derek groaned, glaring a 'fuck you very much' at Peter. "Yes." he finally murmured.

"Oh." Stiles gapped. "And that's why we…." he glanced down at Peter for a second, seeing the smirk on the older man's face. Quickly Stiles reached out, grabbing Derek's wrist, pulling him to his feet then shoving him up the stairs. He knew it was a pointless exercise, as Peter and the other werewolves would still be able to hear them, but listening and watching were too very different things.

At the top of the stairs Stiles shoved Derek to sit on the end of the bed that still sat in the room, and took a couple of steps back, putting breathing space between them.

"Okay, spill."

Derek exhaled slowly, leaning forward on his knees. "What do you want me to say?"

"How about this whole turning me during sex thing and why you didn't mention it?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I was kinda hoping I'd find a way around it by the time you turned eighteen."

"Right, so that's why we haven't…." he shook his head. "Geez. - So if we have sex, your gonna bite me?"

Derek shrugged once more. "It's kind of an instinct thing. - Scott never said anything?"

Stiles stared down the spiral stairs. "No. He never did. Thank you so much bro." he grumbled.

"Look I'll find away around it okay."

"Before I die of blue ball?" Stiles groaned.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not exactly enjoying myself here."

Stiles finally looked at the older man. "But you've at least had sex!"

Derek flinched at the reminder of his night with Alex.

Stiles wanted to kick himself. He hadn't meant that to come out as a kick in the nut over the Alex thing. But he knew from the look on Derek's face that's how he'd taken it. He wanted to apologize but that would only make things weird. "And there's no way around it?"

Derek knotted his fingers together and stared at them. "Peter seems to thing I'll be able to control the wolf. That if I don't want to turn you, I won't. - But…..well, you know how my wolf is. You know what he wants." he said, meeting Stiles gaze.

Stiles nodded. The memory of the dream returning. "But….well, he listens to me, right."

Derek frowned.

"I mean, when I told it to back off, it did. So maybe….."

"And if you can't? - If he doesn't listen? - Stiles…."

"I know, okay. I get it. You bite me, I get my werewolf membership card."

"Or die."

Stiles flinched.

"So what, we're just going to never have sex? - I can't live like that Derek. I know that probably make me sound shallow or whatever, but I just….can't."

"I know." Derek slumped. "There has to be a way. My grandmother was human till the day she died, so…..they clearly found a way around it."

"Shame we couldn't have dropping in on them and gotten some notes on that while we were taking a vacation in your head. - And that came out making me sound like some weird perv with a old person sex kinks, didn't it?" Stiles dropped down on the bed next to Derek, staring at the beer bottle he'd forgotten he was holding.

"We just need to wait a little…."

"I'm sick of waiting Derek." Stiles snapped. "I'm…. _we're_ always waiting."

"I know. - Maybe we're just not meant…."

"Don't. I swear to God Derek, you say it and I _will_ kill you!" Stiles yelled; his finger in the man's face.

They fell silent for a few moments, absorbing the situations. Stiles head spinning with a thousand possibilities. He could stay a virgin forever? which wasn't acceptable. He could leave Derek? again non acceptable. He'd gone though too much to get here. - He could take the bite? He stared at his feet. He could take the bite? Take the risk. Maybe it was some kind of test of his and Derek's relationship? A test of Derek's control over his wolf? or Stiles ability to control his alpha? - Maybe it was a leap of faith? Well, Stiles had taken more than his fare share of leaps over the past few years, what was one more. He set the bottle on the floor at his feet, quietly, and then moved before Derek had a chance to protest.

Swing his leg over the man's thighs, he crushed their mouths together, taking advantage of Derek's startled gasp to slide his tongue inside. His fingers combing through the man's hair. Derek struggled for a few moments before giving into the kiss and wrapping his arms around him. Once Stiles was sure he had the alpha on the hook he pulled back. Just a few inches, their lips still brushing.

"I'm willing to take the risk." he whispered.

"Stiles, I'm n…."

"I trust you." he said with so much sincerity it made both their heart skip. "I always have."

Derek nodded, before closing the gap between them, recapturing Stiles mouth. He fell back against the mattress, taking Stiles with him.

They just made out for a while. No rushing through anything. Savouring every second as if it was their last. Which it may be, not that either of them was thinking about that. Finally the heat became too much. Hands began to tug at clothes. Derek's jacket. Stiles shirt. Fingers explored hot skin and muscle. In the background the throbbing beat of _Bad Romance_.

Derek pushed himself up into a sitting position, never breaking the kiss as his hands gripped the hem of Stiles pale blue tee. They were forced to stop kissing so the material could be pulled over Stiles head, giving the teenager the opportunity to turn his attention to the column of Derek's neck, sucking and nipping at the skin until the older man was moaning pathetically. Derek dragged his fingers down Stiles back, tracing the scares, leaving faint red lines behind. His head turning to once again seek out Stiles mouth, but the teenager ducked his attempts, grinning wickedly as he did so.

Stiles pushed on the alpha's shoulders, forcing him to lay back before skimming down his body till he reached the floor, his long nimble fingers working at Derek's belt and fly. Then he hooked his fingers into the denim and began to drag, pulling them over the alpha's muscular thighs.

Derek raised his hips, inhaling shallowly as cool air hit his skin. He felt Stiles tug at his boots, before pulling the jeans fully off, leaving him there in only his underwear. Surging forward he grabbed Stiles shoulders, pulling him back over his body, taking his mouth once more in a hungry, needy kiss. Rolling them both over, he mirrored Stiles actions, skimming to the floor to rid his mate of his jeans and sneakers. He also dragged Stiles underwear down, leaving the boy naked to the heavens.

From his position at the end of the bed, Derek let his gaze travel over the vast expanse of teenager laid out in front of him like some kind of pagan sacrifice. He dragged his tongue over his lips, hungry to devour all he could. Stiles glanced down at him and let out a breathless moan. Derek could hear the boy's heart racing, and hadn't failed to notice the growing erection only inches from his face. Hooking his hands behind Stiles knees, he gave a tug, dragging the boy to the edge of the bed and shortening the gap between Derek's mouth and his crotch. He licked his lips again then dragged his nose up the inside of Stiles thigh. Reaching the top he let his tongue lap at flesh there before moving to the boy's balls.

Stiles head rolled back against the naked mattress, letting out a deep breathless moan, his fingers instantly curling into the older man's dark hair. He inhaled sharply as his balls were abandoned and a furnace like damp heat engulfed his dick. "F-fuck." it wasn't his first blow-job, but God in heaven it was the best. Intense in a way he didn't even thing was possible. His fingers tightened instinctively. His hips snapping forward, no matter how much he tried to hold back.

Derek didn't seem to mind though. With his arms either side of Stiles hips he simply relaxed his jaw and throat and let Stiles have free reign. Sweat pebbling his forehead, and rolling down his spine. They probably shouldn't be doing this, here, passed though his mind for a second but he found he couldn't care less. Stiles was his mate and he wanted this.

"Huh….De….D-Derek…" Stiles panted, his fingers pulling at the mass of dark hair. "I'm…..y-you might w-want t-oooo….ahhhh."

Derek didn't heed the warning. Didn't want to. He simply clamped his lips tighter around the member and waiting. Taking whatever Stiles gave.

Stiles dropped back panting for air, his face red and coated in a layer of sweat, his fingers freeing themselves of Derek's hair as he slowly came down. He draped his forearm over his eyes and tried to focus his breathing.

He came out of his buzz to find Derek hovering over him, on all fours, his eyes glowing a bright red that had Stiles heart skipping and racing, and exploding all in the same second. Then the man's mouth was on his, dragging out another moan. He could taste himself and it sent a fresh spark of arousal through his entire body, making him hard without him even trying. The joys of teenager life. Spreading his thighs he sighed with content at the weight that settled between them. His hands skimming over the solid muscles of Derek's back. God how long had he been wanting to do that? He didn't even know.

They kissed languidly, Derek rocking his hips and sending increasing amounts of pleasure through Stiles adolescent body. Stiles became away of Derek fussing around and opened his eyes to stare up at him. Breaking the kiss. "What are you doing?"

Derek turned his head, finding his jackets he reached into the pocket, pulling out the box. "Care of your father." he announced, holding it up.

Stiles groaned, and not in pleasure. "He's _so_ embarrassing."

"He just wanted to make sure you were safe." Derek defended.

Stiles shook his head. "I'm sorry." he murmured.

"For?"

"I might have….I was having a rant. I guess he…." he was cut off by a blazing kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked after a moment. "It could….go very wrong."

Stiles lifted his chin defiantly, snatched the box from Derek's fingers and nodded. "God yes." he murmured desperately. "Seriously, ribbed for your pleasure. God, so embarrassing."

Derek grinned. "He just wanted you to be happy."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Okay, we need to stop this, like now. Because I can't do this while discussing my father."

"Maybe he brought them for himself." Derek mused.

" _God_!" Stiles gasped, slapping at Derek's shoulder so hard the sound of skin striking skin echoed despite the music.

Derek looked down at his shoulder as a hand mark began to bloom, then met Stiles challenging eyes.

"That was your own fault, Wolfman. It was bad enough thinking about my dad buying these for me, I didn't need to think about…." he shook his head. "Nope. Not going there. No way."

Derek stared at him for a little longer before dropping his mouth to Stiles pale creamy shoulder, sucking a bruise onto it. When he pulled back it was dark and very prominent.

Stiles stared down at it. "Is that your idea of revenge?" he huffed amusingly.

Derek traced his tongue around the shell of Stiles ear. "Now actually, you begging for mercy will be."

The teenager swallowed his heart at the promise in the alpha's voice. "O-oh r-really?"

Derek nodded as he skimmed back down the boy's body, pushing his legs apart. "Sadly your dad didn't think about the preparation."

Stiles slapped his head. "Stop saying shit!" he scolded.

Derek chuckled before setting to work on the getting Stiles ready with his tongue.

It felt like eternity to Stiles, his body was so tense and relaxed at the same moment. He was sure his brain was going to permanently short-circuit. It felt freaking amazing though, and he never wanted it to stop. Which he told Derek over and over. But finally Derek pulled away, replacing his tongue with his fingers and it was a whole different ball-game. Stiles body jerked when Derek's fingers hit something. Stiles didn't care what it was; he just wanted the alpha to do it again. - And he did. "Fuck yeah!" he yelled.

Derek was hovering over him once more, his eyes red to the core. "Over."

"What?"

"Over." he rolled the index finger of his free hand to indicate what he wanted.

"But…Oh come on I know we can do this….."

"Over." Derek growled. "Trust me. It'll be better. - Next time we'll do it however you want."

Stiles swallowed at the demand. God when had Derek being all dominate alpha wolf been a fucking turn on? He didn't argue, which for him was an achievement, he just turned his body, which was awkward considering Derek was still playing with his new favourite body-part, making Stiles jerk with pleasure every few seconds. But finally he was on his stomach.

"Up. Hands and Knees."

"You know there's a magic word that goes with that." Stiles snipped childishly, despite his current state of arousal.

"Now!" Derek growled. Punctuating his order with a thrust of his finger.

"Fuck!" Stiles was up on his hands and knees in a split second. "You're evil." he snapped over his shoulder, insincerely. "I always thought it, now I know."

"Evil?" Derek frowned, leaning over to whisper into the teenager's ear. "I could be if you want." with that he withdrew his fingers.

Stiles shot him a death glare. "No! Don't you fucking."

Derek chuckled, silencing him with a kiss before moving to position himself behind the teenager, reaching for the box the….he who shall remain nameless at present, gave him. Ripping off the lid he poured the contents and groaned at the sight of the small sachets of lube among the condoms. Not that he hadn't enjoy his means of preparation. He grabbed one and waved it in Stiles face, a smile in his voice. "Guess I was wrong, he does care."

"Shut up!"

Derek chuckled as he grabbed a condom and ripped the packaging with his teeth, and then rolled it on. The lube quickly following as he sleeked himself up. Adding some to Stiles hole.

"Last change to back out?" Derek said, then changed his mind. "Actually it's not. I'll stop whenever you want."

"I'm not backing out." Stiles stated firmly. He met Derek's gaze over his shoulder, a silent message passing between them.

Derek nodded, gripped Stiles hips, inhaled deeply and pressed forward.

It was a slow hike. Derek took his time, partly because he was scared of rushing towards the climax and what could very well be at the end of it. He listened to Stiles heart rate steadily climbing. Smelt his arousal and excitement, and fear. He kissed at his back. His lips grazing over the scares he'd put there. Hoping Stiles trust in him wouldn't fail again. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even realized he was fully seated. His own heart was pounding out of control against his ribs and the music from the party below was beating against the inside of his head. He knew the others would know what they were doing up here, and he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. By the pack or anyone.

"You okay?" Derek asked quietly.

Stiles nodded stiffly. "Hmm"

"You…."

"Get o-on with i-it." Stiles demanded though clenched teeth.

Derek couldn't help but smile. "Yes boss." he chuckled. Slowly pulling down, not quite all the way, before thrusting forward. Stiles body rocking with the movement. He went at a slow pace, despite the desire to go fast. Despite the need to claim Stiles. To pound into his. He could feel his wolf clawing at the wall. Wanting to be free. Wanting to have his go. Derek pushed him back and continued to keep a steady, almost slow rhythm.

Stiles was going crazy. He couldn't explain it but this wasn't enough. He didn't know how he knew it, it wasn't like he had the experience to say what he liked, but he just felt like this was wrong. Derek was holding back, and Stiles didn't want that. He got that Derek was scare, hell he was shitting it. But they couldn't avoid this forever.

"D-Der-ek?"

"Hmmm?"

"C-can y-you….m-move."

Derek frowned. "I a-am."

"Li-ke, f-faster."

Derek was silent for a few drawn out seconds. "Stiles I don't…."

"P-please." he pleaded. "Ju-st….. _move_."

Derek inhaled sharply. He really wished Stiles hadn't asked that, because he could already feel his control crumbling, and like that it was gone. On his next thrust he snapped in harshly, sending Stiles forward so fast he had to brace himself. Derek drew back slowly, taking the seconds to breathe before he was thrusting. His movements fast, intense and bordering on violent.

Stiles bit his lip at the sudden change, but he'd asked for it. He'd wanted it. Because he'd known somehow that Derek had wanted it. And it wasn't all that bad, it hurt a little but the realization of that was quickly erased by the sparks of pleasure. Then Derek hit that spot and wow, holy fucking werewolf. All his senses exploded. It was as if he could not only hear the music from the party more clearly, but see and feel it. Fuck, he really _should_ have done this sooner.

He panted to keep his lungs working, because they felt like they'd reached full capacity. Sweat was pouring from every pour and his could feel his dick heavy and full between his legs. He dropped onto his elbows so he could free his hands and the new positions opened up a whole new level of pleasure. Pressing his forehead into the mattress, which smelt disgusting he suddenly realised. - They were so getting another one if this was going to become a regular thing. And he really was liking the idea of having somewhere to sneak off to. - He slipped his hand down to grab his painfully hard dick, trying to match Derek's rhythm and failing. He groaned in frustration and then sighed in relief as Derek seemed to read his mind and took control of the problem.

The pace was brutal and Stiles wondered if he was going to walk again? Or pee for that matter, the way Derek was stroking him. And frankly, he didn't care one way or the other, because this was totally worth it.

His orgasm hit him like a freight train and he yelled Derek's name at the top of his lung. Of course that was the moment someone decided to change the song, so he was pretty sure everyone at the party hurt him. But hey, who gave a shit, he'd just had a fucking awesome unbelievable orgasm and was having incredible sex with his boyfriend who by the way was a fucking God, pun intended, thank you very much.

The music started again, not that Derek was really paying much attention, he had more important things to focus on. Like stopping the wall from coming down. Which was become a battle he was quickly loosing. He could feel the wolf getting closer. Could feel his teeth elongating, his eyes blazing red behind their lids, his nails biting into Stiles hips with each thrust. He was close and it was terrifying.

Stiles stilled at the first brush of teeth against his throat. A ice cold chill flooding his body, he turned his head to meet Derek's red eyes and knew. Swallowing his pounding heart, he fought to capture Derek's attention. "D-Derek?"

The alpha said nothing, his body picking up speed as he thrust deeper, faster, harder.

"D-ahhh." Stiles drew in a shaky breath as the teeth pressed against his tender human flesh. "D-Derek! Please, D-Derek….Don't."

The man let out a growl and Stiles heart skipped. "I'm going to take you." Derek breathed against his skin. "I've been waiting for so long Stiles."

Stiles hardened his gaze, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the werewolf. "No!"

Derek's lips curved wickedly, speed increasing again.

"Derek!" Stiles snapped his tone firm, if breathless. "You will not do this to me. You know I don't want it." he kept his voice down, thankful for the loud music, he'd hate to think what people would imagine was happening if they heard them. "Derek! Don't you fucking dare, you hear me."

Derek pressed his teeth closer and Stiles could feel the flesh giving under the pressure.

"You turn me Derek Hale and I swear to fucking god, I'll rip you fucking throat out with my teeth. You hearing me? _Derek_!" he yelled. "Don't you fucking…ahhhh!"

Derek came with a yelled, his whole body trembling with his released himself. His teeth cling to the side of Stiles neck as they both shook through the climax. Stiles internal muscles clamping down around him, telling him Stiles had come again. A moment later he was done. Finished. Empty and exhausted. Carefully pulling free of his mate, he rolled onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. It took him a moment to turn his head and look at Stiles, who was laying face down into the mattress. Derek's heart stopped, fear flooding him and he rushed to turn the boy over. Stiles lay with his eyes closed, but his face was flushed. Derek's gaze scanned the expanse of his neck, hunting for the wound he'd inflicted. His gut tight with guilt. When he found the teeth marks, he inhaled sharply.

"That was… _Awesome_!" Stiles yelled, bright wide grin on his face. He turned to meet Derek's gaze and frowned. "What? Fuck, you bite me! Shit." his hand quickly raised to his neck. His fingers searching for the large gaping wound he imagined was there.

"I did." Derek nodded slowly, before a soft smile spread over his face. "But it wasn't….a wolf bite."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

Derek ran his finger over the tender skin. "Completely human. - Didn't even break the skin." he grinned wickedly.

He smelt and heard Stiles relief before the boy sighed and relaxed. "Okay then. Good. That's good. - Getting back to what I was saying, that was awesome." he grinned, turning a softer warmer gaze on Derek. "You were awesome."

"You weren't so bad yourself." the alpha grinned, leaning forward to kiss the teenager.

" _Ten. - Nine. - Eight. - Seven."_

Derek drew back to stare at the stairs. "It can't be that time already?"

" _Six. - Five. - Four. - Three."_

"It seems like it." Stiles smiled, moving closer to Derek and throwing his arm and leg over him, not caring about the mess that was coating his stomach and thighs.

" _Two. - One. -_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR**_ _!"_

In the distance they could hear people cheering, singing. Then the sound of fireworks. Derek turned to stare down at Stiles, a smile broad and intense on his face. "Happy New Year."

Stiles pressed a kiss to his lips. "Happy New Year Grump-pants. - Lets try not to make it as stressful as the last three huh?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "You know I can't promise that. - But at least I'll have you to drag my ass out of whatever crazy shit I land myself in."

Stiles huffed a laugh. "Lucky for you. - Want to go join the party?"

Derek shook his head, pulling Stiles closer and burying his nose into his neck. "Not really, brooding grumpy wolfmen like me don't really do parties."

"No?" Stiles asked jokingly. "What do they do?"

A wicked grin spread across Derek's face as he rolled them over. "They steal the innocence of hyperactive virgins with no sense of self-preservation." he growled before crushing his mouth down on Stiles.

"Good to know." the teenager groaned into the alpha's mouth. His arms tightening around the man's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was meant to be the end but I'm guessing you all want to know about Alex and the baby, and whether Derek's the father. So, I'll give you one more chapter. An epilogue, because I love you all and you've been great. I'll post it as soon as I possibly can.


	35. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the last chapter was really meant to be the last chapter but by the time I finished writing I realized that I needed to deal with the whole Alex/Baby thing because I just know you’re all frothing at the mouth. So this chapter is kinda doing that. 
> 
> Note: I have no idea about high school graduations, so a lot of this may be completely wrong. My reference material come from teen shows like Buffy and Dawson’s Creek. Though there will be no giant killer Mayor-Snakes wanting to eat everyone. But seriously, if I’ve screwed this up, I really do apologize. I’m English, what can I say. *shrugged* we don’t have Graduations. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyhow.

_Five and a half months later_

 

It was warm and bright. Perfect. Just how it was meant to be for a Graduation. Derek skimmed along the row of seats with Leah in his arms, Alex waddling a few steps behind him. He smiled down at John and Melissa as he finally reached his seat beside them. They’d gotten there early so as to grab a front row seat. Not that Derek, Alex and Peter needed to be close, they could easy see perfectly from the back. But Leah, John and Melissa could not.

“Grandpa Shewiff!” Leah yelled reaching out for the older man before Derek could even take a seat. Despite being told countless times to call him either just Grampa or Grampa John, the little girl insisted on calling him by his work title.

John smiled, holding his arms out to take her. “Hey sweetheart.” he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You look beautiful today.”

Leah preened over the compliment, smiling brightly. “It special today. - Are you coming to my party?” she asked after making herself comfy on the man’s lap.

John frowned past Derek, who rolled his eyes and leant forward to talk to his daughter.

“It’s Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Isaac party.” Derek clarified, staring at his little girl.

“Whatever!” Leah shrugged in an off-handed way, her hand bating the comment aside in a manner that could have only come from one Lydia Martin.

John and Melissa chuckled. “We’ll be there.”

“How you feeling Alex?” Melissa asked leaning forward to see the expectant mother more clearly.

“Like I want to claw my stomach open.” she growled with frustration. “And I mean that literally.” her eyes flashed for a second and she curled her hands to hide the claws.

Melissa looked at her sympathetically. “I remember that feeling. - But not long now.”

Alex grunted and slouched a little in her chair, reaching around to rub at her back. Noticing her discomfort Derek replaced her hand with his, rubbing circles while his eyes scanned the program.

“She’s been snappy all day, and she’s in pain.”

Melissa frowned. “Maybe we…should take you to the hospital? Just check it out.”

Alex shook her head. “It’s fine; I had the same thing with Leah. It’s just that Braxton-Hicks thing. They’ll just send me home.”

Melissa didn’t look particularly convinced. “I don’t know…”

“It’s fine.” Alex said, meeting the woman’s gaze. “I swear. - Besides, it’s not like I’m having a hospital birth anyway.”

“Another thing I’m not sure about?” Melissa murmured, shaking her head.

“Believe me, if we had a choice she’d be in the hospital with a lot of drugs, but it’s not exactly a normal birth, and I’m not sure you want your work colleagues being thrown through windows.” Derek stated. “I remember when mom had Cora; she put the midwife through a wall, and the midwife was a werewolf.”

Melissa looked torn between shock, fear and amusement.

“We’ll be fine. We have you, right.” Alex said with a warm smile as the discomfort receded.

Melissa blushed. “Yeah. Though I really don’t want to end up through a wall.”

Alex laughed. “I promise.” She turned at the sound of someone approaching and fought the smile that curved her lips at the sight of Chris.

“Do you mind?” he asked awkwardly. Gesturing to the seat beside her.

“No. its fine.” she replied too eagerly.

Derek shrugged, his attention fixed to the stage in front of him, though he spared a hard look at Alex when he heard her heartbeat rise and the scent of attraction seeping from her pours. She met his gaze and blushed intently, lowering her eyes to stare at her feet. Batting his hand away.

Derek tore his gaze from Alex as Peter slid into the seat next to Chris, his brow raised. The werewolf scowling at the hunter like a rebellious teenager. Derek half expected him to stick his tongue out at the other man with a smart ass insult, but instead his uncle forced all his attention on Derek, grinning wickedly.

“Just making sure….everyone’s got what they need.”

“Right.” Alex chuckled, leaning past Chris to rub at the lipstick on the man’s neck.

Derek rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder, before looking down at his watch.

“Relax. It’s going to be a while longer. - It’s one of the pitfalls of getting good seats.” John said.

“I hate Graduation. I hated my own. It was the dullest day I’ve ever had to live through.” Derek complained.

“Mine wasn’t so bad.” Peter smiled. “Of course, we glued all the diplomas together so when the principle picked one up, the whole pile went with it.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Derek huffed. Then his head snapped to the table. “You didn’t tell Stiles that story did you?”

Peter turned to meet Derek and John’s concerned gaze. “Of course I did.”

The pair exchanged looks before slumping in their chairs. “Great.”

“I never had a Graduation.” Alex said, slipping her shoes off to roll her swollen feet. “I never went to High School, we were home schooled.” her voice was quiet, and filled with regret and bitterness.

“Trust me, you weren’t missing much.” Peter huffed, folding his arms. “The only good part were the girls. - And basketball.”

Derek, Chris and John grunted an agreement.

“I actually don’t remember my graduation.” Melissa informed them casually.

John looked over at her with a frown. “Why?”

She dropped her gaze, flushing scarlet. “I might have….been a little…trashed.”

John stared at her for a long moment before bursting into laughter.

The subject tampered off as Leah decided that she wanted everyone’s attention on her and told them all dramatically about school and the boy that had called her a freak because she had a mom and two daddies. She’d then punched him in the nose just like Aunt Awison had taught her. Chris gapped, looking apologetically at the group. Derek and Alex of course already knew about the incident, having been called in for a meeting, along with the boy’s parents, who’d at least had the comment decency to look embarrassed at their son’s behaviour. Of course Derek had quickly apologized for Leah’s reaction. Stiles hadn’t been happy with that at all, stating that if the kid didn’t want to get a bloody nose his parents should teach him not to be an ignorant little shit. - And that hadn’t gone down well. Though Alex had peed herself laughing. Literally. Because apparently that’s what pregnant hormonal women did.

A good twenty minutes later all the chairs where filled, and the teachers were taking their seats on the stage. A couple of minutes after that the music started and everyone turned to see the parade of students making their way to the chairs.

“Aunt Awison!” Leah yelled, waving like a crazy person as the brunette past. She received a small shy wave in return and a bright smile.

“Leah, you have to be quiet.” Derek said in a low voice.

The little girl pouted for a second, then promptly ignored him as she called each member of the pack as they marched through the crowd. When she saw Stiles she leapt to her feet on the Sheriff’s lap and waved with both arms. Receiving giggled from the surrounding parents. Stiles didn’t seem to care much, he grinned, waved back just as enthusiastically at Leah and his dad before blowing a kiss and winking at Derek. Grumbling something about his Graduation present clear enough for the wolf to her.

It took a few minutes for all of the students to take their seat and then everyone quiet down to listen to speeches by the Principle, a guess speaker, some writer or other, and then it was time for the parade of student to get their diplomas. The principle stood proudly reading names. Allison hit the stage first, smiling brightly. Leah yelling and waving from the Sheriff’s lap. Melissa got to her feet, along with Chris to take as many photo’s as she could. She’d already volunteered herself as the official photographer for the event.

It was a few minutes before Isaac stepped onto the stage, taking the diploma he’d worked so hard for and shaking the guest speaker’s hand. His eyes searched through the stands and found Derek’s instantly. The alpha nodded proudly at him in a way his father would never have done. Isaac knew it was wrong, and part of him hated himself for it, but his father dying was the best thing to ever happen to him. Derek and the pack was the second.

Danny soon followed Isaac. Then Lydia, who marched across the stage with such grace it was as if she floated. Her head high, power just rolling off her in waves. Her valedictorian robes swaying with her every movement. Instead of leaving the stage with everyone else she took a seat next to Mr Harris, and waited to deliver her speech.

Melissa burst into tears the moment Scott hit the stage, and fell into her chair, her camera hanging from her wrist. Instantly John draped his arm around her, squeezing tight, while Leah wiped at her cheek with her little hand and told her not to cry, it was a happy day. Melissa pressed a kiss into the little girl’s hair.

It was a while before they reached the S names, and Leah was clearly becoming bored, by the time they reached Stiles, Leah was half asleep against the Sheriff’s shoulder. Until his name rang through the microphone, then she was sitting up straight, arms tight around John’s neck as the man leapt to his feet. Stiles stood their beaming out at the stands, his eyes flickering between his father, Leah and Derek. After shaking hands with both the guest speaker and the principle, he thrust both fists into the air, proudly. “I made it! I survived!” he yelled, and the pack knew he wasn’t talking about surviving high school.

“He really does need to learn not to say sh….stuff like that.” John sighed, retaking his seat.

“You’d have thought after all this time he would have.” Peter chuckled from three seats down. “But then Stiles has a way of dodging the draft.”

Derek glared at his uncle before turning back to watch his mate take his seat.

Things dragged on for a few more minutes before Lydia took to the stage, standing proudly at the podium to deliver her speech. She didn’t say anything particularly thought provoking. It was all kind of standard. But when she touched on the changes they’d all gone through, the friends they’d made. - How the people you thought were losers and dorks could actually turn out to be the best friends you’d ever have, it was clear how she’d changed over the past four years. And Stiles whooped and cheered, and called back how he loved her too.

She was still going when Isaac and Scott’s heads snapped around to stare at the stands. The moment Stiles saw their sudden reaction, he followed suit. Then they were on their feet, not caring about the rest of the ceremony.

“….and as Albert Einhuh….that’s it. Congratulations class of 2015!” Lydia yelled; her eyes locked on the stands. “Woo hoo!” she grabbed her paper and ran for the stairs, Allison meeting her at the bottom as they ran for the stands, clearly confusing everyone, including her parents.

“Just breathe. Alex. Breathe. Slowly. In through your nose. Out through your mouth.” Melissa couched.

Alex lifted her eyes to meet the woman’s and they flashed gold as she growled low in her throat.

“Okay, we need to get her the hell out of here before she starts….” Chris looked over at those around them. “Screaming the place down.”

“Wait, she’s not due for another month!” Stiles said, breathless from the adrenaline.

“Baby’s don’t really care about a schedule, Stiles.” Melissa said lightly.

“Yeah, but Derek’s never on time for anything.”

“This is not the time for joke.” Alex growled as Chris and Derek manhandled her along the row of chairs. Melissa close behind, John, and the rest behind them.

“Lydia?”

She turned to stare at the confused look on her parent’s face. “Huh, sorry mom, got to go. Huh…here can you.” she shoved her hat and diploma into her mom’s hands, before rushing off, catching up with Peter who guided her with a possessive hand on her lower back.

“This is not how I imagined my graduation going.” Stiles grumbled as they made their way to the parking lot.

 

**~What’s Best For Everyone, Isn’t What’s Easy~**

 

Alex’s face wasn’t even human by the time they reached the house. Derek and Peter had to help her into the house after she’d almost broken Chris’s arm in his attempt to get her out of the Volvo. Stiles had Leah hanging off him as he raced to keep up, his dad at his side.

Unable to get Alex up the stairs, they settled her on the floor in the living room, arranging cushions to make her comfortable while Melissa sent Scott and Allison upstairs to grab some sheets and towels, while Isaac and Danny were sent fetched some warm water, string and scissors from the kitchen. Then she settled herself between the woman’s thighs, lifting the hem of her skirt and ridding her of her panties.

“Okay, you’re close.”

“No fucking joke!” Alex groaned, her fingers tightening around Derek’s hand as another contraction slammed into her.

“I should take Leah up to her room. Away from the bad language.” Stiles said, moving to leave.

“No!” Alex yelled. “Stay!”

Stiles looked from the woman to Derek. “I don’t….”

“I need everyone here!” she said brokenly. “I can’t do this alone.”

“You’re not alone.” Derek murmured, his hand stroking at her hair. “We’re here. All of us.” he shot Stiles a look that said it was a pack thing.

Stiles looked down at the little girl who was staring at her mom with a weird sort of fascination. “What you say Lee? Wanna stay and watch your baby brother or sister be born?”

Leah beamed up at him. “Awesome.”

Stiles chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” he found the armchair that Melissa had dragged out of the way and dropped down onto, arranging Leah on his lap. Thankful that it wasn’t a direct view of the action. He turned to look up at his dad who was hovering to his right. Then to his left when Lydia dropped herself on the arm, Peter at her side, his hand reassuring on her back.

“Well I should…I’ll be out….” Chris said awkwardly.

“Don’t you fucking move!” Alex yelled, shot him a golden eyed glare.

Stiles instantly pressed his hands to Leah’s ear. “Little ears mommy!” he scolded.

“This isn’t…I don’t belong here!” Chris argued.

“Pack stays!” she growled.

A challenging look passed between the hunter and the werewolf, and Stiles almost burst out laughing the moment he saw the surrender in Mr bad-ass Agent’s face. It reminded him weirdly of how he’d been with Derek at the beginning, and the smirk grew as he stared between the pair.

Allison and Scott reappeared with an armful of material and Stiles groaned, he could only imagine what the linen closet looked like. “You two are cleaning it up, hear me.”

Allison smirked as she dropped the stuff at Melissa’s side, before stepping back and meeting her fathers gaze across the room. Scott handed over the towels to his mom before moving to stand beside his girlfriend. A moment later Isaac and Danny rushed in with the boiled water, scissors and string.

“Here.” Isaac said, setting the water on the floor, before rushing over to drop down at Stiles feet, Leah’s hand instantly dropping to play with his hair, as Danny sat beside him.

“Okay Alex, when I say I want you to bear down and push, okay?”

Alex grunted, her fingers tightening around Derek’s.

“Okay. - Push.”

Alex gritted her teeth and did as ordered, sweat pebbling her brow and a deep growl rumbling through the house till the window’s shook.

“Okay. Breathe.” Melissa ordered. “When you’re ready.”

Alex flashed her eyes at the woman before pushing again.

“Okay.” Melissa smiled a few long moments. “Head’s almost out, one big push should do it. Really. - Push!”

“Ahhhh!” Alex growled and yelled, then howl. Letting go of Derek’s fingers she jammed her fist into his chest and sent him flying.

Peter thankfully dodged himself and Lydia out of the way. The action moving the chair too and knocking the sheriff over in the process. Stiles leapt to his feet, Leah still in his arms and rushed to see if Derek was alright just as the alpha marched back into the room, red eyes glowing.

“See why we couldn’t go to a hospital.” Derek said, sharking off the plaster from where he’d landed.

Melissa looking at him with horror filled eyes, while Stiles just laughed and retook his seat.

“Remind me never to get you pregnant.” Stiles said as Derek settled back to the floor beside Alex.

“Silly ‘iles. Boys can’t have babies.” Leah rolled her eyes dramatically, shaking her head.

“They can’t?” he pouted. “Well, I guess it’s lucky I have you then, huh?” he pressed a sloppy wet kiss to her cheek.

“Okay. Head’s clear. Full head of dark hair.” Melissa informed them. “Okay, when you’re ready. Take a deep breath and push.”

Alex panted for a moment, grabbed Derek’s hand, which he was reluctant to hand over.

“It’s lucky I can heal.” he grumbled as he prepared himself more broken bones that he’d miraculously avoided so far.

Alex pushed, grunting, howling and swearing to cut Derek’s dick off just for putting her through this, and she didn’t care what Stiles said.

“Does that mean I’ll have to….” a glare from his father and Derek shut him up before he could say any more. “Sure, cut away, my sista.”

It was another few minutes before Alex gave a final push and slumped back against the couch. Melissa pulling away a small silent body.

“Is it?” Derek asked nervously. Concern and fear in his features.

“ _He’s_ ….” Melissa rubbed at his chest and wiggled her pinkie finger into the small mouth to clear the mucus. When he suddenly stared to wail, although it was weak, there was a sigh of relief from everyone.

“Congratulations, guys.” Melissa said, as she tied off the umbilical cord. “It’s a boy. Derek you want?” she held out the scissors to him.

Derek nodded and shifted forward on his knees, thankful he’d given Alex his left hand. Taking the scissors, he cut.

Melissa wrapped the freed baby in one of the towels before handing him over to his mom, who pressed a kiss to the little boys head.

“Is he?” Stiles asked. “You know, a wolf?”

Derek sniffed at him. “I….can’t tell.” he looked at Alex, waiting for her to rejected the child as she’d done to Leah months ago. “He might….”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s mine. - Ours. Human or wolf.” Alex murmured. Kissing his crown again.

“What are you going to call him?” Allison asked quickly.

Alex stared up at Derek warmly. “Miguel.” he finally answered.

“Really?” Stiles gapped.

Alex rolled her eyes. “No genius, not really.”

Derek was still grinning mischievously when he revealed the real name, his eyes meeting Peter’s. “Jesse.”

“Jesse Hale. I like it.” Stiles nodded.

“Sorry guys, but we’re not done here.” Melissa said.

Alex nodded, passing the baby to Derek. “This part you guys can get lost for.” she said and that was all the permission they needed. The whole pack scrambled for the kitchen.

“So daddy?” Stiles smiled up at Derek. “How’s it feel?”

“I’m already a dad Stiles.” Derek rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Leah’s head. “And…well I can’t say if he’s mine or…”

“Hey, you knew with Leah right? What’s your gut saying?”

Derek looked down at the little boy, his eyes scanning his tiny features. His dark hair, his small pouting mouth, his tiny fingers curling around his own larger one. He buried his nose into the boy, inhaling deeply. When he pulled back he met Stiles gaze. “Mine. - He’s mine.”

Stiles grinned brightly. “That’s all that matters then, right.”

Derek stretched forward, pressing his lips gently to his mates. It wasn’t until a flash went off that he pulled away, turning to see Allison smiling at them with a camera in her hand.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it kiddos. It’s over. I’m kinda sad about it, as hard on my emotions as this story’s been I’ve really enjoyed writing it, and sharing it with all you lovely people. I know I didn’t give you an absolute yes or no on the Derek being the baby’s father but I think the thing I love about Teen Wolf (at least in the fan-fic universe) is that family isn’t about genetics. Kinda like Dean Winchester once said: Blood don’t make you family. (SPN season six: Then There Was None) Derek’s claimed the little boy as his son, as he has with Leah and that’s all that matters. Whether it’s DNA or not, that’s up to you. (I’m guessing the vote will land in favour of a yes.) As for whether he’s a wolf? Again, that’s really not important either. 
> 
> If anyone’s wondering who Jesse is, well I’ve decided that it was Derek’s dad. I know like every bloody parent on this show, Derek’s father is a mystery, and I also know that like with everything else in this story, Jeff ‘freaking’ Davis will come back in January and mess it up. Because he’s got it in for this fic. I swear. But I hope you guys don’t mind the name choice too much. It was a case of sticking a pin in a baby name book. It’s actually the third choice, as the first name I got was Lancelot (no damn way was I going with Lancelot Hale) and then Oswald. (For goodness sake!) 
> 
> As for the Leah and Isaac moments, I apologize whole heartedly, it seems that I can’t shake the Leah/Isaac thing and may very well end up writing something just to get it out of my head. I don’t want to do it, because as I said its way too twilight and disturbing and well, I hate twilight, but I just can’t shift it. But I hope my twisted desire to bind the pair wasn’t too ship-ish. You make of their relationship what you will. And yes I am totally hinting at a budding romance between Alex and Chris. I hope that was very clear.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I’d just like to thank everyone for their wonderful support during this story and all the brilliant reviews that have kept me focused and on track at many points. For the countless debates that have helped me work though a ton of plot lines. (Especially you Chrix - you’ve been a great help throughout.) 
> 
>  
> 
> And that’s it from me. I hope to hear from you all again when I dip my toe into Sterek in the future, but for now I’m going to take a break and concentrate of my Destiel fic. Because I’ve been seriously neglecting it the last few weeks. 
> 
>  
> 
> All my thanks and love. 
> 
> GATERGIRL79 signing off.


	36. Deleted Scenes: Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a completely different version of some chapters, but they didn't fit so I got rid of them. But I thought that you might like to read what I'd originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got rid of this chapter mostly because I thought it was going to be too hard on Leah and Stiles. Breaking them up like this kinda felt evil the more I wrote so I also ended up going another way with the story and it just wouldn't have fit what story paths. I hoped you liked it though. There's another couple of Chapters that didn't make the final cut. I'll post them too. And just a extra note, I wrote the end of this season well before 3a came to an end, so any similarities are purely coincidental.

There was a weird atmosphere over Beacon Hills; they all felt it, like something was off balance. It had been hovering over the town for almost three days, and they all felt it. It was a suffocating pressure that had the power to rip everything Derek had spent three years building. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Scott since his return, Isaac barely said two words to him and the only time he acknowledged his presence was when Derek forced it. As for the teenagers response to the new wolf in their mist, there was no acknowledgement at all, which only added to the pressure. Peter kept throwing backhanded insults the female’s way whenever he was able. Though Alex always seemed to return them with equal spite. As for Leah, she wasn’t settling. She refused to acknowledge her mother in any way, and could be see glaring at her across the room. Alex never tried to bridge the gap, and tended to ignore Leah almost as much as the little girl ignored the woman. As for Leah and Derek, they had their moments, though they were few and far between. Usually when there was no one around. When Derek was sat on the porch contemplating how to fix the gulf building among his pack, Leah would stroll out and drop down beside him, her head lulling onto his shoulder. Or if he was eating alone in the kitchen, Leah would climb into his lap and pick at his plate, and each time Derek would feel the stress lift. He’d close his eyes, inhale her scent and savour the moment, before it was gone the instant Alex, or Peter or Isaac entered the scene. Then the little girl was pulling away, and either rushing off to play with Isaac - who was amazing with her, Derek noted. - Or vanishing off to her room after sticking her tongue out at Peter, who would feign chasing after her. If the interruption came from Alex, Leah would glare blue murder, in a way that announced her as 100% Derek’s daughter, lift her chin and stomp off into the house.

It seemed to reach a climax for Derek through Thursday night when the town was hit by a big storm. Thunder crashed all around them, lightening filling the night sky with pure white, as well as the house. Derek never liked storms, they made him uneasy. He was sat on the couch reading, trying his hardest to ignore the unsettling sounds outside when he heard Leah’s scream. He was up the stairs before his book even hit the floor. Alex was stood outside the room, confused and frowning inside where Leah sat shaking on her bed, crying a waterfall, her duvet clutched to her chest. Derek rushed inside and dropped to his knees beside her, his arm reaching out to try and comfort her, only to be rebuffed as she scampered away, pressing herself against the wall, tears still rolling down her face.

A loud crash of thunder outside had her small plump hands flying to cover her ears and her head dropping to hide against her knees. Derek to a deep breath as his own heart pounding at the sound. He reached out again, causing Leah to practically jump out of her skin with a scream.

"Shh, it’s alright honey. It’s just thunder. Your safe. Daddy’s here." Derek said in a surprisingly soft, gentle tone that sounded utterly foreign to his ears.

Leah peeked out of the covers, her hands slipping away slightly.

"Your safe, Leah. I’m here. - And you Mommy’s here, see." Derek waved for Alex to come closer, thankful that she did.

Leah looked from Derek to Alex, then back to Derek just a lightening lit the room and the little girl squeezed her eyes closed, shaking her head. "’iles!" she said. "I wan’ ‘iles. I wan‘ Daddy ‘iles." she sniffed. 

Derek swallowed at the plea, his heart tightening in his chest. "Stiles isn’t here. - And he’s not….."

"I wan’ Daddy ‘iles!" she yelled just as the thunder crashed over them again, making her scream and bury herself under the covers.

"Maybe you should call him." Alex said matter-of-factly, hovering over him.

Derek looked up at her, his eyes cold and defiant. "No. she’s our daughter. We’ll deal with this."

Alex raised a brow at him. "She’s terrified Derek. And I don’t have a clue how to comfort a screaming human."

"She’s your daughter." he snapped. "Can’t you just….feel what to do?"

Alex looked down at the quivering lump almost sadly. "I’ve never felt anything." she sighed. "Don’t you know what to do?"

Derek’s jaw tightened. "I’m doing it. - This worked for me."

"Well it’s not working for her, so call the kid."

"No!" Derek snapped.

Alex stared at him. "You’ve got to face him sometime Derek." she said coolly, like they weren’t in the middle of a parenting crisis. "You can’t keep avoiding him. - Unless you want this….pack of yours to self destruct."

Derek glowered up at her with red eyes.

"Look you made your decision, so either suck it up and stick to it or change your goddamn mind, just stop fu….hiding from it." she huffed, turning on her heels and marching out of the room.

Derek watched her go with his fingers curled into his palm, almost drawing blood. He knew Alex was right. He had been avoiding Stiles, which was why he hadn’t called a proper pack meeting to introduce Alex officially as his mate. Maybe it was time for him to face up to his choices. - But not tonight. He wasn’t going to go running to Stiles for help with his own daughter. He had to deal with this himself. He had to force his way between whatever bond Leah had built with the teenager, if he was ever going to get her to accept that this was her family. Him and Alex where her parents, even if Alex refused to even try to act like one.

 

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

 

**_Inbox: Derek_ **

**_Leah needs you. Come quickly._ **

 

Stiles stared down at the message, his heart pounding. His first instinct was to ignore it. He glanced out the window at the rain that pelted viciously against the pane of glass, the room lighting when another bolt of lightening split the sky outside. Derek could seriously expect him to go out in this? It would be madness.

His second instinct was the one that had him slipping on his sneakers and grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and racing out of the door. His second instinct was the one that said he’d drive through a frigging tornado or worse if Leah needed him.

 

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

 

Buying his precious Jeep had been the best decision of his life. Stiles had said it a thousand times, but on nights like this it was proven true as the tires clung to the muddy dirt track that led him straight to the Hale house. The only time they skidded at all was when he hit the breaks outside the blacked out house.

Throwing the door open, Stiles rushed to the door, rain plastering his hair to his forehead and pelting against his face until it felt raw. He’d barely made it up the stairs to the porch when the door was flying open and Derek was hovering in the doorway like a spectre of doom.

"What’s wrong?" Stiles panted, taking the steps.

"What are you doing here?" Derek snapped furiously.

"You text me to come."

"No. I didn’t."

Stiles stared at him with confusion for a moment. "Huh, yeah you so did." he nodded, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Scrolling to the message he’d received less than twenty minutes ago. Holding it up so that Derek could see it.

"I didn’t send that." Derek growled.

A fresh bolt of lightening split the sky, illuminating the pair in a white glow. Their gaze locked on one another silently. The light faded, sending them back into shadow once again. The quiet eerily like a graveyard. Then the thunder hit, crashing loudly directly over head. Derek flinched, his shoulders hunching protectively in on themselves, while he back up a little into the house. Stiles hadn’t taken his eyes off the shower for a second, so the sound caught him by surprised, sending his heart into his throat. He physically leapt a few inches in the air and pressed his back against the wooden post breathlessly. Then the scream from inside the house caught his attention forcing him away from his misguided sanctuary of the porch and towards the door.

Derek almost moved out of the way, for a split second, before securing his feet to the polish wood floor, holding firm to keeping Stiles away. Stiles shoulder connected with the werewolves as he tried to force his way inside and the pair sucked in a sharp breath as the literally electric spark that frizzed between them. Causing both their heartbeat’s to skyrocket.

"’iles! ‘iles!"

The pair’s heads snapped around to see Leah scrambling to get down the stairs at speed. As she reached the final step there was a blinding flash of lightening, swiftly followed by a crash of thunder and the little girl crouched down, cowering in a ball at the sound. Stiles didn’t even think, he shouldered violently past Derek and rushed to the little girl. Dropping down in front of her he wrapped her in his arms.

"It’s okay Lee. Shhh." he whispered against her temple, rocking her trembling terrified body. "It’s only a little storm, it’ll be over soon."

Derek stood over the pair. His heart racing and stopping all at the same moment. Stiles just knew what to do. Just knew how to treat her. He smelt Leah’s fear dissipate the instant the teenager wrapped his daughter in his arms. Derek tore his gaze away from the pair, glancing up to the top of the stairs where Alex stood, arms folded over her chest, staring down at them. He clenched his jaw at the realisation that she’d sent Stiles the text. He was going to have to have words. This couldn’t go on. He had to make a stand. He’d made his decision whether anyone liked it or not.

"Stiles." he said in a harsh rough voice.

The teenager glanced up, meeting the werewolf’s gaze in the soft glow of candle light. He didn’t need Derek to speak, he could see exactly what he wanted to say in the tightness of the man’s jaw and the hard lines of his features. Slowly Stiles pulled away from the little girl, who looked up at him with wet puffy eyes. Stiles glanced from Derek to Leah to Alex and his chest became painfully tight. Swallowing hard he got to his feet, Leah watching his every move, waiting to be taken with him. Stiles couldn’t breath, his heart pounding erratically in beneath his ribs as he took a step back, then another. The more space he put between him and Leah the harder it became to breath. His steps wavering as his legs seemed to turn to jello. He dropped his eyes to the polished floor that was lit up by another flash of lightening.

Derek watched Stiles closely, listened to the dangerous pounding of his heart and smelt the misery rolling off him in waves the closer he got to the door. Derek’s arms hung limply at his sides, but every muscle in his body was tight. His hands were curled into fists till his palm was covered in blood, while he fought to remain where he stood.

"’iles?" Leah sniffled watching Stiles back away with wide confused eyes. "’iles?"

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He just kept his eyes averted, staring at his mud caked sneakers, till finally he couldn’t take it anymore and turned sharply, fleeing the house.

Leah screamed and yelled and chased after him. Wailing for him to come back. Derek sprinted to catch her before she ran out of the house and into the rain. Wrapping his arms around her tight as she kicked, and clawed and bit to be let go. She may not have been a werewolf, but she could certainly fight like one.

Stiles was frozen in the rain at the bottom of the porch steps, shivering. His heart hammering out of control in his chest. Derek watched him uncertainly, his own heart racing with fear for the boy. Slowly Stiles turned to look up at them, his face blanketed with water, but it didn’t conceal the tear tracks on his cheeks or the red puffiness of his eyes. But his features seemed cold. Distant. Unlike anything Derek had ever seen in Stiles before and it sent an icy chill through Derek. He sucked in a breath as he took a small step forward.

"I’m out." he said in a broken tone.

Derek frowned. "What?"

"I’m out. No pack. No help. - No…." Stiles swallowed hard as his voice broke. "….Leah." he forced a breath into lungs, making them hurt. "Don’t call. Don’t come by. - Just stay away from me." he shook his head. "Cause I can’t do this. Not anymore." with that he turned, trudging back to his Jeep in the rain and mud, Leah screaming behind him.

Derek was shaking. Beneath his skin, in his core he was trembling. An almost numb feeling wrapping around his body. So much so that Leah was finally able to escape his hold and rush out into the rain, chasing after Stiles Jeep as it pulled away from the house.

"’iles!" she screamed. "’iles, come back! Please! ‘iles!"

Derek was barely aware of someone pushing past him out into the rain, he was vaguely aware of Alex scooping up the weeping three year old and trudging back to the house. He only half aware of his mate telling him what a completely moron he was and that he was throwing everything away. It all barely registered in his mind as he stared at the empty dirt track, his senses reaching out for a familiar, infuriating heartbeat that was becoming fainter with distance.

 

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

 

Stiles didn’t stop driving until he was forced to stop. The tires that laid him in good stead on the muddy dirt track to the Hale house failed him on the slippery tarmac of the road. The tears blurring his vision not helping keep him steady. When a flash of lightening slammed into the earth off to his left, startling him, he lost control, sending the car skidding across the lanes and into a nearby tree. His final thought was of what he’d never have.


	37. Deleted Scenes: Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a completely different version of some chapters, but they didn't fix so I got rid of them. But I thought that you might like to read what I'd originally planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got rid of this chapter mostly because it wouldn't have made any sense to keep it once I abandoned the pervious chapters.

 

"You were lucky you weren’t killed!" his dad snapped as Mrs McCall finished wrapping his right arm in a cast. "What the hell were you doing driving in this weather?"

Stiles was tired, he ached all over and his felt sick, none of which were the result of his crash. "I….I’m sorry." he sighed, his head lulling back against the pillow.

"You were out at the Hale house." his snapped continued. "Was there a pack meeting? It was rather irresponsible of Derek to call one on a night like this."

"I don’t believe there was." Mrs McCall said softly, glancing up at the sheriff. "Scott didn’t say anything when I left."

"So what were you doing there?" Sheriff Stilinski demanded.

Stiles lifted his head, meeting his dad’s gaze. "Handing in my notice." he snapped frustratingly.

"What?" the Sheriff frowned.

"I told Derek I was out. I don’t want anything to do with the pack or him or Leah or anything." he all by shouted, tears burning his eyes.

The Sheriff and Mrs McCall shared a look of concern.

"I…think Stiles needs to rest for a bit." Mrs McCall said gently. "This has to set, so why don’t we leave him to it. I’ll be outside if you need anything, Stiles. - Sheriff?"

The Sheriff looked from his son to the nurse and nodded. "Alright." he brushed his hand over Stiles still damp hair, looking down at him apologetically before following Mrs McCall out of the room.

Stiles finally took a breath, his lungs burning like he hadn’t breathed in forever, causing his head spin. He closed his eyes, not caring about the tears that slipped from beneath the lids.

 

　

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

 

Stiles took a sharp breath, holding it in for a few long painful seconds. "I’ve already told Derek, I’m out." he lifted his gaze to meet Scott’s. "If you need help I’ll be there. Same I guess for Isaac. But otherwise, I’m out. I won’t be attending pack meetings or training sessions. And I won’t go running to help….Derek. He’s got a mate now; let her save his damn dumb-werewolf ass."

"Really?" Scott frowned. "What about Le…."

"I’m out Scott. I don’t want anything to do with them. - I can’t." he finished breathlessly. "I need to concentrate of senior year." he lied, and Scott heard it loud and clear.

"Okay. - I’ll…tell the others. No running to you for help."

Stiles chest tightened at the finality of the words. He really was out. He really was cutting himself off from the family he’d build around himself. Because he had to. If he didn’t, he didn’t think he’d survive senior year. He knew he’d end up doing something really stupid. - Like confronting Derek about what they’d both spent years ignoring.

 

**~What's Best For Everyone, Isn't What's Easy~**

 

He still couldn’t shake the memory of Stiles face as he’d walked away from Leah. The pure agony in his eyes as the girl yelled and screamed and cried for him. It had broken Derek in a way nothing had since Laura’s death. But they both knew it was necessary. If Leah was ever going to bond with her mother she had to be separated from Stiles. He just hadn’t expected it to mean the teenager pulling away so completely. The pain that had shot through him when Stiles had announced he was done, that he wasn’t going to be part of the pack any long, had rocked Derek, surprising him with the intensity of emotion. Stiles had been pack longer than any of the others, though neither of them had really acknowledged it. - like so many things. - Stiles had been the one to accept Derek first as alpha, long before he’d turned the others to build his pack, and most definitely before Scott had. It had just been there, a wave of respect had rolled off of Stiles the night he’d killed Peter had seeped into Derek’s bones, and he’d known then, deep down, unacknowledged, that he’d be able to count on the boy and Stiles had never let him down. Not when it really mattered. No matter how much they fought, no matter what was done or said - or not said. - Stiles was there when his own pack wasn’t.

Derek wasn’t a fool, he knew that the only reason Scott had finally bent to his will and accept his place as Beta was because of Stiles. And it was because of Stiles that they were still standing. And it was because of Derek that Erica, Boyd and Jackson were not. They were the opposite sides of a scale, him and Stiles. Whenever Derek’s weight got too heavy, whenever he made the wrong move and messed up, Stiles was there to balance it out and fix it. And when Stiles was out of control, acting out of instinct with no real consideration. When he was about put his own damn life in danger to protect the pack, Derek was there to pull him back to earth. Usually with a bump.


	38. Deleted Scene: Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along with the other chapters, once I changed one thing I had to change a whole lot more. I’m sure a lot of you would have preferred this Thanksgiving, to the angst fest that I went with. Sorry.

“Derek?”

The werewolf turned to see Mrs McCall heading towards him. He inclined his head and tightened his fingers around the handle of the shopping cart. He could only imagine what Scott had told him mom. The beta had once again pulled away from him and the pack. Well, actually there wasn’t much of a pack. In the last two weeks he’d seen less and less of Scott, Lydia and Danny, and he figured the only reason he saw Isaac and Peter was because they lived with him. It was as if the past year and a half hadn’t happened.

“Mrs McCall.” Derek greeted at the woman stopped in front of him, her head craning around to look at Leah in the front of the cart.

“Hey Leah.”

Derek watched at Leah’s face lit up, something he hadn’t seen since the night of the storm. Leah was now quiet and withdrawal. He’d been called in to speak to her day care teacher, a Mrs Gregory, who’d seem worried about Leah’s sudden personality change. Derek had been forced to explain the situation as best he could and hated the way the woman had looked at him. Like he was some fairy tale villain, ripping a little girl away from her family. - Or maybe that was just how he felt. But it would last forever. She was just confused and feeling unsettled. It would take time.

“How have you been sweetie. Wow you’ve got so big.”

Derek frowned. It had been just over two weeks, how big could she have possibly gotten.

Leah preened a little and held her arms out to Mrs McCall, who looked at him for permission. Derek simply shrugged a shoulder and watched as she pulled the little girl out of the seat, moving her to rest on her hip. Leah wrapped both arms around her neck and squeezed.

“So, how have you been Derek?” she asked casually.

“Huh….” he frowned. “…fine. - Yourself?”

“Working hard.” she smiled.

“Derek do we need cereal?” Alex grunted out of nowhere, dropping an armful of stuff into the basket. “Oh…hey.”

Mrs McCall looked at her for a long moment before hold her hand out. “You must be Derek girlfriend.”

Alex looked at the hand uncertainly but took it. “Yeah. - I guess.”

Derek shifted on his feet, his gaze flickering between the women, but settling on Leah, who seemed to be hold Mrs McCall tighter than before. He smelt the fear rolling off his little girl and his stomach clenched tight at the realisation she fear being parted from the woman by Alex. Melissa seemed to sense something because she was rubbing circles into the girls back.

“So….I tried to talk to Scott about it, but he’s been…well, distracted. As always.”

Derek looked at her nervously. Was she going to bring up the gulf between him and her son?

“Thanksgiving? I….well last year you all came to us and it was good…”

It was. Derek acknowledge. It was probably the best thanksgiving he’d had since the loss of his family.

“….so I was wondering if you wanted to come again this year. I know there’s…well you and Scott are fighting or whatever, but you weren’t exactly the best of friend last year either. But its all put aside for Thanksgiving right? - I mean unless you have other plans.” she quickly added, looking from Derek to Alex.

“Huh….I don’t know…like you said things are…difficult between.”

“We’d love to. Thank you.” Alex interrupted with a smile.

Derek’s head snapped around to stare at his mate.

“Wonderful. Same time as last year. See you then.” Melissa grinned, gently pulling Leah from around her neck and handing her over to Derek.

“Great.” Alex nodded. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Melissa smiled, pressed a kiss to Leah’s cheek and headed off to finish her shopping.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Derek snapped the moment the woman was gone.

“I was thinking that you need to build some damn bridge before its too late. God, see this is why we don’t let human’s into our pack, they screw everything up and through off the balance of power. Scott shouldn’t be avoiding you, and neither should Isaac and Peter, but they are and your letting them. I’m seriously wondering how the hell you survived the damn Alpha’s if this is how you all behave.” Alex snapped, shaking her head and walking away.

 

**~What’s Best For Everyone, Isn’t What’s Easy~**

 

Not since the night of the storm. He turned the key and stepped inside. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply until Stiles was filling his nose. It was slowly growing faint with time and he wished he could bring the boy inside to refresh it. But that wasn’t an option. Ever.

Walking over to the desk he’d salvaged from the remnants of the house he pulled open the top drawer and dropped the picture in, closing it as if the whole desk would crump to ash if he used any real force. Turning he stared out of the window, his eyes closed as he reached out to listen to daughter in her room. His chest aching at the sound of her tears.

He took a sharp intake of breath and straightened his shoulder as a familiar scent caught his attention. Shaking off his own anxiety he strolled calmly out of the study, being sure to lock the door behind him. He was on the porch when Scott burst through the trees stinking of anger. Derek didn’t reacted, there was no real point. Scott was going to yell and argue no mater what Derek said, it was always just easier to wait it out.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Scott yelled.

Derek kept his mouth firmly closed.

“You can’t come to Thanksgiving!”

Derek should have known what this was about. He should have seen it coming. “Your mom invited us.”

“Well you should have said no!” Scott snapped. “You can’t bring her to Thanksgiving! Stiles is going to be there!”

“So?” Derek sighed, trying to sound like that piece of information wasn’t important.

“So? So you can’t expect him to sit there while you and that woman….”

“She has a name!” Derek snapped. “And she’s my mate. It’s about time you all got used to that and stopped acting like petulant children!”

Scott growled. “You’re an asshole. You know that? You know that Stiles….” he stopped himself before he broke his friends confidence. “….you throw him out of the pack and now you expect….”

Derek took an angry step forward. “I didn’t throw him out of the pack!”

“Bullshit! He told me what happened with Leah, how you gave him the alpha look and forced him to leave.”

“That’s not what happened!”

“You know what, out of the two of you I’m inclined to believe Stiles, cause he’s the one hurting here. While you….swan around without a care in the world with that….her.” he grunted.

Derek flinched at Scott words. Stiles wasn’t the only one hurting though, they were all in pain because of this, but it was a necessary evil. In the end everyone would be better off.

“Fine, if you don’t care about how Stiles is which frankly isn’t a surprised because you’re a selfish son of a bitch who uses him to do your dirty work. How about you think about Leah. You don’t think I can’t smell the misery and pain from here? Are you that fucking stubborn that you’ll keep her away from Stiles because you don’t want to face….anything?”

“I’m keeping her away from Stiles because she needs time to bond with her mom!” Derek snapped. He always hated having his authority challenged, especially by Scott.

“Right. The woman that just abandoned her because she was human? The woman who’s only here…hell I don’t know why she’s here. She doesn’t want to be. We can all sense it. - Is that the woman you want Leah to bond with? How’s that working out for you?”

Derek took another step forward, his eyes flashing red. “Your overstepping the line Scott.”

Scott huffed. “I’m part of your back by choice Derek, you don’t have any power over me so don’t even try that shit with me.”

Derek swallowed, hating how true that was. “Look Scott, I know you won’t believe this but I’m doing this…this is best for everyone alright.”

Scott shook his head. “Yeah? I can see that.” he scoffed.

“Scott.”

“Forget it.” Scott growled. “I don’t know why I even bothered coming to talk to you.” he shook his head. “Just….you’re uninvited to Thanksgiving, alright. You can call my mom and tell her whatever you have too, but I don’t want to see you man. I’m not letting you make Stiles feel any worse.”

With that Scott turned on his heels and dashed off into the woods, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts and the stench of misery.

 

**~What’s Best For Everyone, Isn’t What’s Easy~**

 

Derek paced the bedroom, trying desperately to ignore the irritated huffs of Alex behind him. His visit from Scott had been haunting him all afternoon. He was pretty sure he was just getting antsy because of the approaching full moon, but that hadn’t changed the fact that Scott was right. Alex didn’t want to be there, Leah didn’t want her there and the likely hood that either of them were ever going to connect was getting worse by the day. And Derek knew he was being stubborn. That he was making everything so much more stressful than it needed to be, but it was how it had to be, because Stiles had to get away from this before he got himself killed.

“Why are you doing this Derek?”

“Doing what?” he sighed turning to looked out over the forests, his gaze shifting to the woods.

“Put yourself and me though this shit.”

“No one’s forcing you to stay.” Derek grumbled before he could stop himself.

“True.” Alex sighed from the bed.

Slowly Derek turned to stare at her. “So why are you staying?”

A slow slightly wicked smirk spread across her lips. “Perhaps I’ve fallen in love you.”

Derek narrowed his gaze. “We both know that’s not true.”

Alex shrugged, shifting up against the pillow.

“So why are you still here Alex? Your not even trying to make an effort with Leah, or the pack. So why no just leave?”

“Honestly. I don’t know. I’ve been asking myself the same question from the moment I saw you and that kid…” she turned to him, meeting his gaze.

Derek tightened his jaw at the dismissive way she spoke about Stiles. If what they’d had was even slightly real he’d understand her hostility, as it was there really wasn’t any reason for it. Except to maybe get under his skin. He turned back to the window and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“It’s not like I have anywhere else to go right?”

“You could have stayed in New York.”

“Right to…how did you put it, whore around the city.” she pressed, a perfectly shaped brow raised with amusement.

“I…shouldn’t have said that.”

Alex shrugged. “You think I care what you think of me? We had one night Derek, three years ago. You weren’t even an alpha then. Hell you didn’t even have a pack. You were just some guy I fancied having a good time with. - That didn’t exactly turn out all that good. At least now I know why?”

Derek glanced over his shoulder with a frown. “I…I didn’t even know Stiles then.”

“No.” Alex shook her head. “But the guy thing. You know about the guy thing?”

Derek huffed. “No actually. I didn’t. - I never…” he shook his head turning back to the view. “…not before.”

Alex let out a soft chuckle and Derek heard the bed shifting. He caught the reflection in the window as Alex turned to fully face his back.

“Your kidding me right? I mean your telling me you’ve gone all….for him.”

Derek growled in warning despite himself. Alex hand’s shot up defensively.

“Cool it. I’m just saying, of all the people to go gay for, that kid….”

“Stiles.” Derek snapped. “He’s got a name!”

“Fine, Stiles. - He’s what gets you all turned around?”

“It’s…complicated it.”

“Well trying. It’s not like we have anything else to do. Hell, it’s not like you want to have sex.” she sighed almost regretfully.

Derek stiffened, turning slowly. “You want to…?”

“Hey, I’m here, you’re here.” she shrugged.

“I…” he shook his head. “I can’t.”

“So your going to become celibate? Ah, that’s not healthy Derek?”

Derek clenched his jaw and flashed a warning stare.

“So…if we’re not going to have sex, how about you answer my initial question. Why the hell are you doing this?” she waved her hand between them, then to the whole room.

Derek let out a deep wary sigh and lent back against the window ledge, his back pressed against the cool glass. He didn’t looked at Alex, his gaze staring down at the polish floor. Closing his eyes he listened to the house. Leah’s breathing was all he could hear. Peter hadn’t returned from wherever he was, and Isaac had already text him to say he was staying at Scott’s. - Again. So they were alone. Derek rubbed at hand against the back of his neck and squeezed his eyes closed tight. Maybe if he confided in Alex, she would help make things easier.

“He got excepted to Berkley.” he murmured quietly.

Alex shifted forward on the bed. “That’s….great?….not great.”

Derek looked up with tired eyes. “It’s brilliant. He earned it.”

“But?”

“I….when I found out - He didn’t tell me. I over heard him talking to his…friend Danny. - I felt angry. Desperate. He couldn’t leave…” Derek huffed pushing himself off the window to pace the room once more. “…he’d not a werewolf. He’d not bound to me like Isaac or Peter. - There’s even a bond with Scott, fraggle as it is, it’s there. I can feel him. I know where he is and how he’s feeling. I don’t have that with the humans….with Stiles.”

“Exactly why we don’t want them. Too many problems.” Alex huffed, making herself more comfortable on the bed. Derek glared at her. “Sorry. Go on.”

“If he leaves then I won’t know where he is, I won’t have any idea what he’s doing. I won’t be able to protect him.”

“So…you don’t want him to leave? Yet your doing everything in your power to push him away, Derek that makes….”

“That’s how I felt when I found out, not now.” Derek shook his head. “I don’t know when it changed. - No, that’s a lie. I do.” he huffed, raked his fingers through his hair and moved to sit on the bed. “When you left Leah here, I saw an opportunity. I saw a change to make sure Stiles wouldn’t leave….”

“That’s why you left her with him.” Alex nodded with a proud wolfish smile.

“Yeah. I knew he’d bond with her, it’s how he is. And I figured once that happened he wouldn’t be able to leave.”

“Well it seems to have worked.”

Derek hung his head guiltily. “I know. - But now….He can’t stay. I know that now. I was being selfish. I’m always being selfish.” he glanced over his shoulder. “Do you have any idea how many times he’s almost died saving my life? Too many. As alpha it’s my duty to keep my pack safe, to do what’s best for them, and well….letting him go is what’s best for Stiles.”

“But what about you?” Alex asked.

“It’s what’s best for me too.” Derek sighed. “It’s not like anything could happen between us.”

“Why not? From what I’ve seen you two have feelings for each other.”

Derek’s heart skipped and he shook his head. “We both know it’s not that simple, Alex. He’s human and I’m an Alpha. There are things…it’s too dangerous. - Stiles doesn’t want to be one of us. A werewolf. And I won’t force it on him.”

Alex inhaled as realization dawned. “Oh, right. So….Right.” she sighed.

Derek shifted forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He felt the bed dip and move, then a hand on his shoulder.

“So you figure that if he thinks we’re…he won’t keep holding out.”

Derek shrugged.

“Have you thought about just talking to him about it? Maybe he’ll change his mind about the bite if it means….”

“No.” Derek shook his head. “I won’t us….that as a reason to trap him. He’s still young, and this might be nothing more that an infatuation for him. Some kind of….kink.”

“You think it’s a case of wanting what he can’t have.” Alex frowned. “Well humans are fickle like that. They have no idea what a true commitment is.”

Derek turned to glare at here angrily. “Scott and Allison are…”

“Hey, firstly Allison and Scott from want I know have that whole forbidden fruit thing going on, and their both still young and it’ll probably fall to pieces once their out of high school and apart. Secondly; Scott’s not an alpha, they don’t have the same problem you have. - And thirdly; I read magazines and watch telly Derek, I see how human’s behave towards one another, constantly switching partners like their underwear. Like I said, no idea about true commitment.” she said firmly with just the tiniest bit of venom.

Derek’s shoulders stiffened at the truth in Alex’s words. “I…” he rubbed at his face once more. “I don’t know what it is. But I’m not risking it. I spent almost a year with him hating me, I can’t do that again. If he leaves, he gets to….have a normal life again.”

“And if he doesn’t come back.”

“Then at least I’ll know that it wasn’t anything.”

The room fell silent as Derek stared out at the night sky, his heart pounding and his head spinning.


	39. Deleted Scenes: Randon Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of randomly deleted scenes from the fic that I just never really found a place for or didn't fit.

**FLASHBACK TO ONE OF DEREK AND STILES PRE-REVELATIONS ENCOUNTERS.**

 

“Huh, I’d love to. Really. But my boyfriend might have something to say about that.” Stiles said panicked as he was backed into the corner of the coffee shop on main street by the good looking blond he’d been flirting with for the past ten minutes. He hadn’t thought the guy would take him seriously. After all he wasn’t taking himself seriously, he’d just been screwing around.

“Boyfriend? If you’ve got a boyfriend why are you flirting with me?”

Stiles shrugged. “Well you know….I was just being…..”

“Stiles, there you are. What’s taking so long?”

Stiles looked up at Derek as he stepped around the corner with a mixture of disbelief and relief. He swallowed hard and Derek grinned inwardly at the sound of his pounding heart. He stepped up to Stiles side and stole his coffee, fling his arm around the teens shoulders before glaring at the older teenager.

“Are you ready?” Derek asked tugging Stiles away from the stranger without another word.

They were around the corner before Derek dropped his arm.

“Wow, thanks man. You were a life safer. I can’t owe you enough. Seriously doesn’t anyone understand meaningless flirting anymore? Can I have my coffee back?”

Derek halted so sharply that Stiles so collide into his back. “No. It’s payment for having to humiliate myself to save your dumb ass.”

Stiles frowned up at him. “No fair. No one asked you to help?”

“Trust me, you needed it. That guy wasn’t going to let you go without coping a feel.”

Stiles eyes widened. “I could have handled it. - Coffee!” he snapped, holding out his hand to the werewolf.

“Oh you think so?” without a thought and with only one hand Derek grabbed Stiles by the shirt and forced his back into the nearest wall, then he crowded in on him, staring down into the teens brown gaze. “Go on then. Handle me.”

Stiles stared up at him, his heart pounding. “No fair. You’ve got all this werewolf strength….” he snapped, slapping Derek’s chest with the back of his hand. “….that guy was just a plan ordinary human.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF THANKSGIVING. WHERE THE PACK GATHERS AT THE McCALL'S.**

 

“Sorry dude. I didn’t know.” Scott whispers as they both turn to see the new arrivals.

Stiles swallowed hard at the sight of Derek and Leah, his heart clenching tight. It had been weeks since he’d last seen them and he’d thought he was fine. Okay, he knew he wasn’t fine. He knew he was miserable but he’d tried to act like he wasn’t bothered. Scott had been spending more time with him, it was almost like old times except Stiles always knew his best friend wanted to leave to spend time with his girlfriend but was too scared of breaking some unwritten rule. Stiles had finally had enough a week ago when he’d told Scott to get lost - in the nicest way possible. - and spend time with Allison. “Hell its not like I actually broke up with the guy man. I’m fine.” Danny and Lydia had tried to distract him and Isaac kept sending him awkward looks like he wanted to say something but didn’t quite know what. Stiles had even went to Jungle and hooked up with a good looking guy who absolutely in no way, shape or form looked like Derek. It hadn’t help. In fact it had made him feel worse. Almost dirty. He’d come home, scrubbed himself clean and crawled into bed and wallowed. At least he hadn’t slept with the guy.

“I can’t believe mom didn’t tell me she invited them. Really sorry. Shit. This is so going to be….”

“It’s fine.” Stiles said in a tight voice his eyes locked with Leah’s as the little girl stood in the doorway watching him with a broken look on her face that made Stiles want to rip his own heart out just to stop the aching. He tore his eyes away from her, lifting them to see Derek staring at him, Alex beside him looking….bored. She obviously didn’t want to be there at all.

There was a tense moment as Derek and Stiles just stared at each other, Scott standing defensively beside Stiles with a murderous look in his eyes. Then Leah was bolting towards Stiles and the teenager was on his knees, his arms outstretched and there was tears in his eyes, he wasn’t going to lie about that because he’d missed her so much. When she wrapped her arms around his neck she almost strangled him with how tight she was holding on, as if she was scared he’d push her away. But that wasn’t happened, not now and he didn’t care how much Derek glowered at him.

“Hey Lee.” he whispered into her ear. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” she whispered back.

Derek cleared his throat unconsciously and Stiles lifted his eye meeting them defiantly. If the werewolf wanted him to stop touching Leah, if he wanted him to leave, he was just going to have to cause a scene and physically rip them apart. But Derek didn’t look like he was going to make an issue out of it. He just stood there watching and it sent a shiver down Stiles spine.

“You been good?” Stiles asked after another few minutes of hugs, pulling back to look at the little girl who’s face was red. Leah nodded and Stiles narrowed his gaze. “You sure?”

Leah’s confident nod slowed and she began to shake her head sadly. “I missed you and daddy wouldn’t…” she threw herself at Stiles again and he had to choke back the lump in his throat.

“Your daddy just wanted you to himself for a while.” Stiles whispered, his eyes fixed on the carpet. “he wanted to spend time with you and your…mommy.” the last word came out rough and broken and he knew the wolves had picked it up. “So you’ve got to be good for them okay. Cause they love you and just want….you all to be a family.”

Leah pulled back with a frown. “But your family too ‘iles.”

God this was the hardest day of his life. No that wasn’t true, the hardest was walking away from Leah three weeks ago. But this was defiantly a close second, because what could he say that wasn’t going to give her false expectations.

“I…I…” he looked up as Scott as if his friend could help but he just shrugged and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**A SMALL FILLER MOMENT THAT WAS CUT. STILES AND LEAH HAVING A BIT OF A HEART TO HEART.**

 

The two weeks leading up to Christmas dragged by. Stiles hadn’t spoken to Derek since the night at the Loft. Scott had asked what had happened but neither of them had explained the sudden canyon that had opened up between them and eventually Scott and everyone had stopped asking.

School carried on as normal. Stiles throwing himself into studies, Lacrosse and making plans for college. The lack of monster attacks meant he’s extra curricular actives were on the back burner and meant there was really no reason for him to get involved in pack business. Stiles hadn’t told Scott and Isaac about what Derek had said like he’d threatened too. Despite everything he didn’t want to make Scott angry or hurt Isaac, which he knew it would.

The only Hale Stiles did have contract with was Leah. Derek had thankfully not stopped him seeing the girl. Stiles would always meet up with her at weekends, take her to the park, out for burger and fries, to a kids movie, whatever he wanted. It was kinda like an odd visitation arrangement with Lydia or Isaac as their go between. One of them dropping her off and then picking her up a few hours later.

It had all been going fine until Leah had asked the hardest question imaginable.

“’iles, why you ‘ate daddy?”

The question had brought the teenager up short. “Huh? - What makes you think I hate your dad?”

“I heard uncle Peta and ‘antie Lydia talking.”

Stiles groaned inwardly. He was seriously going to have to have a word with those two. Just because she wasn’t a werewolf didn’t mean they didn’t have to watch what was said in the house. “I don’t hate your dad, Lee.”

Leah looked at him intensely. “S’why don’t you come to my house?”

Stiles swallowed, unsure how he was meant to answer that. “I….I….I just…” he scratched at the back of his neck. “Because….”

“If you don’t ‘ate daddy. Do you ‘ate Alex?”

Stiles frowned down at the little girl. “You mean mommy.”

Leah shook her head and turned her attention back to the large sheet of paper in front of her. “No. She’s not my mommy. - I don’t ‘ave a mommy.” she replied stubbornly.

Stiles sighed. “Lee, we’ve been through this. I know you didn’t want to go home but she’s your mommy and I know she loves you….”

“No she don’t.” she shook her head.

“Lee.” he sighed unsure what he was meant to say or do. “What makes you think she doesn’t love you.”

Leah thought about it for a long moment but then shrugged.

“Lee.” Stiles said softly, pulling the little girl to face him. “Your mommy and daddy love you. I swear they do.”

Leah stared at him. “I know daddy does.” she smiled. “He tells me all time.” she chewed on her lip. “But not her.” she shook her head.

Stiles felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. As much as he didn’t want Leah to bond with her mother, as much as he wanted to cling to her forever, he knew he couldn’t. He was leaving in six months and he wouldn’t be back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Hope you enjoyed the deleted scenes.


End file.
